


Steven Universe Momswap Alternate Univese

by gen3king



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Outer Space, Politics, Retelling, Wordcount: Over 100.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 100,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen3king/pseuds/gen3king
Summary: A complete retelling of Steven Universe in an AU where Steven is raised by Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot, following Steven as he grows up in a much more hostile environment. The story as many things based around the butterfly effect caused by this and has a complete original story-line involving the Crystal Gems being captured, Spinel playing a much larger role, and several new fusions. There are five complete seasons, and I do my best to develop characters that were and weren't important in the actual show alike. I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl/Jasper (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Season One

**Episode One: The Assignment**

Ten years ago...

"My diamond," Japser greets, "a red eye has found the Crystal Gems."

"Have they been apprehended?" Yellow Diamond asks.

"Yes," Jasper replies, "but as for Rose Quartz, the Peridot reported... complications."

Yellow Diamond actually begins to show emotion, glaring at Jasper.

"Explain," she demands, rage hidden in her voice.

"There is a human," Jasper explains, "with a pink gem, but we can't bring the human here as the human's father is to cautious. If we were to strike, he'd see us coming a mile away."

"Very well," Yellow Diamond sighs, "you are to go with this Lapis and investigate this human. If you find any link to Rose Quartz, you are to bring the human to me. Is that clear?"

"Yes my diamond."

Jasper begins to leave, Lapis isn't far behind.

"And one more thing," Yellow warns, "If you fail to get conclusive information in eleven years, and fail to report to me, I will go and kill the human myself. Do not get attached. Understood?"

"Yes my diamond," Jasper replies.

Jasper and Lapis head to Earth, meeting up with Peridot in a ship just large enough for two gems, to prevent Greg from noticing. Late in the night, they kidnap a small child with a pink gem.

One they would call...

Steven Universe.

**Episode Two: Lion Lickers**

Present day. 365 days until final report.

It's a beautiful day in Ocean Town. Ocean Town was attacked by corrupted gems eight years ago. If Japser, Peridot, and Lapis weren't there... the citizens try not to think about what could have happened. It's little cloudy, but the moisture in the air is pleasant, it makes the town feel calm. Jasper looks out at the ocean, thinking.

Jasper clutches her fist, she had one job, find out if Steven has any relation to Rose. If he does, Jasper has no intention of taking him to Home World. She intends to shatter Rose herself.

Lapis had spent most of her time taking care of Steven over the years. Jasper preferred to keep her distance and watch from afar. Lapis and Peridot though, found Steven quite likeable, and got along with him well enough.

Jasper sits on the beach, scowling at the ocean, if that kid has any relation to Rose, it's over for him.

Meanwhile, Steven and Lapis are back at the house that the citizens of Ocean Town gave their guardians, Steven has decided to ask Lapis about a name he heard once. A gem named Rose Quartz...

"Hey Lapis?" He asks.

"Yeah?" Lapis replies.

"I heard Jasper mention a name," Steven explains, "the name of a gem."

Lapis gets worried. The more Steven learns about Rose, the more likely it is a connection will be found, and Lapis knows what will happen if that occurs...

Lapis turns around, she can't look at Steven as she speaks. The house is disorganized but not to messy, just a few things that feel out of place. Like a couch in the kitchen and a microwave in Steven's bedroom. Lapis and Peridot never really figured out interior design.

"What gem?" Lapis asks.

"Who's Rose Quartz?" Steven asks.

"Listien," Lapis explains, "you are not to mention that name again."

"Why?" Steven asks, now more curious than ever.

"Rose Quartz was a very bad gem," Lapis replies, "she did horrible things. Things that are best left in the past. Do you understand?"

"What did she do?" Steven inquires.

"Forget it kid," Lapis replies, "if you really wanna know, ask Jasper."

"Eh," Steven sighs, "forget it."

Steven had never liked Jasper. For as long as he could remember, Jasper had been cold and distant. The only one who seemed to care about him was Lapis, and while Peridot was fun to have around, she didn't seem to concerned with Steven. She usually spent her time messing around with human technology, and generally didn't spend time with Steven.

"I'm headed down to the boardwalk," Steven explains going out the door.

"Sure thing Steven," Lapis smiles, "see you later."

Steven begins to head down to the boardwalk, it's still kinda cloudy, but not unpleasant.

Steven has always felt like an outcast in Ocean Town, and didn't have any human friends. While the citizens were nice to Steven, Steven knew it was only because Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot had saved the city a few years ago.

Steven decides to get a lion licker, Ocean Town never had cookie cats, so Steven had grown to like lion lickers.

As he opens the ice cream, he hears something under the boardwalk, a deep growling.

He stops, and the growling goes silent. The storm clouds overhead seem to grow darker. Steven begins to mess with the wrapper again, only for the growling to begin again. He stops, and there is silence.

Unnerved, Steven decides to just eat the lion licker later. He heads towards the beach to enjoy the view, and runs into Jasper.

"Steven," Jasper greets coldly.

"Hey Jasper," Steven replies.

Steven sits down next to Jasper. He wants to get along with Jasper, but Jasper never made any effort. She was always present though, never far from Steven.

Steven opens his lion licker.

"I don't get those things," Jasper explains, "why do humans make their food look like things that could eat them?"

"I don't know," Steven replies, "I guess cause it's funny to have the roles swaped?"

"Why fix what isn't broken," Jasper asks.

Steven decides not to answer and continues messing with the wrapper. Jasper glares at Steven, hiding a deep resentment. She wants to find a connection. She wants vengeance, no matter the cost. She doesn't like Steven, she doesn't want to be his friend, and she doesn't wanna deal with him more than she has to.

"Well," Jasper gets up, "I'll see ya later kid. Gonna go check up on Peridot."

Jasper leaves. Steven finally gets the wrapper open. A deep growling fills the air. A pink lion appears behind Steven. He turns around as he feels something breathing down his neck.

The lion glares at him, ominous and silent.

Steven lets out a scream, but nobody hears him. He closes his eyes and flinches, but the lion does not attack.

Steven looks up at the odd creature, who looks down at him as storm clouds swirl above sparsely spread across the sky.

Steven maintains unblinking eye contact, afraid that as soon as he moves, he's dead. Steven takes a step back in the sand. The lion steps forward.

Steven and the lion stare at each other for a moment, each awaiting the other's next move.

Steven tries to take a bite of his lion licker. The lion growls as he puts it to his mouth. He moves it away, and the lion goes silent. He does so again, just to test, and gets the same result.

Steven offers the lion the lion licker. The lion takes it, and retreats, looking back at Steven, staring right at his gem.

Steven decides not to mention the incident to the gems, and keeps it to himself as he goes home...

**Episode Three: The Invention**

332 days until final report.

Steven sits in his room, thinking about the lion. Ever since he found it, he's been feeding it two lion lickers everyday, and taught it to hide under the boardwalk. However, the lion would constantly try to lead Steven somewhere. A place Steven was told to never go, Beach City.

Jasper had always been adamant about staying far far away from Beach City. So every time Lion tried to offer Steven a ride and head towards Beach City, Steven would bail.

Steven begins to become more curious about why he can't go to Beach City. He was never given a real reason, just told he couldn't, no matter what.

"Steven!" A voice exclaims. Peridot dashes into the house, holding numerous parts and tools. She still has her limb enhancers, making look tall and slightly intimidating.

"Hey Peridot," Steven smiles, "what are you working on?"

"So," Peridot explains enthusiastically, "you may recall out gem destabilizer was broken in that fight with the Centipeetle we shattered a few years ago."

"Yeah," Steven replies, "I remember."

How could he forget? It was the only time his gem glowed. Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot were cornered. Steven was young, but he couldn't sit idly by. He summoned a sheild, a pink shield, which he used to poof the monster. Lapis was the only one to see him do this. She told Steven to never summon the shield in front of Peridot or Jasper, no matter what.

Steven tried to ask why, but Lapis wouldn't answer. Since then, the two had silently agreed to not speak of it. His gem hasn't glowed since, and according to Lapis, if it does, he should hide it. Even if it means someone dies. No one can ever know he has magic.

"Well," Peridot smiles proudly, "I managed to make a new one with this Earth technology! Come on!"

Peridot takes out an odd looking tazer. It's covered in extra wires and small batteries.

"Let's test it out!" Peridot smiles.

Peridot and Steven head outside. It's a beautiful day outside, the sun is shining, there's not a cloud in the sky. The boardwalk is bustling with activity from tourists and locals alike. It would be a nice day to enjoy the beach if one wished to do so.

The duo head to a nearby warp pad. "There are rumors of a corrupted gem in the dessert," Peridot explains, "it's very fast, so be ready."

Peridot warps to the desert, the Kindergarten that Jasper came from. The corrupted gem spots the two and dashes at them. It's an odd gem, moving on two legs, much like an ostrich, and a blue-green color. It constantly waves its many tounges in the air in an odd fashion, almost as if communicating.

Peridot tries a blast from her limb enhancer, but is knocked down and misses. Steven wants to protect Peridot, to stop the monster. His gem begins to glow. He hides the glow with his left hand and picks up the new gen destabilizer with his right. He turns it on and shocks the corrupted gem, poofing it instantly.

Peridot gets back on her feet.

"Nice work Steven!" Peridot exclaims, "I knew it's work!"

Steven picks up the gem. Jasper always shattered those they defeated, but she wasn't there, so who was gonna shatter it?

"I'll let you do the honors," Peridot smiles, "shattering a corrupted gem is an immense honor for a gem. Enjoy it."

Steven looks at the gem. He doesn't want to shatter it. He wants to protect it. He wants to help the gem.

His own gem begins to glow again.

"Could I have a moment?" Steven asks.

"Sure," Peridot replies, "I'll be back for you in five."

Peridot leaves via the warp pad. Steven's gem glows brightly through his shirt now. He looks at the gem, and then back at his own. Then back at the gem, as a pink bubble appears.

Steven tries touching the bubble on its top, but it dissapear apon contact. His gem stops glowing. He decides not to mention this to anyone, not even Lapis, and awaits Peridot's return.

Meanwhile, Peridot is telling Jasper about the incident.

"He's gonna shatter it?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah!" Peridot exclaims, "just like we were ordered to. Shatter all corrupted gems here."

Jasper smiles.

"This I wanna see," she explains.

She goes with Peridot to the nearest war pad and warps to the dessert.

Steven sees Jasper and Peridot arrive. "Hey," he greets Jasper with a shocked but sincere tone, "how are you?"

"Did I miss it?" Jasper asks.

"Yup!" Steven lies, "shattered it into itty bitty pieces."

Jasper walks ou to Steven, and for the first time, she smiles at him. For the first time, she accepts Steven for Steven.

"Nice work kid," she smirks with approval, "I'm proud of you. Come on then, let's head back to Ocean Town."

The three get on the warp pad and head to Ocean Town. The gem though, goes to Steven's real home. The bubble goes to a place he doesn't even remember. The bubbled gem, goes to the temple...

**Episode Four: The Scabbard**

309 days until final report.

Steven looks at his gem. It hasn't glowed since the incident with the corrupted gem. He hasn't had the chance to talk to Lapis about honestly doesn't want to. He doesn't want Lapis to worry. He decides to head down to the boardwalk to see Lion.

It's lightly raining in Ocean Town today, just a light, calm drizzle. Nothing that would deter someone going outside, but just enough to be noticeable.

Steven goes under the boardwalk. "Lion!" He yells. There's no response.

Steven opens a lion licker, which would normally get Lion's attaention, but there's no response. Steven hears a voice from the dark part of the underside of the boardwalk.

"Steven!" Peridot yells, "there's a corrupted gem! Go get my destabilizer!

"What kind?" Steven asks.

"It's a pink lion!" Peridot explains, "quick! Go get my destabilizer!"

Steven yells to Lion. "Lion!" He yells, "I've got a lion licker, just come here!"

Lion stops attacking Peridot, but doesn't stop glaring at her as he takes the lion licker from Steven's hand.

"What?" Peridot asks, "did you tame that thing?"

"Kinda," Steven replies, "I just feed him and he doesn't attack. He's not very obedient though."

"He's corrupted," Peridot replies, "we should shatter it."

"I'm not even sure it's a gem," Steven replies, "I mean, do you see one?"

Peridot examines Lion, looking for a gem, but can't find one.

"No," Peridot replies, "but we can't just leave him here under the boardwalk. I mean, if you can tame it, that's fine, but if Jasper finds out..."

The Lion scoops up Steven onto his back and picks up Peridot in his mouth before teleporting via one of his portals.

"Woah woah woah!" Peridot exclaims, "put me down!"

The trio arrive at a strawberry feild. Peridot wrestles out of Lion's grip.

"You filthy clod!" Peridot growls, "I should blast you right now!"

Lion stares at Peridot as he prepares to fire with mild indifference, and then yawns and lies down.

"You're not even worth it," Peridot sighs.

"Why did Lion bring us here?" Steven asks.

"Wait," Peridot realizes where they are, "you shouldn't be here. We have to go!"

"What are you talking about?" Steven asks as Lion gets back up behind his back and begins searching for something.

"Why do you guys always hide things from me?" Steven asks, "Lapis is the only one of you guys who's actually nice! You and Jasper just glare at me for something, I don't even what it is, and you treat me like I'm some object! Aren't we friends Peridot? Don't your trust me?"

Peridot remembers one of her orders.

Don't get attached, but looking at Steven, his kindness, his determination for answers, Peridot can't help but to get attached. Peridot decides that her diamond doesn't have to know Steven has some relation to Rose Quartz, she can make a mistake. Who would ever know if they were wrong? Peridot decides to protect Steven over her mission. Even if it means lieing in her final report.

"Of course we are," Peridot replies, "but as your friend, I ask you to trust me. We can't be here. If Japser learns of any connection between you and her she'll..."

"Does this have something to do with Rose?" Steven asks, "I don't know Rose. You know more about Rose than me! Why are you so intent on hiding Rose from me? Why is she so important?"

Lion nudges Steven, holding a pink scabbard in his mouth.

Peridot's skin crawls. She had seen that scabbard in older reports. That scabbard held the sword of Rose Quartz.

"Steven," Peridot speaks calmly trying to not upset Lion, "step away from the big pink clod slowly."

"I thought we agreed," Steven replies, "the Lion is fine, just not in Ocean Town. I mean it's not like-"

Lion lets out a low growl and hands Steven the scabbard. "What is this?" Steven asks.

"Don't touch that!" Peridot exclaims.

"Rose Quartz, right?" Steven asks, "I want answers Peridot. What happened here? Why do you hate this scabbard so much?"

"First," Peridot demands, "how do you know that name?"

"I overheard you saying it when you were recording some audio for whatever you use your weird tech hands for," Steven replies, "so what's the deal?"

"Fine," Peridot sighs, "I'll tell you everything you need to know. Rose Quartz was a gem, a very dangerous gem that started a war in which thousands were shattered. During this war, she shattered Pink Diamond. The one she was made for. Listen, Japser hates Rose. I can't say why, but she does. Please, don't bring this up to Jasper, OK?"

"Sure," Steven replies, now with many more questions than before. What happened to Rose? Who is Pink Diamond? Why was there a war? Yet, he decides not to let any further. He decides to let it go for now. The two head to the warp pad.

"Oh," Peridot stops Steven, "best be leaving that behind. If Jasper see you with that scabbard..."

Peridot trails off, thinking about what could happen.

"Fair point," Steven replies.

Lion gently takes the scabbard from Steven and lies down in the strawberry feild.

"Guess he's staying here," Peridot explains, "let's go."

Peridot and Steven leave, returning to Ocean Town via the warp pad.

Later that night...

"This is Peridot with a mission report," Peridot begins, "Steven shows little to no relation to Rose Quartz. However, this mission may long run. I, Peridot, request permission to terminate The Cluster..."

**Episode Five: Lapis Takes Flight**

287 days until final report.

"Talk!" Holy Blue Agate demands, "where is Rose?"

Pearl laughs. She looks Holy Blue in the eye. "You think I'll break just cause I'm a Pearl?" She asks, "heh, you'd have better luck with Ruby."

"Shut up!" Holy Blue growls. She punches Pearl, poofing her.

"Bring in the Amethyst for interrogation," Holy Blue orders a quartz soldier. The quartz soldier nods and leaves to get Amethyst...

Meanwhile, it's late in the evening in Ocean Town, and Steven has decided to spend the evening admiring the night sky.

"Nice," Lapis smiles, "isn't it?"

"Sure is," Steven replies, "I wonder what's up there, you know? I mean, you're from space, what are the other gems like?"

"It's... complicated," Lapis replies, "I missed out on a lot. I was in a mirror until the gems were apprehended. Even then, I'm still cracked. If I were to take another blow, I'd shatter."

"Apprehended?" Steven asks, "what are you talking about?"

Lapis realizes her mistake.

"Forget I said that," she demands, "but the technology gems have, it's insane. I'm still trying to figure it all out. Peridot is trying to teach me, but it's not helping much."

The two silently admire the night sky again for a moment. The sound of the waves fills the air with a relaxed, steady whoosh.

"I wish I wasn't cracked," Lapis continues, "if I wasn't cracked, I'd be able to do so much more. I used to have wings before... what happened."

"What did happen?" Steven asks.

"Some things are best left in the past," Lapis replies, "trust me."

Steven wants to say he knows about the war and ask if there's any connection, but decides it best to stay quite.

Steven thinks about Lion. Lion may have something to do with Rose. There was something about Rose that he heard Peridot say. Something about cracked gems. What was it?

Steven tries really hard to think, he tries to remember everything Peridot said in the log entry he overheard. Then he remembers. Rose had healing tears. Maybe there's still some way to fix Lapis's crack.

Steven gets an idea. He decides that Lion has some relation to Rose.

"Hey Lapis?" He asks, "can you warp me somewhere?"

"No one else is here," Lapis replies, "it'll be alright if you warp yourself."

"Really?" Steven asks.

"Sure," Lapis replies, "give it a shot."

Steven goes inside, eager to test what he can do. He stands on the warp pad. He lifts his arms. Nothing happens. He tried again. No response. He concentrates on the smell of strawberries and the thought of the war, making sure his destination is clear, and he tries one last time. He warps to the strawberry field.

"Lion!" He calls.

Lion yawns, wakes up, and approaches Steven. "I don't know if there's any left," Steven explains, "but if there are, where can I get the tears of Rose Quartz?"

Lion picks up Steven onto his back and telaports. He takes Steven to a fountain. The fountain is overgrown, blocking the flow of whatever liquid it has.

Lion lets out a mighty roar, clearing the vines. A sparkly, clear liquid flows from the fountain. Steven examines it. "Is this Rose's tears?" Steven asks.

Lion gives off a soft roar to indicate it is.

Steven takes a water bottle from his pocket and pours it out. He then fills it with the tears.

Lion lifts Steven up again and returns to the strawberry field. "Thanks Lion," Steven smiles.

Lion yawns and returns to sleeping.

Steven warps back to Ocean Town. Lapis sits under the stars, admiring their beauty. The starts twinkle, like hundreds of water droplets, making Lapis want her wings back even more.

"Lapis!" Steven exclaims.

Lapis gets up. "You're back," she smiles, "where did you go?"

"I found a fountain," Steven avoids the detail about Lion, "a fountain or Rose's healing tears. I brought you some. You can fix your gem Lapis."

Steven hands Lapis the bottle.

"Really?" Lapis asks, "how does it work?"

They both realize they have no clue how to actually use the tears.

"Maybe try pouring it on your gem?" Steven asks.

"Why not?" Lapis asks.

She pours the tears on her gem, and immediately sprouts wings. Lapis is overjoyed.

"Steven!" She exclaims in a state of bliss, "thank you!"

"It was nothing," Steven smiles, "Lion made it easy."

"What Lion?" Lapis asks.

"Uhhh..." Steven replies, "I forget you mention the other gems, you forget about Lion."

"Fair enough," Lapis replies, "well, I'm gonna go for a quick flight. See ya later!"

Lapis soars into the night sky, she couldn't be happier.

Steven waits a bit for Lapis to come back, but as time goes on he decides to wait until morning. Steven goes to sleep, smiling, knowing Lapis can fly again.

**Episode Six: I Hate Rose, Not You**

261 days until final report.

"Talk!" Holy Blue Agate demands, "where is Rose? Why won't you talk?"

"You've already proofed me what, six times?" Amethyst asks, "gonna have to try harder than that Holly."

"Let's make it seven then," Holy Blue growls as she poofs amethyst.

"Bring in the Sapphire," Holy Blue demands. The quartz soldier immediately obeys.

"If this one doesn't talk," Holy Blue Agate thinks aloud, "I may have to start shattering..."

Meanwhile, it's a stormy day in Ocean Town. Clouds gather overhead, the atmosphere is tense and grim, the streets are empty, quiet. The whole town feels like a bomb about to go off, and everyone is holding their breath, praying they won't get caught in the blast.

Steven sits in his room. Holding the empty water bottle. How did Lion know about this? How is he related to Rose? Steven's curiosity is interrupted when Jasper enters the room.

"Steven," she greets.

"Hey Jasper," Steven replies, "what's up?"

"You remember shattering that gem a while back?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah," Steven lies, "totally broke it."

"Well," Jasper smiles, "I think it's time."

"Time for what?" Steven asks, he clutches his gem instinctively. Jasper had always glared at his gem, with a deep resentment in her eyes. The two just never got along.

"It's time to get you a weapon," Jasper smiles, "so you can fight gems like us. Come on, I know a place we can find one for you."

Jasper gets onto the warp pad. Steven is reluctant at first, but looking at how Jasper smiles, he decides to go. It's the only time Jasper has smiled at him other than when he told her he shattered that gem.

Jasper warps the two to the strawberry field. Steven immediately realizes where they are, and remembers that Lion is here.

"What are we doing here?" Steven plays dumb, "what is this place?"

"It's a long story," Jasper replies, "come along now."

Lion approaches Steven, stealthy under the bushes.

"Lion," Steven whispers, "you have to go."

Lion doesn't budge.

"Lion," Steven pleads, "please, she'll kill you."

Lion lets out a soft growl and leaves.

"What was that noise?" Jasper asks, missing Lion by mere moments.

"Oh," Steven lies, "just my stomach."

"Why not pick some strawberries then?" Jasper asks, "anyways, this seems like a good spot."

Jasper grabs some of the brush and tears it from the ground, revealing various gem weapons.

"Take your pick," Jasper smiles, "anything you like. A warrior should feel comfortable with their weapon."

Steven goes through the weapons, eventually finding Rose's scabbard.

If he can't get answers directly, maybe he can try something more evasive.

"What about this?" Steven asks.

Jasper hits the scabbard out of Steven's hand. Jasper glares with sheer rage.

"Never touch anything like that again," she growls, "that belonged to a very bad gem, and if you're connected to them, bad things will happen to you."

Steven finally gets fed up with Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot's lies. He's sick of the secrets, and he's sick or Jasper hating him.

"Stop talking to me like I'm some little kid!" Steven exclaims, "I get it, I'm not a gem, I'm not like you. Fine, whatever, but why do you guys always lie to me?"

It's just then that Steven notices the storm clouds as the floodgates open and rain pours from the sky.

"I don't understand, why do you hate me?" Steven asks, "why do you always look at me with resentment? I've tried to be nice to you, but all you do is glare and be cold! At least Peridot tries! If you have something to say, say it!"

Steven begins crying.

"Do you hate me," he asks, "because of my gem?"

Jasper stops. She doesn't know how to respond. She realized she was so focused on Rose, she forgot that Steven is alive. That Steven, related to Rose or not, is still a being with emotions like herself. She won't compromise her mission, but that doesn't mean she can't be nice to Steven.

"Hey," Jasper leans down to look Steven in the eye, "I don't hate you. You're a good kid Steven. It's just..."

Jasper sighs.

"Your gem," Jasper explains, "it reminds me of someone, someone who took someone very important to me, but you... You haven't done anything wrong. So, no more lies, no more hiding. I'm going to tell you everything. First though, I gotta ask, can you frogive me, for all the hate? For all the unjust resentment?"

Steven wipes away his tears. "Of course," Steven smiles, "us gems gotta stick together."

Jasper smiles and rustles Steven's hair. She knows she can't tell him everything, but she can tell him some.

"OK," Jasper lies, "I'm about to tell you everything about Rose Quartz..."

**Episode Seven: Taken**

261 days until final report.

"Many years ago," Jasper explains, "Rose Quartz started a war. She led a rebellion, and countless gems were shattered because of her. She killed countless, her own kind, for a selfish, abstract goal. She shattered Pink Diamond, and the empire fell into disarray. Because of Rose, many gems lost everything. Rose is evil, deceitful, and nothing more than a murderer. We came to Earth searching for her. If you know anything about Rose, you have to tell me."

Steven can tell Jasper isn't telling the whole truth. She's hiding something, but what is it? Steven decides not to press his luck, and move on from the subject.

"I don't know anything," Steven replies, "just what you've told me."

"Ah well," Jasper sighs, "don't worry about it. We'll find her, and shatter her just like she shattered Pink Diamond. Come on Steven, let's go home."

The two begin to walk back to the warp. As they walk, Jasper thinks back to the day she met Steven. The day they took Steven from Greg...

Ten years ago...

Jasper and Lapis arrive on Earth.

"So," Jasper asks Lapis, "where are these humans I've heard so much about?"

"They tend to stick in towns," Lapis explains, "the kid called Steven Universe is in a town called Beach City. Ever since the Crystal Gems were taken to home world, he's been hiding with his father."

"Great," Jasper smiles, "then we go and beat him into the ground!"

"We don't know this is Rose," Peridot explains, "let's just stick with the plan."

"Who asked you Peridot?" Jasper asks.

Peridot goes silent.

"That's what I thought," Jasper replies, "now, we need to retrieve Steven. Chances are his father will get in the way. So I purpose we kill him."

"Hold on now," Lapis interjects, "people liked the Crystal Gems kinda. What we need to do is be like them, protect the humans. We need to think long term, I have an idea. Let me get Steven, I'll be quick, and then we can head to another town where Steven's father won't find us."

"Bring Rose here," Jasper demands, "but if that gem glows, shatter it."

"Understood," Lapis replies.

Lapis leaves to kidnap Steven, arriving at Beach City in the dead of night.

Meanwhile, Steven sleeps in the front seat of Greg's van, while Greg sleeps in the back. Lapis enters Beach City, sneaking in the darkness. She sees Steven in Greg's van, and shatters the window.

Steven sleeps trough it, but Greg stirs for a moment.

He mumbles something about Rose and falls back asleep. Lapis sighs with relief and begins to sneak away. However, she steps on a switch left next to the entrance of the car wash, turning the car wash on. The noise immediately wakes Greg up.

"Hey!" Greg yells, "stop!"

Lapis bends water from the carwash and blasts Greg away. She then flees into the night, moving back to where Jasper and Peridot are.

Lapis holds Steven in her arms, gently, but with a stern grip so he doesn't fall. Steven clings to Lapis in his sleep, gently holding her dress with his small hands.

Lapis smiles at how adorable Steven is. "Don't worry kid," she whispers, "I don't care if you have anything to do with Rose or not, I'll protect you."

Steven smiles in his sleep as Lapis returns. Jasper immediately notices Steven's gem.

"Well," she summons her helmet, "that's Rose all right."

"Wait," Lapis puts her hand out, "we don't know that for certian. Listen, our mission is information, not murder."

"What are you playing at?" Jasper demands.

"The Crystal Gems were raising Steven," Lapis explains, "so we replace them. We raise Steven until we can figure out what he is."

"Fine," Jasper sighs, "but where do we go?"

"There's the town I landed in," Peridot replies, "Ocean Town. They're having issues with a corrupted gem. We offer to shatter it in exchange for a place to stay and anything Steven needs."

"Fine," Jasper sighs, "but I get to shatter it, and no matter what happens, DO NOT GET ATTACHED! Now let's move!"

The four head to Ocean Town, and the rest is history. Jasper stops reminiscing. She can't abandon her mission, no matter what...

**Episode Eight: Qua Cola and Favors**

456 day untils final report. Recently in the past...

Greg wraps up another day at the car wash. He sighs as the last car drives away. He takes a photo from his pocket. On it, is the Crystal Gems, Steven, and himself.

"I'm sorry," he sighs, putting the photo back in his pocket, "I failed you. I'm so sorry."

Greg sits down and takes a deep breath. He had searched high and low for Steven, but he has failed. No matter how he searched, he couldn't find Steven. He was at his wits ends, and searching didn't pay the bills. Greg had no choice but to give up his search. If only someone else could search for him.

Today was the day he would find that person. That person drove a green bus, with Qua Cola on it. "Greg," Marty greets coldly stepping out of the bus.

"Marty?" Greg asks, "what are you doing here?"

"Got some thing going with Qua Cola," Marty explains, "going across the coast so decided to go up loose ends. I'm legally obligated to give you this."

Marty hands Greg an envelope.

Greg opens it.

"Oh my God!" He exclaims.

"Yeah," Marty replies, "anyways, I'm off to whatever town is next, all they really told me was Ocean Town is last. See ya later."

"Before you go," Greg asks, "can you do me one last favor?"

"What's in it for me?"

"How about a cool million?" Greg asks.

"You have my attention."

"Listen, my son, Steven Universe, he was kidnapped some years ago. He has a pink gem where his belly button should be. If you find him on your Qua Cola thing, I'll pay you. Deal?"

"Works for me. Now, I gotta go Greg. See ya."

"Thanks Marty."

"Don't thank me," Marty smirks, "thank that cool million you promised."

Marty gets on the bus and drives away. Greg looks up at the sky, with a glimmer of hope. Hope, that Steven is still alive...

**Episode Nine: Jasper and Steven's Fun Day Off**

257 days until final report.

Jasper sits, looking at the ocean, thinking about what to do about Steven. He hasn't done anything, and he's a good kid, but any relation to Rose Quartz...

Jasper tries not to think about it, but she can't ignore her mission, even if Steven is her friend. She has a mission, and it takes priority. Steven sees Jasper, and decides to talk to her.

"Hey Jasper," Steven greets.

"Hey kid," Jasper smiles kindly, "how you doing?"

"Preety good," Steven replies as he sits next to Jasper under the bright sun, "what are you doing down here?"

"Just thinking," Jasper replies, "you?"

"Kinda wish I had some pretzel bits," Steven replies, "you know, the bits? Place is closed today though, so decided to come down here."

"The bits," Jasper smiles, "sounds like some thing one would use to refer to french fries."

"I was thinking the same thing," Steven replies, "but there isn't a fry place here so, fry bits, as tasty as sounds, aren't an option. Hey, have you ever tried eating?"

"Tend to stay away from the humans," Jasper replies, "don't like them. They remind me of Rose."

"Come on," Steven replies getting up, "you always stick to yourself. Why not come down to the boardwalk with me and have some fun?"

Jasper thinks about it for a moment, looking at Steven. Steven smiles at her. She smiles back.

"How could I say no to that face?" She chuckles, "let's go."

Steven and Jasper head to the boardwalk. Steven is eager to enjoy the day, but Jasper still isn't comfortable near humans.

"Come on!" Steven smiles, "you gotta try this!"

Steven leads Jasper to a funnel cake stand. "One please," Steven smiles.

The man working at the stand complies, as part of the town's deal with Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot.

Steven hands the plate of funnel cake to Jasper.

"What do I do?" Jasper asks.

"You put it on your mouth and chew," Steven explains, "try it, I promise you'll like it."

Jasper examines the funnel cake. She looks at it from various angles and sniffs it before finally taking a small bite.

Jasper's eyes light up. "This is amazing!" She exclaims, "why didn't I try this sooner?"

Steven shrugs as Jasper wolfes down the rest of the funnel cake.

"What else do humans do?" Jasper asks.

"Oh," Steven smiles, "I know something you'll like."

Steven leads Jasper to an arcade.

"What is this place?" Jasper asks.

"Oh," Steven smiles, "you're gonna like this. Here, I know a machine you'll love."

Steven shows Jasper to a machine called a Punching Buddy.

"The goal is to punch it hard as you can," Steven smiles, "so it's something you'll like."

Jasper breaks the machine.

"Oh crap," she realizes that this isn't good, "time to go Steven!"

"Right behind you," Steven replies as the two dash out of the arcade.

"You're right," Jasper smiles, "this is fun! What else is there to do?"

"Well..." Steven smiles.

Jasper and Steven spend the rest of the day playing carnival games, eatting various sweets, and just enjoying the boardwalk. At the end of the day, Steven falls asleep. Jasper smiles and carries him back to his bed, and tucks him in. She's failed, she's gotten attached, but it's not like this kid has any relation to Rose Quartz, but he he does...

Once again, Jasper tries not to think about it.

"Jasper!" Peridot exclaims, "we got news from homeworld!"

"What is it?" Jasper asks.

"The Crystal Gems," Peridot explains, "they broke out one Earth cycle ago, and will be arriving here in about one-half cycle!"

Jasper looks back at Steven.

"We have to protect Steven," Jasper explains, "get ready. It's time to finish those rebels off once and for all..."

**Episode Ten: The Great Escape**

258 days until final report.  
Yesterday...

"Talk!" Holly Blue demands, "why won't you talk?"

Sapphire ignores Holly, she keeps looking through futures, looking for some way to escape. In every future she sees though, Ruby is shattered if she doesn't talk. If she does though...

Sapphire views numerous possibilities where she does talk. In one of them, she sees potential escape. All she has to do is claim that she knows where Rose is quietly so that Holly leans in to hear. She has to do this while Ruby is present, fuse, and break out the others as Garnet.

"I'll never talk," Sapphire replies, "you can't break me."

"Oh," Holly smiles, "I can. Watch this."

Holly snaps her fingers; a quartz soldier hands her a red gem. Ruby.

She begins to crush Ruby in her hand.

"OK," Sapphire speaks quietly, "I'll talk. I'll talk. Rose is..."

Sapphire intentionally mumbles.

"She's what?" Holly asks.

"She's..." Sapphire mumbles once more.

"Speak up!" Holly tells leaning in.

"I said," Sapphire explains, "she's none of your business."

Sapphire hits Holly with her head and causing her to drop her whip. Dropping the whip causes a chain reaction involving a quartz soldier, a short circut, and a door that breaks the restraints holding Sapphire. Sapphire picks up Ruby's gem.

"Come on!" She yells, "reform!"

Ruby begins to take form again.

"I'm here," Ruby hugs Sapphire, "don't worry. She won't hurt you again."

Sapphire hugs Ruby back, causing them to fuse.

Garnet summons her gauntlets and poofs Holly Blue. The quartz soldier tries to flee but Garnet stops her and poofs her as well.

Garnet uses her future vision to locate Pearl and Amethyst. They're in holding cells on the floor below, but chances are quartz soldiers are already on their way down the hall. Garnet slams her fists into the ground, shattering the floor, and placing her right in front of the containment cells.

Garnet shatters the control panel, bringing down the odd walls of yellow light that keep gems from getting in or out.

"We're breaking out!" Garnet exclaims, "let's go!"

The trio flee.

"Which way?" Pearl asks.

Garnet uses her future vision. She sees only one good outcome, in which they steal a ruby ship and head to Ocean Town, where Steven is in every future.

"Follow me," Garnet demands.

The trio dash towards the hanger, only to be stopped by countless soldiers in the huge room.

"Guys," Garnet explains, "there's only one way to handle this."

Pearl and Amethyst nod in acknowledgement and prepare to use. Apon fusing, most of the soldiers flee apon seeing Alexandrite. Those that stay are easily poofed with use of wrecking ball, hammer, and bow alike. When all is said and done, the Alexandrite unfuses and the trip steal a ship and head towards Ocean Town.

**Episode Eleven: We Are the Crystal Gems**

Jasper summons her helmet and lunges at Garnet. Amethyst tries to strike Peridot with her whip, and Pearl leaps at Lapis.

Lapis chuckles and bends the water, knocking Pearl out of the way with ease. Amethyst though, has better luck. She wraps Peridot in her whip and throws her, slamming her into the sand, poofing her instantly. Her limb enhancers fall to the ground with a metal clang.

Meanwhile, Steven is having a nightmare. In it, Peridot is poofed by a short purple gem...

Amethyst then curls up into a ball and dashes at Lapis. Lapis narrowly avoids the strike, spotting it just out of the corner of her eye. Sand flies into the air, blinding amethyst. Lapis takes the opportunity to strike Amethyst with a torrent of water, poofing her.

Lapis then turns to assist Jasper, who is countering Garnet blow for blow. The two block the other's strikes each viewing the other as a villain. However, Jasper is so distracted by Garnet, she isn't prepared when Pearl stabs her in the back.

Steven stirs in his sleep as he sees an unfamiliar tall gem stab Jasper in the back, poofing her.

Lapis strikes at Garnet with a torrent of intense water, poofing her. Pearl lunges at Lapis, glaring. Lapis is to slow to avoid the strike. She manages to say one more thing before she poofs.

"I'm sorry Steven..." she sighs, "I couldn't save you from Yellow..."

Lapis poofs before she can finish. Steven bolts awake. That was no dream. He has to stop that gem! She may shatter Lapis, Jasper, and Peridot! Steven gets on the warp and heads to Ocean Town, prepared to fight. He's not gonna let these odd gems, whoever they are, hurt his friends. He summons his shield and exits the house, only to see Pearl holding Jasper's gem.

"You!" He exclaims.

Pearl turns around, smiling. "Hello Steven," she speaks kindly to him, but it doesn't change the angry scowl on Steven's face, "it's been quite some time..."

**Episode Twelve: Steven's Wrath**

"How do you know my name?" Steven asks.

"You don't remember?" Pearl asks, "it's me, Pearl. One of the Crystal Gems."

"Why are you here?" Steven demands, "why are you hurting my friends?"

"Friends?" Pearl asks, "you can't trust what these gems have told you Steven. Rose Quartz..."

"And why should I trust you?" Steven asks, "if you know Rose, you're evil. They already told me what Rose did. She shattered hundreds, even Pink Diamond."

Pearl is taken aback by this response. She never wanted Steven to learn that.

"Steven," Pearl pleads, "listen to me. If you don't believe me, just head to Beach City. Trust me."

"No," Steven replies, "you hurt my friends, my family. I won't forgive you for that."

Steven throws his shield at Pearl. Pearl deflects it with her spear. Steven remembers something, the gem destablizer. He has to find it. The shield magically returns to his hand, disappearing from the beach, and reappearing in Steven's left hand. Steven flees into the house.

"Steven wait!" Pearl yells. She follows Steven. Steven looks through the disorganized house, desperately searching for Peridot's invention. "Ah ha!" He exclaims as he finds it just as Pearl barges in.

"Steven!" She excliams, "wait!"

Steven turns on the destablizer and lunges, zapping Pearl. Her form begins to collapse. "I'm sorry Rose," she sheds a single tears just before she poofs, "I've failed you." Pearl poofs.

Steven grips Pearl's gem. Even though he knows she was with Rose, he can't seem to shatter her. His gem glows and a bubble appears around the white stone. Steven taps the top of it, and it dissapears, sent to the temple.

Steven goes outside. The others have yet to reform. He bubbles a purple gem, a red gem, and a blue gem. He wonders why there's four, but decides not to question it.

Just as he bubbles Sapphire, Lapis reforms, her form is rushed, and almost collapses in on itself before stabilizing.

"You stay away from Steven you good for nothing Crystal Gems!" She exclaims. She notices that the Crystal Gems are nowhere to be seen, and sees Steven, holding a pink bubble.

"Steven," Lapis asks, "what are you doing?"

Steven turns around, unsure how to respond...

**Episode Thirteen: Aftermath (Season Finale)**

"Uhhh..." Steven replies, "saving you guys from these... you said Crystal Gems right?"

"Steven," Lapis explains, "you know what's gonna happen if Jasper finds out you warped here."

"Just tell here you finished them off, shattered them, and brought me back here," Steven replies, "it'll be fine."

Steven taps the top of the bubble, sending the blue gem to where he feels is home, or as far as he knows, far away.

There a moment of tense silence as Lapis and Steven sit, looking out at the foggy ocean, calm now, but still unnerving.

"Did they..." Lapis ask, "say anything?"

"No," Steven lies, "not really."

In truth, the words of the tall gem made Steven more curious about Rose. He'll have to ask Lion about it later.

"Were those the other gems you mentioned?" Steven inquires, just trying to prevent the conversation from dying.

"Yeah," Lapis replies, "that was them. It's over now though. I'm just glad you're safe."

Jasper reforms. "You stay away from Steven you defective gem shatterers!" Jasper exclaims. She sees Steven. "Steven!" She exclaims rushing to him, "are you OK? You aren't hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine," Steven replies, "What happened here?"

Lapis realizes Steven is playing dumb, and plays along. "Well," she acts, "uhhh..."

"Allies of Rose," Jasper explains, "they wanted to take you away. That's why I really sent you to get a weapon. Just in case..."

Jaspser shutters at the thought of it coming down to Steven and one of the rebels, unaware that's exactly what happened.

"But it's over now," Jasper hugs Steven, "you're safe now."

Peridot reforms. "You stay away from Steven you clods!" She exclaims. She sees Steven and Lapis.

"Oh," she's honestly a little embarrassed, she feels exposed without her limb enhancers, "excuse me a moment."

Peridot reattaches her limb enhancers. "Nice work Lapis!" Peridot congratulates.

"It wasn't..." Lapis almost lets it slip Steven helped, "easy, but we did it."

"Yeah," Peridot replies, "we sure did. Anyone make sure Steven's OK?"

"I'm fine," Steven smiles, "you guys were willing to fight dangerous allies of Rose Quartz for me?"

"Of course," Peridot replies, "what are friends for?"

"We'll always be here for you," Lapis smiles.

They look at Jasper, just realizing they've shown emotional attachment to Steven in front of her.

Jasper smiles and rustles Steven's hair.

"Don't worry kid," she smiles kindly, "we'll always be here for you."

The gems all hug Steven, ending up in a group hug. It's this moment, that Steven finally feels at home. Sapphire's bubble doesn't go to the temple. It goes to Ocean Town, hidden under Steven's bed...

End of season one.


	2. Season Two

**Episode One: Bismuth**

**Part One: The Mane**

196 days until final report.

Steven and Lapis sit on the roof, admiring the ocean as it sparkles in the mid day Sun, a breeze blows from the sea, cooling the air, filling it with the smell of salt.

"Hey Steven," Lapis asks, "why don't you ever talk to the humans in Ocean Town?"

"I never got along with humans," Steven explains, "I have you guys anyways. Most of the people here though..."

Steven grips his gem.

"They don't like me," Steven explains, "they always glare at me, calling me things like freak, gem kid, and stuff like that. I just wish... that I could fit in with humans, but I never will."

Lapis looks at Steven, surprised by his answer. She knew he preferred to hang out with Lapis, Peridot, and as of late, Jasper, but she never knew the humans hated him so much.

"Don't worry Stevey," Lapis smiles, "the gems and I are always here for you."

"Thanks Lapis," Steven smiles. The two go silent, the waves sloshing apon the shore with a steady, soothing rhythm. Steven begins to think. He begins to wonder if he's even half human at all. After all, he never knew his father, and according to Jasper, his father was dead.

Steven decides to go see lion. "I'm gonna go warp somewhere," Steven explains, "if anyone asks, I'm in town."

"Got it," Lapis replies, "and Steven..."

"Yeah?" Steven asks as he gets down off the roof.

Lapis sighs. She's felt guilty about Steven having to face Pearl. She wasn't there for him. None of them were. If it had come to that with Garnet, or even Amethyst...

Lapis shutters at the thought. She thinks about Jasper and Peridot. She lied and said she found Rose's fountain herself when they asked about her gem. If they learned the truth...

Lapis shutters once more. She has to protect Steven, no matter what.

"I'm sorry," she explains, "for what happened. If I had just taken care of that Pearl you wouldn't have had to go through that. I'm Sorry Steven, I couldn't protect you."

"It's OK," Steven replies, "I'm getting the hang of my shield. If push comes to shove, I can fight. You don't need to worry about me Lapis. I mean, I have you guys, don't I? Listen, I gotta go. We can talk later. See ya Lappy!"

"It's Lapis," Lapis chuckles as Steven heads inside and warps. Lapis sighs, looking out at the sea. She's still worried about Steven, but it's clear he didn't want to be followed. Lapis decides to follow Steven. She can fly fast enough to figure out where he went. Lapis takes flight...

Meanwhile, Steven arrives at the strawberry field, where he accidentally left the sword when he faced Pearl. Lion offers him his sword, its hilt appearing from his mane.

"Not today Lion," Steven explains, "I just came to ask you something."

Lion lets out a soft growl, like a sigh, and returns the sword to his mane.

"Do you know anything," Steven asks, clutching his gem, "about my real parents?"

Lion doesn't move to a moment, he only glares under the blazing sun. The sun beats down on both of them, bright, fiery, intense.

"Lion?" Steven asks.

Lion pounces Steven, but instead of biting or clawing, he absorbs Steven into the pocket dimension in his mane.

Steven looks around.

He wonders where he is. He examines the pink grass. Wait, pink? He puts the pieces together. He's in Lion's mane! Steven tries to breath, but there's no air. He desperately tries to get out, first looking around at the endless field. He looks for the ground, eventually popping his head out of Lion's mane. He gasps for air.

He does so again, in and out, just to test. He does so many more times, just for fun. Lion lets off a soft growl, to indicate annoyance.

"Sorry," Steven chuckles, "I couldn't resist."

Steven goes back into Lion's mane, occasionally coming out for air. He notices a hill and moves towards it. Apon arriving, he sees two things that catch his eye. First, is a tape, labled "for Steven."

Second, is a bubbled gem, In a bubble not unlike his own. He pockets the tape and examines the gem in the bubble. Steven decides to take the bubble out of the mane to examine it more closely as he's running out of air. As Steven returns to the grass (or was it fur? He wasn't certian.) and exits the mane, he accidentally drops the bubble.

Afraid the gem may be corrupt, he summons his shield. Only to be surprised to be greeted by a gem with rainbow dreadlocks and blue skin. The gem's gemstone goes inwards instead of outwards. Steven dispells his shield.

"Hey," the gem greets, "what's your name?"

"My name's Steven," Steven replies, "what's yours?"

"My name is Bismuth," Bismuth replies, "tell me, have you seen Rose Quartz? She's a friend of mine and I really must speak with her."

"Lion," Steven demands.

Lion gets the message and summons Rose's sword.

"Bismuth," Steven explains, "I know only one thing about Rose. She shattered countless gems, even Pink Diamond. If you are her ally, then it's back in a bubble for you."

Steven grips his sword.

"So you better have a good explanation for how you know Rose," Steven elaborates, "or else..."

**Part Two: Cracking Up**

"That sword," Bismuth gasps, "kid, where did you find that?"

"First," Steven replies, "you answer. What's your relation to Rose?"

"Sit down kid," Bismuth smiles, easing the tension, Steven and Bismuth sit, Bismuth takes a breath of the fresh air, smiles, and begins to speak.

"Rose Quartz," Bismuth explains, "was the leader of a rebellion against tyrannical gems called diamonds. The diamonds did horrible things to this planet. I tried to make a weapon, to shatter them, but Rose betrayed me. After that... all I know is what you said. She shattered Pink Diamond."

It clicks in that Pink Diamond is shattered.

"Wait," Bismuth gets up, "that means it can be done! Kid, are there any other gems here?"

Steven can't bring himself to lie, but also won't drop his sword.  
"Yeah," Steven explains, "but they hate Rose. Also, if you're gonna shatter gems, I can't just let you go."

"Kid," Bismuth explains, "you innocent, young human, don't worry about it. This is a job for a gem. Now, I'll be going. Just let me do what I gotta do, you'll thank me later."

Lapis sees the scene from above. She sees Bismuth, and immediately recognizes her as the gem who poofed her and led her to be cracked and put in a mirror. She has to save Steven! If she doesn't, Bismuth will...

Will...

She can't do it. She freezes up. She can't work up the courage to confront Bismuth. To risk going back in that mirror...

Steven grips his sword.

"Lion," he demands.

Lion leaps in Bismuth's way. Bismuth turns around, glaring.

"Kid," she growls, "you're being lied to. Just walk away, call off your little pet, or face the wrath of a Crystal Gem."

The name Crystal Gem reminds Steven of the incident with the other gems.

"Crystal Gems?" He asks, "the ones who hurt my friends?!?"

"Kid," Bismuth growls, "if you don't let me pass, I will make you move."

"No," Steven glares, "I'm ending this before you can begin your murderous spree. I won't let you shatter gems, and I won't let a Crystal Gem like the others hurt my friends."

Lapis sees the rage in Bismuth's eyes as Steven speaks. She has to step in, but just can't do it. She just can't. She can't go back in that mirror...

"Others?" Bismuth demands, "explain yourself."

"There were three," Steven replies, "well, four. One split into two. I bubbled them, making sure they're safe, and now, I'm gonna bubble you."

"With the same sword as Rose?" Bismuth asks, "heh, guess it's poetic justice, that a human with Rose's sword would try to stop me. Prepare yourself human."

Bismuth lunges, turning her hands into hammers. Lapis can't sit idly by any longer, and gets in Bismuth's way. Bismuth doesn't stop, and crushes Lapis between her hammers.

"Lapis!" Steven exclaims.

Bismuth stomps on Lapis's gem, cracking it, and continues to press, attempting to shatter it. Lion leaps at Bismuth, stopping her from finishing the job.

Bismuth grabs Lion by the mane and throws him at Steven, preventing Steven form attacking.

"What I do now," she explains, "I do for the good of all gems. When you understand that, human, come find me."

Bismuth warps to who knows where. Steven runs to Lapis's gem. She reforms, but as she reforms, she reforms... wrong. Her form flickers for a moment or two, before collapsing. She tries again, this time managing to form, but for form is unstable. Her head is on her arm, her feet are hands, and so on.

"Lapis!" Steven exclaims.

"I'm fine," Lapis lies, "don't worry about me. Just go warn Jasper."

The crack on Lapis's gem begins to grow. Her form flickers.

"I won't leave you like this," Steven replies, "Lion! The fountain!"

"Steven," Lapis replies, "listien. That gem... that was the one that led to me getting cracked the first time. You have to stop her."

"I will," Steven replies, "but first, I gotta help you. Lion, let's go!"

Lion picks up Lapis and Steven goes into his mane, sticking his head out. Lion takes the two to the fountain and drops Lapis into the pool of healing tears.

Lapis spreads her wings and soars out of the pool as soon as she's healed.

"So," Lapis asks, "what's with the Lion? Is this how you got here last time?"

"Yeah," Steven replies, "I think he's related to Rose in some way."

"Does anyone else know about him?" Lapis asks, worried.

"No," Steven replies, "well, Peridot does, but she doesn't know he's related to Rose. It's fine. Now, we need to find Bismuth, if she has some way to shatter gems as easily as she claims, then we're in trouble. Do you have any clue where she could be?"

"No," Lapis replies, "Jasper would know though. We have to warn her, before it's to late. Whatever Bismuth is planning, it can't be good."

"I gotta ask," Steven inquires, "what were you doing at the strawberry field?"

"I... uhhh..." Lapis stops, she can't think of an excuse, "better question, why didn't you tell me about the Lion?"

"I don't know," Steven replies.

"Listien," Lapis explains, "I can't keep the others from finding out about you if you don't trust me. You need to be honest with me, no more secrets, OK?"

Steven clutches the tape in his pocket. "I promise," he lies. In truth, for some reason, the more he learns about Rose, the less he feels he can trust Lapis and the others. They're not lieing to him, but he feels he's not getting the whole truth. He decides to find the truth on his own if at all possible.

"Come on," Steven explains, "we have to warn the others. Lion!"

Lion takes Steven and Lapis back to the strawberry field. From there, they warp back to Ocean Town to warn Jasper and Peridot.

Meanwhile, Bismuth is at the forge, getting something she left behind. A weapon to shatter gems. A weapon called...

The Breaking Point.

**Part Three: No Better**

Jasper and Steven arrive in Ocean Town.

"I'll go find Jasper," Lapis explains, "you wait here and... wait, that sword..."

"I should hide it," Steven asks, "right? Cause it belongs to Rose?"

"Yeah," Lapis replies, "listien, go put it somewhere safe, maybe with Lion. I'll be right back."

Lapis dashes out the door and soars into the sky. Steven quickly goes back to the strawberry field and puts the sword in Lion's mane, before warping back to the house.

Steven arrives just before the others enter.

"Steven!" Jasper exclaims she rushes to Steven, looking at his face, "are you OK? Did she hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Steven replies, "Jasper, who was that?"

Jasper summons her helmet.

"Don't worry about it," Jasper replies, "just someone who needs to be shattered."

"But she's not corrupted!" Steven yells.

"No," Peridot explains, "but trust us, what she is is much worse. Which is why we will be handling this alone."

"Let me help," Steven replies, "I can handle it."

"Steven," Jasper explains, "I won't let you go where you'll get hurt. Please, just stay here."

"What if she comes here?" Lapis asks, Steven gets the message.

"Yeah," Steven replies, "what if she comes looking for you?"

"They have a point," Peridot turns to Jasper, "leaving Steven unattended now would be a horrible miscalculation. I just don't know how that clod is still around."

"It doesn't matter," Jasper replies, "look, Steven, just, stick close, OK?"

"Got it," Steven replies. The four warp to the forge. Bismuth sits, waiting.

"Heh," she chuckles, "I knew if any of you were here, you'd come. Darn shame about the kid, poor human's gonna have to die. I won't let any of you go, not after what you did to my friends."

"What we did?" Jasper asks, "what WE DID!?! Rose shattered Pink Diamond! My diamond is gone because of you!"

Steven doesn't say a word, he simply soaks in all this new information he is hearing.

"I'm gonna shatter you," Bismuth laughs, "I'm gonna shatter the diamonds, and anyone in my way!"

Bismuth lunges with the Breaking Point, right at Jasper's head.

"No!" Steven yells. He tackles Bismuth, causing her to miss, merely poofing Jasper.

"Steven let's move," Lapis demands picking Steven up and soaring into the sky.

Peridot laughs.

"Like some clod can defeat me with an archaic weapon like that," she taunts, "prepare yourself for-"

Bismuth punches Peridot suddenly, poofing her.

"Lapis!" Steven yells, "We have to help them!"

"We can't fight her," Lapis replies, "not without water. We have to go."

"Lapis," Steven pleads, "they're our friends, please."

"There's nothing we can do."

Steven summons his shield.

"Lapis," he sighs, "I'm sorry."

Steven hits Lapis with his shield, causing her to drop him. Lapis isn't to high off the ground, so Steven just hurts his ankle.

"Steven!" Lapis yells.

Steven ignores her and turns to Bismuth.

"You and the other Crystal Gems," he explains, "you're all the same. All you do is attack, never telling why. You follow a gem shatterer, and shatter all who oppose you. I'm ending this Bismuth, right here, right now."

Bismuth lunges with the Breaking Point. Steven blocks with his shield. Upon getting a close look at it, Bismuth's eyes go wide.

"Kid," she asks, "that shield. It was used by..."

"Enough of your lies!" Steven yells, "Lapis! You ready?"

Lapis soars into the sky, she and Steven had discussed a way to use Steven's shield offensively by slamming down on corrupted gems from above, but they had never tried it. The plan was to throw Steven's shield up, and have Lapis slam on the ground holding it.

Steven tosses his shield up. Lapis grabs it and continues ascending.

Bismuth laughs.

"Your friends have shattered gems! I saw them do it! That orange one, shattered some of my closest friends. You're no better than me!"

Bismuth prepares the Breaking Point, but before she lifts her hand and pushes forward, however, mere inches from Steven's face, Lapis crushes her with Steven's shield, poofing her.

Steven bubbles Bismuth.

"I should shatter you," he growls, "but that'd just prove your point. Goodbye, Bismuth."

Steven taps the top of the bubble, sending it under his bed.

"Are you OK Steven?" Lapis asks.

"I'm fine," he replies, "if anyone asks, you shattered Bismuth after flying me to another warp pad to send me back. Also..."

Steven picks up the Breaking Point.

"This weapon was destroyed in the battle," Steven finishes. Steven crushes the Breaking Point with his shield, and steps on the warp pad.

"Steven," Lapis asks, "are you OK?"

Steven sighs. Bismuth's words still haunt him. Is he really any better than her?

"I'm fine," he lies, "I'll see you in Ocean Town."

Steven warps back. During the warp, he examines the tape. Who is it from? Is it from Rose? If so, how would she know him? Steven pockets the tape. It has answers, something Steven needs them now more than ever, and he's getting them, no matter what. He doesn't have the means at his house, but as soon as he gets the chance, he's watching that tape.

Until then, he's just gonna have to get what he can out of his friends. There's more to this, he knows that, and he's gonna figure it out...

**Episode Two: The Human Girl With Glasses**

176 days until final report.

It's been a while since the incident with Bismuth, and not much has happened since. Bismuth's words still haunt Steven. He can't shake this uneasy feeling the gems are hiding something. Something maybe related to Rose.

He sits on a bench on the boardwalk, looking out at the sea. It's a beautiful day, the sun shines, the water sparkles, the cool sea breeze gently brushes Steven's face. Steven sighs. As much as he loves the gems, his family, he wishes he had other friends.

He wishes he could fit in in Ocean Town, but the townspeople hate him, they view him as a freak, a leech, a burden, as he stays with the gems and gets what he wants as was the deal. He doesn't have to pay for food or anything of the like. They view him as a stain, not a person.

Steven decides to go down to the beach, to clear his head. He paces up and down the white, pure sand, the beach is mostly empty today, just himself, and a young lass reading a book who he assumes isn't interetsed in talking to some freak.

The young lass takes off her glasses to clean them, looking up just long enough to see Steven. She notices the unease in his face, and decides to say something.

"Hello," she greets.

Steven is completely caught off guard by this. He isn't sure how to respond. He decides to go in the defensive.

"If you have something to say about my gem," he sighs, "say it. Go on, I know I'm a freak."

"Gem?" The girl asks, "what are you talking about?"

"You're not from Ocean Town are you?" Steven asks.

"Nah," the girl replies, "my parents just had some work here."

"Well then," Steven smiles, she doesn't hate him... yet. He knows he won't be long before she learns he's a freak, but he may as well enjoy this while it lasts.

"My name's Steven," Steven continues, "what's yours?"

"My name's Connie," the girl replies, "you live here?"

"Yeah," Steven replies, "for as long as I can remember."

"Did you see that monster attack a few years ago?" Connie asks, "I heard about it, but I've never heard what it was like from a witness."

"Yeah," Steven replies, "I was there when it happened."

"What was it like?" Connie asks.

"Well," Steven replies, "kinda scary, not gonna lie. I managed to help the gems defeat it."

"You know the gems?" Connie asks, now excited.

Steven realizes his slip up. He sighs, this short lived friendship is already over.

"You hate me too," Steven asks, "don't you? Like the others?"

"Why would I hate you?" Connie asks.

"Cause..." Steven hesiates, he sighs, he lifts his shirt, revealing his gem, "I'm half gem, half human. Everyone here, they call me things like gem kid, freak, you know, stuff like that. Now you know the truth."

"Steven," Connie replies getting up, "I don't hate you. I've always been interested in the gems, curious about them. Can I meet them?"

"Well," Steven replies, "not right now. A corrupted gem, like the one they fought a few years back was spotted near town. They're out trying to find it."

"Oh," Connie replies, "well, what are they like?"

"They're great," Steven replies, "they're like family to me. They did raise me after all."

"What about your parents?" Connie inquires.

"My father is dead, and my mother was... I don't know. I know she was a gem, but I don't know who she was. I don't know where or who she is. She may be dead too."

"I'm sorry," Connie apologizes.

"It's OK," Steven replies, "I have the gems, they're there for me. I'm headed down to the boardwalk, wanna come?"

"Sure," Connie smiles, "sounds fun."

Connie and Steven walk together towards the boardwalk, when, suddenly, they hear screams. The corrupted gem has reached town!

"Gem kid!" one of the citizens yells, "do something you leeching freak!"

Connie glares at the citizen. How can they say some thing so rude and still demand help?

"Get out of here," Steven replies, "I've got this."

The citizen flees, along with anyone else near the boardwalk, the area is like a ghost town, except for Steven, a corrupted gem with a thick white mane-like mass of hair. It moves on all fours, it almost resembles a cross between a horse and a lion. It's eyes, assuming it has any, are hidden under the green and red gem's hair.

"You should go," Steven tells Connie, "it's not safe. Just, let me take care of this, and we'll meet up at the beach."

"What about you?" Connie asks, "I can't just leave you with that thing!"

Steven summons his shield.

"Don't tell the gems," he explains, "but I've got a few tricks up me sleeves."

The corrupted gem lunges at Steven. Steven throws his shield and summons a new one. He rams into the gem, relentless in his attack, but not from malice, from fear. Fear that if he doesn't bubble it quickly, it will be shattered.

Steven slams the gem into a nearby building. It struggles to its feet, and pounces Steven, scratching his face.

Steven uses his shield to push the gem off, and flip it on its back. The impact is enough to poof the gem.

Steven feels his face where he was scratched. He pulls his hand back from the pain when he touches his wound. He bubbles the gem and sends it under his bed as he dispells his shield. He's getting better with his powers, and he knows he. He begins to wonder what else he can do...

"Steven are you OK?" Connie asks, running to him.

"Does it even matter?" Steven asks, "the deed is done. If the gems ask, we found it poofed, OK? Crushed by a statue it destroyed."

"Of course it matters!" Connie exclaims, "why would it not?"

Steven sighs. Connie just doesn't seem to get it. "Follow me," Steven sighs, "I'll show you."

Steven and Connie walk out of the evacuated part of town, and Steven is immediately ridiculed by the townsfolk. He doesn't say anything. He just looks down, and keeps walking.

Connie gets angrier and angrier with each insult she hears sent Steven's yells.

That's when someone says, "why doesn't the freak just leave?"

Connie stops.

"That is enough!" She yells.

The whole town goes silent, all eyes are on Connie. She doesn't care, she can't stand to see someone treated this way.

"You all yell at this kid for being a gem!" Connie continues, "yet him and his friends are the only this town is still on the map! You call him things like freak, gem kid, but did any of you bother to learn his name?"

There's a guilty murmur in the crowd.

Connie becomes more confident as she speaks, she's not stopping now.

"This kid just fought a gem for this town," she continues, "he had nothing but his wits to beat that thing! Look at how his face is scratched! How can you stand there and insult him?"

The crowd is now silent.

"You should all be ashamed!" Connie finishes her speach, "the way you've treated Steven, who just saved this town, is disgusting! Think about what I've said, let it sink in."

The crowd is now dead silent, they can't look Connie or Steven in the eye.

"Listien," Connie explains, "Steven, I kinda gotta go. I'll come see you when I'm back in town. I'll be on the beach. See ya!"

"See ya Connie," Steven smiles.

Steven heads home, and Connie heads the other way. Steven looks back. Connie waves, he smiles and waves back. He begins back home, waiting for the insults to continue, but the townspeople, for the first time, don't insult him, don't glare at him. They let him pass without hate. For the first time, Steven feels accepted...

**Episode Three: I Don't Trust You**

159 days until final report.

It's a rainy day outside. A huge storm brews over Ocean Town, filling the air with tension and dread, like something big is about to happen. Everyone sits in their houses, waiting out the storm, its presence lingering in every house, looming overhead, ever present.

Steven sits in his house, lieing on his bed. He examines the tape with intense curiosity. Why was it in Lion's mane? It has to be from Rose, but why would Rose leave him such a tape? How would Rose know who he even is? There are just so many questions, and that tape holds all the answers. He just has to find a way to watch it.

Peridot warps in. Steven quickly hides the tape in his pocket. He doesn't trust the gems, they're hiding something. Something he has to find alone.

"Hey Steven!" Peridot smiles, "how you doing?"

"Good," Steven replies, getting up, "where are the others?"

"Jasper and Lapis got worried so they sent me to check up on you," Peridot explains, "but I don't see why they're so concerned, you can handle yourself most of the time."

Steven grips his gem. He wonders if the gems have some other motives he doesn't know about.

No, that's impossible. They're his best friends, his family, they would never betray him.

"What exactly are you guys doing?" Steven inquires, "corrupted gem out there or something?"

Peridot tenses up. In truth, they were working on the communications tower to make sure their final report goes through. It has to go through, and Peridot knows she has to prove to Jasper that Steven has no connection to Rose at all. Otherwise, Yellow Diamond will...

Peridot tries not to think about it. There's no way she's letting Yellow Diamond come to Earth to kill Steven, no matter what.

"Yup!" Peridot lies, "the others are tracking it down now."

Steven grips the tape in his pocket. He knows that if any of the gems see he has it, they'll most likely take it away. Steven doesn't trust them, he knows something isn't right.

"What's that in your pocket?" Peridot inquires.

"Candy bar," Steven quickly lies.

Peridot sees right through his lies.

"What are you hiding," she demands.

Steven decides to confront Peridot.

"Not as much as you're hiding!" Steven yells, "you guys never tell me the whole truth! Like, why did you guys wanna shatter Bismuth? Why did she hate you guys so much? Why won't you just tell me the whole truth?"

The storm blows the door open, filling the house with heavy winds.

"If I was hiding something," Steven continues, "then I wouldn't tell you. I don't trust you Peridot, not you, not Lapis, not Japser, not anyone. Cause you all hide things from me. Why is it so hard to tell me the truth?"

Peridot sighs. She looks at Steven. She's not mad, not even a little, just surprised. She didn't know Steven was this intent on getting answers. However, the more he learns, the more danger he's in, and if he learns the whole truth, he won't be Peridot's freind anymore. Peridot just has to lie until her final report, just a little longer.

"Steven," she sighs, sitting down, "there are some things we hide from you to protect you. Some things that are dangerous to know. I understand if you don't trust everything I say, but as your friend, trust me when I say this. We all care about you Steven, we just want what's best for you, but that means leaving some things burried. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Steven reluctantly sighs, "I get it."

The two sit in silence for a moment. Peridot sighs, there's one other thing she has to tell Steven, something even Lapis and Jasper don't know.

"There's another reason I came here," Peridot explains, "there's something in the center of the Earth, something called The Cluster. I requested permission to terminate it, but was denied. If it is not terminated, then it will destroy the Earth, but... what if we found it broken?"

"What are you saying?" Steven asks.

"I'm saying," Peridot replies, "that I'm going to destroy The Cluster, and you're gonna help me do it. I've been working on a drill, and it will be ready in a week. So, be ready Steven."

"OK," Steven replies, "I'll be ready."

Steven grips his gem.

"I'll be ready..."

**Episode Four: The Questions**

156 days until final report.

It's a sunny day in Ocean Town, calm, soothing, serene. Steven sits on the beach, enjoying the Sun, basking in its warmth. The Sun, holds no secrets, no lies. Sitting their, the townspeople no longer verbally assaulting him, he feels safe. He hears a familiar voice.

"Steven!" the voice yells.

Steven gets up, and sees Connie waving at him. He smiles and waves back. Connie walks over to him.

"How you been?" She asks.

"I've been good," Steven replies, hiding his concern about The Cluster, "how about you?"

"I've been good," Connie replies, "hey, are any of the gems here today?"

"Well," Steven replies, "Lapis is. You know, the blue one? I can introduce you."

Connie beams and takes out a notepad and pencil from her backpack. "That'd be great!" She exclaims.

Steven and Connie head to Steven's house, Lapis sits on the roof, enjoying the warm Sun's rays.

"Lapis!" Steven exclaims.

Lapis smiles apon seeing Connie. She can't begin to express how happy she is to see Steven with a human. Expessialy since, after the mission, she will have to return to Homeworld...

"Steven!" She exclaims flying down on her wings, "who's your friend?"

Connie immediately begins taking notes.

"This is Connie," Steven replies, "she wanted to meet you."

"How do humans greet each other again?" Lapis whispers.

"Just say hi," Steven whispers back.

"Hello Connie," Lapis forces an awkward smile.

"Nice to meet you Lapis!" Connie eagerly replies, "I have a few questions if that's OK."

"Go on ahead," Lapis replies.

"Where are you from?" Connie asks.

Steven, seeing the opportunity to learn more of the truth, sits down and soaks in the entire conversation that follows.

"Most gems come from Homeworld," Lapis explains, "there are some from Earth, like an Amethyst that I had to fight."

This intrigues Steven. Gems from Earth? How? Also, that purple gem, an Amethyst, was from Earth? He's getting more questions than answers, but continues to listien.

"Where do your powers come from?" Connie asks.

"Gems have abilities based on their gems," Lapis explains, "each for a certain purpose. Rubies are guards, Sapphires, oracles, me, I was made to teraform planets that Homeworld..."

Lapis hesiates, she chooses her next words very carefully.

"Settles," she finishes, "there are countless others as well, to many to list."

"What do you mean, made?" Connie asks.

"Gems aren't like humans," Lapis explains, "we're made, grown from the ground."

So that answers Steven's questions of how gems could be from Earth. He continues soaking in all this valuable information. To him, it's more valuable than gold.

"One more question," Connie explains.

"Shoot," Lapis smiles.

"Why was Ocean Town attacked by other gems?" Connie asks.

Lapis stops, Connie is obviously asking about the Crystal Gems.

"Well," Lapis tenses up, "uhhh... It's complicated, but there are gems, bad gems, called the Crystal Gems. Their leader, Rose Quartz, shattered Pink Diamond. They attacked Ocean Town, and we stopped them."

Steven almost passes out soon learning Rose as the leader of the Crystal Gems. No wonder the gems hate her! She must have been a monster! Why would any gem join her? Steven can't understand why the Crystal Gems would follow in a murderous rebel's path? He just can't think of a reason. If only he could ask one of them, but they're bubbled in some far away place, they could be anywhere.

"OK," Connie replies, "thanks for answering all my questions."

"No problem," Lapis replies, "Any friend of Steven is a friend of mine. You're always welcome here."

"Thanks," Connie smiles, "anyways, Steven, wanna head down to the boardwalk?"

"Sure," Steven replies, "sounds fun."

The two head down to the boardwalk. Steven wonders about the Crystal Gems. Why would any side with Rose? He grows more desperate for answers the more he learns...

**Episode Five: Forced Together**

152 days until final report.

Steven wakes up. Today's the day. Today's the day Peridot will be destroying the Cluster. Steven gets dressed, eats breakfast, brushes his teeth, and waits for Peridot.

Meanwhile, Peridot is doing some last minute tests as the sun rises. It's a beautiful morning, although foggy, the sun shines bright over what Peridot can see. Peridot examines the drill one last time, making sure everything is in tip top shape. She has time, The Cluster won't be emerging for quite some time. It's completely inactive right now. Shattering it, will be easy. The hard part, is keeping Steven safe. Going deeper than any human has. If the drill isn't safe...

Peridot examines the drill one last time. She has to be certian. After checking, double checking, missing a mistake and calling herself a clod over it before fixing it and double checking again, she goes to get Steven.

Peridot enters the house. "Steven!" She yells, "you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Steven exclaims, "let's go!"

The two head outside. Peridot leads Steven to the drill, hidden behind the house. The drill is green, like Steven expected it to be. It appears like he imagined, a green chamber to sit in and a massive drill.

Peridot and Steven get in The chamber and start drilling.

"It will take some time to reach The Cluster," Peridot explains, "so we best settle in for the long haul."

Steven and Peridot sit, watching the rushing soil go by them, forced out of their way by the massive drill. Eventually Steven realizes something, he has no idea what The Cluster even is.

"Peridot?" He asks, "what is The Cluster anyways?"

At this point they break through to magma. The drill keeps going, undeterred.

"It's... hard to explain," Peridot replies.

"Hard to explain or you just don't want me to know?" Steven asks in an accuseing way.

"Does it matter?" Peridot asks.

"Yes," Steven replies.

Peridot sighs.

"Fine," she sighs, "but Jasper can't know I told you this."

Peridot takes a deep breath. She didn't want Steven to find out this way. How gem shards...

"Sometimes," Peridot begins, "when a gem is shattered, they don't fully dissapear. Sometimes... there are shards."

Steven hears something on the outside of the drill. He looks out, trying to figure out what they hit.

"These shards," Peridot continues, "try to form, but they're broken. They search for other gems, trying to find the rest of their gems, but it's hopeless. That's why when you shatter a gem, you make sure you shatter it into really really small pieces. Otherwise, the shards come back, hunting down other gems, mindless, malicious, and dismembered."

There's another bang outside the drill. Steven begins to sweat nervously. The banging, combined with Peridot's words are extremely unnerving.

"There are some gems," Peridot continues, "that thought they could make a super weapon by forcing these shards together. That's what The Cluster is Steven. It's the a superweapon. It must be destroyed."

"What about the shards?" Steven asks.

"There's no hope for them Steven," Peridot replies, "if it's hard to watch, just... look away, OK?"

"Listien," Steven sighs, "there's another way. You remember that corrupted gem I shattered? You know, the one I used the gem destablizer on?"

"Yeah," Peridot replies, "why?"

"I didn't really shatter it," Steven explains, "I have this... trick. I can put gems in bubbles, where they don't reform. Been doing it to any gems I can."

"Do you really think you can do that to something this big?" Peridot asks.

"I can try," Steven replies.

"Fine," Peridot sighs, "one try though. That's it. Also, here, take this."

Peridot hands Steven a joystick.

"That banging was gem shards," Steven explains, "there's a canon attached to the top of the drill. Take care of it."

Steven looks into a small monitor. Seeing a dismembered arm, he almost pukes, the sight is disgusting, truly harrowing, as it crawls towards the camera. Steven blasts it along with a few other shards.

The two finally reach The Cluster. Steven stares into it as if staring into the abyss. It appears active, not very, but enough as ghostly arms seem to reach for him, begging for help. He hears whispers.

"Don't shatter us," they say, "we need form. Form. Form! FORM!"

"What about the Earth?" Steven asks.

"Steven," Peridot explains, "who are you talking to?"

"You don't hear that?" Steven asks.

"No," Peridot replies, "it's more active than expected. If you're gonna bubble it, make it quick."

"Need to form," the whispers continue.

"Why?" Steven asks.

"Broken," a voice says.

"Fix," a voice continues.

"Rest of us out there," a third finishes.

"Form," they scream, "form! FORM!"

"Why not look for other pieces of yourself in The Cluster?" Steven asks.

"Will form," the voices whisper, "no stopping."

"I can stop it," Steven replies, "we just need to work together. Come on! We can do this!"

Steven tries to bubble The Cluster. The shards begin to bubble each other before being put in one big bubble by Steven.

"How did you do that?" Peridot asks.

"I think..." Steven replies, "I spoke to it? I convinced it... or, them, to look for their other shards in The Cluster."

"Well," Peridot sighs, "whatever it was, it worked."

"You're not gonna tell Japser about the bubble thing right?" Steven asks.

Peridot smiles.

"Of course not," she replies, "I'd never betray my best friend. Come on, let's head home."

The two begin towards the surface. Steven looks at Peridot. He almost wants to tell her about the tape... almost. He still doesn't trust her, he just doesn't. Even if she is his friend, Steven still has to view that tape alone. Then, he'll know the truth.

It's only a matter of time...

**Episode Six: Strawberries**

143 days until final report.

Steven sits in the strawberry field, examining the tape.

"Hey," he asks, "Lion?"

Lion lets out a short growl to indicate acknowledgement.

"Why would Rose leave me a tape?" Steven asks.

Lion yawns, but does not move. Steven sits next to Lion, looking at the tape with intense curiosity.

"I mean," Steven continues, "she did shatter Pink Diamond. Is there something I don't know about her that the gems are hiding?"

Lion nudges the tape closer to Steven.

"You're right," he sighs, "I really need to watch this, but... what if I don't like what I see? Like, what if she killed my dad or something? Jasper never did say how he died, so, maybe it's her saying I'm next? I mean, she most likely completely insane, so I wouldn't be surprised."

Lion lets out an agitated growl of disapproval.

"You're right," Steven sighs, "I should watch before I judge. Chances are it's just something simple, like her shattering Pink Diamond or some other sadistic thing."

Lion doesn't even try to argue anymore. He just yawns, stretches out, and lies back down.

Steven reaches into Lion's mane and pulls out a soda. He sits, enjoying the warm sunlight and the cool breeze until he suddenly hears the warp pad activate.

"Lion," Steven demands, "hide."

Lion hides under the brush. Steven peaks out from behind a bush, and sees Jasper. He grabs a strawberry and hides again.

"What's Jasper doing here?" Steven thinks aloud, "and if she's here, where's the others?"

Jasper continues walking, examining the brush, as if looking for something. Steven, curious, follows behind her, trying to figure out what she's doing here, but also staying out of sight. If she sees him, he has some serious explaining to do.

Jasper stops when she hears Steven trip on a vine, causing the brush to rustle. She examines the bush where Steven is. Steven freezes, he holds his breath, and sweats nervously. Jasper sniffs the air.

"This will do," she smiles. Jasper uproots the entire bush. Steven clings to it, now more curious and confused than ever. He also clings to it, so he can get back home without having to worry about Jasper seeing him warp in.

Jasper steps onto the warp pad and warps. She arrives back at the house, still holding the bush. Steven lets go and lands on the warp pad. Jasper doesn't notice Steven's landing, and walks into the kitchen. She sets the bush on the counter.

"Steven!" She calls, "you around?"

"I'm here!" Steven replies, entering the kitchen, "what's with the bush?"

"I'm glad you asked," Japser smiles, her face lights up, she is so eager to answer, "I'm learning to bake! I was wondering if you wanted to help."

"Really?" Steven asks.

"Yeah," Jasper grins, "I mean, what's wrong with wanting to spend time with my best friend?"

Steven smiles. "Sure," he replies, "pass me an apron."

(For the record, in the Animatic, I want Love Like You to play over this next scene. I just feel it fits.)

Steven and Jasper begin to take the strawberries off the bush and prepare cake bater before putting it all in the oven. The two are covered in flour by the time it's all said and done. Jasper smiles and throws flour at Steven. Steven laughs and returns in kind. This continues until the kitchen is a complete mess.

Peridot and Lapis walk in, only to be hit in the face with flour. Jasper and Steven stops and tried to apologize. Lapis is the first to laugh, and Peridot joins in before joining in on the fun. The four have a blast, and Steven begins to feel he can trust them again.

(And Love Like You would stop here.)

In bed that night, he considers showing them the tape, maybe they have answers?

He grips his tape and remembers he can't trust them with everything, but maybe he was to harsh. He still has to find the truth, the whole truth, that's something he has to do alone.

"I'm getting answers," he mumbles to himself, "and I don't care if the gems try to stop me..."

**Episode Seven: Sugilite**

**Part One: Popped**

129 days until final report.

Steven wakes up. It's a foggy morning, the boardwalk is mostly empty at this hour. The gems left last night to hunt down a corrupted gem so Steven's home alone. He lazily rolls out of bed, unsure of what to do today. He can't go see Lion, that risks warping in when Jasper or Peridot are home. He can't head to the boardwalk as it's not open yet. Connie called and said she's gonna be in town, but only later in the evening.

Steven heads out to the beach, admiring the waves. He remembers the Crystal Gems. The first Crystal Gem he met was a tall, slender white gem with a sword. A gem called Pearl.

The second Crystal Gem, was Bismuth, whose bubble was popped after Steven found it in Lion's mane.

Both these gems had two thing in common. One, they were Crystal Gems. Two, they tried to hurt Steven's family.

Steven sighs, he thinks aloud.

"I wonder where you guys are," he begins, "I mean, I bubbled you and then, poof, gone. I wish I knew where you went, so I could figure out why you did it? Ah well, guess it's to late now."

Steven heads back inside to grab a bite to eat. He opens a bag of pretzels. After eating a few on his bed, watching Lonely Blade Six: The Oracle, he drops one under his bed.

"Three second rule!" He exclaims reaching for it. Steven leans to grab the pretzel, but falls off his bed. As he gets up, he notices three pink things under his bed. The bubbles.

Steven grabs one to investigate. The first one, is the corrupted gem Connie saw him fight. He puts it back and grabs another. The second, is Bismuth.

"Hahaha," Steven laughs uneasily, "don't want answers that badly."

Steven puts the bubble back and reaches for the third and final bubble. In it, is a blue gem, one he bubbled when he met Pearl. Pearl was with two other gems, one of which split into two. This was one half of that gem. Steven realizes he has the opportunity to interrogate the gem. All he has to do is pop the bubble and get his sword. It's not like a sheild will intimidate her. However, Steven has no clue when the others will return. It's to risky.

Just then, the warp goes off. Steven quickly hides the bubble as Lapis appears.

"Steven!" She smiles, "how are you?"

"I'm good," Steven replies, greeting Lapis with a hug, "how's hunting down the monster?"

"Not good," Lapis replies, "it's gonna be a while, so we drew straws to see who gets to keep an eye on you and I won. So, here I am."

"Hey," Steven asks, "I gotta warp somewhere. If the others get back, cover for me, OK?"

"Sure," Lapis replies, "just don't do anything crazy."

Steven replies as he walks up to his room and hides the three bubbles in his backpack, "don't worry, I can handle it."

Steven steps on the warp pad. "See ya!" He smiles, waving.

"Be safe Stevey," Lapis returns in kind.

Steven leaves. Lapis decides to take a quick flight to pass the time and soars into the sky.

Steven arrives at the strawberry field.

"Lion," he demands, already preparing an intimidating facade, "my sword."

Lion summons Rose's sword. Steven pulls it from its sheath.

"Listen," Steven explains, "we're doing something very important here today, I need you to be intimidating. Ready?"

Lion roars as if to say yes.

"Great," Steven replies.

Steven puts Bismuth and the corrupted gem into Lion's mane and pops Sapphire's bubble. Sapphire reforms.

"Hello Steven," she smiles, "Glad to see this was the outcome..."

**Part Two: The Oracle**

"What does that mean?" Steven demands, gripping his blade.

"I think Lapis told you in most futures," Sapphire replies, "I'm a Sapphire. Sapphires are oracles."

"Well," Steven demands, pointing his sword at Sapphire, "tell me, what do you see in my future?"

"I can't see the future," Sapphire explains, "I see possible futures, options, pathways. Time isn't a strait line, it's like a flowing river. It splits off, pools into lakes, has waterfalls, and rapids, I use my future vision to steer time to the best outcome I can."

"Then you see," Steven glares, "that if you don't answer my questions, you'll be bubbled."

Sapphire stops for a moment to look into futures.

"Yeah," she replies, "seems about right."

"First question," Steven demands, "are there any other Crystal Gems I should know about?"

"No," Sapphire replies, "you've met all of us, even Rose."

"What does that mean?" Steven demands.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Sapphire replies.

"Second question," Steven continues, "why did you attack my friends?"

"They would have shot first," Sapphire replies, "remember how they reacted to Bismuth? First solution was to shatter. At least for Rose, it was a last resort. Your friends, your family, they shatter first, ask questions later."

"One more question," Steven glares, "why shouldn't I just bubble you again, right now?"

Sapphire smirks, throughout the conversation, she's been looking at futures, and has learned Amethyst, Pearl, and Ruby are bubbled in The Temple. She would tell Greg, but even if they fail, Marty will be arriving sooner or later anyways, and time is of the essence. When she flees, she has to be quick. She needs to fuse into Garnet, and if she can, Alexandrite.

"Cause you'll never catch me," Sapphire smirks. Sapphire dashes towards the warp pad. Lion leaps in Sapphire's way and roars, blasting at Sapphire with waves of pink energy. Sapphire avoids the blast and leaps off of Lion's nose.

Steven chases after her with his blade. He slashes at Sapphire, desperate to stop her from hurting the gems. Sapphire avoids each slash with ease, easily out maneuvering Steven with her speed, and our smarting him with her future vision.

She steps onto the warp.

"Well," she smiles, "guess we're done here. Oh, and before you ask about the gem that split, gems have a certain... let's call it a gift. Gems can fuse with each other by dancing. You could too if you really wanted. That's what the gem that split Steven, was a fusion. I was half of that gem. Now, I'm off to find her other half. Listen, the others... don't like fusion. They will say bad things about it. No matter what they say, remember this, fusion is special, it is not a weapon. It's more of an emotional thing. Do not let them lie to you. If you believe only one thing I say..."

Sapphire moves her hair, and looks Steven in the eye with her one eye.

"Then believe that," she finishes.

Looking Sapphire in the eye, Steven can tell she's telling the truth.

"Fine," Steven sighs, "now, back in the bubble!"

Steven lunges at Sapphire, but she warps away. Steven panics. He has to warn the others! Steven steps on the warp and warps back to the house, mid warp, he hides the blade in his backpack, he can't let the others know he has it. He arrives back at the house. Nobody's home. Steven then realises, how is he supposed to explain Sapphire not being shattered? He realizes that he can't let them find out about Sapphire, at least, not from him. Steven sighs, he has no choice but to bide his time...

**Part Three: Call Me Stevonnie**

Sapphire arrives in The Temple. She uses her future vision to find the bubbles where the others are and pops their bubbles. Ruby is the first to reform.

"Ruby!" Sapphire exclaims, hugging her.

"Sapphire!" Ruby cries tears of joy, "heh, never thought you'd be saving your own guard huh?"

The two laugh and fuse. Amethyst reforms. Pearl though, she doesn't reform. Garnet checks many futures, and doesn't see one where Pearl reforms anytime soon.

"Listen," Garnet explains, "here's our plan. We need to get Steven back, so, we go outside, fuse, and head to Ocean Town."

"Wait," Amethyst asks, "you don't mean..."

"Yes," Garnet replies, "we need Sugilite..."

Meanwhile, Connie arrives in Ocean Town. The gems are still gone, Lapis has yet to return. It's just Steven and Connie on the beach.

"Steven!" Connie waves, smiling.

"Connie!" Steven replies rushing to her, "you have to go! Now!"

"I just got here," Connie replies, "what's wrong?"

"There's some bad gems," Steven replies, "one of them escaped their bubble, and they're gonna come back here. You have to go before they arrive."

"How did this happen?" Connie asks.

"There's no time to explain," Steven replies, "I'll just call you when it's safe."

"Steven," Connie sighs, "you don't need to worry about me. To be honest, I'm more worried about you."

"What do you mean?" Steven asks.

"I mean," Connie replies, "you always try to do everything alone. Why do you do that? You have the gems, so why do you try to work alone?"

"There's some things the gems can't know," Steven explains, "see, there's this group, the Crystal Gems, they keep trying to kill me and my family. There's also Rose, Rose Quartz, this sword is her sword."

Steven hands Connie the blade so she can examine it.

"Now," Steven continues, "everyone knows Rose Quartz was evil, but, then I found this."

Steven shows Connie the tape.

"It's from Rose," Steven continues, "and I need to know what's on it without the gems finding out, and don't even get me started on everything else. The sheild, the bubbles, most of them don't know. Jasper knows nothing, Peridot knows a little, and Lapis is the only one who has any real idea, but even she doesn't know about the tape."

"Wow," Connie replies, "I'm sorry that you have to deal with that."

"It's fine," Steven replies, "it's not like you can do anything anyways."

"Steven," Connie asks, "are you gonna be OK?"

There are screams from the boardwalk as a massive purple gem approaches.

"Oh no!" Steven exclaims, "that's bad! Connie! Run!"

Steven summons his shield and dashes at the massive gem.

"Steven wait!" Connie yells, chasing after him.

Steven stops as citizens flee from Sugilite.

"Kid!" A citizen yells, "listien, you can't beat that thing! Run!"

"It's here for me," Steven replies, "don't worry about me. If I don't make it, just know... I appriacate you guys accepting me these last few weeks."

Steven stands in from of his titanic foe, afraid, but hiding his fear.

"Steven!" The gem roars, "where are the others?"

"You a fusion?" Steven asks, "Sapphire? You part of this?"

"Call me Sugilite kid," Sugilite smiles, "now, listien, you have to come with me. We can show you the truth. Come with me, come back to Beach City."

Sugilite extends one of her arms, offering to carry Steven.

"What do you mean back?" Steven asks, "not that it matters. You just destroyed the boardwalk. Leave now, or else."

Sugilite laughs.

"Kid," Sugilite chuckles, "you do realize what you're facing, right? I'm a fusion. While it's not a weapon thing, it does..."

Sugilite summons her wrecking ball.

"Have certian benefits," she finishes, "so you wanna do this the hard way?"

"Guess so," Steven replies.

Steven throws his shield, knocking off Sugilite's glasses.

"You don't get it," Sugilite asks, "do you? I'm strong. You? You're nothing!"

Sugilite slams her mighty wrecking ball into what's left of the boardwalk, sending Steven flying. He lands with a loud thud, and struggles back to his feet.

"Steven!" Connie rushes to him.

"Stay back!" Steven yells, "she's insane!"

"Steven," Connie replies, "come on. We have to go."

"I have to stop her," Steven replies, "before the gems find out. This is my fault, I was interrogating a Crysal Gem that escaped. That, that's a fusion that that particular gem is part of."

"You don't have to face her alone," Connie replies extending her arm, "let me help you."

Steven grabs Connie's hand. The two smile, and, in that moment, accidentally fuse.

Garnet is so proud of Steven, seeing him fuse not for power, but for something greater. Amethyst however, considers the possibility that they could be in trouble. The conflicting emotions cause Sugilite to split.

Garnet quickly scans potential futures. There's no way both her and Amethyst get out of this.

"Amethyst," she demands, "I've looked at the futures, and, I can't escape this. Go back to The Temple, I'll buy you time."

"I can't just abandon you!" Amethyst replies, "I'll be alone again! Like... like when I first formed."

"You'll have Pearl," Garnet reassures Amethyst, "don't worry. I can handle this."

"Steven what did you do?" Connie asks.

"Did I say that?" Steven asks, "is this fusion?"

"You can do that?" Connie asks.

"I guess," Steven replies, "come on! We can take them!"

"What about the purple one?" Connie asks as Amethyst flees, looking back for a moment.

"Later," Steven replies, "come on!"

Stevonnie picks up Rose's sword and summons their sheild.

"You hurt my friends," Stevonnie growls, "Steven, the gems, we both have reasons to strike you down. Come on Garnet, let's end this."

"We don't have to fight," Garnet explains, "just back away, unfuse, and we'll leave."

"Hard way," Stevonnie, "or the harder way. Your call."

"It was worth a shot," Garnet sighs.

Garnet lunges with her gauntlets, Stevonnie blocks with their sheild, pushing Garnet back, leaving her wide open to a sweeping kick. This allows Stevonnie to finish Garnet off with a clean stab to the chest.

Just before she poofs, Garnet says one last thing.

"You won't shatter me," she smiles, "cause you're just like her. Some things never change. When you know the truth, Steven, head home, head to Beach City. Until then, this is goodbye."

Garnet poofs.

"What now?" Connie asks.

"Let me try this," Steven replies.

Stevonnie unfuses.

Steven bubbles Sapphire and Ruby.

"We'll handle the purple one later," Steven explains, "don't tell the gems about this."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Connie replies.

"Great," Steven replies, putting the sword and bubbles in his backpack.

"Sorry you had to see... all this," he sighs, "if you wanna leave, I understand."

"That was awesome!" Connie exclaims, "but Steven, you never did answer. Are you gonna be OK?"

Steven holds the tape.

"It all depends on what's on this tape," Steven replies, "this thing has all the answers.

"I have an old video player at my place," Connie replies, "I'll bring it next time."

"Thanks," Steven replies, "for everything."

Connie smiles and hugs Steven "Remember," she reminds him, "I'm always here for you."

**Episode Eight: Warp Chase**

119 days until final report.

It's a stormy day in Ocean Town. Rain poors from the sky as thunder crackles with each bolt of lightening that strikes in the distance.

Steven sits in his house, watching the rain, wondering where Amethyst could be. He knows the gems won't be back for awhile, so he has time to return the contents of his backpack to Lion's mane.

Steven warps to the strawberry field. Lion greets him, as per usual.

"OK Lion," Steven explains, "I can't stay long, I'm just returning some things."

Lion kneels, allowing Steven to put the sword and bubbles into Lion's mane. Steven scratches Lion's chin and gets back on the warp pad.

"See ya Lion," he smiles before warping. Lion goes back to sleep. During the warp, the tape falls out of Steven's pocket and into warp space. "No!" He exclaims, sticking his head out to retrieve it. He grabs the tape, and that's when he notices another warp stream. It's right next to his own, no more than fifteen feet. In it, he can make out a short figure with a sturdy, compact build. Steven recognizes this as Amethyst.

"Hey!" He exclaims.

Amethyst sticks her head out of the stream, and apon seeing Steven, quickly retreats back into the warp.

"Wait!" Steven demands.

Steven leaps from his warp stream and into the other one. He gets into the stream just as the warp ends. He ends up in a purple canyon, foggy, grim, and haunting. Odd machines, broken down and left to rust, are scattered throughout the canyon.

Amethyst leaps back and summons her whip.

"You!" Steven yells, "you're one of them!"

Amethyst doesn't speak, she instead tries to flee. Steven summons his shield and throws it. Amethyst blocks with her whip. Steven gives chase. Amethyst flees as Steven throws his sheild, only to be blocked by Amethyst's whip. She loops back around and warps away.

Steven leaps into the warp before it fully enters warp space. Steven throws his shield at Amethyst mid warp, sending it into the dark abyss of warp space.

"Kid be careful!" Amethyst yells, "if anything leaves a warp, you aren't getting it back!"

"Maybe I should just push you out," Steven replies, Amethyst above him in the warp, "that would teach you to threaten Ocean Town and my friends."

The warp ends, Amethyst falls flat on her face, but quickly gets her footing. Steven immediately recognizes where they are, the strawberry field.

"Lion!" Steven yells.

Lion lets out a roar as he approaches. Amethyst summons two whips.

"Guess it's you or me," she sighs.

Amethyst strikes at Steven, if only in self defense. Steven avoids the first whip and stomps on the other. He then grabs it and pulls Amethyst by it, flipping her over his head and slamming her into the brush.

Amethyst eats a strawberry and gets back up. Lion leaps to Steven's side and summons his sword. Steven grips the blade and attacks Amethyst with a barrage of slashes.

Amethyst avoids each strike, and tries to block with her whips, only for them to be slashes into pieces.

Steven makes one last leap with all his might, in an attempt to finish Amethyst off, but at the last second, Amethyst rolls up into a ball and dashes under Steven, ending up back on the warp.

"Hey," she sighs, "listien, I don't know what you've been told, but I'm not your enemy. When you learn the truth, I recommend you run. Cause if they find out, you'll have no home to go back to. Trust me, I know a bit about that. Goodbye, Steven."

Amethyst warps and is gone before Steven can catch her. Steven sighs.

"We'll get her next time," Steven sighs, returning his sword to Lion's mane.

He decides to warp back home.

The words of the Crystal Gems seem to echo. Bismuth saying he's no better, Garnet and Amethyst saying to learn the truth, all they do is lie and attack.

Steven grips the tape. "I don't get it," he thinks aloud, "if they want me to learn the truth and go to Beach City, why are they so hostile? Am I really any better?"

Steven pockets the tape.

"If course I am," he reassures himself, "after all, unlike them, I don't shatter gems. They have to be stopped, no matter what."

Steven summons his shield and examines it, staring at his own reflection in his weapon.

"And I don't care if I have to face a hundred gems alone," he finishes...

**Episode Nine: The Tape (Season Finale)**

100 days until final report.

It's a foggy evening in Ocean Town. The town is eerily empty today, and even repairs on the boardwalk have ceased due to the weather. The fog seems to choke the town, making it lifeless and grim. The fog combined with the rolling storm clouds overhead create a sense of dread, like the whole town is holding its breath, waiting from some thing big.

Connie arrives on the beach, Steven greets her, smiling.

"Look what I got," she smiles, she takes out an old video player from her backpack, "we can see what's on that tape now."

Steven grips the tape. He remembers that it is from Rose.

"Can I watch it alone?" Steven asks, "this is from a very bad gem named Rose Quartz, who led a rebellion that I think the Crystal Gems were part of. I don't know what's on here, it could be anything."

"Steven," Connie reminds, "you don't have to do everything alone. Let me watch it with you. If there's some thing bad on this tape, viewing it alone would be a bad idea."

"Trust me," Steven replies, "you don't even want to know about the horrible things Rose did. Besides, the gems are home, I can't watch it anyways. Well, I could, but I'd need a distraction."

"I still have more questions about gems," Connie replies, "I'll distract them with that, you watch the tape."

"Sounds like a plan," Steven smiles, "thanks Connie."

"Don't mention it," Connie smiles, "as I said, I'm always here for you."

Steven and Connie head to Steven's house. Steven introduces Connie to the gems, and heads inside while Connie distracts them.

Steven connects the old video player and watches the tape. The tape opens on a beach, a fat man sleeps on the beach, with a seagull on his stomach.

"Looks like Greg made a friend," a voice chuckles.

Steven assumes this voice to be Rose. He ignores her, and focuses on the man. He looks oddly familiar. Steven feels that he's seen him before.

The video cuts and continues at a different point. The sky is now red.

"Greg," the voice explains, "I gotta go."

"OK," Greg replies, "I'll be quick. Steven, I know what's gonna happen when you're born. When you're born, your mother... won't be around anymore, but hey, don't worry. You'll have the coolest dad on this side of the cosmos!"

The person holding the camera turns it around. Steven immediately recognizes her from a photo in Lion's Mane.

"Rose," he growls under his breath.

"Steven," Rose looks into the camera, "I don't have much time. I can't let that Red Eye see me, but know, when you're born, I will die, but know, that I'll always be with you. Whenever you love yourself, that's me, loving you, and loving being you. I have to go Steven, and remember, you're never alone."

The screen goes to static. Steven ejects the tape. He looks at it. Rose is his mom. He looks outside, at the gems and Connie talking, his friends and family. He looks back at the tape. He thinks about what'd he'd lose if they knew...

Steven breaks the tape...

End of season two.


	3. Season Three

**Episode One: Countdown**

0 Days Until Final Report.

Judgement day.

Jasper glares at the large screen floating above the beach and bathing it in a greenish yellow light.

"Well?" Yellow Diamond asks, "you going to do your job, or was retrieving you from Earth a waste just like the rest of the accursed planet?"

Steven looks around, desperate to find a weapon. Lapis and Peridot are poofed. On the beach next to him. In desperation, he summons his shield.

Jasper sighs, and summons her helmet...

99 days ago.

99 days until final report...

"What?" Connie asks.

"Yup," Steven sighs, "Rose Quartz is my mom."

The two sit on a bench on the repaired boardwalk, overlooking the sea in silence for a moment.

"So what do we do?" Connie asks.

"Nothing," Steven replies, "the gems don't know, don't need to know, and will never know."

"You can't hide this forever Steven," Connie replies.

"Watch me. I'd die before they learn the truth."

"What if they do?"

"Then I run. They'd lose it if they learned the truth, especially Jasper. I'd have nowhere else to go but I wouldn't be able to stay here."

"What about the man in the video? Wanna try to figure out who he is?"

"What's it matter? He's dead."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

The two go silent again as the sea breeze cools the already chilled air and grey clouds roll over head. Steven sits, thinking. What is he to do? What can he do? Should he just run now? Is that even an option?

Questions like these rush through Steven's head as he tries not to panic.

Connie notices Steven's unease, and decides to say something.

"Hey," Connie offers, "if things do go south, you can always go to my house. Anyways, it's getting late. See you later."

"Thanks Connie," Steven replies.

"What are friends for?" Connie smiles as she waves goodbye.

Steven looks back out at the ocean. He can't let the gems learn the truth, no matter what...

**Episode Two: An Early Goodbye**

94 days until final report.

Steven and Lapis sit on the beach. Steven sits silently. He hasn't really talked to the gems since he learned about Rose. He can't look Lapis in the eye as clouds slowly roll in.

"You OK Steven?" Lapis asks, noticing his unease.

"I'm fine," Steven lies, "just thinking..."

"For five days?" Lapis asks, "you won't even bake with Jasper. I thought you loved doing that. Come on, you can tell me what's wrong."

"It's complicated," Steven replies, "you wouldn't understand."

"Maybe you just need to clear your head," Lapis replies getting up, "flying always helps me and I was about to anyways. Wanna tag along?"

Steven thinks about it for a moment. He knows Lapis is already getting suspicious, so if he doesn't nip that at the bud she may figure it all out. He decides to tag along, if only to prevent Lapis from asking any more questions later.

"Sure," Steven forces a smile, "why not?"

Lapis picks Steven up and the two soar into the sky and over the ocean. Steven feels the air grow thinner and colder as they ascend to just under the clouds. Steven puts his hand through one, smiling.

"Nice up here isn't it?" Lapis asks.

"Yeah," Steven replies, "sure is. Now I see why you wanted your wings back so much."

"Yeah," Lapis replies, "hey, if you wanna talk now, you don't need to worry about Jasper overhearing if it was about Rose."

"I said I don't wanna talk about it," Steven replies, "please, just let it go."

"Alright," Lapis sighs, "but I can't help you if you don't trust me. It won't matter soon anyways."

"What do you mean?" Steven asks.

Lapis realizes she messed up. Steven doesn't know they're leaving after the final report.

"It's nothing," Lapis lies, "don't worry about it."

"I can't trust you if you don't tell me the truth," Steven replies.

"Fine. Here's the truth. In ninety four days, our mission expires, and we will have to return to Homeworld."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't stay any longer than that."

"But you guys are my family! What am I supposed to do without you?"

"I'm sorry Steven, but Yellow Diamond's word is law on Homeworld."

"But you're not on Homeworld."

"Jasper doesn't understand that. I'd stay in a heart beat, but, Jasper's in charge, so there's nothing I can do."

"Could I talk to Jasper about it?"

"I mean, you could try, but she'd figure out I told you and get angry."

"I'll just say I overheard her and Peridot talking about it. Anyways, I'm ready to head on back."

"Alright."

Lapis turns around and returns to Ocean Town. Lapis sets Steven down on the beach as he begins to head inside.

"Oh," Lapis stops him, "and Steven, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't want you to worry."

"It's fine," Steven lies, "I can handle it. See ya later."

Steven heads inside. He holds back tears. Not only is Rose his mom, a Crystal Gem still out there, but now...

In 94 days, the gems, his only family, will abandon him...

**Episode Three: Don't Abandon Me**

83 days until final report.

"Steven!" Jasper calls, "come on!"

"Coming!" Steven replies, putting on an apron, covering his shirt with three diamonds on it the the arrangement of white on top, and yellow and blue next to each other below it.

Jasper tosses up some pizza dough and catches it. She passes some to Steven who joins in, but is deep in thought, thinking about how in 83 days, the gems will abandon him.

"Are you OK?" Jasper asks.

"Jasper," Steven replies, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Jasper smiles, "anything."

"What would I do if you guys suddenly dissapeared?" Steven asks.

Jasper hesitates. She knows she has only 83 days until she has to leave Earth, but... she doesn't want to. She doesn't want to abandon Steven, to leave behind food, her best friend, and everything else this beautiful world has to offer. Most importantly, she doesn't have anyone to take care of Steven when she's gone. When the mission ends...

"What gives you the idea we're leaving?" Jasper smiles, hiding her bluff.

"I overheard you and Peridot," Steven lies, "your mission only lasts another 83 days, right? After that, you return to Homeworld. What am I gonna do? You guys are the only family I have!"

"Steven," Jasper explains, "listen, if we could stay, we would, but Yellow Diamond is dangerous. She has an army. To go against her would result in the destruction of her planet. The only thing we can do is go back. If we don't she'll come to Earth, and that would be the end of the world."

"Why don't I just go the Homeworld with you guys?" Steven asks.

"Trust me kid, you don't wanna go to Homeworld. It's... not the nicest place. You'd be better off here, but..." Jasper looks Steven in the eye, "I promsie, I'll do everything I can to find some way for Peridot and Lapis to stay. Even if I have to go, you won't be abandoned."

"You promise?"

"Cross my gem."

"It's heart Jasper."

"Whoops. Sorry."

"It's fine."

Steven tossed the pizza dough into the air and catches it.

"Oh," Jasper interrupts, "and, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner."

"It's OK," Steven replies, "I know you were just trying to protect me. Let's just try not to think about it. Until later."

"Agreed."

With that, the two continue cooking in awkward silence for a bit, before moving on from the incident. However, the thought of leaving looms over Jasper. She considers the possibility that Rose was right. That Earth is worth shattering a Diamond for, however, it's just a possibility...

**Episode Four: Dreams**

78 days until final report.

Steven is dreaming. He appears to be in a massive warp stream, going towards who knows where. He looks up, and sees Sugilite, looking down, smirking. Sugilite extends an arm, that Steven knocks aside. She summons her wrecking ball, and swings it, forcing Steven to leave the warp stream.

However, Steven doesn't end up in warp space; he's in the sky and starts falling. It's at this point he believes he may be dreaming. He lands on the ground, the beach from the tape, uninjured, and looks around.

"Hey," a voice asks, "how are you here?"

Steven turns around and sees the short purple gem from before, sitting on top of the old statue.

"I'd ask you the same," Steven replies, "I'm just dreaming. Why am I dreaming about you?"

"You're not dreaming," Amethyst replies, "I am. Here, let me try something."

Amethyst throws a punch at Steven, causing him to wake up. He catches his breath and calms himself. What was that? Can he communicate through dreams? He decides there's only one way to find out, and goes back to sleep.

He's back at the temple. "Huh," Amethyst smiles, sliding down the temple and onto the beach, "guess you can do that too."

"What is going on?" Steven demands, summoning his sheild, "answers. Now."

"Oh," Amethyst replies, "first I gotta ask. Do you know about Rose and-"

"She's my mom," Steven replies, "I'm well aware."

"Alright," Amethyst smiles, "that'll make this easier. Sit down for a second. Let's talk."

Amethyst sits down on the beach, and pats the ground. Steven sits down, with an intimidating stare, his shield still in his hand.

"You don't need that you know," Amethyst explains, "we can't really hurt each other. It's just a dream."

"Question," Steven replies, letting his shield dissapear, "what's going on again?"

"Rose had the power to mess with dreams," Amethyst explains, looking at the ocean, "guess you can too."

"OK," Steven replies, "and why shouldn't I just wake up right now?"

"Hear me out kid," Amethyst pleads, "I know things about Rose that you don't."

"Like that she's a murderer?"

"Hear me out man. Rose was a good person who-"

"Killed Pink Diamond in cold blood! How can you justify that!?!"

"How can you justify all the corrupted gems that have been shattered? Don't think I didn't notice the itty bitty shards as I was wandering about."

"I-"

"Look Ste-man, Rose was more complicated than you think. Did you ever wonder why she had you?"

"I..."

"She wanted you to live in this beautiful world, she wanted you to be happy."

"And I should believe you why?"

"You don't have to, but would you really take that chance if I told you your father is alive?"

"What?"

"He's alive, in Beach City. I haven't actually talked to him yet, but I've heard he's around. I've mostly been just seeing how Earth has changed."

"I don't believe you."

"That's fine. I understand. After all I did try to kidnap you as Sugilite. Not my proudest moment to be honest."

Steven looks out at the ocean, pondering Amethyst's words. Could Rose have really made him with such sincerity?...

No. She's a murderer, nothing more. He refuses to believe it.

"Hey kid," Amethyst asks, "I have to ask, how have the others treated you?"

"Pretty good," Steven replies, "but..."

Steven trails off, thinking about how he'll be abandoned in 78 days.

"It's nothing," he lies, "let's just say this. If I do come to Beach City, it'll be in 78 days. Until then, you stay away from Ocean Town. Deal?"

"Sounds fair to me," Amethyst replies, "hey, what do you wanna do until we wake up?"

"I dunno," Steven shrugs, "any ideas?"

"Well," Amethyst reminds, "we are dreaming, so we can do whatever. How about..."

Amethyst smiles as water balloons wash up on the shore. Amethyst picks one up.

"We have some fun?" She asks.

Amethyst throws the water ballon at Steven. Water splashes on Steven's face. Smiling, he picks a ballon up and counters. The two play this game until Steven hears his alarm.

"You waking up?" Amethyst asks.

"Yeah," Steven sighs, "wish we could hang out more."

"You're always welcome to come to Beach City," Amethyst reminds, "if you show up earlier than you said we won't mind."

"Maybe," Steven replies.

"Oh," Amethyst stops him, "I have to ask, you didn't shatter Ruby and Sapphire did you?"

"Nah," Steven smiles, "bubbled them with the others. Anyways, I gotta go. See you later."

Steven opens his eyes. He sees Jasper, smiling.

"Morning Steven!" She exclaims.

"Jasper?" He asks, "what are you doing in my room?"

"Oh," Jasper smiles, "did you forget? Today's the day they reopen the rest of the boardwalk. I've been waiting for you to wake up. Come on!"

Jasper and Steven head down to the boardwalk. They've done this a few times before, before the Sugilite incident, and while the boardwalk was partially functioning before today, it hasn't fully reopened until today. As the two spend the day on the boardwalk Steven thinks about what Amethyst said. She actually seemed pretty nice, and if half of what she said is true, then Jasper and the others have a LOT of explaining to do. For now though, Steven doesn't know who to trust. In fact...

He doesn't trust anyone at all...

**Episode Five: Of All People, Why Be You?**

**Part One: Feeling Blue**

66 days until final report.

Steven sees a large number of pink bubbles, holding pink gems like his own. The room is bathed in an odd pink light. He looks around, and sees a large figure in blue, crying. Steven walks up to the figure.

"Are you OK?" He asks.

Before the figure can speak, or even turn around, a short, blue pearl enters the room, "Blue Diamond," the Blue Pearl explains, "I have word on the missing Lapis."

"Where is she?" Blue Diamond asks, "she came back and dissapeared, and we need all the gems we can get."

"She's on Earth," Blue Pearl explains, "according to the reports of a Peridot."

"Yellow you lying little..." Blue Diamond stops, and sighs, "oh well. It doesn't really matter."

"There is one more thing," Blue Pearl explains, "this Lapis... had their gem repaired."

Blue Diamond bolts to her feet. "Where?" She demands, "how?"

"According to the reports," Blue Pearl explains, "they found Rose's Fountain."

"Ah," Blue Diamond sits back down, "I see. That will be all Pearl."

The Blue Pearl begins to leave, but Steven tries to stop her, desperate for answers.

"Hey," Steven asks, "who are you? Where am I?"

The Blue Pearl doesn't respond, but Blue Diamond looks up, right at Steven, tears still streaming down her face.

"Who," she asks, "are you?"

"I'd ask you the same," Steven replies, "this isn't where I usually dream. When I have dreams like this, I'm usually hanging with Amethyst."

"I am Blue Diamond," Blue Diamond explains, "how are you out human?"

"Out?" Steven asks.

"The Human Zoo. How did you escape?"

"Human Zoo? Wait, where am I?"

"Pink Diamond's Human Zoo. You're... not from here are you?"

Steven clutches his gem. Pink Diamond owned a Human Zoo? Why? Was Rose not as bad as he thought? Could the Diamonds be evil?...

No, he's already speaking to Blue Diamond, and she seems nice enough. Steven decides to ask her what's wrong. He can't leave someone like this.

"You OK?" Steven asks, "why are you crying?"

"Oh," Blue Diamond's voice becomes softer, sadder, "just thinking about Pink."

"It's a shame what happened," Steven lets slip, and immediately realizes his mistake. He covers his mouth, but it's to late. Blue Diamond stares right at him. However, the look of her face is not one of hostility, but one of relief, surprise, shocked that a human understands.

"You know?" She asks.

"Yeah," Steven explains, "I've been... let's say investigating it. Rose Quartz, Homeworld, I'm still trying to put the pieces together."

"Ah," Blue Diamond replies, looking back down, "I see. Come here, human."

Reluctantly, Steven walks to Blue Diamond's side.

"What is your name?" She asks.

"Steven," Steven smiles, a little uneasily, but he begins to relax as the conversation continues.

"Nice to meet you," Blue Diamond smiles, "so, how are you here if you're not from the zoo?"

"I honestly have no idea," Steven replies, "I can tap into dreams though. Guess this is an extension of that?"

"Huh," Blue Diamond smiles, "interesting. Care to join me for a walk?"

"Sure," Steven replies.

Blue Diamond gets up, and begins down the hall. She wipes her tears away, if only for a moment, as Steven follows her. Blue Pearl tries to follow, but Blue Diamond waves her hand, getting the Pearl to wait at her post.

"Have you ever wondered," Blue Diamond asks, "what the diamonds are really like? I'm assuming you hate us, being from Earth and all."

"Actually," Steven replies, "my investigations point to Rose being evil."

"Really?" Blue Diamond asks, "did not expect that. I still remember that day. If only I was there, I could have..."

Blue Diamond stops, and starts crying again.

"Hey," Steven tries to comfort her, "it's OK. It wasn't your fault. It was Rose. If only she didn't rebel. So many died..."

"Yeah," Blue Diamond sighs, "if only..."

The two continue in silence for a bit.

"Maybe," Blue Diamond sighs, "it would help to talk about it. Will you listen to an old gem's lament?"

Steven hears a voice. "Steven?" It says.

"I would," Steven replies, "but, I can't. See, humans need sleep. It's how we dream. I think someone's trying to wake me up. I can come back later though."

"Very well," Blue Diamond sighs, "farewell, Steven."

"Steven," Peridot says.

Steven opens his eyes.

"Steven wake up!" Peridot yells

"Peri?" Steven asks, "what are you doing? It's two in the morning."

"I heard you crying in your sleep," Peridot explains, "had to do something."

Steven puts his hand to his eye, and finds it wet with tears.

"Are you OK?" Peridot asks.

"I'm fine," Steven replies, "just a sad dream."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Alright. Well, good night."

Peridot begins to leave.

"Hey," Steven asks, "I need to ask you something. Are there... other diamonds?"

"Of course!" Peridot exclaims, "there's three. There's White Diamond, Blue Diamond, and Yellow Diamond. My diamond, and the greatest diamond."

"What's Blue like?" Steven asks.

"She's alright," Peridot replies, "really sad though. Yellow on the other hand, is powerful, intelligent, and takes charge. She's the greatest diamond!"

"Oh," Steven replies, "I see. Well, goodnight."

"Good night Steven."

Peridot leaves. Steven lies back down, and goes back to sleep. He reappears in the pink room again, and reappears along Blue Diamond's side...

**Part Two: A Diamond's Lament**

"Welcome back," Blue Diamond smiles slightly.

"My Diamond?" Blue Pearl asks.

"That will be all Pearl," Blue Diamond replies.

"Who were you speaking to?" Blue Pearl inquires.

"I don't think anyone else can see me," Steven explains.

"Don't question a Diamond," Blue Diamond warns.

"My apologies," Blue Pearl replies, "if you need me, I'll be outside."

Blue Pearl leaves the room. Blue Diamond smiles at Steven, having someone to talk to is very comforting to her. For the first time since Pink as shattered, she doesn't feel like crying. She still feels very sad, but not to the point of tears.

"So," Steven asks, "you wanted to talk about something? About Pink Diamond?"

"Oh," Blue turns away, "yeah. Look, you're a younger human, so, if you don't wanna listien..."

"My mom is literally a murderer," Steven replies, "I can handle it."

"You promise?" Blue asks, concerned that what she's about to say may be to heavy for Steven.

"Hey," Steven smiles, "I stand by my friends. I'm here for you."

Blue smiles.

"Alright," she begins, "I remember exactly what I was doing when I heard the news. I was leading two Lapis Lazullies on a mission on Earth, flooding out a rebel base. While there, I received a transmission from Yellow Diamond. She was hysterical. Ranting and raving like a mad man. I tried to calm her down, and asked what was wrong...

That's when she told me. Pink Diamond was dead. I broke down. I couldn't even stand, consumed by grife. After that, Yellow became cold, and I stayed to myself. If I was just there for her, I could have..."

Blue Diamond begins crying.

"It's OK," Steven reassures her, "you were just doing your job. It was Rose. You fought the rebels best you could. You did everything you could."

"You're right," Blue Diamond forces a smile, "thanks Steven."

"If I was there," Steven continues, "I'd have done something. Wish I was alive when it happened. I could have stopped her. I could have saved Pink Diamond."

Steven's gem begins to glow, as he thinks about Rose.

"I could have shattered Rose," he continues, "I could have stopped her." Steven doesn't even notice when he summons his shield, conjuring itself in response to his bitterness.

"You," Blue growls, "sneaky little spy!"

Steven notices his gem. He quickly dispels his sheild, but it's to late. Blue Diamond is already on her feet, enraged.

"Rose!" She yells, "how dare you take the form of a human to trick me! I'm gonna shatter you!"

Blue Diamond slams her fist down on Steven, but it phases through him.

"Don't you ever compare me to her!" Steven yells back, "I never asked for this!"

"You're not Rose?" Blue asks, her only expression one of shock, rage, and confusion.

"I hate Rose!" Steven exclaims, "I'm half gem, half human. She's my mom. She's dead, but I never asked for this. I never asked to be the son of a psychopath. I never asked, to be forced to hide the truth from my friends and family," Steven begins to cry, "I never asked to be born like this..."

Blue Diamond stops, immediately realizing her mistake. Steven isn't Rose. He hates Rose.

"And now," Steven continues, "you're going to send an army to kill me, aren't you? Cause I'm Rose's son, right? Well, go on ahead! I don't care anymore! I just don't understand..." Steven falls to his knees, "of all people, why did I have to be me?"

"Hey," Blue Diamond tries to comfort Steven, "look. Your mother made mistakes, but you don't have to be like her. I'm not gonna kill you. I promise."

"Really?" Steven asks.

"Yeah," Blue Diamond smiles, "cause like you, I stand by my friends."

Steven's alarm clock goes off.

"I gotta go," Steven explains, "but we can talk again later."

"Sure," Blue Diamond replies, "be safe, Steven."

Steven wakes up, crying again. However, these tears are his own. He looks around his room. He wonders, of all the people in the world...

Why did he have to be Rose's son?

Meanwhile, Blue Diamond gets up.

"Pearl," she demands as she steps into the hall.

"Yes?" Blue Pearl asks.

"How long to get a ship to Earth?" Blue Diamond inquires.

"About thirty days," Blue Pearl replies.

"Get me one in twenty," Blue Diamond replies.

"Yes my Diamond," The Pearl bows and walks off to make the arrangements.

"I promise," Blue Diamond thinks aloud, "I won't let The Cluster kill you, Steven..."

66 days until final report.

20 days until Blue Diamond's arrival...

**Episode Six: The Zoo**

**Part One: Dream Tour**

Was gonna post this all at once, but then I realized everyone thought this book was dead. Posted this one to Amino, so guess I'll instead just post the segments here as I go along. So, yeah. Enjoy.

56 days until final report.

10 days until Blue Diamond's arrival.

"So," Connie asks, eating popcorn on the boardwalk with Steven, "let's see if I got this right. You've spoken to Amethyst, and hang out when your sleep schedules line up, you're considering going to Beach City, and you met Blue Diamond?"

"That's right," Steven sighs.

"Take it you have a lot on your plate huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Then there's the fact the gems are leaving soon and I don't even know what to do about that. I could stay at your place, but chances are I'm just gonna head to Beach City and look into the whole deal with the Crystal Gems."

"When you do," Connie smiles, "let my dad come with you. He's a security guard, and if you can't stay with them, you can stay with us."

"Thanks. Really means a lot."

"Anytime Steven."

Steven looks at the setting sun and gets up. "Well," he sighs, "it's getting late. I should go. See ya Connie."

"See ya Steven."

Steven heads back to his house, empty as the gems are out doing other things, and goes to sleep.

He finds himself at the temple once more.

"Yo Ste-man!" Amethyst greets him from down on the beach. Steven jumps down from the temple's hand, and greets her with a high five.

"How you been?" Steven asks.

"Pretty good," Amethyst smiles, "still waiting on Pearl to reform."

"What are you even planning to do when she does?" Steven inquires, "you never said."

"Don't worry about it," Amethyst brushes off the topic, "anyways, I don't have much time to sleep, so we can only hang out for a bit."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What's bothering you?"

"My dad. I'm not sure if he is alive, but if you're telling the truth, tell me, what's he like?"

"Greg's pretty chill. Disorganized though, kinda like me. Balding hair, beard, chubby, and a jolly attitude. At least... last I saw him ten years ago."

"You haven't seen him in the years!?!"

"Let me rephrase that. Last time I SPOKE to him. Anyways, I should wake up. See ya later."

"See ya Amethyst."

Amethyst wakes up, leaving Steven floating in blackness.

"Greg," Steven mutters under his breath, "I wonder if he knows anyone. If anyone else can confirm he's alive. If I could only talk about someone else about him..."

Steven suddenly finds himself sinking into the abyss. He sees an older man with a jacket, white hair, a lanky build. The man holds a guitar and looks at a map, with several towns marked off. He looks at the last town on his list. Ocean Town.

Steven remains quiet as the man thinks aloud, "they're growing more frequent. The sightings of those aliens. I must be getting closer. He must be in Ocean Town. Greg's gonna pay huge for that kid. I can see it now, Marty is millionaire!"

Steven realizes something. This guy is looking for him, and Greg hired him to do so. Meaning that Greg is alive!

Before Steven can ask Marty about this, an alarm goes off and Marty wakes up. This time, Steven finds himself on a ship. The ship is blue, and Blue Diamond sits in a massive chair with two gems by her side. One of them is Blue Pearl, but the other is an unfamiliar gem with her gem under her eye and wings like Lapis.

Steven smiles and waves to Blue Diamond, who signals Blue Pearl to leave. The other gem doesn't understand.

"Leave this room," Blue Diamond demands.

"What?" The winged gem inquires.

"Do not question me Aquamarine," Blue Diamond glares.

"Yes my Diamond," Aquamarine replies, leaving the room.

"Hello Steven," Blue Diamond smiles, "how have you been?"

"Pretty good," Steven smiles, "if I may ask, where are you headed in this ship?"

"I'm a diamond," Blue Diamond hides her true intentions with a kind smile, "I have business about the empire. While you're here, there's something I wanna ask you. Totally unrelated to the ship, but, if you had to leave Earth, and you could take one person with you, who would you take?"

"Why do you ask?" Steven inquires.

"Don't you have any friends there?"

"Well... I have Connie."

"OK. Thanks Steven. Now, I really must be going. Be safe Steven."

Steven wakes up, it's still late at night. He is left confused and unnerved. Jasper said his dad was dead. Why would she lie to him?...

Meanwhile, Blue Diamond calls Aquamarine.

"Yes my Diamond?" Aquamarine asks.

"There are two humans you must retrieve before the Cluster emerges," Blue Diamond explains, "the first is Steven, and the other...

Is Connie."

**Part Two: The Diamond's Arrival**

46 days until final report.

0 days until Blue Diamond's arrival.

Blue Diamond arrives today.

Steven wakes up to Jasper busting into his room in a panic. "Steven!" she exclaims, "let's go! Wake up!"

"What?" Steven asks, still half asleep, "Jasper? What's wrong?"

"You have to go!" Jasper exclaims, "right now!"

"What is going on?" Steven asks.

Jasper only sighs in an annoyed fashion and jerks Steven out of bed, fleeing the house out the back door.

"What is going on!?!" Steven demands.

"They got her," Jasper gasps for breath as she sprints away from the sounds of intense water and technological weaponry made by Peridot back at the house, "and they're coming for you too."

"Who?" Steven demands, wrestling free from Jasper's grip, "what's going on?"

"It all started three hours ago," Jasper sighs...

Three hours ago...

Jasper and Lapis walk down the boardwalk, discussing the their mission's upcoming end.

"So we're going back to Homeworld soon," Lapis sighs.

"Ugh don't remind me," Jasper sighs, "what are we gonna do about Steven? What do we say in our final report?"

"Well if we prove he's Rose he dies," Lapis replies, "if we don't he dies, and I'm not exactly sure how we can disprove it."

"I know," Jasper sighs, "maybe... we..."

Jasper stops.

"We what?" Lapis inquires, wondering now if Jasper is considering betraying Yellow.

"No no," Jasper sighs, "we can't do that."

"Do what?" Lapis asks.

"I'm in charge of the mission," Jasper reminds, "just follow orders when the day comes OK?"

Lapis, confused, nods in understanding.

"Where's that Connie girl?" Jasper asks, "she's really nice to Steven."

"She growing on you?" Lapis asks.

"That's not your business," Jasper retorts.

"Hey guys!" Connie exclaims, approaching the two gems, "how you been?"

"We've been good," Lapis smiles, "you?"

"Pretty good," Connie smiles, "just came down for an early morning stroll. Steven not up yet?"

"He's had trouble sleeping," Jasper replies, "so we're letting him sleep in. He won't tell us why. He isn't... hiding anything, right?"

Connie shakes her head and lies, "no. He's fine. I'm sure he- oh my God!"

The sky is bathed on a blue light. A massive blue hand points down at Ocean Town.

"Blue Diamond..." Jasper muttered, "Connie, go home. Right now."

"What about Steven?" Connie demanded, remembering Steven mentioning Blue Diamond.

"We'll protect him," Lapis replied, "you-"

A blue energy surrounded Lapis and a small blue gem flew down.

"You must be Connie!" The Aqumarine with a gem under her eye smilds, "well then, let's make this quick."

The small blue gem tossed Lapis away and tooj Connie.

"Help!" Connie cried.

"I'm sorry," Jasper turned away, "but I have to protect Steven..."

Jasper fled, going to evacuate Steven as Lapis and Peridot fought Aquamarine in an attempt to save Connie.

"A small blue gem," Jasper explains, "she took Connie, and she's coming for you."

"We can't leave Connie!" Steven argues, "we gotta go back!"

"No!" Jasper exclaims, "you listen to me! If you go to Homeworld, you will be killed! I won't let them kill you Steven! My mission is Rose! Not you! We have to go! Now! Before-"

"Wow!" A voice laughs, "Yellow was really scraping bottom of the barrel here huh?"

Aquamarine approaches with a smug grin.

"Come on then," she chuckles, "or is the Hero of Homeworld going to go against a diamond?"

"I obey Yellow Diamond," Jasper glares, "her orders take priority."

"Oh how quaint," Aquamarine chuckles, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're emotionally attached to this... thing. Let's make this quick."

Steven notices three things in this discussion.

1: He's related to Yellow Diamond's orders.

2: Aquamarine is working for a diamond.

3: Jasper is some kind of hero on Homeworld, so her mission her must be important.

Jasper summons her helmet and leaps at Aquamarine, who gracefully dodges with her wings and a smug smirk. She flies low, allowing Jasper to strike with fists and her weapon, which she avoids with ease, as if toying with the goliath of a gem.

"It was fun," Aquamarine chuckles taking her wand, "but I truly must be going. Goodbye."

With that, she takes Steven, and flies away.

"Steven!" Jasper exclaims, but it's to late. Steven's gone...

...

Jasper returns to Ocean Town in a panicked frenzy.

"Get the ship!" She exclaims, "we're leaving right now!"

There's no reply as she barges into the house. It's only then, looking off the balcony, she sees a blue and green gemstone side by side in the sand.

"Useless," she mutters to herself, "if you want it done right..."

She gets in the ruby ship from when she arrived, and, alone, goes to save Steven...

Steven struggles against the energy beam. "Let me go you smug, fairy, gem, thing!"

"Thing?" Aquamarine chuckles, "If either of us is a 'thing' it's you. If I had my say, you'd be dead where you now stand, but, I follow orders. That's what it takes to be the best."

"Orders?" Steven asks.

"Here we are!" Aquamarine enters the ship with Steven and frees him in front of Blue Diamond.

"Steven!" Connie exclaims, rushing to him and hugging him.

"Oh my God Connie!" Steven exclaims, "are you OK?"

"Are you OK?" Connie asks.

Steven nods, and Connie nods in response.

"Welcome Steven," Blue Diamond lowers her hood and smiles in a way that one could still see her depression, but it's also clear she is sincerely happy in this moment, "how wonderful it is to meet in the flesh as you humans say..."

**Part Three: Follow Orders**

"Blue?" Steven asks, "what's going on?"

"It's so good to see you," Blue smiles, "relax a little. You're safe now."

"Safe from what?" Steven demands, "why did you bring us here?"

"The Cluster," Blue explains, "a mass of broken gems in the center of the Earth."

"That's not a threat!" Steven exclaims, "Peridot and I-"

Steven cuts himself off. Blue Diamond gets up, angered now.

"Explain," she demands, standing, towering over Steven, almost as if to remind Steven while they are friends, she is still a Diamond.

"Peridot knew about the Cluster," Steven explains, "and the two of us secretly bubbled it."

Blue Diamond sighs, sitting down, not necessary mad at Steven, but annoyed by how much trouble this is going to cause between her and Yellow. "Just," she sighs, "keep your mouth shut about it at the Zoo, OK? Make sure Yellow Diamond doesn't find out."

Steven nods in response.

"Zoo?" Connie asks, "what do you mean Zoo?"

"Pink Diamond's Human Zoo," Blue smiles, "you'll both be safe and happy there. Trust me."

The ship comes to a sudden halt, and Steven and Connie see the massive pink space station, looming over them, more like a prison than a station as the ship arrives and Blue Diamond stands with a smile, "welcome, to your new home. Pearl!"

Blue Pearl enters. "Yes my Diamond?"

"Show them to the Zoo," Blue Diamond demands, with her voice now returned from the softness she uses with Steven and Connie, to the true, powerful conviction of a Diamond, "and do be kind go them. If any harm is to befall these two, you will be shattered."

Blue Pearl sweats nervously and nods, leading the two down the halls.

"Welcome back my lustrous Diamond!" Holly Blue exclaims as Blue Diamond and her Pearl exit the ship.

"I am going to the room," Blue Diamond explains, "treat these humans kindly, and no one speaks a word of this to Yellow or White, or else."

Blue Diamond leaves.

"These the ones?" Holly asks.

"Yeah I think so," Aquamarine exits the ship, following the others, "they're the ones that she's been talking to, right?"

Blue Pearl nods, "around the same time, every day, she'll hear voices and demand I leave the room. Sometimes she will, sometimes not, but now we know why."

"Should we report this to Yellow?" Aquamarine asks.

"Go against Blue?!?"" Holly demands, "are you mad!?! Are you cracking up? I'm already on thin ice since the Crystal Gems escaped!"

"THE Crystal Gems?" Steven asks, "I've met them on Earth. Been a thorn in our side since they arrived. Thanks for that."

"Show some respect you-" Holly summons her whip, but is cut off by Blue Pearl stepping in the way.

"You harm them and you're shattered," she reminds.

"Fine," Holly growls, "the quartz would be to rough. Can you escort them?"

Blue Pearl nods. Aquamarine uses her wand to pick up Steven and Connie, leaving them unable to move, and takes them deeper into the facility...

Meanwhile...

Jasper's ship flies at maximum speed towards the Human Zoo, as she begins to come up with a plan. She knows Yellow Diamond won't be present, but Blue will. She knows that Blue did this without telling Yellow, but most importantly of all, she knows that if Yellow finds out...

She will be shattered.

Steven and Connie enter the Zoo. "Ah," a human from the Zoo greets, "if it isn't new arrivals. Welcome!"

Steven ignores the man and asks, "Connie you OK?"

"I'm fine," Connie nods, "so, this is Pink Diamond's Human Zoo? Wasn't Pink shattered?"

Steven nods. "I think Blue is in charge of it," he explains, "she's really torn up about Pink, at least she seems to be."

"We gotta get out of here," Connie replies, "I have tests to study for."

"Don't worry," Steven reassures her, "I'll work something out. For now, we just play along, and keep an eye out for an exit..."

As the duo play along, meeting the others in the Zoo, Blue Pearl and Aquamarine discuss this turn of events just outside of the room where Blue is.

"I truly don't understand this," Blue Pearl sighs, "how did those two even speak to Blue?"

Aquamarine shrugs, "hey, it doesn't matter. We follow orders, no matter what."

"Yes yes," Blue Pearl replies, "one must follow orders, or be shattered, but sometimes I look at the humans and think about how nice it must be. Having all the time in the world."

"Best remove those thoughts from your head," Aquamarine warns, "less you wanna get reported."

Blue Pearl falls silent.

A voice speaks over a sound system, "unauthorized arrival in bay B."

"I'll handle that," Aquamarine explains, "you try to think about what you've said."

Aquamarine leaves. Blue Pearl thinks. Earth, the humans, they don't follow orders, and that human was friends with other gems...

"Must I truly follow orders?" Blue Pearl mumbles to herself...

**Part Four: Disobey**

Jasper exits her ship, only to be greeted by Holly. "Oh Jasper!" Holy Blue exclaims, "this is a pleasant surprise! What about your mission down on-"

"Where-" Jasper demands, catching her breath from the sheer exhaustion of the stress of the situation, "where is the human? Where's Steven?"

"Steven?" Holly inquires, "I don't know-"

"Don't lie to me Holly!" Jasper demands, "where is he!?!"

"Jas!" A voice exclaims, as a skinny looking Jasper approaches Jasper joyfully.

"Skins!" Jasper smiles, "how are the others?"

"We're all good Sis! Betas for life!" Skins smiles back

"I need your help," Jasper explains, "I'm on a mission for Yellow, and the human I have to keep an eye on was kidnapped by an Aquamarine."

"So that's why my Diamond-" Holly cuts herself off.

"Talk!" Jasper grabs Holly and slams her into the wall, "where are they!?!"

"Jas!" Skins pleads, "calm down! Blue is gonna shatter-"

"Yellow said ANY means," Jasper replies, "and that's what I'm gonna do."

"What's with all the ruckus?" A short Carnelian inquires entering the bay before seeing Jasper.

"Jas!" She exclaims, rushing over to her, "big sis!"

"Shorty!" Jasper's face is simply beaming as she hugs the short, defective soldier, "good to see you!"

Jasper drops Holly to hug Shorty.

Holly gets up and prepares to whip Jasper, but Jasper turns and glares, "I could have you shattered Holly."

Holly growls but obeys. "Fine," she glares, "but I can't disobey Blue. You'll have to find Steven on your own."

"You guys willing to help?" Jasper asks.

"Hell yeah sis!" Skinny exclaims.

"Who's Steven?" Shorty asks.

"Steven," Jasper chuckles, "where to start? First of all, he's my best friend..."

Steven and Connie reconvene in a secluded part of the overgrowth.

"Find anything?" Connie asks.

Steven shakes his head. "You?"

"I did find a door," Connie explains, "but it looks like it only opens from the outside."

"So what do we do?" Steven asks.

"Well," Connie explains, "WE can't do anything. What we probably have to do is do something to freak out whoever is running this place, appear a security risk, and while we can't do that..."

Connie extends her arm, offering her hand, "Stevonnie would make them lose their minds..."

The next thing that Jasper, Skinny, and Shorty hear is alarms.

"We have a Rose Quartz loose in the Zoo! Not THE Rose Quartz, but a Rose Quartz! All soldiers protect the humans!"

"Steven!" Jasper exclaims.

"Follow me," Shorty demands, "I know where she is..."

Stevonnie stabs a quartz soldier, poofing her as the fusion dashes down the hall, alarms blaring, ringing in their ears. Blue Pearl stands frozen in place, consumed by fear. She thinks about humans and Earth and things about the planet she's overheard from Steven's discussions with Blue Diamond. She wonders what it would be like. She had heard Steven, once or twice, mention others gems, happy on Earth. She wonders...

If she can disobey.

That's when Stevonnie arrives. Panicked, Blue Pearl instinctively, for the first time, summons a weapon, something she has never done before, never having to try before.

Her weapon, is an elegant, light blue rapier with a tip sharp enough to pierce even the strongest armor, and a handle decorated with engravings of waves.

Stevonnie holds their shield as they turn to look at Blue Pearl. Jasper turns the corner with Skinny and Shorty. Before anyone can do or say anything, Jasper roars, with such a wrath that Steven has never seen, the wrath Lapis has been protecting him from.

"Roooooossssseeee!" The cry shatters the Heavens like a glass ceiling, shaking Stevonnie to their core. Skinny, Shorty, and Jasper charge at Stevonnie, who throws their shield at Shorty, poofing her with ease.

Skinny is faster than Jasper, and leaps at Stevonnie, who conjures another shield just in time to bash Skinny in the face, poofing her.

Jasper however, is more prepared, and summons her helmet, forcing Stevonnie to block at the last second, pushing her back. Blue Pearl is shaking at this point, uncertain what to do.

"Pearl!" Jasper demands, "assist me!"

"Blue wait!" Stevonnie pleads, "we know a place! A place where you can live like anyone else, more than a pearl! Earth. You can live amongst the humans. You can be happy. Join me Blue Pearl!"

Pearl is to overwhelmed for a moment and tenses.

"I..." Blue Pearl grips her sword. "I..."

"Snap out of it Pearl and do you duty!" Jasper roars, "shatter her with me!"

"I'm sorry..." Blue Pearl sighs, "I... I choose..."

Blue Pearl grips her blade.

"To disobey!" Blue Pearl lunges at Jasper, the thought of freedom enough to fill the gem with the will to face a titan. To face Jasper herself...

**Part Five: A Pearl's New Home**

Blue Pearl lunges at Jasper, who is to shocked by the rebellion of such a low gem to react and counterattack, allowing Blue Pearl stab Jasper in the arm. Jasper recoils in pain, snapping her back to reality as she leaps back.

"Traitorous scum!" Jasper roars, summoning her helmet and attempting to strike at Blue Pearl, who avoids her attacks with grace in her movements, but fear in her eyes.

Stevonnie flees around the corner. "What was that!?!" Stevonnie demands to their half.

"I dunno," Stevonnie admits, "I just thought that if she wanted freedom we can her with us, and besides, we needed someone to distract Jasper."

"How are we gonna get Jasper to not shatter her?" Stevonnie demands, the argument causing them to split.

"They know I'm a gem," the other half explains, "we pretend we're friends with her already and get her to play along."

"And Blue Diamond?"

"That's my problem."

With that, the fusion splits, and the duo rush in to stop the fight.

"Jasper!" Steven exclaims, acting surprised.

"Steven!" Jasper rushes to the duo with a huge hug, slamming Blue Pearl into the wall with a powerful swing and out of the way, "Connie! You're OK!"

"Jas!" Steven replies, "how did-"

"I came for you two!" Jasper exclaims, "come on! We gotta go!"

"What about Pearl?" Steven asks.

"What?" Blue Pearl asks.

Jasper drops Steven and Jasper, confused.

"Play along," Connie whispers to Blue Pearl, "and, don't tell Jasper or Peridot about Steven's gem. No matter what."

"Yeah!" Blue Pearl puts on an act, "my friends here, Stephen and Cannie told me all about Earth! I'm helping them escape!"

"Then why attack me?" Jasper demands, "why listen to a Rose Quartz?"

"Uhhhhh..." Steven freezes up.

"We needed the Rose Quartz to have a false sense of security," Connie expands the web of lies, "so we could shatter her."

"This true?" Jasper demands.

Blue Pearl nods.

"Fine," Jasper glares, "but I have my eye on you."

The four begin to leave as Blue Diamond sends out a message over an intercom, "someone! Anyone! Steven and Connie are missing! Find them! Now! If anyone lets them go, I'll have them shattered!"

"We gotta move!" Jasper exclaims.

The four flee down the hall, attempting to escape...

Holly Blue summons her whip, blocking the entrance to the ship.

"You heard?" Jasper sighs.

"Yes," Holy Blue glares, "this ends now! It's time a quartz like you leaned her place!"

"Place?" Blue Pearl asks, "I've been in my place for to long! I've always hated you Holly! The way you treat the guards disgusts me! We may be lesser gems, but we are Gems!"

"Talkative aren't we?" Jasper comments.

Blue Pearl returns to bring timid, "sorry my quartz. I can be quiet. I'm your pearl now. I will do as told."

"Prove your worth," Jasper demands.

"What?" Steven asks.

"Poof Holly," Jasper demands, "or be left here. Prove you are worthy of the wonderful planet that Earth is."

"Are you mad?" Connie demands.

"As you wish," Blue Pearl summons her sword.

"Know your place!" Holly exclaims, "Aquamarine!"

Aquamarine reveals herself from behind the ship, holding her wand.

"Stand back," Jasper summons her helmet, "I'll get the small one."

Jasper leaps at Aquamarine, who strikes with beams from her wand that Jasper narrowly avoids as she charges.

Meanwhile, Blue Pearl lunges at Holly, who wraps her whip around around B.P.'s sword and sends a shock through it, but B.P. is smart enough to let it go before getting shocked. She summons another blade and leaps at Holly who smirks and gets Blue Pearl by the torso, and prepares to go in for the kill...

Steven charges, Jasper distracted and summons his shield, bashing and poofing her.

"You OK?" Steven asks.

"What..." Blue Pearl asks, "what ARE you?"

"Rose Quartz's greatest and final sin," Steven replies, "an abomination. Nothing more, nothing less."

Jasper poofs Aquamarine and grabs Steven and Connie, carrying them onto the ship in a panicked rush, Blue Pearl just getting in before she sets off.

The ride is silent. Jasper doesn't ask about why Steven was there so Steven doesn't tell. When they return, Lapis and Peridot are reformed, and greet Steven with hugs.

"Jasper!" Lapis asks, "you saved him?"

"Speak a word a word to Yellow and I shatter you both," Jasper turns away, ashamed. "I disobeyed orders. We all did."

"Orders?" Steven asks.

"I'll tell you later," Lapis whispers.

"And who's this?" Peridot asks, admiring Blue Pearl, "wow, fancy one."

Blue Pearl, uncertain if she made the right choice timidly stays quiet and turns away.

"Friend of ours," Connie explains.

"She wanted to come to Earth," Steven elaborates, "speaking of which, let me show you around! I'll be back in-"

A sudden aniexty consumes Jasper and she grabs Steven's arm, screaming, "No! I can't lose you again!"

"Jas?" Steven asks. Shocked. He's never seen Jasper afraid like this. He fails to realize that after what happened, Jasper is afraid. Afraid of not being there when Steven is in danger. Not trusting Blue Pearl.

"I will protect him," Blue Pearl explains, "fear not."

"Jasper it's OK," Lapis reassures her, "what harm can a pearl do?"

Jasper lets go and sighs, "I'll be back."

She warps away without another word.

"Come on!" Steven exclaims, leaving with Blue Pearl and Connie...

Jasper stands in the strawberry feild.

"My Diamond," she speaks, "I seek your guidance. I am questioning my loyalties. Give me the strength Pink..."

Jasper looks around the battlefield, remembering all the friends she lost in the war, renewing her resolve, "give me the strength to finish my mission..."

"So," Blue Pearl asks, as the trio walk the boardwalk, "what are my orders my quartz?"

"Don't call me that," Steven firsts.

"I don't think you get it," Connie continues, "you're free here. Truly free. You're not Steven's pearl. You're just... Blue Pearl."

"I don't know how..." B.P. sighs, "to be just... Blue Pearl."

"Well then," Steven smiles, "we'll teach you. Lesson one, you don't belong to anyone. You do as YOU wish."

"OK," Blue Pearl asks, "uhhhhhh... can we-"

"Just do it," Connie smiles reassuringly, "just, do it."

"I wanna try food," Blue Pearl admits.

"Well then," Steven smiles, "let's go eat..."

"GONE?!?" Blue Diamond demands.

"I'm sorry," Aquamarine apologies, "Steven betrayed-"

"Speak such words again and I will shatter you!" Blue Diamond exclaims, "listen to me carefully. You are on thin ice. Follow these orders. If Yellow is to capture Steven..."

Blue smirks, "You are to get Steven back before he is executed, at all costs. Even if it means war..."

**Episode Seven: Stay Awake**

42 days until final report.

Steven sits there, nodding off on the boardwalk sitting next to Connie as the sound of the waves seem to rock him to sleep. In his half-asleep state, he recalls a vauge memory of why he has to stay way. It was Blue...

Blue...

Connie takes out and blows an airhorn, snapping Steven awake.

"I'm awake!" He exclaims.

"There," Connie sighs, "but if you doze off again I'm letting you sleep."

"But Blue," Steven yawns, "Blue Diamond is angry at me. I don't want her to yell at me."

"Look," Connie sighs, "you're friends with her, right? Can't you work it out?"

"I mean," Steven struggles to hold his eyes open, "yeah, but she's still a Diamond. What if she doesn't forgive me and sends that tiny gem back? Aquama- something or other. It's best to just avoid her."

"Aquamarine?" Connie asks, "yeah, that would suck, but you can't just run from your problems. What about Amethyst and that other guy?"

"I dunno," Steven rubs his eyes, "I'm getting some coffee. I'll be right back."

"I'm not gonna leave you alone like this," Connie gets up, "I'm coming too."

As the duo go to get coffee, Steven rubs his eyes, his lack of sleep slowly taking its toll. He hasn't slept since escaping the Zoo out of fear of Blue Diamond's wrath. If there's one thing Steven knows about the Diamonds, it's that they're strong. Very strong, and angering a Diamond most likely means death...

However Steven is so focused on the stars he's forgotten about another gem on Earth.

Amethyst wakes up. "Dang it!" She exclaims, knocking over her pillow fort in frustration. She's been sleeping a lot lately, unable to confront Greg without Steven, without doing something right. Greg doesn't even know she's at the Temple. Feathers fly from one of the pillows. Amethyst eats one out of the air as she gets up.

"Come on Pearl," she mutters to the gemstone, "you gotta reform."

No response is offered.

Amethyst sighs and proceeds to open the fridge, getting out a massive egg from when she fought a giant bird about a week ago. She knows just because she's alone, she has to keep going.

Even if she's alone, just like when she first formed...

Amethyst decides to sleep, hoping to contact Steven, worried about rumors she's heard about a blue ship in Ocean Town...

Meanwhile, Steven sits in his house with Connie and Lapis, sipping his coffee. Lapis looks at Steven, concerned about his lack of sleep and asks, "Steven did you sleep last night?"

"Yeah I," Steven begins to lie but descends into muttering and slumber.

Connie shakes the airhorn and prepared to wake him, but shakes her head, deciding it best to let him sleep for just a little bit.

"He's been like this a few days," Lapis explains, "ever since my Diamond sent that Aquamarine after him."

"I know," Connie sighs, "let's just let him rest OK?"

Connie and Lapis look at each other in silence as Lapis places a blanket over Steven to keep him warm.

"It's his gem," Lapis demands, "isn't it?"

"What?" Connie asks, faking shock.

"Come on Connie," Lapis elaborates, "don't play me for a fool. I know about his powers. I'm the only one who does know. He used to trust me with this, but now he hides everything. You're his best friend. What's going on?"

Connie turns away, thinking, and asks, "would you fight a Diamond for him? Even if it went against orders?"

"I'd fight the entire Homeworld army for both of you," Lapis replies, "you and Steven, you guys are like what you humans call family. You know I'll always do what's best for both of you."

Connie thinks and sighs, "OK, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me not to tell the others."

"I've protected Steven from Jasper since he was four," Lapis replies, "I would never dream of it."

"OK," Connie begins, "it all started when he watched that tape..."

Steven finds himself in a dream, and immediately begins to panic. He tries to think of anyone but Blue Diamond, hoping he can avoid Blue Diamond by focusing in on anyone else, and he eventually finds himself at the temple with Amethyst.

"Steven!" Amethyst exclaims, rushing to and hugging Steven, "you're alive!"

"What made you think I was dead?" Steven asks, patting Amethyst on the back, but not hugging her. Not really comfortable enough with her to do so. A lingering distrust towards her in the back of his mind, small, but ever present.

"I heard rumors," Amethyst lets go of Steven, "that there was a blue ship shaped like a hand over Ocean Town and I thought-"

"Oh," Steven replies, "yeah. Blue Diamond, right? Yeah I'm avoiding her. It's why I haven't been sleeping."

"That can't be healthy," Amethyst replies, "are you gonna be OK?"

"I'm dreaming so I'm alright right now," Steven replies.

"Look," Amethyst sighs, "You need to rest, so I'm gonna wake up. If you didn't run into Blue you should be alright, right?"

"Yeah I suppose," Steven shrugs.

"Great," Amethyst forces a smile to hide her concern, "see you later."

As Amethyst awakens, Steven's exhaustion sets in and he sinks into such a slumber he is in to deep a sleep to dream...

"By the Diamonds!" Lapis exclaims.

"Don't wake Steven," Connie whispers.

"Sorry," Lapis apologises, "I had no idea he was going through all this. He doesn't trust me anymore? I thought he was just in a bad mood when he said that."

"I have one question," Connie demands.

"Anything," Lapis replies.

"What happens in 42 days?" Connie inquires.

Lapis turns away and sighs, "I... do you trust me?"

"Of course," Connie smiles.

"OK OK," Lapis sighs, "don't freak out, in 42 days Yellow Diamond or Jasper are gonna kill Steven."

"I'm sorry what!?!" Connie exclaims.

Steven sleeps through the ruckus like a rock.

"Let me start from the beginning," Lapis sighs, "the VERY beginning. It all started when we were ordered to kidnap Steven from his father. I'm about to tell you a lot, but whatever you do, don't tell Steven. I assure you, I won't let him be killed, even if it means betraying Jasper."

"Alright," Connie replies, "please continue."

"I can still recall the moment when I decided to protect him," Lapis begins, "it was when he was still an infant..."

Amethyst awakens to a voice, "Amethyst wake up!"

As Amethyst opens her eyes, she sees Pearl, finally reformed.

"Pearl!" Amethyst exclaims, "I have so much to tell you! We gotta fuse! Right now!"

"I'm sorry what?" Pearl demands.

"I befriended Steven through dreams," Amethyst explains, "and I promised we wouldn't go after him. However..."

"You didn't say anything about Opal?" Pearl chuckles, "smart."

"Shall we?" Amethyst offers Pearl her hand.

"Just don't get us poofed," Pearl sighs, taking Amethyst's hand...

Opal arrives tomorrow.

**Episode Eight: Opal**

**Part One: A Quartz and a Pearl**

41 days until final report.

Opal arrives today.

"Do you need an escort?" Jasper asks, "do you have a weapon?"

"Jasper it's fine," Steven replies, "I'm just getting some pretzel bites."

"But what if Blue Diamond comes back?" Jasper asks, "I won't let you get taken away again."

"Jasper I'll be OK," Steven reassures her.

"Fine," Jasper sighs, "just stay safe."

Steven nods and heads down to the boardwalk. Jasper sits with a sigh. An intense aniexty consuming her.

41 days.

41 until Yellow kills-

She banishes these thoughts. She has a plan. She's gonna do what she has to.

"Jasper?" Blue Pearl asks, "you OK?"

Jasper jumps out of her skin and puts on a confident facade, "I'm Jasper! Why would I not be?"

B.P. sighs, "OK. Look, I'm gonna be honest then. I have... no idea what to do. Steven told me to just... be me? I don't know what that means. You've been here a while and you're friends with Steven. Can you show me?"

Jasper thinks for a moment. Any chance to check on Steven is one she's gonna take. After the incident with Blue Diamond...

"Sure," Jasper replies, "I suppose it's best to start with something that works for me and you see if you like it. Have you ever eaten anything?"

B.P. shakes her head.

"Well Blue Pearl," Jasper thinks for a moment, "you know what, that's a mouthful. Can I just call you Sea?"

Blue Pearl thinks for a moment and nods, "Sea, I like it. I feel more 'just Pearl' already."

"Great," Jasper smiles with sincerity, while she's mostly going to check on Steven, she's also happy to see Sea happy, "well Sea, I'm gonna show you my favorite pastime. I'm gonna teach you to eat..."

Steven chomps on the pretzel bites as he walks down the boardwalk with a smile. Still concerned about what will happen in forty one days, but after finally sleeping, he feels much better and less worried.

Jasper keeps him just in the corner of her eye, just to be sure he's OK.

"So this is food?" Sea asks examing a funnel cake, "and it goes through?"

"Yeah I don't like the end result much either," Jasper admits, "try it. It's worth it."

"I don't think it's really my cup of tea," Sea sighs, "as the humans say."

"Oh," Jasper replies, "more for me. So what kinda things do you like?"

Sea looks at the...

You guessed it.

Sea looks at the sea and smiles, "I love the ocean, I truly do. It's so beautiful. I remember seeing it on old reports about Earth. I've always wanted to try something."

"What is it?" Jasper asks.

"The humans call it surfing," Blue Pearl smiles, "do you know anything about it?"

Jasper turns to look at Steven, to make sure he's OK. She then looks at Sea, who offers a shy smile, her quiet nature overshadowed by her joy of freedom under the warm Sun that bathes the duo in a warm yellow blanket. Jasper looks at Steven, a fear consuming her, but she looks back at Blue Pearl's kind smile. She feels a desire to see that smile again. A feeling she can't quite put into words.

"Yeah I think I know a thing or two," Jasper replies smiling, "come on."

Jasper and Sea go down to the beach where Jasper grabs a surfboard from a stand and hands it to Sea.

"OK," she explains, "here's what you do." Jasper gently helps Sea onto the surfboard in the shallows, "get your balance, take a deep breath and-"

An arrow flies through Jasper's chest, poofing her.

"Jasper!" Sea exclaims as a tall pale fusion prepares another arrow, taking aim as the citizens panic and flee.

Sea feels an odd anger within her at seeing Jasper, a quartz who was treating her as an equal and a friend...

Sea summons her rapier.

"You're gonna regret that," she glares.

"We're not afraid of you," the fusion laughs, "I'm not afraid of you. I just want Steven."

"Steven gave me a home," Sea retorts with a hidden rage, "you're gonna have to shatter me to get to him. He's my best friend you... what are you?"

"I'm a Crystal Gem," the fusion chuckles, "but you can call me..."

The fusion pulls back her bow with a smirk, ready for a fight, "Opal."

**Part Two: Let's Fuse**

"Hey Steven," Connie greets Steven as he walks down the boardwalk to the arcade, "what's up?"

"Not much," Steven smiles, "hey why'd you let me fall asleep?"

Connie doesn't even have to speak but only offer a slight leer.

"I hear it now," Steven sighs.

"Yeah," Connie replies, "hey how's the new gem?"

"I dunno," Steven shrugs, "she seems to be adapting OK overall. I should hang out with her more. I'm worried Jasper won't be nice to a Pearl like her you know? We don't know much about Homeworld but I think Pearls are like servants or something."

"Yeah I get that," Connie replies, "well we could always just check on her. I'd love to learn more about Homeworld culture and stuff."

"Oh right," Steven replies, "you study that stuff. It's been a while since I've asked but have you found anything interesting?"

"Not really," Connie sighs, "that's why I wanna ask the Pearl. I'm at a dead end."

"Well I'm sure she'll talk," Steven smiles, "let's go find her..."

Sea avoids an arrow from Opal who, with her extra arms, holds two spears to block Sea's rapier as the light constructs clang against one another.

"Give up," Opal sighs, "we're a fusion. You don't stand a chance."

Sea doesn't respond and ducks under an arrow, sliding forward on the wet sand, skidding on the shallow water's surface to stab the bow, shattering it.

Opal, annoyed, summons another bow. Jasper struggles to reform as quickly as she can is consumed by a fear of Sea, or worse still, Steven, getting hurt. Of all the days for Peridot and Lapis to be out chasing a corrupt gem...

Steven and Connie approach and upon seeing Opal Steven prepares to attack. However, Connie points to the half formed Jasper, warning Steven to stop forming his shield. Jasper reforms and spots Steven.

"Steven!" Jasper exclaims, "run!"

Opal turns and grabs Steven, smirking, "well that's all I had to do here. Bye."

Opal begins to flee, forcing Sea, Connie, and Jasper to give chase. However, Opal is to fast to catch, and to strong for Steven to escape from.

"Curse that fusion!" Sea exclaims, "we can't keep up!"

"Think!" Connie exclaims, "she's got Steven! What do we do? If we could just fight fire with fire..."

Jasper takes a deep breath and turns to Sea. She is filled with a fear or rejection because she wants to be closer to Sea. She wants to have someone she can be close to. She wants...

"Sea," she hides her nervousness as she extends her arm, "fuse with me."

"What?" Sea asks, "but we're different gems. On Homeworld-"

"It's for Steven," Jasper sighs, "and Homeworld will never know. Because this is Earth. It's not Homeworld. We're free here. Do you trust me Sea?"

Sea takes a deep breath and smiles, "of course."

"I'm gonna step back," Connie comments stepping back, but going a but further than necessary, and further still...

The duo don't realize she's gone and with Rose's sword, attacks Opal, who is one step ahead. However the distraction is enough as Connie makes sure Jasper doesn't see the sword.

The dance is an elegant waltz at first, each holding her partner gently, reflecting Sea's withdrawn nature, but the dance becomes more forward and takes a moshpit vibe as Jasper's personality shines through as the duo slowly melt into one being.

The new gem is tall with four arms, each of them thick and strong, light orange skin, short white hair, an outfit like a wrestler's uniform, two powerful legs capable of jumping to the point one would think the fusion can soar through the air and her weapon is drawn at the ready. A helmet like Jasper's with Sea's blade as a horn, almost like a unicorn. The weapon has adopted the lighter shade of orange and is sharp enough to pierce anything it comes across.

The fusion dashes at a speed that shatters the street beneath her and makes her appear almost a blur to any onlookers, forcing Connie to leap out of the way and hide the blade as she turns the corner and tackles Opal. Opal drops Steven but keeps her balance, sliding back.

"What are you?" She demands.

"I'm Tourmaline," the fusion glares, "and I'm here to shatter you..."

**Part Three: Fusion VS Fusion**

The air is still for a moment as Tourmaline's threat looms over Opal like a phantom haunting her dreams. Steven panics, desperate to prevent a shattering from occurring while Connie rushes over to him.

"Are you OK?" She demands, hugging Steven, so happy to have him back in her arms, safe and sound.

"I'm fine," Steven replies quietly so Tourmaline doesn't hear, "but we have to stop Tourmaline. I mean, she's gonna shatter Opal. Who even is that a fusion of?"

"We'll figure something out," Connie replies, "but for now we have to look out for ourselves. As for who-"

"It's us," Tourmaline overheard that last part, "Jasper and Sea. You two get somewhere safe. This us our fight."

"Tourmaline you can't-" Steven prepares to beg for Opal's life, but is quickly cut off.

"I won't let you get hurt again!" Tourmaline exclaims, "go! Now!"

Steven and Connie turn to one another, each hoping the other has a plan, but there is no such plan. There is only one option, and that's to run.

So they do, leaving the two fusions in the tense air, moments away from the intense battle by the beach on the street. The citizens of Ocean Town hide as storm clouds begins to roll in overhead, the sunlight now hidden by the shadow of war. With a loud crack, the rain begins to pour from the sky, and Opal speaks.

"You think we're going to just let you get away with this?" Opal glares, "you're just Homeworld scum."

"You Crystal Gems," Tourmaline hisses, "always going after Steven, well let me make this clear. Steven is why I came to Earth. Steven is my best friend. You gotta go through both parts of me to get to him!"

Opal pulls back her bow and replies, "if that's what it takes so be it."

Opal lets an arrow fly, which Tourmaline avoids with a dash to the left, turning around and charging Opal, but Opal is ready. She lets her bow leave her grasp, catches Tourmaline's horn, and throws her into the sky, spinning round and sending he careening into the deep blue sea.

She dusts off her hands, smiles, and begins to walk away. As deep under the deep blue, a gem, light orange in color, swims at superhuman speeds, sending waves across the surface of the ocean's surface before emerging from the water and with leap into the air, stabs Opal with her horn.

Opal turns around, looking back at Tourmaline and sighing, "so, I guess this is it..."

"I have an idea!" Opal's other half exclaims, "trust me."

Opal unfuses to take Tourmaline two on one rather than poofing. Steven and Connie, watching from far away, realize that a shattering is inevitable.

"OK if we wanna do something it's gotta be now," Connie warns.

"OK," Steven demands, "what can we do? She called Stevonnie Rose right? So if we fuse, she won't know who we are..."

"Clever," Connie smiles, "well, I think we know what to do."

Tourmaline poofs Pearl as Amethyst strikes with her whips to no avail.

"Finally," Tourmaline laughs, "I can finish you off. A useless, defective quartz from this planet."

"Yeah and what's wrong with it!?!" Amethyst demands, "what's wrong with Earth!?!"

"Honestly," Tourmaline admits, "not much. I like it here, but you're a threat to Steven and you helped Rose kill my Diamond."

Tourmaline steadies her stance, tensing up her legs to charge as she roars, "I'll turn you into pebbles!"

She charges, and Amethyst closes her eyes expecting it all to end...

She opens them to a loud clang, and is greeted by an unfamiliar fusion, that she realizes can only be Steven and Connie?

How?

Well, who else could have that sheild?...

**Part Four: A Rose Quartz's Rage**

"Run," Stevonnie glares, "run far, fast, and never come back."

Stevonnie glares at Amethyst, "I trusted you. Get out of this town. Get out of my life."

"I can ex-" Amethyst begins to plead but Stevonnie's eyes tell all. Connie knows now, Steven has been betrayed, hurt, and otherwise damaged one to many times. She can feel it and be aware of his pain in the fusion, and her desire to help Steven, to teach him to trust, causes the fusion to lose stability, if only for a moment. If only due to the fact Steven's distrust is counteracting Connie's desire to help Steven trust again.

"Rose!" Tourmaline roars as Amethyst and Pearl flee, "same one from the Zoo aren't you? You're a threat to Steven and this planet. I'll shatter you!"

"Well go ahead and try!" Stevonnie retorts, "we won't go down without a fight!"

"I won't let you hurt Steven!" Tourmaline roars, charging which Stevonnie blocks with their shield to no avail, their shield destroyed by the attack and the fusion launched back into the air. Amethyst and Pearl watch from far away, watching as Stevonnie narrowly avoids each strike, blocking the horn with her sword and avoiding each punch Tourmaline throws, struggling to keep up as their arms strain and sweat beats off their forehead, the sweeping motions of the blade just enough go deflect the sharp edge of the horn. Pearl regenerates more quickly, her form distorted and misshapen, one leg much larger than the other, and having only one overgrown arm.

"You need to go," Amethyst demands.

"What about you?" Pearl asks.

"They can't beat Tourmaline!" Amethyst exclaims, "and I can't leave them!"

Pearl sighs, knowing Amethyst is right and knowing she is in no condition to fight. Her form could take weeks to correct.

"Come home safe," Pearl pleads.

"I'll try," Amethyst replies, the two hugging, knowing they may never see the other again. As Pearl flees town, Amethyst goes to assist Stevonnie...

Stevonnie begins to become angered as Tourmaline continues to speak, "you and the Crystal Gems are just the same! You shatter anyone who doesn't agree! You're a bunch of liars and crooks!"

Tourmaline grabs Stevonnie's arm and screams, "your life ends here!"

Something in Stevonnie, or rather Steven, finally snaps. Stevonnie kicks Tourmaline, freeing themself from the fusion's grasp. Stevonnie lunges, no longer showing an ounce of mercy as Amethyst begins to realize Stevonnie doesn't need any help as they slowly push Tourmaline to the edge of the pier.

"You call me the liar!?!" Stevonnie exclaims shattering the horn of Tourmaline's weapon and kicking her back, not letting up for even a moment, "You've lied to Steven about everything! No wonder he doesn't trust you! You're the monster who shatters everyone! You may not be worse than Rose but how are you any better!?!"

"We-" Tourmaline freezes up as this question makes her question everything.

"Say goodbye Tourmaline!" Stevonnie exclaims, cornering the fusion at the edge of the pier and stabbing her, leading her to poof. Amethyst slips away, thankful to be alive...

Stevonnie sits, the duo exhausted as Steven holds the two gems, crying. Thinking about who he just compared them to as he lashed out in anger.

"It's OK," Connie reassures him, "they'll be OK."

"The things I said though-" Steven explains.

"Were said by Stevonnie," Connie sighs, "and I'd be lying if I said I didn't contribute. It's OK. It's all over now..."

Pearl and Amethyst sit in the temple, planning their next move.

"So what now?" Pearl asks.

"I think," Amethyst sighs, "it's time he knows. Come on Pearl, we gotta talk to Greg..."

**Episode Nine: Qua Cola in Ocean Town**

36 days until final report.

"And that's everything," Amethyst sighs, "Steven is alive and he's in Ocean town."

Greg sighs, sitting outside his car wash under the sunrise, cooking eggs on a waffle iron, which, while not easy, techinally works.

"And frontal assault doesn't work?" Greg inquires.

"We tried," Pearl sighs, "And it doesn't."

Greg sighs, and asks, "I only have one other question. Do they love Steven?"

"What?" Amethyst inquires.

"Do they love Steven?" Greg demands, "Is he happy?"

"I would say so yeah," Amethyst replies.

Greg sighs and gets into the driver seat of his van.

"What are you doing?" Pearl asks.

"If they love Steven," Greg explains, "Then they'll listen to reason..."

Lapis, Peridot, Jasper, and Sea meet in the strawberry field to discuss the inevitable date that approaches. Their final report to Yellow Diamond.

"Are you sure about this plan Jasper?" Lapis inquires, "It's risky."

Jasper nods, "Steven isn't Rose. This is the only way."

The four nod in agreement. The night sky and silent and still above them as they agree on Jasper's plan.

"Well we better head back," Peridot explains, "Steven could get up for a midnight snack and wonder where we are."

"I'll be right behind you," Jasper replies.

Lapis and Peridot nod and leave, Sea concerned, pretends to do so but actually uses the warp stream to conceal herself behind the wall of light.

As soon as she thinks the others are gone, Jasper vomits from stress. The strain of protecting Steven, of this plan Jasper has chosen, so to much for her to bare. She feels she has to face it alone. In her eyes, she is the leader. She's the one who got attached. She's the one who got Lapis and Peridot into this situation, so she has to be the one to get everyone out of it.

This is a twisted and malformed view. Steven, Jasper, Sea, and the others, they're family. Jasper doesn't have to stand alone. Not anymore. Not like Homeworld.

Jasper wipes vomit from her mouth muttering to herself, "I knew I shouldn't have eaten."

"Jasper?" Sea asks, revealing herself.

Jasper jumps, shocked, "Sea? How much did you see?"

"Jasper," Sea inquires, "Are you OK?"

Jasper sighs, "Sea, we're going against a Diamond with this. If this goes wrong..."

Sea takes Jasper's hand, having grown more confident on Earth, "Jasper, it's going to be OK. We can do this. Together."

"Yeah," Jasper sighs, "I hope so..."

Meanwhile Marty finally arrives. He approaches the house where the townsfolk tell him Steven is staying. He knocks on the door late in the night, only for Lapis to answer, "Oh. Hey. We don't usually get humans around here."

"I'm here for Steven," Marty explains, "His dad sent me."

Steven wakes up, overhearing a conversation, and pretends to be asleep to listen in.

"Steven's dad?" Lapis inquires, "OK keep your voice now. Steven was told Greg is dead."

Steven wonders what this means. His dad is alive? Amethyst was telling the truth. He truly can't trust the gems with anything.

"Hey look," Marty explains, "I'm taking the kid and getting payed."

Marty pulls a gun, "And I don't think it's gonna be a problem if I happen to shoot a few space rocks."

Enraged, Lapis bends the ocean to her will over Marty's head, holding him in a water bubble with a deathly glare, "Listen to me you deadbeat peice of human garbage. We love Steven. We raised Steven. Everything I have done has been to protect Steven. If you think I'm going to let you take Steven to a man none of us know because of some worthless blood tie you can forget it. You're going to leave, or you'll be leaving in a coffin."

Lapis releases Marty, who is left gasping for air, horrified. Steven continues to fake sleep. He begins to wonder if he should forgive Lapis for lying. That reasoning does make sense. He doesn't know if Greg is a good person so lying to him to protect him, while still very wrong, is at least forgivable.

It's in this moment Steven realizes, that while he doesn't trust the gems fully, they still love him, and he still loves them. Trust can be repaired. He's afraid of what he has to do next, but he knows that trust is a two way street. He knows...

He has to tell Jasper about his powers...

**Episode Ten: We Need to Talk**

30 days until final report.

Today is the day. The day Steven will tell Jasper the truth.

Steven has been nervous since he woke up, but he knows he has to do this. To ignore this problem will only allow it to fester and grow. Trust is key in any relationship. Be it romantic, family, or friendship.

Jasper and Steven sit on the beach eating funnel cake. Steven to nervous to eat. Jasper notices his unease and inquires, "You OK kiddo?"

"You would never hurt me," Steven asks, "Right?"

"What?" Jasper inquires.

Steven looks out to the ocean, "If I knew where Rose was," Steven asks, "Would you hurt me?"

Steven is shaking now, afraid, but it's to late to back out now. He had to do this. Jasper is, in a way, his mom. By virtue of being the one who loved and raised him. By virtue of a family of love. Not one of false blood ties.

"Steven you could be hiding Rose from me under the house," Jasper explains with a chuckle, "And I would be very... upset... but I would never hurt you over it."

Steven sighs, and summons his shield, asking, "Is that a promise?"

Jasper feels many things.

Rage.

Betrayal.

Hatred.

All of this for Rose.

However she feels many other things.

Concern.

Compassion.

Love.

All these things that she feels for Steven.

She chokes back a rage that almost consumes her and demands in a hiss, "Steven... answers..."

"Rose is dead," Steven explains shaking, stepping back, horrified, "I'm her son. I'm only half human and I love you guys. You're my family and I've had to hide it for so long. My mom is a murderer and I can't... I can't do it anymore! I can't keep lying! I can't! I know you're gonna kill me or Yellow is gonna kill me but I can't!"

Steven breaks down crying, "All of it is my fault! Blue Diamond, Crystal Gems, all of it! I've had three of them bubbled for months! I can't do it anymore mom!"

Jasper walks over to Steven, who has broken down into a sobbing mess, and just glares for a moment. Not doing anything. Steven, in this moment, expects to die. He expects... no, knows he will be killed. Yet he can't lie to Jasper any longer.

Jasper notices Steven called her mom. She simply accepts this label. She accepts this family dynamic as she lifts Steven into her arms. She has made her choice. After seeing Earth, seeing Steven, and fighting Blue Diamond's forces, she has made her choice.

"Steven," she explains gently, lifting him up in a hug, "It's OK. Shhhhhh. We're family. I love you as my son. I'm sorry you had to be scared for so long but... I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to lose you again. You can tell me everything whenever you're ready. I could never hurt you. I could never betray you. So what if you're born from Rose? Blood ties mean nothing. You're better than her. We're better than her. That gem in your stomach means nothing. Rose is just some women with genetic relations that hold no value to you. She's not your mom. It's OK. Just... tell me what's been going on."

"Where..." Steven asks, "Where do I start?"

"Wherever you want," Jasper replies, "It's OK."

"OK," Steven sighs, "It all started with the monster that attacked Ocean Town when we first arrived..."

**Episode Eleven: Road Trip**

29 days until final report.

The sun beats down on the trio as Greg looks forward from the gas station in the middle of nowhere.

"How far is Ocean town?" Pearl inquires.

"Oh we're almost there," Greg explains taking his eyes off a speck on the horizon as he turns to address the two gems.

Amethyst sighs and explains, "Greg this isn't going to work. These are gems from Homeworld. Don't you get that? Yellow Diamond? I know Rose mentioned at least once how dangerous they are."

"Weren't you two Homeworld gems at some point?" Greg inquires.

"I wasn't," Amethyst reminds, "But Pearl was yeah."

"Then they can be reasoned with," Greg explains, "Don't you two understand? This is my son. Say what you will about blood ties not holding value, I won't disagree, but he is my son of love, not of blood, and I have been a failure of a father to him for years. Since he was taken away. I will not fail again. I understand he may not see me as a a father at first, but I will try my best. No matter what..."

Steven sighs as he sits with his family in the living room, the three bubbled Crystal Gems on the table. Steven sighs, "And that's everything I know. Rose is my mom, Lion is... Lion, I know Greg is alive, and I'm why Blue Diamond came here."

"So Jasper," Lapis inquires, "What do we do?"

Jasper sighs, "Steven, Yellow Diamond sent us to kill you, but... I refuse to kill what I love as my child. Here's the plan. In 29 days I will use this device," Jasper reveals an emergency contact device that has a direct line to Yellow Diamond, "To contact Yellow Diamond. I will then make it look like I shatter you by throwing you into the screen. Obviously I won't really hurt you but it's to put on a show. Then, with the device destoryed I'll go back to Homeworld and simply leave you guys here."

"What about you?" Steven asked.

"Don't worry," Jasper assured him, "I have a plan."

Jasper pretended to look at a watch she wasn't even wearing and lied, "I've got to talk to those in Ocean Town about our arrangement. Be back soon kiddo."

Jasper rustled Steven's hair and walked off. She sat on the beach under the cloudy, black clouds. Thunder clapped in the distance, echoing, as if something dangerous approached. Was this Yellow Diamond? Was it... something else? She could not know but felt this sense of dread and fear as if battle was inevitable. Danger was inevitable as the storm approached Ocean Town...

"There is no plan, is there?" A voice, "Is there Jas?"

Jasper sighed as Sea sat next to her, "No... no there isn't."

"So you're gonna claim only you survived and leave?" Sea inquired, "Never to return?"

Jasper sighed, "Something like that."

"Jas," Sea pleaded, "You have to tell the others. They-"

Jasper punched the sand next to her, sending to flying into the sky before sighing and laying on her back, looking up at the clouds, "Argh. You can't tell anyone, Sea. Why should we endanger them? I'm the head of this mission. If I go alone I can lie and claim all the others were shattered and you can be happy with the rest of our... family."

"Jasper," Sea pleaded, "What if... The love I feel for someone isn't family love but... a different kind?"

"What do you mean?" Jasper inquired, "Actually, no. It doesn't matter. I need to ask you something first. No matter what happens in 29 days. No matter what it takes. Protect Steven in my place. No matter what. OK?"

"But I lo-" Sea began to confess only for a car horn to honk as a van pulled up on the beach. A fat, balding man exited the van with two gems.

He walked glared with death in his eyes at Jasper and demanded, "Where is Steven? Where's my son?"

"Wait you're..." Jasper explained...

"Greg Universe," Greg replied, "I'm here for my boy you kidnapped years ago..."

**Episode Twelve: Return of the Father, a Blacksmith, and a Prophet**

29 days until final report.

With a loud boom the rain pours from the sky. Jasper glares, "Blood ties hold no merit Earthling."

"They hold more merit than kidnappers have with a child," Greg retorts, "I just want to see my son."

Amethyst and Pearl exit the van, to which Sea points out, "You're the pearl of Pink-"

"I'm nobody's Pearl," Pearl retorts, "Where's Steven?"

"I assure you Steven is safe under my care," Jasper growls, "And if you think I'm going to entrust his safety to some... what? A lost defective Pearl? A human who doesn't have any respect or care for Gem culture unlike that Connie girl? Not to mention the malformed quartz soldier. Better think again."

Steven overhears a ruckus outside and instantly recognizes Greg from the video along with Amethyst and Pearl from prior encounters. Steven summoned his shield as Amethyst, insulted, summoned her whip. Steven rushed in, "Wait! Stop!"

Steven called out, "There's no need to fight!"

"Steven!" Greg exclaimed, "It's me! Greg! Do you recognize me?"

"Absolutely not," Steven admitted, "Can't say you look familiar at all, but we don't have to fight guys. We can talk this out."

Amethyst sighed and stood down. There was a tense silence for a moment, rain poured from the sky before Jasper swallowed her pride and offered the three shelter, "Well... if Steven trusts you enough so do I. Come in."

The group head inside, the tension in the air palpable to say the least as Lapis and Peridot had no idea how to great the man, the child of whom they stole all those years ago, or the Crystal Gems they fought all this time to protect Steven.

"Um..." Pearl forced an akward smile, "Hi... everyone. Thanks for... taking care of Steven. If I may ask... where's... Garnet?"

"Hey so you told me when you revealed everything that all those gyms you told me you scattered are actually in lion right?" Jasper whispered.

Steven nodded, "One second I'll get her."

The gems were left in akward silence for a bit before Amethyst sighed, "OK so... let's adress the elephant in the room. What do you want with Steven?"

"Steven is part of our family," Peridot explained, "We just want him safe."

"We've been trying to protect him from you!" Pearl exclaimed enraged, "You kidnapped him years ago!"

Jasper nodded, "I won't deny there was a time where your actions may have been justified but... you have nothing to fear from us. If you will not harm us, we will not harm you. We won't send any info about your whereabouts in our final report to Yellow Diamond, and when our plan is enacted you will be free to take Steven to Beach City."

"Wait is it really this easy?" Greg asked, "I knew you'd be at least somewhat responsible but it almost sounds like you've given up. Like you can't protect Steven anymore."

Jasper turned away, "I love Steven as my own son. That's all that matters. That I, no, we, wish only the best. I ask one thing. My crew. My sisters. Lapis and Peridot. My best friend, Sea. I want them to be welcomed into your posse. You... Crystal Gems. We all love Earth at this point. You protect Earth right? Is that OK?"

Pearl nodded, "If they mean us no harm."

Lapis shrugged, "As long as you're not a danger to Steven."

Peridot added, "It's only logical we team up since we now share the same goals..."

Meanwhile Steven warped to the Strawberry Field where Lion greeted him purring and rubbing on his leg.

"I miss you too," he smiled, "I'm here to let out the Crystal Gems."

Lion growled softly.

"I know but things have changed," Steven assured the pink creature, "So... yeah."

Lion growled again bug kneeled to comply. Steven entered the mane and approached the island, grabbing the bubbled Sapphire, Ruby, and...

Steven hesitated as he reached for Bismuth but grabbed the bubble anyways and exited.

"You coming?" Steven asked while on the warp pad.

Lion growled and lay down to nap.

Steven examined the bubbled Bismuth and sighed, "Actually Lion, can you back me up?"

Lion purred to indicate he could as Steven popped the bubble and unleashed Bismuth. Bismuth looked around, "I'm back? I'm... I'm back! I-"

Steven summoned his shield, "We need to talk."

Bismuth nodded, "I think we do. Your shield is that of-"

"I am not my mother," Steven glared, "Let's make that crystal clear now. I am not that horrid murderous women. My mom died Bismuth. She is dead. She is no more."

"Well that explains you now knowing her," Bismuth sighed, sitting down, "So what's to discuss... human? I think?"

"Half human," Steven replied, "And... I wish to call a truce. The war is over, pretty much. We are willing to welcome you into our home. Amethyst and Pearl are around and I'll unbubble Garner shortly but... I want you to promise, that you will not attack any of the gems, no matter what."

"If my old friends are alive," Bismuth smiled, "That's a small price to pay to see them again."

Bismuth shook Steven's hand and asked, "So... we cool little dude? I said some... mean stuff."

"Here's how I see it," Steven smiled, "If we're no better than you, and we're pretty great, you must be pretty great too."

Steven grabbed the bubbled gems and smiled, "Let's go..."

The two warped in, much to the shock of Jasper and co who instantly summoned their weapons.

"Hey hey no it's cool!" Steven exclaimed, "Easy easy!"

Jasper sighed, "If so say so."

Steven handed the bubbled gems to Pearl and explained, "OK look guys... there's a lot to unpack here... can we just... handle our mission and... I'll come to Beach City when it's all said and done."

Greg nodded, "If that's what you want kiddo. The air is so tense here I could cut it with a knife."

"We're just leaving?" Pearl demanded.

"There's nothing stopping us from coming back," Amethyst reminded, "And... it's probably for the best."

Greg handed Steven a shirt, "You're a shining star kiddo. Never forget you're a bright light in these dark circumstances."

"Thanks Mr.," Steven smiled, not yet considering Greg family. Greg rustled his hair and with a wave, left with the Crystal gems.

Pearl and Sea exchanges a silent look before Pearl whispered, "Tell no one who owned me back on Homeworld."

"It'll be a secret amongst Pearls," Sea whispered, "Between... new friends?"

Pearl smiled, "Sure."

Amethyst glared at Jasper who sighed, "I... understand your hatred, and while you're... kinda defective... I would like to spar with a Quartz if..."

Amethyst's expression softned as she explained, "Maybe you're not so bad. I'll think about it."

Bismuth spoke to Lapis, "Are you... afraid of me? You seem tense when I'm near."

Lapis shook her head, "I was poofed by a Bismuth in the war. I'm unsure if it was you? I really don't know but..."

Bismuth assured her, "Well... don't worry. I promise never to harm you. You don't need to be scared."

"Thanks," Lapis smiled uneasily.

Bismuth nodded, "Hey anything for the new recruits eh? Cya."

The Crystal Gems left, Pearl explaining, "So we should get you up to speed. There's this thing called corruption..."

Steven layed in the sand that night with a sigh.

"Uggggghhh," he moaned, "What a day."

"You OK?" Jasper inquired as she approached.

"I can handle it," Steven lied.

Jasper lifted him into a hug, "No you can't. I can tell. I'm here for you. We all are."

"I just..." Steven sighs, "It's a lot. You know? My... I'm not even gonna call Rose mom anymore. Genetics mean nothing. You're more a mom to me than she ever was."

"Steven," sighed, "What if... you didn't have a mom anymore?"

"You're the strongest gem I know," Steven replied, "We'll handle the plan, we'll trick Yellow Diamond, and that'll be the end of that. You'll sneak back home... somehow... and that's that."

Jasper lied, "Of course."

Steven yawned, "Well... I better get some shut eye. Night mom. Love you."

"Love you too kiddo," Jasper replied with a smile.

As soon as Steven was gone, Jasper began to cry softly.

"I'm gonna miss them," she muttered to herself, "I'm gonna miss you son..."

**Episode Thirteen: Final Report (Season Finale)**

0 days until final report.

Judgement day.

6 hours remain.

Steven sat on the beach outside the temple as Amethyst ate fry bits next to him.

"Want some?" She asked.

"I'll pass I'll just eat when I'm not in a dream," Steven replied.

The dream was once more shared by the duo who sat in silence before Amethyst broke down and asked, "OK so... do you hate me? I know you're mad about the whole... Opal thing."

"Yeah I'm mad," Steven sighed, "But I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I love you as my family. You're my sister Amethyst. Nothing will change that. Don't worry. Frankly I've forgiven you by now."

"Thanks," Amethyst smiled, "I needed to hear that. Um... so... today the day?"

Steven nodded, "Yeah pretty much. Not much has happened really between when you guys showed up and now. Jasper has just been... way eager to spend time with me. Moreso than usual. Almost clingy. I'm worried she's scared. Scared of what could happen."

"I mean who wouldn't be?" Amethyst shrugged, "It's a Diamond! The top dogs in gem society! They're basically space Gods so I've been told."

"I suppose," Steven sighed, "But... I dunno. Seeing mom scared makes me nervous too. You know?"

Amethyst nodded, "Yeah... but... hey, on the plus side, we can hangout in person soon! Won't that be fun?"

Steven smiled, "Yeah. Yeah! You know what? It will! Mom won't be gone forever."

"Exactly!" Amethyst exclaimed, "You got this Ste-man!"

"Thanks," Steven smiled standing up as a ringing echoed across the beach, "Well, I better wake up. See you soon."

"See you bro," Amethyst replied.

Steven woke up and walked outside, he sat on the boardwalk to clear his head as the Sun crest over the ocean blue, calm, as clouds loomed overhead, as if within the eye of the coming storm.

Steven's phone rang with a call from Connie as she answered, "Hey Steven how you holding up?"

"Anxious to say the least," Steven conceded, "Today's the big day and I just..."

"Don't worry," Connie assured him, "Just stick to Jasper's plan and my dad and I will pick you up and get you to Beach City."

"Thanks Connie," Steven smiled.

Steven looked at the grey clouds and sighed, "I'm not OK."

"I can kinda tell," Connie admitted.

"Should I be in therapy?" Steven asked.

Connie replied, "No offense, but yeah you should. I'm no expert but with your severe trust issues and overall rough experiences this last year it makes sense you have issues."

"I just feel..." Steven sighed, "Increasingly unstable. As if something in my mind is going to break. I keep feeling down. I try to be happy but I constantly distrust those around me and it makes it hard to feel happy. I'm usually either sad or anxious. Sometimes I'm just... angry at Rose. I hate Rose. I hate her so much. Worst part is something tells me she's done even more horrid things that we can't possibly know about. Gems live for thousands of years. Who knows what horrid things she did in that time?"

"Steven..." Connie replied, "Are you sure you'll be OK?"

"I can handle one more bad day," Steven sighed, "But any more than that could be to much."

"It's almost over," Connie assured Steven, "You can do this."

"Thanks," Steven replied, "I'll call you when it's over."

3 hours remain.

Steven walked back to the beach house where the air was still and heavy with unease. Three hours remained until the Final Report. This was the end of everything they had prepared for up to this point. Was it an end for them or...

Peridot, Lapis, Sea, and Steven all sat in the living room to discuss the situation, or rather, the damaged relationships between them.

"I'll open," Steven sighed, "Lapis, you knew my dad was alive and kidnapped me. Peridot, you did the same."

"I understand you're upset you have every right to be upset," Lapis explained, "We were following orders. Maybe that doesn't justify anything but that doesn't mean we love you any less now."

"Look I'm willing to forgive and move on," Steven explains, "As Jasper probably passed on to both of you, I met Blue Diamond and I'm why she came here. The Diamonds are on a whole other level. We're a family, but we all made mistakes. Maybe that's OK. Who doesn't? You know?"

"Fair enough," Lapis shrugged, "Well you know about everything now and so do we. Do you have any further questions?"

Steven shook his head, "What about you guys?"

Lapis and Peridot shook their heads.

"Has anyone seen Jasper?" Sea inquired in her usual soft spoken voice, "I haven't seen her today."

"No actually," Steven replied, "I haven't..."

One hour remains.

Jasper sat looking at the ocean one final time. She wanted to feel the breeze, smell the salty air, see the sparkling, soothing waves, one final time.

She took a deep breath and wiped away a tear.

"I'm gonna miss this place," She muttered to herself.

"You don't have to," a voice replied.

Jasper turned to see Sea, who sat next to her, "If you tell the others we can make a plan. My Di- I mean, Blue Diamond, she can help us."

"That would probably entail surrendering Steven to her," Jasper replied, "I'm not letting anyone take him from me..."

"So you're just gonna give up and leave entirely?" Sea demanded.

"Shut up," Jasper growled, "I'm the leader of this mission and I have to do what's best for everyone."

"Jasper you don't want to do this," Sea explained, "I can see it in your eyes."

Jasper sighed, "Of course I don't want to, but I don't have a choice."

"Look I won't say a word if you won't," Sea explained, "But if you tell them you don't have a way back from Homeworld on your own they'll- no, we will find a way to bring you back to Earth."

Jasper shook her head, "I won't put you guys in that danger. I just won't. I'm the leader of this mission. It's my job to keep you all safe."

Sea sighed, "Jasper we are a family. We protect each other."

Jasper refused and replied, "You don't understand do you Sea?"

Jasper opened up about her past, "When the war was still going I was made as a super solider. A perfect Quartz, I literally came out of the ground fighting the Rebellion, as I emerged when my Kindergarten was under attack. I fought under great expectations from the Diamonds, their perfect Quartz, who eventually failed to protect Pink Diamond. I'm meant to be the perfect warrior and protector. My duty is to protect. I look back on that day and I know I could've saved her if I was stronger. I won't fail. Not again..."

Jasper sighed and stood up, "It's about time. Remember how the plan requires all of you guys to be poofed?"

"Yeah?" Sea replied.

Jasper replied, "This may hurt."

Jasper decked Sea in the face, poofing the Blue Pearl before she went to enact the plan...

Zero hours remain.

The time has come.

The plan was very simple.

It went as follows.

First activate the communication device, which bathed the beach in a pale yellow light as Lapis and Peridot were poofed by a new gem destabilizer Peridot made. Afterwards...

Put on a show.

Jasper kneels as Yellow Diamond looked upon her with annoyance, "Is it done?"

"Rose Quartz is still alive," Jasper replies, "But she will be shortly shattered."

Steven faked fear as he exclaimed, "Yes! I'm Rose Quartz!"

Yellow Diamond sighed, "Take care of her. I want her and that planet to die.

Jasper was angered by this slight at Earth which shows in her face.

Jasper glares at the large screen floating above the beach and bathing it in a greenish yellow light.

"Well?" Yellow Diamond asks, "you going to do your job, or was retrieving you from Earth a waste just like the rest of the accursed planet?"

Steven looks around, acting, desperate to find a weapon. Lapis and Peridot are poofed. On the beach next to him. In desperation, he summons his shield.

Jasper sighs, and summons her helmet...

Steven charges only to be caught by Jasper who exclaims, "It's over Rose! Prepare to die!"

Jasper whispers to Steven, "You can swim right?"

Steven nods.

"Just making sure," Jasper replies, "Hold your breath."

Steven complies as he was thrown at the screen, shorting it out and falling into the water where he made a bubble to maintain his air.

"We lost signal," Yellow Diamond explains as the screen came back on, "Is it done, Jasper?"

Jasper nodded, "Yes my Diamond."

Yellow Diamond grins, "Return to Homeworld at once. You've done well, Jasper."

The signal cut off as Jasper sighs.

She sighes, "Saying goodbye would be to hard..."

So she left without a word, taking the ship she arrived in all those years ago as Steven emerged from the ocean. As he lifted the poofed gems of Lapis, Sea, and Peridot, a car pulled up. Connie exited and rushed to hug Steven as her dad stood by the car. He offered Steven, without a word, a blanket to warm himself as the three started the long silent drive to Ocean Town where Steven was greeted by Greg, who welcomed him into the car wash.

Greg and Connie's father exchanged a silent nod before Greg said, "Thank you."

"You find yourself in some... odd situations don't you Mr. Universe?" Connie's dad inquired.

"Could say that," Greg replied, "I'm just happy to have my son home."

The man smile, "Well... I don't know you that well, but you seem like you're gonna be a good dad. Do let me know if you need any help. This kid has been a good friend to Connie for almost a year and she doesn't have a ton of friends."

"Dad!" Connie protested as she jokingly elbow him.

The man chuckles and s, "You're a good man Greg Universe. Let's hope this is the end of these shenanigans."

"Let's," Greg replies as the two shook hands.

As the two left Greg looked into space and sighs, "But it's never this easy is it?..."

The direction in which he looks was the origin of a signal beyond the stars. Where Yellow Pearl told her diamond, "The Signal is live to all Gems my Diamond."

Yellow Diamond grins, "Wonderful. Well everyone, hello! I have an announcement to make! Jasper, do tell us how you did it."

Jasper replies, "Oh yes. I did it. I avenged my Diamond. I killed Rose Quartz."

Many gems watch this in shock, including Blue Diamond and Aquamarine.

"We actually have the last moments of her life recorded," Yellow Diamond elaborates, "Let's watch."

A recording of Steven flying into the screen plays as Blue Diamond verbally exclaims, "No!"

Aquamarine shurgs, "Oh well. Guess he isn't of-"

"Kidnap her," Blue Diamond demands.

"What?" Aquamarine asks.

"Kidnap her and bring her to me," Blue Diamond explains, death in her eyes, "Bring me Jasper. Something is fishy here."

"My Diamond it is but a human," Aquamarine explains, "There is no need to-"

Aquamarine began to cry heavily as Blue Diamond activated her aura.

She choked out, "Yes... my... Diamond..."

Blue Diamond sits back down and sighs, "I won't lose hope Steven. Not yet..."

Jasper asks Yellow as the signal is ended, "So... what happens to Earth?"

"Oh no need to worry," Yellow assures her, "It's all going to die soon."

"What do you-" Jasper inquires.

"That's quite enough," Yellow cuts her off, "You will be rewarded for your hard work soon. For now, await orders."

Jasper nods and leaves. She waits until she is out of sight and mutters to herself, "Steven... in... danger..."

Corruption is a tear of the mind, and with the separation aniexty she has developed plus the return to Homeworld, Jasper's mind begins to break, and the flesh on her left hand begins to turn green...

But one more gem of note has seen the signal.

A pink gem whose cut is perfect.

Left in a garden.

"I won't believe it," she mutters, moving for the first time in thousands of years, the vines on her feet breaking as she statres at the image of Steven, "You took my best friend Rose... I won't believe it until I see your shards myself! I'm going to shatter you!"

Mad laughter echos in the Garden as the gem poofs and reforms, with long, scraggly hair and a mad smile.

"Aren't you a lucky one?" She laughs, "My cut is perfect and I'm pink as well. I'm gonna bring you endless suffering. Your worst nightmare Spinel!..."

End of season 3.

Coming Soon: Steven Universe Momswap: The "Movie"


	4. Momswap the "Movie"

Steven awakens from his sleep in the Temple, which is surrounded by fences on all sides to keep out the citizens of Beach City.

"Hey Ste-man," Amethyst greets him entering, "How's the new place?"

"I can't believe Greg built this for me," Steven replies as he heads downstairs to greet Amethyst, "Given how I was kidnapped."

"Hey he knew he'd find you eventually," Amethyst replies, "You've been here about a week. How you liking it so far?"

Steven admits, "I miss mom, you know, Jasper. Aside from that it's been alright. Although you're kinda the only one of the Crystal Gems I know.

"Well," Amethyst explains, "They're great folk Steven. You should get to know them better. Why don't you check out the town a bit more? There's a lot of people here you may get along with. If ya wanna hangout I'll be at Funland. Cya."

Amethyst leaves as Steven looks out over the Sunny day of Beach City. The skies are clear as can be, and the light blue above extends as far as the dark blue ocean below. The cool ocean breeze brings with it the smell of the calming, salty air of the city. Steven takes a deep breath and smiles as he looks off into the distance.

Song One: Here I Am in Beach City

Based On: Here We Are in the Future (Steven Universe the Movie)

Steven sings as he walks down the stairs, "Here I am in Beach City.  
Here I am in Beach City.  
Things have changed.  
A year ago never would've guessed such things."

As Steven walks on the beach into the city he continues, images of his past echoing behind him, "When I was a baby I was kidnapped by a group of Homeworld gems.  
They raised me as their own,   
But I never knew their mission.  
I slowly learned it was to kill Rose Quartz."

Steven's expression becomes bitter as he thinks of Rose, "I met a Pink Lion who slowly led me to the truth.  
Taught me my father was alive,   
And helped learn that Rose,  
Was my mother.

A horrid and evil women,  
Who's Crystal Gems I fought over the last year.  
Though in the end,  
We were all on the same side.

So despite the fact I'm having mental health issues,  
And trust issues I...  
Here I am in Beach City!  
Here I am in Beach City and things look bright!

No need to fight,  
No need for strife!  
I can't believe we've come so far!  
A new life in Beach City here I come!"

Steven approaches Lapis who sits atop a water tower by an old abandoned barn.

"Hey guys!" Steven greets the gem.

"Steven!" Lapis exclaims, "How you been?"

Lapis flies down and hugs Steven as Steven explains, "I've been alright. How about you?"

"I've just been thinking of the past," Lapis sighs, "How we ended up here."

Echos of Lapis's past appear behind her as she sings, "I was sent on a mission to determine if Steven was Rose.  
Despite my cracked gem I was sent as,  
I knew Earth better,  
And had been here longer.

Stuck in that mirror,   
Freed when the Crystal Gems were captured.   
When Steven were four and we shattered that corrupt gem,  
I saw Steven's powers and taught him to hide them!

Steven helped fix my cracked gem,  
As I kept his secret.   
Over time though the others learned the whole truth,  
And I won't deny I expected it to go worse both hey."

Steven and Lapis both sing, "Here I am in Beach City!"

"Oh," Lapis explains, "Garnet was looking for you. Wanted to talk to you."

Steven nods and begins to walk in the direction Lapis points him towards. He approaches the boardwalk where Garnet has already set up a spot for Steven to eat.

"How'd you know I would be here?" Steven asks as he sits down.

"Future Vision," Garnet smiles adjusting her shades.

"How did you even get back to Earth?" Steven inquires, "Did your Future Vision have something to do with that?"

"Funny you should ask," Garnet replies as echos of her past appear behind her.

Garnet sings, "Just before you were born a Red Eye spotted us scouting from Homeworld.   
As Rose recorded a tape for you we fought off the eye but it was to late.  
Homeworld came and caught us.  
Holly Blue Agate interrogated is for info on where Rose was.

Sapphire used for Future Vision to break out and head to Ocean Town.   
Over the years we showed up,  
As both Garnet and Sugilite.  
Each attempt a failure to bring you back home.  
But in the end I guess it worked out on its own.

Ruby and Sapphire reunited,  
As their fusion of love,  
In addition,   
Here you are in Beach City!"

"OK so you are always fused because Ruby and Sapphire love each other," Steven inquires.

Garnet nods, "Could call it a form of marriage. Anyways, I have a feeling Peridot will want to see you. She's at the arcade."

Steven nods and goes off to see Peridot playing an arcade game. Steven inserts a quarter and joins in.

"What's up sis?" Steven inquires.

"Just checking out this fun but archaic human device," Perdiot replies, "Makes me think..."

Peridot sings as echo of her past appear behind her as her face reflects off the screen, "I came to this mission as the right hand to our leader Jasper.   
I decided to betray Homeworld,  
And Steven and I,  
Bubbled the Cluster.

As time went on I chose,   
To betray Homeworld,  
Deciding Steven meant more to me than my goal.   
He has become the only brother I've ever known and now...

Here I am in Beach City!"

Steven smiles, "Well I'm just on my way to hangout with Amethyst. French fry?"

"No thanks," Peridot replies, "Cya later."

Steven walks down the street and past the car wash where Greg greeted him, "Hey stew-ball what's up?"

"Not much," Steven replies, "How about you?"

Greg grabs his guitar and strums, "Just thinking..."

Greg sings as echos of his past appear behind him, "When Steven was a baby he was kidnapped and taken from me.  
I hired an old friend who gave me millions in royalties.   
He could not bring Steven home,   
But he told me where Steven was.

So with Amethyst and Pearl we went to find you.  
Now he's back home and I hope he will accept me,  
As his father and his family.  
Now that he's here in Beach City!"

Steven replies, "Baffles me you saw any good in my mom."

"What do you mean?" Greg inquires confused.

"Don't worry about it," Steven replies, "Hey you have a concert tonight right?"

"Yeah do you wanna come?" Greg inquires, "I'd love if you did."

"I'll try to," Steven replies with a smile, "Sounds fun!"

Steven walks down the street only to bump into Pearl who greets him, "Oh hey Steven."

"What are you doing?" Steven inquires.

"I'm just looking at some new clothes for you," Pearl explains, "Given how your shirt does bare the symbol of the..."

"Diamond Authority?" Steven asks, "Yeah... Jasper gave it to me. Greg gave me one with a Star."

"I've never liked that gaudy design," Pearl sighs, "Why not get rid of-"

"No!" Steven exclaims, "Not... not until mom comes back. Not until Jasper comes home."

Pearl sighs, "I understand you love Jasper as your mother and I do agree that family is not blood but the people we love but do you really hate Rose as much as you claim?"

"I couldn't hate Rose any more if I tried," Steven replies, "I'll see you later."

Pearl sighs and sings to herself about her past as echos of said events appear behind her, "I was Rose's closest confidant countless years ago.  
Yet she kept secrets from even I including the Lion that Steven has spoken of.  
I tried to bring him home.  
Fused with Amethyst to form Opal.

But in the end he ended up here home all the same.  
I'll protect him best I can every day in this place.   
My final vow to Rose as,  
Here he is in Beach City!"

Steven runs into Bismuth as he walks towards the board walk who sits with Blue Diamond's Pearl, otherwise known as Sea.

"Hey guys what's up?" Steven asks.

"Oh I've just been thinking..." Bismuth replies.

Bismuth sings as echos of her past appear, "Steven unbubbled me long ago seeking info on his mother.  
I fought against him and his allies,  
Not realizing he was Rose's child.  
Now I'm free with old friends.

But many others face corruption.   
None the less I'm greatful for new and old friends I have.  
I try to cherish what I have.   
As here I am in Beach City!"

"How you been Sea?" Steven asks.

"Alright," Sea replies, "I'm just thinking about how I ended up here..."

Sea sings as echos of her past appear behind her, "Steven once meet Blue Diamond via his dream powers.  
He convinced my Diamond that he was indeed not his mother.  
She brought him and Connie to the Zoo.  
Connie, a human girl interested in Gem culture who befriended Steven despite him being bullied in Ocean Town.

I helped the duo escape.  
Left my place in space.   
Jasper showed me the joys of food and surfing the ocean of blue, which caused me to be renamed Sea.  
Even though Jasper and I once fused I...

We formed a gem named Tourmaline,   
That could swim as such speeds.  
And our bond was strong but I never said how I truly felt,  
And I'm the only one who knows Jasper isn't coming back but hey.

Here I am in Beach City."

Steven continues on, "Anyways I'm off to see Amethyst. See you guys later!"

Steven approached Amethyst who is eating fry bits in Funland and greets him, "Hey bro! What's good?"

"Just checking in with everyone. You?"

"Just pondering the last year..." Amethyst replies with a weary smile.

Amethyst sings as echos of her past appear behind her, "Unlike the other Crystal Gems I actually became close with Steven.  
I fought him and his allies as both fusions that came after him.  
We also fought one on one,  
As we warped about.

But through his dreams we got the chance to bond and become friends.   
Which helped a lot cause for a time,  
I was the only gem around here,  
Who was active.

Which made me recall,  
Those wretched days when I first formed.  
But those days are over and now I'm a part of this family as,  
Here I am in Beach City!"

"Any signals from Jasper?" Steven asks.

"No," Amethyst replies, "I'm sure she'll be home soon."

"I hope she's OK," Steven replies, "I... heard Homeworld isn't great and if Sea abandoning it so fast was any indication..."

"What's her weapon?" Amethyst inquires.

"Rapier," Steven replies, "Blue, very decorative hilt with ocean waves on it."

Steven looks up and sighs, "I wonder if she's on her way home now..."

As the scene pans up it accelerates to a blurring speed before ending on Jasper in a seemingly upper class room on Homeworld with a view of White Diamond's upper body in the center of the area as Jasper sits, hidden under a cloak.

Jasper sighs as she sings, "Many years ago I was sent on a mission to avenge my Diamond.  
But I began to see Steven was not the one I wanted revenge against.   
I took him as my son,  
And how I love him so.

But after I faked his death to Yellow Diamond,  
I left and claimed only I had survived.   
I have no way home,  
And that's a secret only Sea knows.

I lied and told Steven and the other's I'd return,  
But I feel my mind breaking,  
And my form turns green from the strain as I fear...  
I am facing corruption."

Jasper stands up, revealing right her arm up to the elbow from the hand has turned green, "And I know before long,  
I'll be like those corrupt gems we shattered.  
But I have no way out but I take peace in the fact my son Steven is,  
Finally safe in Beach City."

End of song one.

View pans out to a small, decrepit ship in the void of Space off of Homeworld, where a single pink gem with an inverted heart in her chest watches a message on loop of Yellow Diamond confirming the deaths of both Pink Diamond and her murderer, Rose Quartz. The Gem pauses on an image of Steven flying into the camera as she grins, "Funny we never see you die on flim Rose. You're not really dead... are you?"

The Gem walks across the room to an old, overgrown ship as she elaborates, "Only one way to find out. It all makes sense now. My best friend didn't leave me. She was murdered..."

It is then the Gem's face comes into view as she sings a few verses...

Song Two: Your Worst Nightmare Spinel

Based On (Only the last bit of): system/BOOT.pearl_final(3).Info

Spinel laughs as she begins to sing an eerie tune as she starts the ship. "This will be fun.  
Such an unlucky one.  
My cut is perfect,  
And I'm pink as well.

Killing my best friend,  
Will be your end Rose.   
I'll make your life,  
A living Hell.

I'll bring you despair,  
And then shatter you.  
Your worst nightmare,  
Spinel..."

With that Spinel starts the shit with coordinates set for Earth. The system says, "Cordinates taken from Red Eye Database. Beach City, Earth."

Meanwhile, on Earth, Steven and Amethyst sit on the beach eating fries as they stare off into the distance. Steven appears happy on the outside until, without warning, his expression becomes one of intense sadness as his mind randomly races with thoughts such as...

"I'm a burden to the Crystal Gems. They don't even know me."

"The gems are all still lying to me. Their mission isn't over. Lapis or Peridot is going to kill me in my sleep. They hate me."

"My mom is a murderer, but I have her gem. Does that mean that blood is on my hands now? What if I become like her? My mother is filth. Am I any better?"

"If Rose was a horrid person, Greg is probably horrid too."

"No one's telling me the truth. Something is coming. There's always danger. Always a threat looming. They're lying to me. They don't care about me. I'm gonna have to handle things myself. Every time we've fought it's usually Lapis and me fighting off the threat. Sometimes Stevonnie handles it but the point is I'm the one who has to fix everything Rose caused. They'll get hurt if I don't. I have to handle everything myself or-"

"You OK Ste-man?" Amethyst inquires.

Steven nods and lies, "Never better."

Steven is in fact, not OK. Every thought Steven just had was a lie, and remains a lie. Steven is experiencing symptoms of various mental illness caused by the trauma of being kidnapped multiple times, fighting Gems who have tried to murder him, and his hatred for his genetic mother.

Steven gets up and inquires, "Who knew Rose best of you guys?"

"Pearl for sure," Amethyst replies, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh I just have some questions," Steven replies, "Where's Pearl right now?"

"I dunno she said she was warping somewhere later today," Amethyst explains, "Something about a lion?"

"I know where Lion is," Steven replies, "I'll be back."

Steven gets up and walks to the warp pad in the temple and warps...

Pearl stands in front of Lion in the Strawberry Field, glaring at the creature, "What do you have to do with Rose? Rose never had a Lion! If she did she would've told me!"

As Pearl is yelling, Lion naps by the warp pad, annoyed, but not moving. He lets out a soft growl and lays back down.

Steven warps in to overhear Pearl exclaiming, "Rose kept secrets but never from me!"

"Funny you should mention that then," Steven replies walking over, a hidden rage in his eyes as clouds loom overhead, each footstep echos the ground, cushioned by the crunching vines of the strawberries. Steven demands, "I need to know the truth Pearl."

"Oh you..." Pearl asks, "Want to know about your mom?"

"Her genetic relation to me is worthless," Steven replies, "But yes. I want to know..."

Steven glares, "Why she murdered Pink Diamond..."

Pearl freezes in this moment, unsure what to say. She tries to speak, "Steven she-" but she covers her own mouth, kept silent by a promise she made all those years ago. "She-" Pearl once more can't finish the sentence.

"What does it get even worse!?!" Steven demands, angered now, "I already hate her Pearl. Take off the Rose tinted glasses and tell me the truth!"

This angered Pearl...

Song: Love and Fear

Based On: Interlude IV (Showtime)

Pearl growls, "You don't know what she went through..."

Steven sings, enraged, "You think I don't know?  
You think I'm a kid?  
You think I can't begin to comprehend?  
Well I'm not as inoccent as I seem!

You won't believe the things I've seen!  
I was raised by people who were sent to kill me!  
The child of a murderer,  
All of Homeworld hates me!"

Pearl tries to comfort him, "Steven that's not true. Blue Diamond-"

Steven sings, now angerier as he stomps his foot, "I've had to lie since I was only four!  
To the ones I loved most cause of Rose's war!  
How many died?  
Can you imagine a body count so high?"

"Steven please calm down you-" Pearl pleads, approaching with genuine concern.

Steven continues still, holding back tears, "I've seen their corpses.  
A mass grave beneath feet.  
A cluster, no a tombstone,  
Inside the Earth's core!

All because of Rose's stupid war!  
I've seen the Cluster,  
Everyone who was killed,  
All those Gems bubbled into one form congealed.

I was raised to shatter,  
The gems who were monsters,  
The first time Jasper smiled,  
Is when she thought I was a murderer.

Every part of my life has been deceit and lies.  
Kidnapped by Blue Diamond brought beyond space for a time.  
Everyone I love I also fear.  
We call ourself a family but listen here.

Everyone lies to each other's face.   
Trusting anyone would be a mistake.  
I also fear everyone that I love.  
It tears me apart as they may not love me at all."

"Steven that's not true," Pearl explains, "We-"

Steven contiues still, almost sobbing now in a mix of rage and despair as his shield appears in his hand subconsciously, "All because of Rose and her stupid war.  
The blood on her hands,  
A burning torch,  
She passed on to me with all her problems!"

Steven throws his shield into the dirt, enraged as he sings, "You're better than her!  
Why do you babble,  
On and on about how she's a good person.  
You're a great person so you should see past that fiction!

You're a strong gem with a very kind heart.  
Try to let go of Rose so you can start,  
To bond with someone who cares about you.  
Despite fighting in the past I know I do!"

Steven starts crying and turns away as he dispels his shield and the song ends. Pearl walks up to him without a word and hugs him. She holds Steven in her arms until he has a good cry. As Steven calms down she assures him, "Steven, I promise, no one is going to hurt you again."

"I just don't want anyone to lie anymore," Steven pleads, "Promise me no one's gonna lie anymore? That you're not lying to me right now?"

"I promise," Pearl replies.

She wipes Steven's eyes and smiles, "Come on kiddo. Let's go home."

Lion follows the two onto the warp.

"Is..." Pearl inquires, "He coming too?"

"Is that OK?" Steven inquires, "I know you don't like how Rose kept him secret..."

"Sure," Pearl replies, "But what's his deal?"

"Well first off his mane is a pocket dimension only I can enter," Steven explains as the trio warp home...

A ship crashes in the fields outside of Beach City as a gem enters the fair town. She walks into a shop where a young women greets her, "Oh hi! Welcome to the Big Doughnut! What'll it be?"

"I'm just looking for someone," The Gem explains.

"Wait," the women replies noticing a mess on the floor and going to mop it, "You're a gem right? You're friends with Amethyst?"

"Something like that," the Gem replies, "I'm Spinel. You are?"

The young woman shakes the gem's hand, "Sadie. You showed up with those other new gems and that Steven kid?"

"Steven?" Spinel asks before muttering to herself, "So that's the alias Rose is hiding under."

"Yeah," Sadie replies, "Really sweet kid. Haven't really talked to him much though, but he's always smiling. You hungry? Well, you're not, gems don't have to eat according to Amethyst but..."

"Eat?" Spinel asks, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh have you not tried food?" Sadie asks, "Here, have a doughnut. On the house."

Sadie goes behind the counter and bags a doughnut that she hands to Spinel who removes it from the bag with a curious expression, "Um... I don't know how this works."

"You just put it in your mouth and... chew," Sadie explains, "You can do that right?"

Spinel shrugs and complies, chewing with apprehension on her face for a few moments which turns then to bliss as she wolfs down the doughnut exclaiming, "This is amazing! Man you humans are pretty cool!"

"Oh," Sadie replies with a smile, "Thanks! Um... it's nice to meet you by the way."

"A pleasure to meet you too new friend!" Spinel exclaims eagerly, "I haven't had a friend in 6000 years!"

"Wait I thought you knew Amethyst," Sadie replies confused.

Spinel freezes up but then quickly thinks of a lie with a fake smile and upbeat tone, "Oh. Hahaha. Yeah but we haven't talked in a while."

"She's on the beach behind the fence if you're looking for her," Sadie explains.

"Thanks," Spinel smiles, "I'll go talk to her now..."

Spinel walks down to the beach where Amethyst is climbing over the fence and falls on her back.

"Ow," Amethyst groans getting up, "Should've just turned into an owl or something."

Amethyst turns to see Spinel and freezes, shocked for a second or two to see an unfamiliar gem.

Spinel clenches her fists, "You must be Amethyst... right?"

"Oh are..." Amethyst asks, "You a friend of Steven's? If so... nice to meet you. He... didn't mention anyone else but wouldn't surpise me if he was keeping secrets. I'm Amethyst. Nice to meet you."

"Spinel..." Spinel responds, confused, "I'm here to-"

"Fry bits?" Amethyst offers.

Spinel complies, explaining with her mouth full and slightly confused, "You're a Crystal Gem right?"

"I mean yeah but I came around after the war," Amethyst explains.

"War?" Spinel inquires, confused.

"Yeah," Amethyst replies with a shrug, "You know, Rose rebelled against Homeworld to protect the Earth and by extension the humans and all that."

"Well yeah the humans seem like pretty fun friends," Spinel replies, "But-"

"You have no idea what it's like!" Amethyst exclaims excited, "Finally another gem who likes to hang with humans! Lemme show you what you're missing!"

Amethyst grabs Spinel's arm and pulls her forward, but rather than following Spinel lets her arm stretch until it pulls back on Amethyst who turns around, confused and inquires, "What's wrong?"

"I can't go running about with you of all gems!" Spinel exclaims, "I came to-"

"Come on have some fun for a few minutes!" Amethyst exclaims, "You look so stressed! You look like you lost your best friend or something. It's OK to let yourself have fun!"

Spinel stops and thinks for a moment before replying, "Alright but not for to long. I do have stuff I need to do."

Spinel flies forward as her arms coils back up, pulling her to Amethyst as the two eagerly dash into the city.

Song Four: Don't Have Many Friends

Based On: No Matter What

Amethyst sings as she shows Spinel to the Funland Arcade, "Through each and every day,  
Through the long lonley nights,  
Through that look in your eyes,  
You look tired from the fight."

Spinel and Amethyst play at one of the arcade cabinets, Spinel stretching her arm to play skee ball at the same time.

Amethyst keeps singing, "But you should just know,  
That no matter what,  
I'll be here,  
If ya wanna have some fun."

Amethyst wins the game on the arcade as an instrumental plays. Amethyst notices Spinel playing skee ball and taps her shoulder, signaling for her to approach the machines. Spinel throws a ball in normally and misses, to which Amethyst shakes her head no and climbs up to throw the balls in directly. Spinel laughs and stretches her hands to put the balls in directly as well. A mass of tickets are dispensed from the machine which Spinel grabs eagerly. The two see Mr. Smiley approaching, yelling at the duo who dash out the door with the tickets in tow.

The two walk down the boardwalk and stop to order fries as Amethyst laughs at a joke Spinel made. As the two are handed their fries they continue to walk.

Spinel sings, "Look I'm not gonna lie.  
I don't have many friends.   
You're one of the only ones,  
That I actually have."

Amethyst realizes Spinel is being serious and sits by her I'm a bench as the two look out at the ocean. She places an arm around Spinel in a one armed hugged.

Amethyst sings, "Through whatever you do."

"Through whatever you do," Spinel parrots.

"Through what you will endure," Amethyst continues.

"Through what you will endure," Spinel repeats.

"You will not be alone," Amethyst continues.

"You will not be alone," Spinel responds now smiling.

"You'll always be my friend," Spinel and Amethyst and Spinel both sing, "And you can count on me.  
Maybe someday we'll,   
Even be family."

Amethyst hugs Spinel as the song ends and assures her, "I know all to well how it feels to be alone. I promise Spinel, you'll always have me."

Spinel smiles at first and hugs her back, but then sighs and turns away, "I... need to be honest then. I'm not Steven's friend. I'm... quite the opposite."

"What do you mean?" Amethyst asks.

Spinel sighs, "I... I'm here to avenge Pink Diamond. I'm here to kill Rose Quartz."

"Steven isn't Rose," Amethyst explains, "And didn't Jasper kill him already?"

"Yellow Diamond and most of the others seem fooled by what little I've seen," Spinel sighs, "But not me. My beef isn't with you. We don't have to fight. If it makes you feel better I can make it painless but..."

Amethyst summons her whip and pleads, "Spinel don't make me do this. It doesn't have to be this way..."

"I'm afraid it does..." Spinel sighs, "Forgive me..."

Amethyst curls up into a ball and charges forward, but Spinel is no slouch in combat and stretches her legs to avoid the attack, Amethyst going beneath her as she shrinks back down. Amethyst quickly rolls back around as Spinel charges forward. Amethyst swings her whip, which Spinel jumps forward and then stretches her legs to slam into the sand of the beach, pulling Amethyst down into the sand. Amethyst quickly rises back to her feet only to see Spinel with a saddened expression and a fist ready to unleash with intense force, her arm coiled like a spring with high tension.

Spinel half sobs, "I'm sorry, friend. I'll only shatter Rose. I swear!"

"Spinel please!" Amethyst pleads, "Don't-"

Spinel's arm uncoils, hitting Amethyst with intense force that poofs her instantly. Spinel grabs the purple gem with a sigh and mutters, "I'll keep you safe until you reform. I swear I'm only gonna shatter Rose..."

From her friendship with Amethyst within her, power is drawn, and Ameythst is bubbled in a bright pink bubble, a far deeper shade of pink than Steven's bubbles. Spinel is shocked for a moment but shrugs, "Well I suppose I was going to figure out bubbling eventually..."

Spinel takes the bubble and mutters to herself, "Just need to handle the others..."

"What others?" A voice whispers.

Spinel turns to see Sea, sticking her surfboard in the sand.

Spinel sighs, annoyed, "Ugh. Well I knew I would have to handle another one soon."

Spinel charges as Sea summons her weapon, a rapier. Spinel exclaims, "You're next you darn pearl!"

Meanwhile Steven and Pearl returns from the strawberry field with Lion, talking. Pearl smiles, "You actually know a fair bit about gems don't you?"

"I'm self taught but Connie helped," Steven admits, "Yeah. It's very interesting. You know?"

Steven and Pearl walk onto the beach where Lion lays down for a nap. Steven inquires, "Hey why the fence anyways?"

"Well only Amethyst has any real human friends and they never come around here," Pearl explains, "Does it bother you?"

Steven shrugs, "Eh, the humans in Ocean Town kinda bullied me so I don't expect different here in Beach City."

Steven looks out over the ocean to see the sun setting and asks, "Is it that late already? I'm gonna miss Greg's concert!"

"Oh right!" Pearl exclaims, "You better go then!"

"I'll be back soon!" Steven exclaims hugging Pearl, "See you!"

Steven runs off happily as Pearl smiles to herself, "Such a cute kid..."

"Pearl," a voice demands sternly.

Pearl jumps and catches her breath, "Oh Garnet! You startled me. Don't sneak up on me like that. What's up?"

"Follow Steven," Garnet replies, "I've seen some... grim futures if he's unprotected. There may be a hostile gem in Beach City."

"Hostile gem?" Pearl asks, "What is Future Vision showing you?"

"I see many futures in which Steven gets hurt but I know our best odds," Garnet explains, "If all else fails keep an eye out for anything pink. I'll be back shortly either way."

Garnet walks off after adjusting her shaders.

"Anything pink?" Pearl asks, "But who would-"

Pearl freezes as she recalls Spinel and mutters to herself, "No... it can't be... is she alive after all these years?..."

Spinel approached the barn with two gems bubbled, Sea and Amethyst. Garnet rushed over to Lapis and Peridot who were examining the interior of the barn.

"Seems like a neat place," Lapis comments.

"I wonder if we can make stuff from these human relics," Peridot adds examining an old sitting in the mess of junk and miscellaneous parts.

"Both of you!" Garnet exclaims rushing to the duo, "Get out of here! Now! She's coming!"

"Who's coming?" Lapis inquires, confused.

Garnet is suddenly kicked away from the door causing Lapis and Peridot to rush outside, Peridot still having her limb enhancers which allows her to call upon her cannon as Lapis sprouts her wings. The duo see Garnet get back to her feet as Spinel retracts her foot.

"What..." Lapis asks.

"Oh!" Spinel smiles, "Let's see what we got here! A fusion with future vision, a peridot who's a shorty without her machines, and a Lapis who can fly. You two, Lapis and Peridot. Jasper lied about you in the transmission sent to the entire empire. She said she was the sole survivor. I guess it doesn't matter. After all I don't wanna hurt anyone else. After all...

Spinel grins maliciously as she explains,"I promised my best friend I'm only here for Rose..."

Song Five: Promise to a Friend

Based On: Other Friends

Spinel sings as she leapt forward, bouncing like a slinky towards Lapis first, "That's right I made a promise to my one and only friend.  
Rose's gem is the only one I'm gonna crack."

Spinel avoids Garnet's fists with ease as Garnet tries to fight her off and Spinel continues, "That's right I made a promise!  
One I'll keep for Amethyst, my only close friend."

Spinel grabs Garnet and throws her into an energy blast Peridot fires at Spinel, which poofs Garnet and causes Peridot to freeze up as she realizes her mistake.

Spinel continues, grabbing and bubbling Ruby and Sapphire as she avoids more blasts from Peridot And sets the bubbles aside, "And I will keep that promise,  
Until the bitter end.  
Rose is the only gem,  
I'm gonna crack."

Spinel grabs Lapis by the leg and slams her on the ground as she sings, "What lies did Rose tell you?  
What lies did she say?  
What slander about my Diamond,  
Did she tell you?

Does she think it's a game,  
That I wouldn't play?"

Spinel rushes over to Peridot, sliding across the ground like a snake as Peridot tries to attack over and over, shattering the Earth beneath Spinel as Spinel dodges each blast by an inch before appearing in front of Peridot as she sings, "Did Rose think all this time,  
That I wouldn't be coming for heeeeer?"

Spinel shatters the limb enchaers with her fists before coiling her legs and leaping back to get some distance between her and her opponents as she sings, "But I made a promise,   
To my one and only close friend.  
Rose Quartz is the only gem,  
I'm gonna crack."

"Who in the world is this?" Lapis demands.

"I don't know know," Peridot shrugs, "Just some angry Spinel?"

Spinel sings, enraged as she stomps forward, "Some Spinel?   
Some Spinel?  
I was Pink Diamond's best friend!  
It's because of that Rose Quartz that my Diamond is dead!

I'm here to play a game!  
That I'll win in Pink's place!  
Weapons are drawn!  
A bubble for you!

Ready or not let's begin!"

Spinel charges as Lapis tries to escape to warn Pearl only to be grabbed by Spinel and slammed down on the ground and into Peridot with increasing brutality as Spinel sings, "But still I made a promise,  
To my one and only close friend.  
Rose Quartz is the only gem,  
That I'llllll craaack."

Spinel slams Lapis down one final time, leaving a crater and kicking up a dust cloud as the two gems are poofed as the song ends. Spinel bubbles them and smiles, speaking to the bubble that contains Amethyst, "It's almost over, my friend. Then I can release all of you. Then I'll never be alone again..."

Spinel walks off, "I'm sure Rose will be where the humans are. She obviously loves humans..."

Spinel looks off in the distance at two lights coming from the beach, where a stage is set up for Greg's concert. Spinel grins, "Ah yes. Of course..."

Spinel began to approach the concert where Greg began to set up back stage. He thinks aloud, looking at the crowd, "Oh boy. Didn't expect such a crowd."

Steven approaches him, "Hey Greg. How's it going?"

"Oh hey Stew-ball!" Greg exclaims with a smile, "Just setting up some last minute stuff. Didn't expect people from out of town to show up though. I'm a little nervous."

Greg lets out a soft, nervous chuckle, "Hey, where's Amethyst? She was supposed to sing."

Steven shrugs.

Greg replies, "Oh crap... hey, Steven, how about playing in a band with your old man then?"

Steven replies, "I wouldn't know the lyrics to any of your songs or..."

"Just sing what's in your heart," Greg assures Steven, "I'll follow your lead."

Steven nods, "Alright."

The two step out on stage. Greg taps his foot to set a rhythm as Steven grabs the mic with unease. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, bobbing his head to the rhythm of Greg's guitar...

Song Six: What Did I Do?

Based On: What Can I Do For You?

After a couple of rifts of Greg's guitar Steven sings, "What did I ever do to you?  
What did I do,  
That I could undo.   
What did I do to you?

Tell me what did I do?"

Pearl enters and watches in the back row as Steven continues to sing, "Sometimes life,   
Is a bit unfair.   
It can be hard,  
As sometimes your parents screw you over.

But listen good,  
For here's my advice.  
Karma comes around,   
No matter what.

So don't lose hope.  
It'll be worth it if you're good!"

Greg starts to amp up the instrumental as Pearl spots someone in the crowd carrying several round objects and approaching the stage. Suspicion appears on her face as the small figure approaches the staircase leading up to the stage, revealing the figure to be Spinel who glares at Steven in a rage as Greg brings the instrumental to a climax and Spinel coils back her fist...

The song ends with a mic drop as Steven dodges Spinel's sudden attack, a massive, charged fist that shatters the stage. Greg and the crowd panic. However as the crowd flees Greg goes to protect his son.

"Stay away from my son!" Greg demands, placing himself between Steven and Spinel.

"Dad!" Steven exclaims, for the first time, beginning to see Greg as a father figure.

Spinel slams Greg with an oversized backhand, sending him flying into the sand below.

Greg cries out in pain as he crawls towards Steven, "Son! My leg! It's broken! Save yourself!"

Steven doesn't flee however. He glares at Spinel, something starting to awaken from his rage, "What's your problem?"

"I'm Spinel! I'm here to avenge my Diamond!" Spinel exclaims, "The one you shattered before taking that new form Rose!"

"Did you just..." Steven demands, as he begins to glow pink, "Compare me... to her!?!"

Spinel appears shocked, "That glow... you're not Rose... you're..."

Pearl, realizing that Spinel has figured out the truth pleads, "Steven run! Save Greg and-"

"You stay out of this!" Steven demands as he summons his shield, "She's mine! It's personal now!"

Pearl goes to assist Greg, supporting him on her shoulder as she turns back to see Steven glaring at Spinel...

"You're not Rose," Spinel chuckles, "You're... do you remember me? Do you remember the Garden?"

"I'm not Rose," Steven glares, "I don't care if I have to personally beat that into the skull of every gem who wants to kill her. I am Steven! Steven Quartz Universe!"

Song Seven: Stay

Based On: Change

Steven sings as he clenches his fist, "I'm not here to make a promise,  
And I don't have a plan.  
Although when it comes to Rose,   
Allow me to take a stand.

I am not my mother.  
Rose Quartz is dead.  
And Steven,   
Well I am here to stay."

Steven blocks a punch from Spinel as she charged forward with a flying kick that Steven catches and uses to throw Spinel to the ground.

"I've had it with this Spinel!" Steven growls, "I'm tired of paying for the sins of that horrid and worthless women!"

"No." Spinel growls, "No! You don't understand! Your mom isn't what you think she is! That glow-"

Steven charges forward, continuing to sing, "I don't wanna hear it.   
I'm tired of these fights."

Steven avoids a punch from Spinel as he drop kicks her, knocking her off the stage and approaches, "I'm done playing nice here!  
I'm staying here this time!

I'll stand my ground as myself!  
As not the son of Rose but Jasper!  
Family is love not blood!  
And Steven is here to Stay!"

Steven charges with his shield only for Spinel to duck and hit him in the jaw, knocking out his two front teeth with a coiled punch. Pearl, who had been watching the whole time, catches Steven and steps in. She orders, "Go to your dad. I'll take it from here."

Steven nodded and ran, the glow fading, away as Pearl glares at Spinel.

"He doesn't know does he?" Spinel grins, "Wow! You're lying to him aren't you! That power belonged only to Pink Diamond. That's her son isn't it? Rose and Pink..."

Spinel grins maliciously, "They're the same gem."

Pearl grips her spear, "And he's never going to know. He's so unstable. He can't take any more pain. It's better to lie to him. What he doesn't know can't hurt him."

Pearl summons two spears and hisses, "And you're never gonna reveal the truth. Not to him, or anyone else."

Spinel retorts, "Oh yeah? You gonna stop me? That's either the child of my best friend, or maybe even my best friend herself. You're not taking her from me!"

Spinel changes with reckless abandon with both her fists. However, Pearl easily parries this attack, deflecting the inflated appendages and stabbing Spinel in the stomach.

Spinel chuckles, "Heh. Hey... when he learns the truth... don't say I didn't warn you."

Pearl turns away, "Shut up..."

"One small thing," Spinel requests, "Tell Amethyst I said hi..."

Spinel poofs, allowing Pearl to bubble her and unbubble the others. Amethyst is the first to reform as she exclaims, "Spinel please!"

Amethyst then sees Pearl holding the bubble, "Is she OK?"

"She's safe in the bubble yeah," Pearl replies.

"Maybe we can try to reason with her in a more controlled environment?" Amethyst requests, "She's not a bad gem Pearl. She's really not."

"Trust me," Pearl lies with a shameful sigh, "It's for the best she stays bubbled..."

Steven meanwhile, noticed his teeth had returned.

"My teeth," Steven comments.

"What about them?" Greg inquires.

"They healed," Steven replies.

Steven gets an idea.

"If Rose had healing tears then maybe..."

Steven spits on Greg's broken leg.

Greg exclaims, "Steven what the-"

Greg's leg heals as he rises to his feet, "Wait..."

"I have healing spit!" Steven exclaims, "Wooooo!"

Pearl approaches with the others and smiles at Steven, "Well it's all said and done. Let's call it a night huh?"

"Yeah," Steven replies, "I'm beat. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Steven," Pearl replies.

...

That night Steven looks at the bubble in the depths of the temple. Pearl enters and spots Steven in the Bubble Room and asks, "Steven?"

"Yeah?" Steven asks.

"How did you get in here?" Pearl asks.

"Door responded to my gem," Steven replies.

"Something bothering you?" Pearl asks, "It's late."

"Spinel seemed like she knew something about mom," Steven explains, "Any clue what that could be?"

Pearl lied, "Those were just the final lies of a gem in a losing battle. Nothing more. You should sleep now."

"Alright," Steven replies getting up and hugging Pearl, "Goodnight Pearl."

"Goodnight Steven," Pearl smiles hugging him back.

Steven exits the room leaving Pearl alone. She looks at Spinel in the bubble and sighs. She approaches the door and sighs, "I'm sorry Steven. I'm not lying I'm just... withholding info to protect you..."

With that Pearl closes the door, leaving the room pitch black, only the bubble with Spinel visible, who soon too fades into the blackness, after being the last visible object in the room...

To be continued...


	5. Season Four

**Episode Two: New City New Friends**

It's a Sunny day in Beach City as Steven looks at the fence guarding the temple.

Today Steven feels good.

Irrationally good. Great even. He feels lively, full of energy. He feels powerful. His appetite has increased immensely as well.

"Man I feel good today," Steven thinks aloud, "So full of energy, but also really hungry. I wonder why that is..."

Steven's stomach growls as he looks to the Big Doughnut down the way and shrugs, "Well I guess I should grab a bite to eat..."

Meanwhile Lars kicks his feet up on the counter as Sadie mops the floor of the Big Doughnut. Sadie sighs and requests, "You know, you could at least pretend to work."

"Relax," Lars smiles, "It's 2pm on a Wednesday. No one's gonna come in here anytime soon."

The bell rings as Steven enters, catching Lars off guard. Sadie however, waves with a smile, "Welcome to the Big Doughnut."

"Oh hey," Steven replies, "Nice day isn't it?"

"For now," Sadie shrugs, "But I heard a storm is brewing. Hey you're... uhhh... what was your name? Greg's kid? Live with those Gems?"

"Steven?" Steven asks.

Sadie snaps her fingers and replies, "Ah! Right! There it is! Yeah, where's Spinel? Pink Gem? Haven't seen her for a week."

"Oh..." Steven replies, "That was a week ago already? Time flies. Yeah we're you not at the concert?"

Sadie shakes her head as Steven explains, "Well long story short she tried to kill me and now she's in what's basically Gem jail? I think? It's hard to explain."

Lars chuckles, "Oh yeah. You and your magic belly button. I remember overhearing, that's from your mom right?"

Steven shrugs maintaining his smile despite knowing full well Lars is making fun of his mom. Steven joins in, "To think she was with so many dudes and couldn't handle one kid."

Lars is confused and asks, "Um... you do realize I'm making... fun of her right?"

"One," Steven explains, "I'm in this really weird good mood out of nowhere. I physically cannot be upset right now. Two, I hate her. A lot. So..."

Lars looks at Steven and asks, "What does that mean?"

"I mean I'm just in a great mood," Steven explains, "And no matter what I think of I can't feel sad or angry at all."

"I think that's a symptom of something," Sadie comments.

"You're being paranoid," Lars shrugs, "He's just having a good day."

"But yeah feel free to make fun of Rose all you want," Steven adds, "Just save your best material for when I'm in earshot eh?"

Lars chuckles, sitting upright now, "You know kid you're alright."

"Anyways," Steven elaborates, "I'll have two chocolate doughnuts."

"I'll get it," Sadie sighs, setting the mod down after Lars tries to make some excuse as to why he can't.

Steven asks Lars, "So... what is there around here?"

"Please," Lars chuckles leaning back, "Aside from Funland we're in the middle of nowhere. If it wasn't for Ocean Town we would be the only city for miles in every direction."

Sadie hands Steven a bag with his doughnuts and Steven pays, "Thanks."

"Have a good one!" Sadie replies.

Steven waves goodbye as he exits the Big Doughnut and walks down the street to see Buck and Sourcream tossing a frisbee which Buck misses as it flies far over his head.

"Darn," Buck sighs sticking his hands in his pockets, "Our frisbee is going beyond the stars."

"I got it!" Steven exclaims leaping into the air to grab it.

...

He then keeps going up, higher and higher before coming to a slow stop thirty feet in the air.

"I got it!" Steven exclaims.

"What the..." Sourcream comments.

"Yo little dude!" Buck exclaims, "You're that new kid with the mom from the cosmos right?"

"What about her?" Steven demands lowering at a slightly faster rate.

"Is that why you're flying?" Buck asks.

Steven looks down and notices his situation before commenting, "Huh. I did not know I could do this."

"How are you doing that?" Sourcream asks.

"Well I'm in a really good mood today so maybe it's connected to my mood," Steven shrugs, "What's your names?"

"Buck," Buck replies.

"Sourcream," Sourcream replies, "You need help getting down?"

Steven thinks for a moment and replies, "Well since I'm in a good mood and falling slow and fell faster when you mentioned my mom in gonna say, yes, a hand would be great, yes."

"So it's like," Buck asks, "You can fly when you're happy and not when you're upset?"

Steven shrugs, "I would call it floating but, seems that way until I get a better grip on my powers I guess. I'm sure I'll get the hang of it over time."

"OK I've got this pair of headphones with really long cords," Sourcream explains, "I'll be right back with them. They're the closet thing we have to a rope or anything."

Steven eats his doughnuts as he slowly descends, making conversation with Buck as he descends, "So what's it like around here?"

"It's nice during Winter," Buck explains, "Snow gets heavy though. Summers are great too. Fair bit of tourism rolls around here. Nothing you wouldn't be used to from Ocean Town. I heard that you saved that place. What exactaly happened?"

"Oh just a corrupted Gem," Steven explains, "Kinda like, a Gem who... OK I don't know fully what the deal is with corruption is but it turns Gems into feral beasts. Mom and I fought it off and shattered it so... worked out I suppose. I was real little when that happened. If not for us Ocean Town probably would've been wiped off the face of the map. Citizens there didn't like us all that much though so I'm shocked I'm not being bullied if I'm being honest."

Buck replies with his usual coolness and a thumbs up, "Well you're cool in my book Steven. When we get you down wanna grab some pizza and-"

Buck is suddenly slammed out of the way by a shocked Ronaldo who exclaims, "What?"

"Um..." Steven replies slightly uncomfortable, "Hi... I'm... Steven."

Ronaldo isn't paying attention as he unlocks his phone and starts recording himself, "Ronaldo here with Keep. Beach. City. Weird! You guys are never gonna believe this! This kid is flying in the air! Behold!"

Ronaldo looks up only to see Steven on gone from the skies and exclaims, "What?"

Sourcream and Buck help Steven get back on the ground after he pulls himself down back to Earth along the long cords of a pair of earphones. The three walk away as Ronaldo laments his missed opportunity. The three enter Fish Stew Pizza where the three take a seat. Jenny approaches with a notepad and inquires, "What'll it be guys?"

It's then Jenny notices Steven and inquires, "And who's the new kid?"

"This is Steven," Buck explains, "Pretty chill kid."

"Well nice to meet you Steven," Jenny smiles, "What do you want?"

"Anchoives OK with everyone?" Steven inquires.

"If it's only on half sure," Buck shrugs, "Pepperoni on both sides. Extra cheese too. Is that alright?"

Steven nods, "Sounds great."

Jenny smiles and calls, "Hey Kiki! Orders!"

Kiki looks out from the kitchen as she spots, Steven and waves to him, "Hey new kid! You're Greg's son right?"

Steven nods, "Sure am! I'm Steven!"

"Name's Kiki!" Kiki replies, "Welcome back to Beach City!"

Kiki heads into the back to handle to make the pizza as Jenny inquires, "So... You're Greg's kid? I remember your mom when I was a little kid. Rose was pretty nice but she wasn't around much. You guys remember her any?"

"When I was real little yeah," Buck shrugs.

Steven shakes his head, "Well you guys never knew the real her. Not to say I have but Rose isn't a good person."

"What do you mean?" Jenny inquires.

Steven explains as he smiles, "Yeah I'm in a good mood I can talk about this. I was kidnapped as a baby and raised by people who hated my mother. One of them, Jasper, is more my mom than anyone else. I guess they less kidnapped me and more adopted me, but if I ever say mom I'm talking about Jasper, not Rose. She loved me as her own son. Anyways, Rose is a murderer who's actions led to an interstellar war that killed millions. Beneath our feet is a massive grave of millions of dead Gems in the core of the planet. Makes you wonder if Gems... pass on or not. I would hope so as it would be better for them to go to some afterlife than stay in broken shards but I never asked the Gems such existential stuff. They lied to me about a lot so I don't feel comfortable asking Lapis or Peridot. I kinda trust Pearl but she was the closest to Rose so that makes me trust her a bit less. I got pretty severe trust issues from all the lying. I'm close to Amethyst, but I feel like I'm also kinda blamed by then for Rose not being around and I don't really know Greg even if he seems like he would be a good dad if I let him into my life more. Meanwhile Garnet just feels kinda standoffish so... I don't really have anyone to talk to and can't really trust anyone with the existential questions of Gems and souls and the like. Mom said she would come back to Earth but I haven't heard from her yet and I'm a little worried. Not to mention while she's a mom to me now, at first she didn't seem to like me, thinking I was Rose, and didn't seem genuinely happy with me until she thought I killed a corrupted and basically feral gem but she's great now that she knows I'm not Rose. I blame Yellow Diamond, not Jasper for that. There's also Sea but she doesn't know anything about Rose really so despite her being family to me, like a big sister, she can't help me here."

The trio of teens freeze in shock, eyes wide. Jenny comments, "That's heavy kiddo."

Sourcream adds, "Yeah I wouldn't know how I would be able to handle all that."

Buck remains silent for a moment but then places a hand on Steven's shoulder and explains, "Yo, Steven, I get your trust issues, but feel free to talk to us. You're a chill dude. We're here for you."

"I'm fine," Steven smiles, "I feel great today actually. After all I got three new friends right here."

"That's the spirit Steven," Jenny smiles, "Think positive!"

Jenny spots Kiki taking the pizza out of the oven and goes to get it, returning with it a few seconds later. The trio begin to eat and time passes as the trio exit, talking, Buck cracks a smile at some joke Steven makes as the three enter Funland Arcade where they spend the rest of the day.

Sourcream checks his watch as the stars fill the sky and sighs, "Darn it I'm late for dinner. I'll see you guys later."

The two wave goodbye as Sourcream beat boxes and puts his headphones in as he returns in kind. Steven and Buck walk back to the Temple. Buck looks to Steven with his usual calmness but asks Steven a serious question, "Are you OK?"

"What?" Steven asks, "Oh I'm fine."

"It sounds like you've been through a lot," Buck explains, "Do you consider any of the gems family aside form Jasper?"

Steven nods and explains, "Yeah. I believe family is a fluid and growing thing based in love and that blood is worthless. I love Jasper as my mom, Lapis and Amethyst as big sisters, Blue Diamond is... well she's not on Earth you don't know her but I do care about her even if I wouldn't care her family right now, same with Pearl. Blue Diamond and Pearl are good friends but not family yet. Maybe someday though. Peridot is more a little sister than a big sister to me. Sea is more like... I guess she's like a big sister but more like a big sister who is only a year older than you. You know? Aside from that I don't really know how to interact with Garnet. Bismuth... exists too and she's fine but... you know."

"That's rough man," Buck sighs, "Look dude, you're half space rock, but you're also half human. Don't neglect that side of yourself. I'm here if ya wanna hang out. You're fun to be around and if you never need to talk..."

"As to you," Steven replies, high fiving Buck, "Cya later."

"Have a good night Steven," Buck replies.

Buck walks away as Steven climbs ten fence and enters the temple. Steven walks past Amethyst, who is eating fries and asks, "Hey Steven! Have a good day?"

"You know what?" Steven smiles, "I did. I really did..."

**Episode Three: Future Vision**

Steven walks down the boardwalk of Beach City, the sky partly cloudy with an on and off drizzle of rain and general uncertainty wether rain or sunlight will soon overtake the town, but clouds black as night are quickly approaching the city...

Steven today feels... depressed. He's slowly beginning to wonder about his instability in mood as he thinks aloud, "Man I haven't eaten today at all and it's almost one in the afternoon. I'm just... not hungry. What's up with that? Man my mood is all over the place and I don't know why. It also makes my appetite fluctuate a lot and it's starting to worry me..."

Steven then trips and falls face first into the boardwalk only to be caught by Garnet who calmly states, "Be careful now."

"Thanks," Steven replies as Garnet puts him down.

"Yeah future vision told me there would be trouble," Garnet explains, "Mind if I tag along today?"

"Sure?" Steven replies, "I guess?"

Steven continues walking, now with Garnet by his side. A bead of sweat runs down the side of his head as he tenses up, unsure what to say. Garnet stops suddenly and turns towards Fish Stew Pizza.

"Garnet?" Steven asks.

Garnet walks into the pizza shop and, a few moments later, exits with two pizzas.

"Oh thanks," Steven replies, "But I'm not really hungry right-"

"They'll still be warm," Garnet assures him as she adjusts her shades, "Come on."

Steven and Garnet keep walking as Steven remains tense, unsure what to say. He then gets an idea and asks, "When does mom come home?"

"What?" Garnet asks.

"Jasper," Steven explains, "When does she come home? To Earth?"

"There's to many futures to say anything concrete," Garnet sighs, "I'm sorry."

Garnet adjusts her shades and looks at various futures before shaking her head. She stares off into space for a moment, deep in thought.

"You OK?" Steven asks.

Garnet snaps back to reality and replies, "Oh yeah. Yeah. Sorry. Watch your head."

"What?" Steven asks as clouds suddenly rush in and hail pours form the sky, Garnet shape shifts her hand to form an umbrella over Steven and points to an open garage nearby, "In there."

Steven and Garnet rush to shelter as the storm suddenly intensifies. Steven looks around, finding the garage full of paintings that he examines curiously until he spots one of Rose and asks, "Who's house is this?..."

"I'm gonna go grab lunch for everyone," a voice from inside explains, "Onion wants extra cheese right?"

The door to the garage from inside the house opens to reveal Sourcream who sees the intense storm of thunder, rain, and hail and turns to Garnet who hands him the pizzas and explains, "Onion is in the mood for mushrooms today."

"Oh you're one of those Gems aren't you?" Sourcream asks removing his headphones, "Hey mom! Some buddies of mine brought some pizza! I'm letting them in cause of the storm!"

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine!" A voice calls back, "I'll set the table! How many plates?"

"Just one," Steven explains, "Only half Gems have to eat."

Sourcream nods and welcomes the two into his house where he introduces Steven to his mother and step brother, "Mom, Onion, this is Steven."

"Oh my God!" Vidalia exclaims walking over to Steven, "You've grown so much since I last saw you with Greg! Man it's been over a decade! Sourcream mentioned you a few days ago. You've grown up to be a really sweet kid haven't you?"

"Yeah nice to meet you," Steven replies with a smile and shaking her hand, "I'm Steven alright. You?"

"Vadalia," Vadalia replies, "And that kid at the table is Onion."

Onion puts the finishing touches on a model of the Eiffle Tower made entirely of tooth picks that he examines with a curious expression before revealing a baseball bat from beneath the table and smashing it.

Vidalia whispers to Steven, "He expresses himself very... oddly, but he's a good kid. You'll get used to it."

Sourcream opens the pizza boxes and takes a slice of pepperoni from one of the pizzas as he inquires to Steven, "So Steven, how about this weather huh?"

"We had storms in Ocean Town but..." Steven sighs, "Nothing like this. Is this common?"

"Oh no!" Vidalia chuckles, "We haven't seen a storm like this in years! Since Rose and Greg were together."

"You knew Rose?" Steven inquires, seemingly upset.

"Yeah!" Vidalia replies with a smile, "Such a kind women! You're so much like-"

At this point Sourcream is gesturing towards his mother to stop but the message has already been made clear for Steven who gets up, anger in his eyes, "I'm not hungry. Sorry we had to interdude like this. Greatly appreciate the hospitality We'll be out of here as soon as the storm ends."

Steven walks away as Vidalia inquires, "Is he OK?"

Garnet sighs, "He... isn't to fond of Rose... learned things he wasn't ready to know. Frankly, things I've also found... upsetting."

"Let's not sugar coat it," Sourcream sighs, "If what the kid says is true he's right. Rose wasn't good. I'm gonna go check on him. What kinda pizza does he like?"

"Two slices of pepperoni and mushroom," Garnet replies, "Or maybe three. There's a few futures."

"I'll be back," Sourcream replies taking his plate and preparing one for Steven.

Vidalia inquires to Garnet when Sourcream is gone, "You knew about the storm that's why you had the pizza right? Why even let him leave the house?"

"In truth," Garnet admits, "Steven doesn't like me. Like us. I'm hoping that I can find a future where him and I at least become friends..."

Steven sits in the garage a starring at the painting of Rose with a bitter expression and thinks aloud, "I would rip this thing apart if it wouldn't be destroying something Vidalia clearly worked hard on. You're lucky Vidalia is a good person Rose..."

"You OK?" A voice inquires as Sour Cream enters, the rain and thunder echoing in the background.

Steven shakes his head, "Honestly... no. Not really. Why does everyone in this darn town love Rose? What she did..."

"Well," Sourcream explains, "Rose is... picture this. A horrid person does a lot of horrid things and goes to a place where no ones knows what they did. Everyone only sees the good they do trying to atone and just assume they're good outright even if they good deeds can never atone. They don't have the whole picture Steven."

"Sometimes I feel I don't either," Steven replies with a sigh, "I'm missing something. I just know it. Some messed up piece of this twisted puzzle she made my life, but what?"

Sourcream sits next to Steven and hands him the pizza, "My dad was a scumbag too. Only saw him once after he gave money to Greg and Greg hired him to find you."

"Yeah I remember him talking to Lapis," Steven replies, "Some guy named Marty? Are they the same person?"

Sourcream nods, "Yeah. Point is, I know how it feels to hate your genetic parent after learning what they really did. Yellowtail may be my step dad, but he's not. He's my dad. Strait up. Same as how Jasper is your mom. I understand all that stuff Steven. Granted Marty isn't near as bad as Rose."

"Thanks," Steven smiles, "Means a lot. If you wanna talk about it..."

"I've got a dad, a real one, I'm over it," Sourcream assures Steven, "But you still have a lot to work through and I'm here for you."

Steven sighs and lays on his back, "I appreciate that..."

The two sit in silence before Steven asks, "I've been... unstable as of late."

"What do you mean?" Sourcream asks.

"Some days I'll eat like five meals and be super happy and energetic," Steven explains, "Other days I'll eat like once and be severely depressed and lethargic. Usually it's triggered by something but... some rare days I can't feel happy no matter what. Some days I can't feel upset no matter what. Some days I can hardly eat at all. Some days I can't stop eating. I've lost a good ten pounds cause of all of this."

Sourcream requests, "Steven... do me a favor. See a doctor. This has to be some kind of mental illness."

Steven nods, "You know... for you, for my friend, I will. Connie's mom is a doctor so she can help."

"Do you wanna blow off some steam?" Sourcream asks, "May help you feel better and be able to eat."

Sourcream grabs the painting and an old hatchet from the corner as Steven asks, "Won't your mom be upset?"

"No no," Sourcream assures Steven, "Watch. Hey mom! Can Steven and I destory this Rose painting you made yesterday?"

"Yeah I messed up in the face anyways!" Vidalia replies, "If that's how you kids wanna express yourselves!"

"Then yes I would love too," Steven replies.

"The hail has stopped," Sourcream explains looking out at the rain, "Should be save to take it outside. Easier to clean up."

The two walk outside. Steven grips the hatchet as Sourcream steps aside and after handing it to him.

"How many Gems did you kill?" Steven asks the painting.

The painting offers so reply.

"Are you happy now?" Steven asks, "Abandoning all your problems and making me fix them?"

Still no reply as the rain drips down his face and he walks forward, his grip tightened, "Blue Diamond is in shambles because of what you did! Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, you abandoned them! You're a murderer and a coward yet everyone loves you!"

Steven cries out and begins to hack apart the artwork and wooden frame as he exclaims, "Who are you Rose? A scumbag! A lair! A murderer! Why do they love you! Why did Jasper hate me for so long? Because of you! You worthless waste of a Gem! I would shatter you myself if you were still around!"

Steven slashes apart the last bits of the frame, glowing pink, with rage fueled blows, a frenzy of catharsis before he looks to the skies, dropping the hatchet and catching his breath as the glow fades and the slashed apart gem from the painting lays beneath him, appearing as if the Gem was shattered.

Steven gets up from his knees and heads back in, Sourcream accompanying him.

"Thanks," Steven smiles, "I... really needed to get that out."

Steven begins to eat as Sourcream shrugs, "Hey, I destroyed an old jacket Marty still had around here. What are friends for eh?..."

A few hours later the storm ended and Garnet and Steven, after saying their goodbyes, began to walk to the temple. As Steven enters his room he turns to Garnet and explains, "Hey... you knew that I needed this... didn't you?"

"I knew you might need it yes," Garnet replies.

"Thank you," Steven replies with deep sincerity in his voice, "You're... you're great Garnet. You truly are."

Garnet rustles Steven's hair and enters the temple where he smiles to herself, "Hm. I didn't expect this future per say, but at least Steven and I became friends. At least he knows I'm here for him now..."

**Episode Four: Lars the Chef**

Steven talks to Connie as he looks down at the beach from the patio outside the temple. The skies around Beach City are slightly cloudy but overall sunny, with a strong breeze kicking up sand on the beach into the air.

Connie asks Steven, "And how are you doing today?"

"I don't have any major mood swings one way or the other," Steven replies, "Just kinda feel normal but I know it could come out of nowhere."

"Yeah I'll talk to my mom," Connie replies, "I know I've heard these symptoms before but I don't know from what. I'll get back to you. It's gonna be OK."

"Thanks," Steven replies.

"Anytime," Connie responds, "You'd do the same for me. Anyways, I got violin lessons. Cya."

"Bye have fun," Steven replies hanging up. He again looks at the beach and decides to head into town. He once more begins to climb the fence only to find that there has been a gate installed.

He turns around to see Garnet who, with a smile, nods.

"Thanks this is way easier," Steven replies opening the gate and closing it back before heading to the Big Doughnut where he greets Lars who naps behind the counter, "Morning Lars."

"Huh?" Lars stirs from his slumber and removes a magazine he was using to block out the light to see Steven, "Oh, morning Steven. What'll it be?"

"Strawberry filled," Steven replies, "How you doing today?"

"Oh I'm just thinking of bad jokes," Lars explains, "No luck thinking of anything funny."

"Yeah well if you have any funny jokes bashing Rose," Steven smiles, "Lemme know."

Lars hands Steven the doughnut as Lars elaborates, "So what does your magic belly button actually do anyways?"

"Well," Steven explains, "I can float, create bubbles around myself and others and... this."

Steven summons his shield and elaborates, "I'm still getting a feel for some of it. Oh! I also have healing spit. It's as gross as it sounds."

"Healing spit?" Lars inquires, "Hey don't go spitting on Rose's grave then huh?"

Steven laughs, "Yeah she's better off staying dead."

Lars replies, "Hey you're new in town."

"Yeah," Steven replies.

"So if I revealed some secret no one would believe you," Lars elaborates.

"Yes?" Steven explains, confused.

"Awesome I need a favor," Lars explains, "You got any eggs at your house? Can I bum a couple of eggs?"

"Sure?" Steven more asks then replies, now lost.

"Great can you do me a favor and meet me here at six?" Lars requests.

"Sure?" Steven replies.

"I appreciate it," Lars replies, "See you then."

Steven leaves, eating his doughnut and returns that night as the Sun sets to see Lars waiting for him behind the counter as Sadie glares at Lars, glaring daggers as she states, "I'm the only one who does anything around here. You're a real jerk."

Lars looks away as Sadie leaves. Steven waves, which turns Lars's frown right around as he opens the door for Steven who hands him a carton of eggs.

"Perfect!" Lars exclaims, "Come on!"

Lars leads Steven to the back room where Lars turns on a stove and reveals various ingredients from his backpack.

"OK enough with the shady stuff why am I here?" Steven asks.

"OK here's the deal," Lars explains, "As you probably say I've really fallen behind here and... frankly in school too. Truth is I've been feeling unmotivated because my real passion is cooking."

"Isn't this where they make the doughnuts?" Steven asks.

"Not since..." Lars explains showing Steven the location of the incident, "The accident..."

Lars elaborates as he begins to mix a cake batter from the ingredients he brought, "Anyways no one knows my real passion is for cooking and I'm to scared to tell anyone. I'm not good at school and I'm a bad friend to Sadie. I'm just..."

"Lemme guess," Steven sighs, "You're scared that if you're bad at this you won't be good at anything at all."

Lars nods, "Yeah exactaly."

"I can't say I fully relate," Steven admits, "But I understand to a limited extent. I had to hide my powers and lie throughout most of my childhood. I was never of much help to Jasper in combat against corrupt Gems. So what, you want me to taste test it and your plan is if you are bad at it no one's gonna believe you admitted any of this to me and that's the reason you're telling me?"

"You're sharp kiddo," Lars smiles, "Yeah. That and, you seem like a cool kid."

"Lars I'm not the best person for this," Steven admits, "I've been having these mood swings and sometimes when I'm feeling down, like, really down, I can lose all sense of taste."

"Are you feeling down right now?" Lars asks.

"No," Steven replies.

"Then it's fine," Lars shrugs, "I suffer from aniexty and sometimes it makes me nauseous but I've never lost all sense of taste. You're a buddy of mine because, like, I dunno. You give me this trustworthy vibe I guess. I kinda feel that... you know how it feels to be not enough for your parents. To want to be better but not know how."

Steven looks down at his Gem and sighs, "Kinda. Yeah. Jasper did not like Rose..."

Lars puts the finished mixture into the oven as he explains, "Yeah I hear that. I'm thinking of dropping out and going to culinary school over in the big city. Maybe then I can make them proud for once in my pathetic life."

"Lars I get feeling like a failure," Steven explains, "I think back to all the Gems I let Jasper shatter. I think about the mass grave in the center of the Earth. I just... yknow it's a fair bit to deal with."

"And I thought I had a lot on my plate," Lars comments, "Steven, you've been through a lot for someone your age. How do you do it?"

"I..." Steven concedes, "Don't... I put on this smile and try to make others happy but... it's hard."

"You're doing a pretty good job at making me feel better," Lars assures Steven as a timer goes off and Lars removes the fresh cake from the oven and applies frosting to it. He slices it and offers a slice to Steven who wolfs it down eagerly, the taste beyond exquisite.

"Man this is great!" Steven exclaims, his mouth full, "Dude you're amazing at this!"

Lars smiles, "Thanks man. Is it really that good?"

Steven exclaims, "Heck yeah it-"

Steven suddenly stops eating when thoughts of Rose and her murder rush into his mind and sighs, "Darn it it's gone."

"Gone?" Lars asks.

"I started thinking about Rose out of the blue and my sense of taste?" Steven explains, "Gone without a trace."

"That quick?" Lars asks.

Steven sighs, looking away, "Yeah... it's been like this for a while now. I'm gonna head out. Anyways though, yeah, you should just be a chef. You'll do your parents proud. Cya."

"Cya Steven," Lars replies as Steven waves goodbye and exits.

Lars exits with the leftovers and enters his home to see his parents watching T.V.. He takes a deep breath and remembers Steven's words before he sighs, "Mom... dad... we need to talk about my career path..."

Steven, meanwhile, heads back to the temple and holds his head, images flash in his mind of gem shards and Blue Diamond. Of being kidnapped. Of lies. Of Rose. Of the horrific figure that is Yellow Diamond. The women who wanted him dead.

Finally, as Steven breaks down crying he recalls Jasper. Where's Jasper? Where's...

"Mom..." He pleads, "Where are you? I can't trust anyone else. I can't even trust you but..."

Steven is unaware he is being watched. Sea who was around the corner, looking at a photo of her and Jasper on the boardwalk of Ocean Town, listens in to Steven's breakdown. She takes a deep breath and sighs. She puts her hand over her mouth and quietly cries herself.

She mutters to herself, "I miss her too but..."

Sea sighs, "Jasper is never coming home..."

**Episode Five: Homeworld Hero**

Jasper sweats as Yellow Diamond questions her with a wide smile, "So tell me Jasper, did Rose suffer?"

"Like the coward she was," Jasper lies with a fake smile, "She screamed as I crushed her head, poofing her to then finish the job. How pretty the shards were in the sunlight of the Earth. Truly a-"

Jasper realizes her mistake and corrects herself, "A uhhhhh... wretched planet which only held beauty in the death of the tratior."

Yellow Diamond claps happily, "Oh yes. Makes me smile every time. You're dismissed to your chambers Jasper."

Jasper nods and walks away, a patch of corruption spreads up her arm as he shakes her head and mutters to herself, hiding it under a cloak she brought from Earth, "Keep it together Jasper..."

Jasper is cheered by other Quartz as she walks down the halls of Yellow Diamond's court. A pearl offers her, "Jasper, slayer of Rose, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing I'm content as is," Jasper explains pulling her brown, scratchy cloak over her arm, "I will be in my quarters."

"Hey Jasper!" A tall amethyst inquires as she wraps an arm around the gem, "We're just headed out on a mission to squash some giant bugs! Wanna tag along? I'm sure Yellow Diamond won't mind and the way they splatter is-"

Jasper offers a death stare which causes the Amethyst to back off, chuckling nervously, "Hey take it you're not in the mood. Must be hard thinking of Rose like that so I'll uhhh... cya later."

The Amethyst quickly walks away to go join others as the three discuss and exit. Jasper enters her quarters, which are extravagant for a Quartz solider, with a small hot tub, a decor mostly orange in color to match her uncorrupt appearance, and a second floor as well. She walks over to the massive window in the back which overlooks the court of Yellow Diamond and sighs after looking at the Pearls and Peridots and so on bustling about.

She slams her fist into a wall, "Curse it all! Can't they see all life is valuable!?! Steven taught me that. Steven..."

Jasper's eyes grow wide with horror as she hyperventilates, the realization sending her into a downward spiral, "She's gonna kill Steven. She's gonna find out and she's gonna kill him! Yellow is gonna take Steven away from me just like Rose took Pink away from me! She-"

All the while, Holy Blue Agate and Aquamarine silently argue about how to capture Jasper, hiding behind the drapes of the window.

Aquamarine points at Jasper and pounds her fist in her plam, to which Holy Blue Agate, or, Holly, shakes her head and runs her finger across her neck. Aquamarine shakes her head and takes out her wand, to which both smile and sneak up on Jasper. Jasper is unprepared when she is stolen frozen and poofed by a smug Holly who exclaims, "This is payback for the Zoo you accursed Quartz!"

The two gems contemplate the situation as they examine the poofed gem. Holly inquires, "So what now?"

Aquamarine replies, "We have our orders Holly. Bring her back and wait for her to reform. Could be a while though. The coloration of her gem looks a little off..."

**Episode Six: Blacksmith's Regrets**

Steven's mood reflects the lukewarm, cloudy weather. He feels numb today, next to nothing at all. He in fact, tries to think of upsetting things. Just to feel anything at all.

He looks at a photo of him and Jasper eating funnel cake together back in Ocean Town and thinks aloud, "This normally makes me sad with mom gone but I just don't... feel today. I was hoping I would feel something with this!"

Steven sighs and exits the house to look over the beach, clearing his head as he thinks aloud, "She's gonna come home soon, but if I'm not OK when she gets here I'm just gonna burden her and everyone else! Keep it together Steven!"

Steven sighs and looks down at the beach where Peridot sits, talking to Bismuth. Curious, Steven approaches the duo...

"I can try but I don't know how much I can do," Bismuth explains to Peridot, "Let's head to my forge and- oh hi Steven."

"What's up?" Steven asks.

Peridot turns to greet Steven, "Hey Steven what's up?"

Steven shrugs, "Oh not much. At all. What's up with you guys?"

Bismuth explains, "We're just discussing some issues Peridot has after Spinel."

"Oh right you got poofed and have that Star on your chest now but she broke your limb enhancers right?" Steven inquires.

Peridot nods, "Yeah."

"Come on let's roll!" Bismuth exclaims leading the duo to the warp pad inside. The trio warp to the black rock and ash filled airs of Bismuth's forge.

Ash falls fro the sky as Steven inquires, "Hey isn't this where you revealed the Breaking Point and-"

Bismuth exclaims loudly, cutting Steven off, "Anyways I'll get the work! Feel free to look around!"

Steven nods and sits down as Bismuth gets to work in her forge, lighting it ablaze as she begins to hammer a piece of heated metal. Peridot sits next to Steven and asks, "You OK? You seem... distant."

"I kinda am distant," Steven admits with a vacant smile that doesn't reach his eyes, "I just feel kinda numb today, if I'm being honest. How about you? You seem bothered by your... loss of height. Is it the loss of the gun? We can buy a gun I guess but..."

"No no," Peridot explains, "It's not that it's just... I feel small and weak. I worry people will look down on me, figuratively, for being short. A lotta humans devalue humans for being short, for their appearance and I just-"

"Hey listen," Steven explains, "Who cares about appearances? Beauty is a subjective thing and anyone who hates you for being short isn't worth your time anyways. Everyone is beautiful in a different way, unless it's unhealthy, that is objectively ugly, but I guess that doesn't apply to Gems, but you get what I'm saying."

Peridot smiles, "Thanks I just... I'm worried about about being pitied. I have no powers, can't shapeshift, don't have a weapon and I just..."

"The Gems are our family," Steven assures her, "They love you all the same and I do too. You're a big sister to me, and nothing will change that."

"Even so..." Peridot asks, "Steven... You've been distant to your family. To me. We used to be close, hang out, talk, but recently..."

Steven shrugs, "I'm fine. Some days I just don't feel like hanging out."

"Steven..." Peridot speaks with concern as she inquires, "You've hardly even spoken to Lapis. I would argue she's as much a mother to you as Jasper."

"I suppose I see Lapis as my mother yes," Steven explains, "I guess... without Jasper the family feels... incomplete? Like when you finish a puzzle but miss a piece and you're just hellbent on finding it."

"We both know that's not the only reason," Peridot sighs, "You're just... growing distant."

"I'll be fine," Steven assures her, "You worrying about nothing."

"I just-" Peridot explains before her eyes go wide, "Bismuth look out!"

"Huh?" Bismuth inquires, not noting that a sword is about to fall off a shelf and land on her head. Bismuth reaches out to help her, stopping the sword midair.

"Uhh..." Steven comments with a sly grin, "No powers huh sis?"

"Oh ha ha," Peridot half chuckles, "I had no idea I could control metal until just now."

"Speaking of metal," Bismuth requests, "Steven can you lend me a hand?"

Steven nods and enters as Bismuth sighs, hammers a breastplate, "Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure," Steven replies.

Bismuth morphs her hand back into its default shape and sighs as she turns to face Steven, "Look, I know you're not Rose and I trust your friends. We all get along just fine but... I feel you resent me. I don't know if you're avoiding me or-"

Steven assures her, "Nah not at all. You hated Homeworld. Now, yes I care about Blue Diamond, but the rest of Homeworld can burn for all I care, but I don't resent you for that. You hated Rose and Homeworld. I would've done the same. You're fun to hang out with and pretty kind if a bit much sometimes. I do consider you a part of my family. Kinda like an aunt if I had to lable it but labels are superficial at that point."

"I... appreciate your forgiveness Steven," Bismuth smiles wearily, "If you need... anything, anything at all, I love you as my family too. You can ask me."

"I'm fine," Steven assures her with a distant shrug, "Anyways I'm sleepy so I'm gonna take a nap. See you guys later."

Steven waves and warps away.

Peridot inquires, "He's lying isn't he?"

"About caring about us?" Bismuth asks, "No. About being OK? Yes."

Steven sighs in the warp as he looks at another old photo sighing as he puts it away. Bismuth sighs and tells Peridot, "He clearly doesn't trust anyone, and he's growing distant from everyone. That loneliness will eat him alive..."

**Episode Seven: Sky Secrets**

Steven thinks aloud as he paces back and forth on the beach in the evening as the stars begin to shine overhead, "Man why am I so energetic today? I gotta burn this off somehow. I can't sit still. Guess I'm just in one of my upbeat moods again."

Steven takes out his phone and lays in the sand, texting Connie, "So you free today?"

"Sorry," Connie replies, "I've got violin lessons, but you do know when we hangout we do have to talk to your mom about your mental instability right?"

"Yeah yeah," Steven responds, "I really do hope she can help. It's kinda fun when I feel good but sucks most of the time."

Steven puts his phone away and ponders aloud, "I just want mom to come home. I haven't heard anything from her."

Steven doesn't know that from the distance, the patio of the house, he's being watched by Sea.

Sea sighs and mutters to herself, "She's not coming home. I'm... sorry..."

Pearl the house and inquired "You worried about him too?"

Sea nods "Yeah. He used to be such a sweet kid. Welcomed me into his family. Loved me as his family, but... he's changed. He's changed so much with Jasper gone."

"When is she coming home?" Pearl asks, "Exactly?"

"Uhhhhh..." Sea replies freezing up, unsure what to say. She looks at Steven and gets an idea, "Why don't we check on Steven?"

Pearl nods in agreement as the duo approach Steven, who greets the duo, "Hey guys!"

Steven runs up and hugs them, "What's up?"

"Oh not much kiddo," Sea explains, "Just wondering how you're doing."

"I'm great!" Steven lies, "How about you guys?"

"Pretty good," Pearl replies, "I've been thinking though."

"Hm?" Sea inquires.

"Yellow Diamond was..." Pearl sighs, "An issue. Do you know how to defend yourself?"

"Jasper taught me a little," Steven explains, "But only barebones stuff since she didn't know about my powers until the last couple of months so, mostly self taught."

"Ah well that won't do," Pearl explains, "Sea wanna help me teach him?"

Sea nods, "Yes it would be wise. Steven? Thoughts?"

"Sounds good," Steven replies, "I haven't spent much time with you guys these last few weeks have I? Sounds good to me!"

The trio warp to the sky arena where Sea and Pearl both state in synch, summoning their weapons, "OK Steven let's start with-"

The two exchange a look.

"I got this I fought in the war," Pearl smiles, "I have more experience than you."

"Please," Sea chuckles, "You couldn't teach Steven to save your Gem. I've known him longer. Besides you served Pink Diamond."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Pearl asks, "I've fought Gems three times my size for the people I love."

"You were reckless and didn't care about yourself," Sea glares back, "And that's the last thing Steven needs."

"Maybe Steven needs to go," Steven shrugs, "You I can see this going bad and... no. I'm out. Not solving this one."

At this point the duo aren't listening as Steven warps away. Pearl exclaims, "So what!?! I won the war didn't I?"

"If you call the core of Earth being a giant graveyard and the corrupted Gems that you called your friends wreaking havoc sure. You couldn't even save Pink Diamond."

Pearl snaps, screaming, as she swings her spear which Sea ducks under, glaring back, "I couldn't save Pink Diamond? You leave her out of this you worthless pebble! You don't know what she did! What we did!"

"Oh sure!" Sea snaps back, parrying Pearl's thrust and disarming her before unveiling a new ability, shooting a torrent of water from the tip of her rapier which Pearl rolls out of the way of, "Defend her why don't you after you let her die! I let go of my Diamond, why can't you!?! I've had to let go of people I love! Jasper isn't coming back!"

"Cause my Diamond never died!" Pearl screams, sweeping Sea's legs with a kick and drawing another spear that Sea narrowly blocks, "She faked her death! Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond!"

The two freeze.

"What?" Pearl asks, her spear disappearing as she reaches out to comfort the now crying Sea, tears welling up in her own eyes, "Sea..."

Sea pulls away, "She... She lied to him... lied to her family... Jasper didn't have a plan to come home. She thought that we would be enough for him. That Lapis would be enough of a mother. That I would be enough of.. whatever lable really. I would say big sister if I had too. I... miss her. I miss her Pearl. I loved her. We fused. Once. She said it was to protect Steven but... when we fused I felt what she felt. She didn't want to admit it but it wasn't familial love it was romantic love. Now she's gone and... she's not coming home. I can't tell Steven. He keeps crying himself to sleep over it. He can't take any more lies."

"I know," Pearl sighs, "But I've lied to him too. Rose Quartz... she's... Pink Diamond. Pink Diamond was never shattered and led a double life until I helped her fake her shattering. I miss her too. Spinel... She knows it. Steven tapped into some sort of power of a Diamond. One I haven't seen but judging by her reaction..."

"We both love Steven and the rest of our family," Sea sighs looking at the sky, stars dazzling like gemstones that are no longer with them, "And frankly Pearl, I'm glad you opened up to me."

"I honestly feel a lot closer to you yeah," Pearl admits.

"But no one else can know," Sea adds.

"Oh good Heavens no," Pearl replies, "Family protects each other. So what if we withhold a little information from the rest of our family? You're part of my family so I got your back."

"Same to you Pearl," Sea replies hugging Pearl, "Same to you..."

Steven sighs as he arrives back home, "What a day. I love them but sometimes man..."

Amethyst then exits the Bubble Room of the temple behind him which Steven notices and inquires, "Amethyst?"

Amethyst jumps and asks, "Oh hey. Yeah?"

"Why were you in the Bubble Room?" Steven inquires.

"Oh I uhhh..." Amethyst freezes up to think of a lie but concedes, "OK yeah. Look I'll be honest with ya. I know you hate lies so, I was just thinking about Spinel."

"Why?" Steven inquires walking over.

"I dunno," Amethyst admits, "I became friends with her and now she's stuck in that bubble. Pearl says she can't be reasoned with but..."

"Strange isn't it?" Steven adds, "She seemed to know something about Rose but I was to blinded by anger to listen."

Steven sighs and turns away, "Is Pearl... trustworthy?"

"What?" Amethyst asks, "Oh. Yeah should be. Why?..."

"I dunno just, those two things together along with Pearl insisting Spinel stayed bubbled is... shady," Steven explains before shrugging, "Yeah. No. I don't think I do trust Pearl. At least not until this is settled but, oh well. That's life. Everyone lies. Like I expect any better even from my family. Some things never change. That just li-"

Amethyst hugs Steven suddenly.

"Amethyst what..." Steven asks.

Amethyst starts crying, "Stop it. Stop it little bro."

"Stop..." Steven asks, "What?..."

"You're scaring me," Amethyst explains hugging Steven tighter, "I'm scared for you. Scared that whatever mental malady is hurting you though is gonna lead you to really getting hurt. It scares me and I just..."

"It's OK," Steven assures her, hugging her back, "I... I'm getting help soon. I love you sis."

"I love you bro," Amethyst replies calming down. Steven wipes a tear away as she asks, "So when can you get help?"

Steven's phone buzzes and upon checking it he replies, "According to this text from Connie, I can get a diagnosis tomorrow..."

**Episode Eight: Diagnosis**

Steven sits in the doctor's office, humming a tune to pass the time as Connie asks, "So today you feel..."

"Same as yesterday," Steven explains, "Happy. Blissful. Energetic. Really hungry."

Steven takes out a granola bar and wolfs it down, "I can't stop eating."

Connie nods, "Yeah that's not normal."

"Yeah especially given how on some days I eat like," Steven explains, "One meal."

"Yeah I'm really worried about that," Connie explains, "My mom was supposed to be here by now..."

Ms. Maheswaran sighs in the mourge as she examines a body, "No heartbeat... so why does it twitch? I don't get it..."

Steven cracks open drinks some of a soda before offering it to Connie who accepts. She sips it and hands it back, "Yeah my mom should be able to diagnosis you at the very least and... ow. Ow! Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Steven asks.

"My glasses are making my head hurt," Connie explains, "What is..."

Connie removes her glasses and explains, "Steven do you have healing powers?"

"Healing spit why?" Steven asks.

"Yeah my eyes are healed," Connie explains, "But also, ew. Backwash."

"Why are you so calm about not needing glasses anymore?" Steven asks.

Connie replies, "At this point I'm just used to this stuff I guess."

Ms. Maheswaran enters, pulling up a chair to speak to Steven, "So what seems to be the trouble anyways?"

"Well it's..." Steven sighs, "How do I explain this? Some days I'll wake up in an energetic bliss. Be all over the place. Super happy and positive. Eat twice as much as normal. Other days I don't want to wake up at all. I hardly eat. I'll feel empty and depressed. Sometimes it can change in the middle of the day if I'm triggered, and on occasion nothing can upset me no matter what and whatever would've upset me just hits when that ends and... that can last days on rare occasions."

"Yeah I've seen this one," Ms. Maheswaran explains, "And do you suffer from any emotional trauma? Mental illness run in your family?"

"Trauma?" Steven asks, "Who knows? Same with my genetics too."

Ms. Maheswaran nods, "Yeah, OK. This is probably bipolar depression."

"But he's not depressed," Connie explains, "He's happy as can be right now!"

"Not depression," Ms. Maheswaran replies, "Bipolar depression, or bipolar disorder if you prefer. It's an often misdiagnosed mental illness similar to depression. Symptoms include mood swings, symptoms of regular depression, manic episodes, rash actions, and the like."

"Manic what?" Steven asks.

Ms. Maheswaran elaborates, "It's often genetic but can be caused partially by trauma, but one major symptom is manic episodes. When these occur people often feel strong, invincible in some cases, they act more rashly. Their... reproductive functions become more active. That's not of concern for you at the moment but that can also fluctuate wildly. They feel more hungry, full of energy, and in some cases cannot become upset by almost, keyword almost, anything. It can last from hours to weeks. It's caused by inconsistent dopamine production in the brain and, or in some cases soley, mental trauma. Although I may have to double check that soley part so don't quote me on that. It's not my field of expertise. My advice to you and anyone else bipolar is when you're manic do three things. 1: Acknowledge it. Realize you are manic first. 2: Acknowledge you are more rash and actively avoid making any improtant choices without actually thinking it over properly. 3: Do not let your mental illness distort your world view. Often nothing has actually changed and it's merely a massive increase in dopamine production. So again, don't act rashly. Aside from that, as long as you don't let it distort your world view and acknowledge it so you don't act rashly in ways you'll regret later, you can mostly just look on the bright side and enjoy it for what it is. Maybe that won't apply to everyone but.. applied to me."

"You're bipolar?" Connie asks.

Ms. Maheswaran nods, "Mildly yes. I got help for it though. Goes to show that it's nothing to be ashamed of. Now not everyone will have all of these symptoms but if treatment for normal depression doesn't work, might be bipolar disorder. Couldn't hurt to check."

Steven nods, "So... what do I do about it?"

Ms. Maheswaran explains, "Therapy and maybe medication, but I don't have the authority to prescribe anti depressants so you'll have to see a psychiatrist. Anyways, I have to go handle some other stuff. Can you kids call Doug and get home?"

Connie nods, "Yes madam."

Ms. Maheswaran smiles, "Good. I'll be home in a couple of hours."

She kisses her daughter's forehead and smiles, "Love you."

Connie hugs her mom back with a wide smile, "Love you too."

Ms. Maheswaran exits. Leaving Steven and Connie to talk.

"So..." Steven sighs, "Bipolar disorder?'

"Yeah," Connie shrugs, "Guess so... so... what now?"

Steven shrugs, "I guess... wait for mom to come home and then probably start therapy at some point. This explains a lot at least though so that's good."

"Yeah," Connie smiles, "I'm glad we at least know the problem now, but knowing what the problem is isn't help in it of itself. So, please start therapy as soon as you can."

Steven shakes his head, "I just... don't feel comfortable doing so until mom gets back. I don't know why it's just... a lot for her to be suddenly gone. I-"

The two hear a scream.

"Mom?" Connie calls out.

"Oh man that doesn't sound good," Steven replies, "We should check on her."

The duo exit, as the lights fluorescent lights above flicker on and off, clearly damaged by something large and strong.

Ms. Maheswaran dashes around the corner and calls out, "Connie! Steven! Run!"

"What?" Connie asks, "Mom what's going-"

Ms. Maheswaran looks behind her as a bestial cry echos down the hall, runs towards the duo, gripping her injured arm.

Steven summons his shield and demands, "Both of you! Get behind me!"

What emerges freezes Steven, a monstrous creature with three, malformed, dwarfish legs, a single, grotesquely oversized arm, a sickly mixture of colors all across its deformed body, but what shocks Steven so is...

"That's a gem..." Steven explains.

"What?" Ms. Maheswaran asks.

Steven recalls the Cluster...

"The Cluster..." Steven elaborates, starting to hyperventilate, "That's... not the only one it... That thing... That's... the corpses of Gems... mashed together..."

"Steven?" Connie asks trying to covert him, but the young man begins to glow pink and pulls away as his fear gives way to rage, "The Diamonds... Yellow Diamond... She... She must be behind this. Peridot worked for Yellow and knew about the Cluster so it stands to reason that all these amalgams are because of Yellow Diamond. Blue Diamond didn't know about the Cluster, so she wasn't involved. Yellow... Diamond..."

Steven lowers his shield and walks forward, the floor panels shatter beneath each step as the energy he emits grows stronger, angering the creature. It cries out and lunges as Steven catches its massive fist and crushes it in his palm. He kicks it into a wall, leaving it open.

Connie draws her sword and rushes in to finish it off, poofing it. The amalgam of shards falls to the ground.

Steven lifts it up as Ms. Maheswaran demands in a mix of confusion, anger, worry, and shock, "What was that!?!"

"Gem stuff," Steven explains, "You two don't worry about it."

"Mom I know this is a lot to take in..." Connie explains, "But look at it this way. My eyes are healed and I've learned how to defend myself."

Ms. Maheswaran sighs, "We do need to talk about this Connie but... for now give me the short version."

"Steven is half of an alien Gem race," Connie explains, "He has magic that healed my eyes so I don't need glasses, that happened like, ten minutes ago. Also he let me borrow this sword that he usually keeps with his immortal pet Lion that belonged to his mom who was evil and... yeah."

Ms. Maheswaran sighs, "I'm just... going to trust your judgement because if I didn't just now we would all be dead. So... is there anything I need to know that would be of concern?"

"Well it's not anything like, illegal," Connie explains, "Well, techinally I guess the Gems would be illegal immigrants but aside from that, nah."

"Fair enough," Ms. Maheswaran nods, "I am concerned about you, Steven."

Steven snaps out being deep thought with a bitter scowl, "What?

"You got some anger issues?" Ms. Maheswaran inquires.

Steven concedes, "Yeah... little bit, but the issue is solved for now so I'm going to go..."

Steven begins to walk away, "It was pleasure to meet you. I'll see you later Connie, um... bye."

Steven exits holding the bubbled Gem as he mutters to himself in pure rage, unbridled wrath in his tone, "You're gonna pay for this... for all these monsters you've hurt by creating them... Yellow Diamond..."

**Episode Nine: Carwash**

Steven strums Greg's guitar as Greg hoses down a car at his carwash. It's a Sunny day but Steven can't help but feel down.

"Hey Stew-ball," Greg inquires, "Why haven't you been spending time with the Gems?"

Steven shrugs, "I don't know I just... feel... isolated? Like I can't really tell then anything. I've been developing new powers left and right and... they're my family and I love them but... I can't seem to trust them."

Steven turns away and sighs, "And you seem like a cool person but... I just have issues trusting you given the person Rose was. Just... how could you be with someone so evil?"

Greg sits next to Steven with a sign, "Steven... evil may be a strong word for it but I don't all the facts. When I met your mom she was so full of life and kind and... I don't know. Maybe she was evil. Let's assume that. I never knew. Sometimes people get stuck with people who hold malice cause the malicious one manipulates them. That doesn't apply per say but she was withholding any info of murder."

"Ah Mr. Universe!" A voice exclaims as a sleazy looking man in a blue suit approaches, brushing back what little hair remains on his balding head, "How goes the business?"

"You're not welcome here Dewey," Greg replies, "Unless you're here for a wash."

"That's Mayor Dewey to you Universe," Dewey glares back, "My offer stands and I advise you to take it. It would be a shame if there was an accident that damaged your property..."

"Is that a threat?" Steven hisses, glowing pink.

"Greg get your... thing to calm down," Mayor Dewey elaborates, "It's a wonder he isn't feral, raised by those magic space beasts."

"Have you only seen corrupted gems?" Steven demanded, "I don't think we want anything you're offering."

Greg took a deep breath, "Dewey, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. You've insulted my son, and you've insulted me."

"Your loss Universe," Dewey chuckles as he walks away.

Steven takes a deep breath and calls himself down, the glowing stops as he mutters, "I swear it's Ocean Town all over again..."

Steven sighed, "I need to clear my head. I'm gonna go for a walk."

Steven walked away, pacing in the sand on the beach, muttering to himself, "How dare he... compare me to scum like Rose and Yellow... what kinda of worthless slimeball..."

"Yo Steven," A voice greeted the young man, "Buddy, what's on your mind?"

Steven turned to see Buck, with his usual coolness offering a compassionate nod, "You wanna talk about it?"

Steven nodded, "Sure. Thanks man I appreciate it."

"What are friends for?" Buck responded, his hands in his pockets and a slight smile on his face, "What's bugging you?"

"So I'm at the car wash hanging with Greg," Steven explained, "And this... slimeball of a middle aged prick walks up and starts bombarding me and Greg with insults. Compared me to beasts. To filth like Rose and some sort of evil Space God named Yellow Diamond who turned the core of the Earth into a mass grave! That scumbag. How in the world did filth like him ever get elected!?!"

"Um..." Buck commented.

"And he thinks better than me!" Steven added glowing pink, "Better than us! We are good people! We help those around us! We care about those around us! That worthless sack of crap! He-"

"Steven," Buck interjected.

"What!?!" Steven demanded, stomping his foot, sending sand soaring into the air which rains back down on him, forcing Steven to brush it out of his hair.

"You know Mayor Dewey is my dad," Buck explained, "Do you... not know that?"

"Wait you're related?" Steven asked, "Well... Sorry man I didn't realize..."

"Allow me to correct myself," Buck elaborated, "He's my biological dad. Nothing more."

"I'm sorry man," Steven replied, "Do... do you wanna talk? I care about you dude and..."

"Hey man," Buck assured him, "I've worked through my feelings. I'm all smiles. All chill."

"So what does he want with Greg's carwash?" Steven inquired.

"Expand Funland," Buck explained, "He wants to rival Ocean Town for when Summer rolls around. Ironic in a way, isn't it? I heard it was attacked a few years ago by a supernatural creature. I'm assuming it was a Gem?"

Steven nodded, "Yeah. Without me, mom, and the others Ocean Town wouldn't exist anymore. I suppose it's ironic that we inadvertently created such issues for Greg. So what can we do?"

"He tends to bug Greg a lot," Buck explained, "And we haven't hung out in a while. Let's chill at the car wash for a bit and when he comes back, making his rounds, we'll handle it."

The duo headed to the car wash where Steven greets Greg, "Hey what's up?"

"Oh hey kiddo," Greg replied hosing down a car, "Wanna lend me a hand here?"

Steven nodded, grabing a sponge.

"Lemme help too," Buck replied, "My dad doesn't care about the community, so, someone has to."

Time passed as the three work the wash, laughing and making jokes, generally just enjoying each other's company.

"You're a good man Mr. Universe," Buck commented as the three break to eat pizza, "Real shame my dad is such a sleaze."

"I don't blame him," Greg admitted, "He wants to keep his job to provide for you after all. That doesn't justify or excuse anything but, at least it's an explanation."

"An explanation," Buck replied, "But nothing more."

Dewey approached the trio and greeted Greg, "Hello Mr. Universe."

"You gonna insult us again?" Greg demanded, "If so, walk away."

"Hey at least I'm not some bum who got lucky and became rich," Dewey glared.

"Wait you're rich?" Steven inquired.

Greg nodded, "Yeah but... I enjoy working the car wash. Some stuff from my musician days came up and I recently came into a lot of money."

"Well I suppose it doesn't matter much but still glad your music career payed off if anything," Steven explained.

"Your kid isn't to bright Universe," Dewey chuckled, "Clearly doesn't understand the value of money."

"Dewey," Buck demanded, "Leave them alone."

"I'm stupid?" Steven demanded glowing pink, "Ha. Ha. Hahahaha!"

Steven laughs hysterically after a light chuckle, glowing pink, "Is that some kind of twisted joke! At least I'm not some worthless mayor with my head up my own butt so deep I smell my own bullcrap! Some sleazy, narcaccistic coward who rules some, nowhere, backwoods town and strokes his own ego because deep down he knows he's a worthless nobody and a failure and will never be more than that! You're a coward and a moron and you're never gonna amount to anything Rose!"

"Are..." Dewey asked, "We still talking about me or..."

Steven continued, "You dump all your problems on everyone else and run away, your hands stained with blood so I have to handle it!"

Buck placed a hand on Steven's shoulder which calmed him down, Steven taking deep breaths as Buck assured him, "Easy man. I'm here for you. You're projecting kinda hard though."

He then turned to Dewey, "You, I hold very little respect for you and if you want any chance to salvage what little I hold, leave."

Dewey realized he was over his head as even Buck offered a glare, the three sets of eyes pierced his soul, as he sweated, "OK. OK. I'm going."

"Now," Greg added as he points the hose at Dewey!

"No!" Dewey pleaded, "This suit is dry clean only! Have mercy!"

Greg sprayed water at Dewey, who screamed and cowered before running away, the trio laughing at the pathetic excuse of a person as he flees.

"Man what a joke!" Buck exclaimed before getting his cool back, "I enjoyed that to be honest. Thanks Universe."

"No thank you," Greg replied, "I think I'm finally rid of him..."

Steven turns around and explained, "I'm glad he's gone. Man he's a pain."

"Hey can we talk for a second Steven?" Buck asked.

Steven nodded.

"You know me, Lars, Sourcream, and heck, even Jenny are here for you right?" Buck asked.

Steven nodded, "Yeah man and I appreciate that."

"Steven you know the four of us consider you part of our family as it were right?" Buck added.

Steven shooj his head, "Well if you guys consider me family, then, great. I love you guys as the big siblings I never had. The Gems are great and all but... I'm still half human. I... I appreciate that bro."

"Hey it's what family does," Buck smiled, "Well, you two have some stuff to discuss I think, so, I'll see you later."

With his usual chill attitude, Buck walks away with a smile and a wave, Steven, now knowing he can count on Jenny, Lars, Sourcream, and Buck as a part of his family. The people he loves as his family and who love him as family in turn, but there's one more person he loves as family he needs to talk too...

"Hey can we talk actually?" Steven asked.

Greg nodded, "Sure thing."

"Is it OK if I consider you family as well?" Steven asked, "I mean I see you as my dad, but... not because you were with Rose but because I genuinely look up to you. You're so kind and keep your cool under pressure and you do what you love, money or not."

"Steven I want you to be happy with whatever family you love," Greg explained, "But I will always love you as my son. Not because of genetics, but because you're a good person, if flawed. No offense but anger management..."

"Yeah that's fair," Steven chuckled, "But seriously..."

Steven hugged Greg, "I love you dad..."

"I love you too son," Greg replied hugging Steven back...

**Episode Ten: Decay (Mid Season Finale)**

**Part** **One: Loss**

It is a warm day in ocean town, if a bit cloudy. Steven, Buck, and Sourcream walked down the boardwalk, talking about nothing in particular.

"Anyways," Sourcream continued a story he was telling, "I was DJing for that guy and he refuses to pay."

"That Kevin dude is a real tool," Buck sighed.

"Sounds like it," Steven added, "I've never met him though."

"Consider yourself lucky," Sourcream groaned, "If you ever do, don't waste your time with him. He's not worth it."

Steven nodded in understanding as the trio turned the street corner to see Amethyst eating macaroons with Lars and Sadie.

"Hey guys!" Amethyst greeted, "What's up?"

"Not much," Buck replied, "You?"

"Just made a batch of macaroons," Lars explained, "Want one?"

"Man I was getting hungry," Sourcream commented.

"So you doing well then?" Steven inquired.

"Sure am," Lars exclaimed, "You guys hanging out?"

"Headed to Fun Land," Buck explained, "You three wanna tag along?"

"Sounds fun," Amethyst replied, "You guys down?"

"Sure," Sadie nodded, "Lars?"

"I'm game," Lars shrugged.

The group continued walking as Sourcream inquired, "So Steven... you holding up?"

Amethyst brushed this off, "I'm sure he's fine. He's a cool dude and the other Crystal Gems are fighting a Corrupt Gem outside of town. What is there one in the ocean too?"

"Honestly..." Steven conceded, "Not really. Amethyst here is the only gem, with her and maybe Lapis, that I truly trust and if one more thing happens..."

Steven chuckles, madness, insanity in his eyes, "I'm gonna lose it."

Steven laughs as his friends look at him with deep concern.

"Are..." Buck asked, "Are you good man?"

"I'll be fine," Steven responded, "I have you guys. As long as you guys are OK..."

Screams echoed from Fun Land as a corrupted gem, a massive red worm, broke apart the flashy lights of the park. Steven summoned his shield and tried to protect them, but Buck was just out of reach.

Time froze.

He reached out to Buck. Buck turned to him and sighed with a smile, looking at the sky, "Steven... I want you to know, I love you the little brother I never had. I'm happy I met you. I'm happy I got to know all of you... I... I'm sorry. If there's a place, after we die, I'll see you there. Let's hangout there... ye?"

"Buck?" Steven asked.

"Arrivederci," Buck nodded with a wave of his hand.

"Buck!" Sourcream screamed.

"Buck no!" Lars cried.

The worm slammed into Buck, shattering his spine as the rest of its body we deflected by the shield.

Buck went limp on impact with a building in the town.

Steven...

Steven...

There was no Steven, in this moment.

There was only...

Rage.

Buck...

Was dead.

Steven glowed pink as the shield went down. He charged, screaming, animalistic fury in his voice.

"Steven!" Amethyst cried reaching out, only to be pulled back by Sourcream.

"What are you doing!?!" Amethyst demanded.

"We are not animals," Sadie explained, "But rage can cloud the mind, make it appear savage. Make it... blind to truth. He's in a blind rage from losing his family. His brother."

Lars added, "Our voices won't reach him now..."

Steven avoided the worm's attacks as it cried out before he leapt at it, ripping its form apart with nails, biting, pulling with his teeth as tears streamed down his face. In horror, the humans watched as the gem cried in agony. As if some part of itself, the sentient part, begged for mercy.

Begged...

Begged...

To someone who could not hear it.

As it poofed, Steven glared at it, he stood on it, and pressed his foot down..

"Kill..." Steven growled, "You..."

The gem cracked, the sound snapped Steven back to reality

He looked at what he down. He looked at his hands, glowing pink. He vomited, and muttered, "I'm disgusting. I really am... my mother's son..."

He vomited at himself, at his own actions. Tears streamed down his face. All his pain, all the lies came to a head. His bile however, contained spit, that healed the gem that sat in the pool.

Steven chuckled, "I guess... vomit would have some spit wouldn't it?"

Steven walked away, he looked Buck's body, and cried, before he vomited again.

"I can't..." Steven wept, "I can't..."

And he ran.

"I'll bubble the Gem!" Amethyst exclaimed, "You guys get Steven!"

What he didn't see, as all his friends did when they rushed to comfort him as Amethyst bubbled the Corrupt Gem, was that some of the vomit splashed onto Buck.

"Steven!" Sourcream cried.

"Uhhh..." Lars asked, "Is... His body glowing pink?..."

**Part Two: Trial**

Jasper reformed in a cell, her left arm now even more green with red spots.

"This can't be good..." Jasper muttered to herself.

The completely white room felt cold and uncaring to her as she sat and wondered aloud, "Where have I reformed this time?..."

A door opened and what entered was a Blue Zircon who looked at holographic screens and muttered, "Curse it all! It doesn't... why..."

"Um..." Jasper asked, "Care to explain my charges?"

Blue Zircon turned nervously but collected herself and nodded, "Yes yes. Um... well... you... are being charged with murder, but... not of a Gem. A human. I don't fully understand it but Blue Diamond is quite upset about it. In addition you are being charged with treason against Blue Diamond at the Human Zoo."

Jasper asked, "What about Shorty and Skinny?"

"They will be charged as-" Blue Zircon began to explain.

Corruption grew up her arm as she cried out, "No!"

Jasper slammed her fist into the wall which sent cracks spreading from the point of impact, the corruption now up to her elbow as she growled, "Law 27.1, subsection B. I invoke that ruling!"

"27.1?" Blue Zircon asked, checking some documents, "Lemme... oh."

"The law states that should a Gem be the ring leader of a small uprising they may face execution in exchange for their comrades being merely sent to rehabilitation rather than death. Is this correct?"

Blue Zircon nodded, "Yes but are you going to face death for some deformed-"

Jasper hissed, "They're from Beta Kindergarten, they were some of my closest friends, nay, my family, during the war, and I still love them as such. I refuse to face trial unless it invokes law 27.1!"

"Oh God you had just to make it worse," Blue Zircon muttered, sweating profusely, "As soon as that door opens-"

The door opened and Jasper entered the court room where a Zircon of a teal color stood opposing Blue Zircon and Jasper.

"My client has invoked law 27.1," Blue Zircon explained, "As such if found guilty of any charge Jasper will be executed."

Teal Zircon smirked, "Not the brightest is she?"

"Persecution," a voice ordered from the shadows in a blue robe, "You may begin."

Blue Diamond revealed herself, appearing from the darkness as she glared at Jasper.

"Charge number one, treason at the Human Zoo, attacking Homeworld Gems," Teal Zircon explained with a smug grin, "You can't defend this footage, can you?"

Teal Zircon showed on a massive screen which played a recording of Jasper fighting Holly and Aquamarine.

"Objection!" Blue Zircon exclaimed, "Jasper is also the one who stopped the Rose Quartz!"

"An action done only in self preservation!" Teal Zircon exclaimed.

Blue Zircon tensed up and stuttered, "I-"

"I believe that this is irrefutable," Teal Zircon smirked.

"I am afraid so," Blue Diamond sighed, "Take her away. Guilty."

"I followed ordered!" Jasper screamed as she was grabbed by two Quartz guards.

"What?" Blue Zircon asked.

"I followed my mission! To get info on Steven!" Jasper screamed, "I did nothing wrong?"

"Hold it!" Blue Zircon exclaimed.

"What?" Teal Zircon asked.

"What?" Blue Diamond inquired.

Blue Zircon smirked and adjusted her monecale, confident now.

"My client is pardoned on grounds of 2267.3 subsection D!" Blue Zircon exclaimed.

"What?" Teal Zircon demanded with a glare, shocked and caught off guard.

Blue Zircon laughed and continued, now with momentum, "If a Gem is given conflicting orders from two Diamonds, they are to follow the first order and cannot be charged for any crimes commited fulfilling said order! Therego my client cannot be charged with any actions commited at the Human Zoo!"

"Darn it..." Teal Zircon muttered.

Blue Diamond nodded, "Yes, that is true..."

Jasper was let go. Teal Zircon, now offended glared, "I'm the better Zircon and you know it."

Blue Zircon smugly replied, "You end lives for your pride, not caring about the truth. You get guilty verdicts without caring about the facts. Don't you?"

Teal Zircon glared, "So what? It's my job and I take pride in it! Besides, the facts are on my side. Jasper..."

Teal Zircon showed the clip of Jasper throwing Steven into the communication device back in Ocean Town, "You are charged with the murder of Steven Quartz Universe. How do you plead?"

Jasper growled under her breath, "Leave my son out of this..."

Corruption spread up her arm to the shoulder and a bit appeared under her eye. Blue Zircon looked and spotted this under Jasper's claok. She began to stutter and sweat, the momentum gone, "I... uh... would like to take a brief recess. I was unaware of this footage and would like review the new evidence before proceeding to maintain a fair trail."

"If it means seeing that... scene less," Blue Diamond sighed, "So be it."

Jasper was led back to the cell where her and Blue Zircon could speak alone.

"I can explain I-" Jasper pleaded.

However Blue Zircon tended to the more urgent matter and grabbed Jasper's cloak, throwing it aside, her corruption laid bare for all to see.

"You're corrupting," Blue Zircon glared, "Jasper, corrupted Gems may not be very... often spoken of, but you know what happens if one does appear. They are... disposed of."

Jasper turned away, "You gonna rat me out?"

"Depends on if I like what you have to say," Blue Zircon replied, "Tell me the truth. The whole truth."

Jasper chuckled, "The Zoo was never about orders. It was about protecting Steven..."

Time passed and Jasper finished her story, "So Blue Pearl, or, Sea, stayed behind on Earth, and I came back here. Being separated from my son though..."

Jasper clenched her fist, "It gives me these panic attacks. I'm so scared he's gonna get hurt and if I'm not there..."

Jasper shook her head and elaborated, "The humans call it separation aniexty. It's... stressful. To say the least. On top of that, I miss my family and Blue Pearl. I just..."

"I must confess," Blue Zircon sighed as she turned away, "Earth sounds... wonderful."

"Well why not see if we can get me off these charges and go there?" Jasper smirked.

Instrumentals came in as Blue Zircon asked, "What?"

Song: Your Human Side

Based On: The Other Side (The Greatest Showman)

Jasper smirked and sang, "Just trust in me,  
And I can set you free.  
I see it in your eyes,  
I know you want it."

Jasper stood up and continued, "To trade your drab old cell,  
Get out of this oppressive Hell.  
You think you're crazy for wanting it,  
But I swear you're not crazy!

You want to leave this place!  
And if you clear my name,  
Maybe just maybe,   
You and me...

You and I could get away!  
Convince Blue Diamond to send us to that place!  
Say it's to keep Steven safe and cut our ties!  
We can leave Homeworld behind!

I may be wearing cuffs,  
But it looks to me like you're the one in chains.   
And here I am offering you the key,  
To see your human side!"

Blue Zircon sung back, "OK Jasper,  
I won't deny that,   
There's a good amount,   
Of real temptation.

But I say no.  
I'm here and good to go.  
I don't need to hide,  
And I'm not trapped in.

Now I respect it sure,  
And it sounds fun and all.  
But I'm more than,  
Content where I am.

I work for the Diamonds themselves,   
And my desires here have been fulfilled,   
And I don't need,  
To be freed.

Can't you see that I'm OK?  
With the upper class part I play?  
I simply wish to continue with my life!  
I don't need to see my human side!

You can do what you do!  
I'll keep this between you and me!  
But I'm not in chains,  
I don't need to be freed!

Are you blind?  
I'm doing fine!  
And I don't,  
Have a human-"

Jasper interrupted and sang back, "Is this truly making you happy?  
Rigid oppression,   
Trials and executions,  
Each day?"

Blue Zircon retorted, "But if I ran off with you,  
I wouldn't be able to turn back.  
And all of your friends and family,  
What happens with that?"

Blue Zircon's screens showed images from mission reports Peridot sent of Jasper, Lapis, Steven, and Peridot appearing as a happy family.

Jasper explained as the screens emphasized her point, "You would laugh with us.  
You would cry with us.  
Or we could just be friends,  
And you would be free.

To make yourself your own family.  
Be it with Gems or humans!  
Either way we can be friends!  
But in the end it's up to youuuuu..."

Blue Zircon fell silent for a moment, looking at the screens, faced away from Jasper as she contemplated. Finally, she turned around and sang, "As you're aware,   
This is a big risk for me.  
Tell me a bit more,  
About what you're offering!"

Jasper responded in kind in song, "Fair enough,  
You want to know more it's a big decision.  
Earth is great!  
I would recommend you try eating!"

Zircon explained, still in song, "I'm afrarid I don't know what that is,  
Could you offer some elaboration?"

Jasper took out a stick of gum and offered it to Zircon, singing, "Humans make various things you put in your mouth.   
You'll understand if you go ahead and try some!"

Zircon began to chew the gum and responded in song, "Not half bad."

"You in?" Jasper inquired in song?

"Let me think," Zircon sang her request.

"We don't have long," Jasper sang, pointing out a red notification on a screen.

"The trial will continue shortly," It read.

"Is there more?" Zircon sang her inquiry.

Jasper nodded, "Yes look at the reports isn't it beautiful?"

"I just think-" Zircon sang with mixed feelings.

"It's just the tip of the iceberg," Jasper sang back.

"To ditch my post," Blue Zircon protested in song, "Maybe-"

"Now or never," Jasper sang back.

Blue Zircon looked at a photo of Jasper, Lapis, Peridot and Steven as silence fell over and she held her head down in silent contemplation before the musical burst back as both sang, shaking hands on the deal, "We are going to be free!  
Return to that lively place!  
We're going to leave Homeworld behind!  
And embrace our human sides!"

Jasper sang, "Earth will have so much to do,  
Video games, sports, T.V.,  
And Blue Zircon,   
I truly can't wait for you to see!"

Blue Zircon sang back, "I'll get your name cleared!   
Convince Blue Diamond to let us commandeer,  
A ship back to Earth under the guise,  
Of bringing Steven to her side!"

The duo sang, "And we'll embrace our human side!  
Embrace our human side!  
Embrace our human side!"

The door opened as they sang their last lines that ended the song, "Embrace our human side!..."

Blue Zircon stood proud in that courtroom and exclaimed loud and proud, "The footage was staged!"

"What?" Teal Zircon demanded.

"Pardon?" Blue Diamond inquired.

"Steven doesn't die on screen does he?" Jasper added, "I confess to one crime, but it would only apply in Yellow Diamond's court. I failed my mission. I grew attached to Steven and faked his death. That clip was staged to fool Homeworld, hence why no shards were ever brought with me and no footage of the moment of death can be found!"

Blue Zircon elaborated, eager now, "And under law 557.6 subsection C, a Diamond cannot try a Gem for failing a mission of another Diamond! My client is inoccent of all charges that apply in this court! I call for the end of this trial!"

"But-" Teal Zircon demanded, "The footage-"

"Is fake," Blue Diamond sighed, "Very well, you are inoccent on one condition."

Blue Diamond glared, loomimg over the Gems with a powerful blue aura that sent tears streaming down their faces, "Bring Steven, to me. You will leave when all is prepared but it could take time."

"We don't have time..." Jasper muttered, the corruption growing worse, now spreading to half her face.

"If I..." Blue Zircon requested through the tears nervous and crying making it hard to speak, both stuttering and weeping, "May... may be so... bold... I... request Jasper... stay with me... she... needs... to be... watched... so she does not... escape."

Blue Diamond's aura calmed and she nodded, "Very well. Jasper is your responsibility until the mission is complete. She will remained cuffed and in your care until the mission begins."

"Thank you my Diamond," Blue Zircon replied, saluting as her and Jasper left.

Zircon whispered to Jasper, "Can you make it?"

Jasper sighed, "I... I don't know... If I get corrupted, poof me and say it was for security."

"What are you saying?" Blue Zircon asked.

"If I cannot," Jasper pleaded, "I need you to protect Steven. If I get corrupted can you do that, Phoenix? Can I call you Phoenix? Some of my family took different names, cause it helped them feel more themselves and Steven used to play these games about a lawyer named Phoenix something or other."

Phoenix nodded, "Phoenix... I like it, but I can't do that as your attorney."

"I understand it's-" Jasper sighed only for Phoenix to elaborate.

Phoenix smiled and assured her, "As your friend however, yes. Yes I can. Now let's go. We have to keep your corruption from being seen..."

**Part Three: Truth**

Steven found himself in a cloudy room, pink, soft ground beneath his feet. He muttered to himself, "What..."

He looked around, lost, confused, afraid.

"Buck..." he wept, falling to his knees.

As Steven wept, footsteps echoed on the clouds, and a man in a red jacket emerged from beyond the horizon and comforted him.

"Yo little bro," he greeted.

"Buck?" Steven asked.

Buck nodded, "Yeah. What can I do for you?"

"You..." Steven explained, "You died... I saw you..."

"What do you want from me?" Buck inquired with a smile.

"I want you to live," Steven replied.

Buck sat next to Steven and explained, "Steven, everyone has to die someday."

"But I could've saved you!" Steven exclaimed, "If I was faster, or smarter, or stronger or..."

Buck shrugged, "Or maybe you have some sort of complex where you feel the need to save everyone yourself?

"So what if I do?" Steven demanded, "I'm the one who had to handle ten Cluster with Peridot! I'm the one who had to fight Pearl and stop Sugilite! I'm the one who has had to fight Corrupted Gem after the Corrupted Gem so the others wouldn't shatter them! I have to protect everyone and myself! What happens if I don't?"

"Like it made a difference in the end," Buck chuckled, his flesh decayed, falling off his body as he grabbed Steven and began to strangle him. Steven gasped for air as Buck elaborated, "You let me die, Steven. You were my little bro, and you let me die."

The body began to fall apart, first the fingers, then his left arm, before he collapsed completly and a lone skull fell onto the ground and sank into the clouds.

Steven caught his breath and muttered, "That... that wasn't the real Buck?"

Steven thought for a moment and then exclaimed with painfully bad acting, "Boy! I sure could use a doughnut!"

A doughnut appeared in his hand, which he tried to eat only for it to turn into clouds.

"This room makes whatever I want out of clouds..." Steven muttered to himself.

Steven sat and began to think,"Hey room... can you make mom?"

Jasper appeared and turned with an estatcic enthusiasm, "Steven!"

"Not my real mom!" Steven sighed, "I assume you know what I mean..."

Jasper turned into clouds and Rose emerged, her eyes hidden by her hair, and her expression dark and malicious as she lifted her blade.

"Do you know the truth?" Steven demanded, "What more are you hiding?"

Rose replied, "I do what you think I would do. This room is your subconscious manifested at your command."

"Then I have a feeling..." Steven glared summoning his shield.

Rose smirked, "Yeah..."

Rose charged at Steven with her sword, which Steven blocked, pushed back by the apparataion as he dug his feet into the clouds below to stop himself and prepared for countered. Rose charged with her own shield covering her as she extended her blade. Steven surroduned his fists with bubbles and sidestepped her downward slash before decking her in the face which knocked her back.

The apparataion of Rose smirked, and lunged once more, two handing her sword. Steven blocked with a bubble that she beat down on, it slowing cracking with each blow as Steven looked upon her, fear in his eyes. Rose demanded, "Your Gem is my Gem! You cannot escape my legacy! I am your mother! My blood taints your viens!"

Steven turned pink and screames, "Shut up! Shut up!"

Steven dropped the bubble and charged with spiked bubbles on his hands. Rose summoned her shield which he broke clean through as she tackled her and began to brutally beat her as he screamed, "My mom is Jasper! You? You're just an evil person with genetic relation to me! You're nothing to me! Blood ties? That's just a lie used by evil people like you to keep people like me from finding real family! Family is the people you love! Not these blood lies! I may have your Gem, but my Gem is irrelevant! I disown you Rose! Peridot told me about my mom's past and she was born in the Beta Kindergarten! That's my name! I denounce the false name of blood family and take my true name of real family! My name is not Steven Quartz Universe! I am Steven..."

Steven grabbed Rose and threw her into the air as he screamed, "Beta..."

Steven leapt into the air and kicked Rose into the ground as he cried, "Universe!"

Rose was slammed into the cloudy ground where she turned back into cloud as Steven wept, "I am Steven Beta Universe. Named after the place where my real mom Jasper was born. Not after the lie of blood ties. But... I miss mom... I miss her. I don't know what else Rose is hiding. I can't trust the others but... Spinel seemed to know..."

A way down to the Bubble Room was revealed.

"Hmmm..." Steven thought to himself before he leapt down looking around the room. He took note of some of the Corrupted Gems he had bubbled and thought to himself, "Oh! So that's where they went! Guess I subconsciously remembered Beach City! Well I was like two or three at the time. I'm fourteen now so... makes sense."

Steven found the bubble with Spinel and leapt back up to Rose's room where he unbubbled Spinel. Spinel reformed, confused, "I'm... back?"

Spinel turned to see Steven, "Oh... uhhh... this is awkward. Ummmm... I don't know if you're like... your mom or your own person or just her Gem reformed?"

"Rose is dead," Steven glared, "and Jasper is my mom."

"Alright," Spinel shrugged, "Um... I'm sorry, first of all, but um... how do I say this? You're not Rose's son."

"What?" Steven asked.

"Your Pink Glow," Spinel explained, "You see, that's a power that belonged to Pink Diamond. Who... left me... alone..."

"What?" Steven asked, "Rose and Pink... were... were they the same person?"

"Where's Amethyst?" Spinel demanded, "Where's Sadie? Do they hate me? Did they abandon me too? Are they gonna leave me alone again?"

Steven approached Spinel, "No! No! Spinel... it's OK. I hate Rose too but... Spinel... I need you to help me. OK? Breath."

Steven hugged her. "I'm here for you."

Spinel wrapped her arms around Steven several times, stretching them out and explained, "I... I can't lose another friend. Pink Diamond, Rose, whatever, she left me alone for thousands of years. Standing alone in a Garden and..."

"I'm not gonna leave you," Steven replied, "You're just hurt. I am too. It's OK."

"She told me it was a game," Spinel chuckled, "To stay very very still and... left. Never came back. Rose... Rose didn't shatter her if you're Rose's son."

"So I am right her and Rose are the same person," Steven replied.

"I'm sorry," Spinel wept, "I'm sorry. I was gonna hurt you..."

Steven replied, "It's OK. I'm OK."

Steven squirmed, signaling Spinel to let go as Steven explained, "Jasper is my mom. Born in the Beta Kindergarten. As such my name is not Steven Quartz Universe, but Steven Beta Universe," Steven elaborated with a grin. "I am Steven Beta Universe! Son of Jasper, and I have Pink Diamond's Gem!"

"So what does that mean?" Spinel asked.

"One," Steven began to laugh hysterically, "Pearl lied! Just like everyone else! Ha. Ha! Hahaha! I can't do it! I can't do it! I-"

Spinel grabbed Steven's shoulder assured him, "I won't lie to you."

Steven sighed, "I know I just... Ugh. I have to go I'll be back-"

"No!" Spinel screamed, grabbing Steven's hand.

"Easy easy!" Steven requested, "Look if it really bothers you just shapeshift really small and get into my pocket OK?"

"As long as you don't leave me alone," Spinel replied shapeshifting down to only her Gem, small enough to fit in Steven's palm and getting in Steven's hand as he put her in her pocket. She stuck her head out and asked, "So I gotta lay low don't I?"

Steven nodded, "Yeah. Just keep quiet and don't get spotted. We'll figure out what to do soon."

With that Steven took a deep breath and sighed, "Everyone lied... everyone... but I have to keep going, even if the truth hurts..."

With that Steven exited the room to confront what had happened. To confront...

Buck's death.

What he did not expect however...

Was Buck's rebirth...

**Part Four: Rebirth**

Buck awoke in a coffee shop where a middle aged women with brown hair sat at a table. She nodded to the young man and offered him a seat that he accepted.

"Hey mom," He greeted.

"Hey kiddo," she replied, "Bit... early to be here."

"So I am dead?" Buck asked, "This is Heaven?"

"That's for you to decide," she replied, "For all you know I'm just a part of your dying mind. Do I think it's Heaven? Yeah. However it doesn't matter right now. It's not your time. I'm proud of you though. Take good care of your little bro. OK?"

Buck snapped awake, gasping as his heart began to beat once more.

"I'm alive?" Buck asked.

"You're alive!" Sadie exclaimed as everyone dogpiled him in a hug.

"So I did die?" Buck asked.

"Wait yeah," Sourcream asked, "How is he alive?"

"Also what's with your hair?" Lars added, "It's pink."

"Pink?" Buck asked, "Cool. The question is why though."

"Steven has healing spit," Amethyst explained walking over with the bubbled Gem, "But... to revive the dead... that's a new one. His vomit must contain some amount of spit. It's the only rational explanation."

Lars offered Buck a towel to wipe the puke off his hand and asked, "Where is Steven? Is he good?"

"No," Sadie shook her head, "He... He didn't take losing you well."

"Hey guys," Steven greeted, revealing himself.

"Oh hey can I come out?" Spinel whispered, "I wanna see Sadie and Amethyst."

"To risky right now," Steven replied, "Stay quiet."

"You good man?" Lars asked.

Steven turned away, "I... I'll live."

"Yo man you need help," Amethyst explained, "Maybe we should find you a therapist."

"You think?" Sourcream commented.

"Hey man," Buck greeted with his usual cool smile, "Maybe this will help a little."

"Buck?" Steven asked, starting to cry tears of joy, "You..."

Buck hugged Steven, "I'm all good man."

"But why are you pink?" Steven asked, "Just like..."

Steven realized, "OK I know what this is."

"Huh?" Amethyst asked.

Steven explained, "So I have this pet lion, named... well, Lion, and he's pink too. Lion seems to have lived way longer than the average Lion and has all sorts of powers so, congrats you're magic."

Buck's smiled disappeared as he demanded sternly, "So I'm immortal?"

"No no," Steven replied, "Lion still ages, his body still functions just very slowly so, you're just gonna live about five hundred years."

All enthusiasm left Buck's face as he spoke sternly, almost angry, but keeping his cool, "You're a good man Steven, and I'll always love ya as my little bro and while I know you didn't know what you were doing..."

Buck looked Steven in the eyes behind his shades which hid his anger, "Never speak to me again."

Everyone looked at Buck confused as Buck shrugged, "That's all. I'm gonna go whip up some chords on my guitar. Peace!"

Buck left. Steven froze. His brother was back and had just... abandoned him.

"You OK?" Lars asked as he placed a hand on Steven's shoulder.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Steven replied.

"Woah man," Sourcream added, "It's not lame to talk about your feelings."

"I need some space," Steven replied as he walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight he broke down crying and sprinted to the Warp Pad at the Temple, warping to the Strawberry Field to cry alone, forgetting...

"Steven?" Spinel asked, morphing to full size, and sitting next to Steven "Please stop."

"Shut up," Steven demanded as he turned away.

"Look..." Spinel replied, "I know how it feels to be abandoned. I know that you're just trying to hold all this pain in. You hardly reacted when you learned Pink and Rose were one and the same."

Steven exclaimed, "Because I don't care anymore! OK? It doesn't even surprise me when she does this messed up crap anymore! It doesn't phase me! I just expect it!"

"She was a mother figure to me in a way," Spinel admitted, "I guess... that makes you my brother? I'm still figuring out this family love thing but..."

Song: Siblings

Based on: Found (Steven Universe the Movie)

Spinel sang as she helped Steven to his feet, "I know.  
It's hard.  
It hurts.   
But you're not alone.

You've got your family,   
After all."

Steven sang back as the duo walked through the Strawberry Field, "It's true.  
It's hard and hurts.

Just look around.  
At the damage,  
Our blood mother has,  
Doooone."

Spinel and Steven looked at each other and the battlefield, the relic of an old war Pink Diamond caused as both sang, "You and I,  
Can only trust each other.  
The others are,  
Shady at best.

No matter what,  
You'll be my..."

Steven sang, "Sister."

Spinel replied in tune to the song, "Brother."

Both continued, "As we continue down,  
This path we walk.  
And someday if we try,   
Maybe we can trust the others."

Steven sang sadly, "My family,   
Feels so distant from me,  
Ever since Pearl lied,  
To my face."

Spinel hugged him and assured him as she sang, "I know but,   
It'll be OK brother.   
When Jasper comes home,  
You'll get help."

Both sang, "Until then,   
You won't be alone,  
And we'll work on our own,  
Until our family is fixed.

Trusting,   
No others,   
As we persue,  
Our own goals."

The two began to fuse as the fusion sang mid fusion, "And for now,  
We can't trust the Crystal Gems,  
So we should make sure,  
That they aren't able to finish missions.

We don't know what they're planning.  
So just in case,  
We'll work on our own,  
To protect Earth from Corrupt Gems and Crystal Gems alike."

The song ended as the fusion formed. It was a short fusion, roughly Spinel's height, with four arms and a top hat, both bright pink. They wore a tuxedo, a tie of a lighter shade or pink, and had messy pink hair that contrasted its fancy attire which resembled an old school stage actor with a cane. The cane extended into a full blown scythe and they summoned a shield, which appeared much like Steven's only spiked on the front, the entire front covered with small, sharp spikes. They stretched, much like Spinel as it played with their weapons, testing them out and trying to get a feel for their new form. The new fusion, in addition to the other traits, wore tap dance shoes, which completed their outfit.

"Wait," one half asked the other, "So... what are we doing?"

This lack of direction split the fusion.

"Wait I thought you had one," Spinel explained.

Steven sat and elaborated, "I have... part of a plan. Basically we don't let the Crystal Gems do anything until we know what's really going on. God knows what they're planning Spinel. I love them but... for all we know. They're dangerous. Just like..."

"Rose..." Spinel sighed.

"If Pearl knew the truth who knows what the others know?" Steven asked, "We can't risk that. So... here's what we do. We sabatouge their missions as that fusion so they don't recognize us and figure stuff out on our own. When we know what's going on, if they're evil, poof em. If they're good, come clean and admit we were wrong. We can't trust them Spinel. We can't take that chance. Now since Pearl lied..."

"Don't you think fighting them is a little overreacting?" Spinel asked.

Steven sighed, "No. No. You're right. I just... don't know what to do... They're enemies. They're all potential enemies at least. Maybe? Maybe not? Maybe only Pearl? I don't know!" Steven began to hyperventilate, "I don't know! Who can we trust? Who's going to hurt me? Or you? We don't know!"

"It's OK," Spinel assured him, "Your sister has got your back, no matter what. We'll find out. OK?"

Steven smiled calming down, "OK. Thanks."

Spinel shrank back down and climbed into Steven's palm, "Now let's go home. I want doughnuts."

"Yknow," Steven smiled, "That sounds nice..."

The duo left the Strawberry Field, but now things have changed for Steven and his mental state has worsened to such a degree he's begun to consider the Crystal Gems potential enemies.

Steven is nearing a breaking point and as Jasper nears her own with corruption...

When one snaps...

So will the other.

End of season four.

Coming soon: Season 4.5

**Season 4.5**

**Episode Eleven: Thanatophobia**

"Buck?" A voice asked as someone knocked on the door to the pitch black room, "You in there?"

The door creaked open, and a figure entered as they explained "Hey I'm turning on the light."

The light flickered on to reveal Buck sitting in front of a small screen where he played some old JRPG called Last Fantasy.

"Hey Buck," Lars greeted as he approached the pink teen, "You holding up OK?"

"Yeah," Buck lied, "Just minding my own business."

"You sure man?" Lars inquired, "You died. That had to be pretty traumatic."

Buck paused the game and stood up, "It's not dying that upset me. It was coming back."

"What?" Lars askes.

Buck sighed, annoyed, "Let's go for a walk."

The duo exited Buck's home to see that it was a cold and rainy day in Beach City as an intense storm blew in from the ocean. Buck and Lars sat under an overhang that shielded them from the rain outside as winds blew the rain away from them at a near 30° angle.

Buck sighed, "I died man. Do you know what it's like? To die? To have your soul leave your body, or was my dying brain just making stuff up? I can't know for certain, but I think there's an afterlife so I'm assuming soul. I saw my mom man. Do you understand that?"

"Your mom is..." Lars asked.

Buck exclaimed stomping out into the rain, "But that's not it man! I didn't wanna die! I just... I don't want to live so much longer than everyone I love! Everyone I love is going to die and go to Heaven or Hell, probably Heaven, or even cease to be long before I do! Because of this pink curse I'm going to lose everyone and be alone for hundreds of years! Do you know what that's life? I didn't wanna die, Lars, but I didn't wanna live this long."

Lars yelled, enraged, grabbing Buck by the shirt collar as he stepped out into the rain with him, "So what? You're gonna lose everyone so you cut ties!?! What backwards logic is that!?! You have every right to be mad at your situation! You have every right darn it, but Steven didn't mean to do this! Steven never meant to hurt you! If we're gonna be gone treasure us while we're here rather than cutting yourself off from us! We miss you darn it! We care about you! You can be mad at your situation fine! But you have no right to be mad at Steven! You have no right to stop talking to every one while we're still alive! Besides, if there is an afterlife, doesn't this just mean when you get there you'll have more friends there!?! If you live so long you're gonna have tons more friends in the afterlife! So treasure those you have and make new ones along the way!"

Lars took a deep breath and sighed, "Sorry I..."

"No," Buck shook his head, "No. You're right Lars."

Buck smiled and looked into the sky, "Steven did nothing wrong. Sure, I am upset at my... condition, but at least I'm not immortal. Now it's been two weeks..."

Buck adjusted his shades and added, "Maybe it's about time his big bro goes to visit..."

Steven sat in his room, playing a board game with Spinel. There was a knock on the door and Lars exclaimed, "Hey Steven you around?"

The duo entered, Steven and Spinel froze.

Spinel dropped the dice as Buck stood confused, "Wait. Wait. Didn't she try to kill you?"

Steven nodded, "Yes."

"And you're playing a board game with her?" Lars inquired.

Steven replied, "Ummmm... yes. She was... working with misinformation. Just... can you guys keep this secret from the Gems?"

"They don't know?" Lars asked.

Spinel explained, "Well... they've lied to Steven... a lot and... He doesn't trust them anymore. I'm Spinel by the way. Nice to meet you!"

Spinel shook the hands of the two humans as Buck turned to Steven and explained, "Look, I... am sorry. I lashed out at you for something you didn't even mean to do and... I'm sorry for that."

Steven hugged Buck suddenly and replied, "I'm just glad you didn't leave me. Like mom did..."

"Still no world on Jasper?" Lars asked.

"I'm starting to think she hated me," Steven sighed, "But at least you don't."

Buck hugged him back and replied, "That's what family does bro..."

Lars asked, "So... Spinel is cool then? Like, but... Don't tell any of the Gems?"

"We would appreciate that yes," Spinel replied.

"Cool," Buck replied, "Well Steven, let's hang out sometimes. Bring your friend here too."

Buck high fived Spinel as he left and smiled, "I'm sure she would love some new friends."

Spinel smiled ecstaticly at this prospect as the duo left.

Spinel spoke, "So... They seem fun. Let's hand out with them some time."

"Spinel we gotta be more careful," Steven sighed, "If that was Pearl..."

"Oh relax!" Spinel chuckled, "Jasper is gonna come home and she can help introduce me! She can make up some crap about knowing me. It'll all be fine when she gets home..."

**Episode Twelve: I Love You, But So Did She**

Snow falls from the sky as Spinel and Steven human friends grab pizza at Fish Stew Pizza. Lars glances out the window and comments, "No sign of the gems. Spinel you're good."

Spinel leapt out of Steven's pocket and returned to normal size at the table, grabbing a slice of pizza as Buck inquired, "So Steven how you holding up?"

"Well with you back better,' Steven replied, "But I keep thinking... about Yellow Diamond. She hurt my family. Bad. For years she convinced mom that I was my mom and... that she was to kill me. I love my mom but... that was hard. Then the Crystal Gems lie to me all the time. My mental health is... poor and getting worse and, and Buck is undead which... you good man?"

Buck nodded, "Yeah man. I'm good around here. Let's discuss something else man! You're finally 15 my dude! I can't believe it!"

"And we're now all buddy buddy with someone who tried to kill you," Sourcream added.

"Aw come on," Sadie interjected, "She's been part of our family for two months now! If she was gonna betray us she would've done it already. She's a sweet hearted Gem come on!"

"I'm joking," Sourcream chuckled, "It's all good."

"Hold up sweet hearted?" Spinel inquired, her face a brighter pink than usual.

"Well," Sadie stood up looking at her watch, "I've got next shift at the Big Doughnut. I'll see you guys later."

With that Sadie left and the group was left to further discuss until the end of the day when they parted ways, Spinel shrinking back down and sitting in Steven's hair as the two talked.

"So Spinel," Steven inquired.

"Yeah?" Spinel inquired as she watched the sunset over the ocean blue in a truly dazzling sight as the light reflected off the water, creating a dazzling gleam that filled one's sight with a calming brilliance.

"You don't see Sadie as family do you?" Steven inquired.

"What!?!" Spinel demanded, "Of course I care about her! She's great just like the rest of the humans!"

"Yeah but you don't care about her in the same way do you?" Steven asked, "I noticed you blushing Spinel. Come on, you can tell me at least."

"Say I do," Spinel replied, her face that deeper pink once more, "You gonna tell her?"

"No but you should," Steven explained, "Even if she rejects you you'll be better off having it off your chest."

"Like with you Connie?" Spinel joked.

"Shut up," Steven chuckled.

Spinel playfully stuck her tounge out as the duo laughed. Steven added, "Come on what's the worst that could happen?"

"I..." Spinel froze up before she replied, "Fine but nothing will happen..."

The next day Spinel stopped at the Big Doughnut to greet Sadie who was working with Lars.

"Don't you need to be studying for culinary class?" Sadie asked.

Lars explained with a chuckle, "Hey I gotta make up for screwing you over for so long around here. I mean, Buck's... whole situation got me thinking. That could've been me. I could've been the one turning pink and imagine if I died tomorrow. I wouldn't be remembered as a good friend to you."

"You don't have to make anything up to me," Sadie smiled, "It's fine."

"Nah I'll take over," Lars assured her, "You take the day off. I'll cook the books so corporate thinks you were here."

"Nah Lars it's fine I-" Sadie assured him.

"I insist," Lars responded, "Take a day off. You deserve it."

The door opened as Spinel entered just as Sadie left, thanking Lars, "You know what, you're right. Thanks."

Sadie went to the back of the store to get her stuff as Lars greeted Spinel.

"Oh hey Spinel," Lars greeted the Gem.

"Hey bro," Spinel replied, extending her arm to high five Lars from the entrance as she approached, "Is Sadie here?"

"Yeah about that..." Lars signed getting a stern expression, "I don't see her as family either and I've noticed how you look at her. Do me a favor..."

Lars smiled, "Treat her right OK?"

"You're not mad?" Spinel inquired.

"Hey I still treasure her friendship no matter the form," Lars explained, "If she's happy with someone else I'm happy for her and still happy to be her friend, so, if you're here to ask her about what I think you are, best of luck to you amigo."

"Thanks," Spinel smiled.

Sadie exited to see Spinel and greeted her, "Oh hey Spinel! What's up?"

"Hey!" Spinel greeted Sadie nervously, "Do you wanna hangout? Uhhhh... Grab dinner? Just us two?"

Sadie's face turned red and she replied, "Oh. Uhhh... sure! Sounds fun! I know this great place we can go but it's a bit of a drive. You like Italian?"

"I assume so," Spinel replied, "Never tried it. I can cover it I've got..."

Spinel pulled a was of bills from her Gem, "Ummm... two hundred dollars."

"Alright let's go," Sadie replied as the two exited and Sadie inquired, "Where did you get two hundred dollars?"

"Greg spotted me," Spinel explained, "Greg seems to just be happy Steven trusts a Gem at all. He... doesn't hate Gems, he still loves his family but... his mental state has worsened severely and he doesn't talk to any of them anymore. Not even Lapis. He seemed to talk about all of them in a positive light, he still cares about them but he won't talk to them. He doesn't trust them. He loves them but... it's destroying him and if he doesn't just talk to them..."

Spinel sighed, "Now isn't the time for that. Let's get to have fun..."

And so the two arrived at their destination and discussed over their dinner until Spinel laughed at one of Sadie's jokes Sadie added, "Yeah. I'm starting a band too with Buck and everyone. Sadie and the Suspects. We've actually had a couple of concerts and it's been going well. If this keeps up I'll be able to quit my job at the Big Doughnut."

"Yeah I love doughnuts but I can see why you wouldn't wanna stay there," Spinel replied as she spun her fork around to pick up the paste noodles, the appendage stretching like a spring, "Hey, I think you'll do great, for what it's worth."

Sadie laughed, "Thanks. You're pretty cool yourself. Such a pretty smile."

Sadie smiled, flustered, "You're sweet you know that?"

"I'm just honest," Spinel chuckled...

The two finished eating and left, walking under the stars as they discussed, the waves gently rolling over the sands by their side.

"I had fun," Sadie smiled, leaning gently on Spinel, "Never expected to end up dating a space alien but..."

Spinel sighed, "Yeah... I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"What's wrong?" Sadie asked as Spinel stepped away, sadness in her eyes, "I get if ya wanna just be friends, if like, I wasn't quite what you're looking for. That's the point of a date after all and-"

Spinel shook her head, "I'm sorry I just... I don't wanna be like Pink..."

Spinel sighed and sat down, "Curse it all!"

"Hey hey," Sadie comforted her as she too sat down with her, "Talk to me."

"I do wanna be with you," Spinel explained, "But.. Pink was with a human too. If I'm with you I'm no different from her."

"That's nonsense," Sadie assured Spinel, "Pink was a lying war criminal who made the Earth into a warzone. You? You're a loving and good hearted person, and a victim of her crimes. I understand that fear, but I know you're better than her. Being with me doesn't make you like her, it's a coincidence. You don't need to look at every little trait Pink had and try to avoid them. She wasn't pure evil. Just be you, because if you let her limit what you do, she wins. If you love who you love, no matter what, you win. Doesn't even have to be me, can be anyone. She doesn't control you anymore, and her mistakes don't mean loving a human is wrong. OK?"

Spinel hugged Sadie, "I understand. I wanna be with you, Sadie. If you'll have me."

Sadie kissed Spinel and smiled, "Of course. I'd be happy to..."

**Episode Thirteen: Corrupted (Season Finale)**

"It's time to go," Blue Zircon explained to Jasper, "You... you sure you can make it?"

Jasper snarled, massive fangs now growing from her lower jaw, her hair far longer and tangled, her body covered in a spreading red and green pattern, horns beginning to form, and her left eye glowing. Worst of all was...

Tears.

Tears streamed down her face.

"Phoenix..." she pleaded, slamming her fist into the ground as it turned into a paw, "Please... you have to... poof me..."

"Jasper!" Phoenix pleaded, "Please! Hold on! You're almost home! You're my best friend! Just hold on!"

"I can't," Jasper wept, slamming a massive, oversized fist into the ground, "I... my... son... Ste... ven... where... son...?"

Phoenix took a deep breath and grabbed a Gem Destabilizer, "I'm sorry. I'll protect him."

As Jasper fully corrupted she screamed in a feral roar, "Sonnnnn!"

...

Steven and Spinel nervously discuss matters as Amethyst entered.

Steven asked just prior, "You sure about this?"

Spinel nodded, "You love your family still, do you not?"

"Yeah, all of em. From Bismuth to Lapis," Steven sighed, "But..."

"Do you trust me? Bro?" Spinel asked.

Steven nodded.

"Then trust Amethyst," Spinel smiled, "It'll be OK."

Amethyst entered Fish Stew Pizza from the cold, intense, and unfeeling blizzard outside. Cold snow and hail bombarded Beach City, but it was not a soothing, peaceful cold, it was violent and malicious, much like the barrage on the psyche Steven would soon endure.

Amethyst saw the duo and sat down, silent, unsure what to say as she asked, "So... what's going on here guys?"

"First," Spinel explained, "Great to see you again. Second... Steven it's your... well she's biologically related to you so..."

Steven nodded and turned to Amethyst as he offered a slice of pizza that the Gem ate in a single bite, "So long story short, Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond? Same person. Pearl knows this, and has been lying to all of us. I think we all still love Pearl as our family but you're the only Hem aside from Spinel I trust. I've been hiding Spinel in my pocket for three months, and you're the only Gem we've told because Spinel insisted we tell you."

Amethyst fell silent and gazed into the pizza at the center of the table, deep in contemplation. About a minute went by before she asked, "So... can you talk to me now then?"

"What?" Steven inquired, confused as he explained, "I expected a betrayl of some sort here. He he."

Steven gave an awkward chuckle. Amethyst however, spoke sternly yet compassionately with deep concern, "Steven, you are deeply mentally ill, suffering from mood swings, don't talk to anyone save for Connie, the other humans, and Spinel, and are growing worse by the day."

Steven shook his head, "I know but... mom has to get home soon. She'll know what to do. I would just... feel better if she was here to help me confront everyone. I do love my family but... I can't... trust them. Not without her. Just... I need help. From her, and from a professional."

Amethyst shook her head, "I know it's hard but if you just..."

That's when she arrived. A cry in the center of the city, heard across the beachside town. A ship, blue in color, sat outside the city, unknown to the Gems who fought off a feral and enraged creature. Garnet was poofed before back up arrived.

Bismuth and Peridot charged at the orange and green Gem as it cried out once more. Bismuth threw daggers that Peridot steered with her magnetic abilities to impale the corrupted Gem. With three knives in its side, it cried out in fury and rage, tackling and stomping Peridot which poofed her. Meanwhile, Bismuth leapt at her with two hammers in place of her hand which slammed into the beast, dazing it only to bitten and chewed up, poofing only to be spat out as it cried out once more.

By this point, Amethyst, Spinel, and Steven arrived to see the Gem rampaging all over, breaking windows and knocking over power lines as it roared.

"Where are the others?" Spinel demanded, "Pearl? Lapis?"

Amethyst explained, "They're on another mission! It's up to us!"

Amethyst summoned her whip as the Corrupted Gem approached, charging at Steven who summoned his shield as the trio prepared to fight.

But...

There was no fight.

The Gem stopped. Right in front of them. It sniffed Steven and sat in front of him, affectionately snuggling him.

"Do..." Spinel asked, "Do they always do that?"

"No," Amethyst replied, "Steven..."

"This orange color..." Steven muttered.

Steven froze when it clicked.

The only image adequate to portray what happened in his mind would be the image of Pink Diamond shattering. A metaphorical scene representing his psyche.

Steven glowed Pink, "Mom... who did this to you?"

"Ste..." Jasper growled out, "Ven..."

"That's Jasper?" Amethyst asked.

"Hey!" A voice asked, "You there!"

A blue Gem approached the trio and greeted them, "You're the Crsytal Gems right? Jasper told me about you."

Steven nodded, "We are. Why do you ask?"

The Gem introduced herself, "I'm a Blue Zircon, but I go by Phoenix. I... defended Jasper while Blue tried her for your murder Steven. I poofed her hoping you wouldn't see her like this but... I don't know how to bubble and she reformed when we arrived."

Steven sighed, "So... Phoenix, welcome to Earth. Amethyst, show her around, but don't tell the others."

"What about you?" Amethyst asked, "Look I'll keep your secret for now, but you have to come clean about all this. This is getting serious!"

"Just give me a moment," Steven requested.

"But-" Amethyst spoke, but Spinel placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed, walking away with Pheonix.

Song: Shatter Her

Based On: Interlude IV (Showtime): A Picture Perfect Hollywood Heartbreak

His mind shattered as images of Gems shattering in the war echoed in his mind. He placed his hand on Jasper's head with a deranged smile and sang, "You're finally here.  
Welcome home.   
I hoped you would help me.  
But now I'm alone."

"Steven it's OK," Spinel sang trying to comfort him.

"No it isn't," Steven glared as he sang back.

"At least now it's over," Spinel sung back placing a hand on Steven's shoulder.

Steven pulled away and turned his back to Jasper and Spinel, and sang with hate in his voice, "We're just getting started."

"What?" Spinel askes.

Steven sang, "Even mom is back,  
Look how's she returned.   
This twisted form,  
And her psyche shattered."

"She helped you fake your death and came back for you," Spinel sang in retaliation.

"Oh is that right?" Steven sang back, "That's only half true!  
She may have returned in letter,   
Yet here stands before us a corrupted husk because of that coward!

For 15 years since the day I was born,   
Because of two Diamonds and their wretched war.  
Corruption doesn't happen for no reason.  
It has to have been caused by Yellow Diamond."

"You can't know that," Spinel sang, concerned for Steven as he began to glow pink, "She could have just lost her mind."

Steven yelled back, Spinel backing away, "It's Yellow who pushed her to lose her mind.  
It's Yellow who made her psyche decay and writhe?"

"What do you want me to say!?!" Spinel demanded.

"It's bigger than ourselves," Steven chuckled with murderous intent in his eyes.

"You can't face her alone," Spinel sighed.

"Pink wouldn't," Steven chuckled before he sang again in a rage, "So I'll shatter Yellow myself!"

"You can't beat her!" Spinel pleaded in song.

"Don't care if I don't live," Steven madly sang back.

"But I do darn it!" Spinel pleaded in song, "Together we can beat her."

Steven retorted in a blind, pink fury, "No don't give me that crap!  
You're gonna lie like her.  
I can't even count on my beloved mother!  
If I let you help me you'll get hurt or corrupted!

I have to do this and I won't lose you to her!"

"She's the stronger Diamond you don't stand a chance!" Spinel sang.

Steven asked madly singing, "Then I'll be dead and free,  
Simple as that."

"No!" Spinel screamed.

Steven sang, "Pink couldn't but I will.  
To avenge the thousands they killed.   
Those in the core of our planet,   
The massive corpse beneath the pavement!

Because in the end it all goes back to Yellow Diamond!  
And I'm merely doing what has to be done!  
I'll see to it,  
That the Diamond will fall."

"Steven!" Spinel screamed.

Steven sang, "One, eight, hundreds, more,  
How many had to die in their war?  
Is this the life into which I'm born?  
Where the core of my Home is a massive corpse?

Corruption, lies, distrust, hate,   
These things are in my life every day.  
That's why I'll make it change!  
Yellow Diamond better run..."

Steven grinned as he looked towards space and ended the song, "Pink's coming."

"Not alone," Spinel protested, "I'm gonna help you, but we need all the help we can get. Any ideas?"

Steven looked at Jasper and smirked, "I know some folk..."

Steven and Spinel began back to the house where Amethyst and Phoenix discuss outside the temple. "So Jasper lied?" Amethyst asked, "Told you everything, and Sea knew and lied to all of us?"

Phoenix nodded, "Yeah and I take it with Jasper corrupted plans have changed."

"I don't know the plan in the first place!" Amethyst exclaimed.

Steven and Spinel then entered as the blizzard outside grew. The four sat in silence for a moment. The wind howled as snow pelted the walls of the Temple, creating a steady and unsettling clanking on the wood.

"We are going to destory Yellow Diamond," Steven explained, "But we need a base and an army. We have Jasper outside but..."

"No," Amethyst retorted, "You three are gonna talk to the Gems. We need to discuss this. I can't keep... this much secret. I'm sorry but-"

Steven interrupted, "Hey so if you got poofed by someone would be mad at them?"

"Nah not to much," Amethyst replied, "I mean crap happens and-"

In a flash, Amethyst was poofed by a single throw of Steven's shield.

"Steven!" Spinel exclaimed, rage in her voice.

Steven explained, "If she rats us out now we're all in trouble. We can't reveal the truth now. They would hate me. We're in to deep. I'm not losing everyone now. We just... get through to the other side if the tunnel. Shatter Yellow Diamond."

"Isn't it over now?" Phoenix asked, "Yellow isn't looking for you now, you have a family, Jasper is back, and-"

Steven glowed pink and screamed, "Yellow will keep hurting people and Gems! The Gems I care about! If we don't stop her what happened to Jasper will happen to everyone! She won't take them away from me!"

Steven took a deep breath and bubbled Amethyst, "It's for the greater good. I'll let you out as soon as I can sis."

"Well we need an army and a base," Pheonix replied.

Steven smirked, "Well, I know one place we can get an army with Jasper's help..."

"What about a base of operations!?!" Phoenix demanded, "You're just gonna charge in guns blazing!?!"

Spinel interjected, "I... I know a place. Follow me."

Spinel lead the duo to the Garden and explained, "This... this is where I was..."

Steven placed a hand on her shoulder. Spinel smiled solemnly as she explained, "We can restore it. It's large enough to house many Gems and they'll never find it."

"Excellent," Steven replied as he let the bubble with Amethyst float upwards to stop midair above them, "Then it's all settled. Zircon, you wait here. Spinel and I... wait we have a problem. We can't show our face there."

"But they can," Spinel grinned as she extended her hand.

Steven nodded and the duo danced and fused. They turned to Phoenix and asked, "You have a ship right?"

Phoenix nodded.

"Good," the fusion smiled, "We'll be back."

The fusion stepped on the warp, scythe in hand and sneered, "Steven and Spinel would draw unwanted eyes. Steven is supposed to be dead and Spinel is just a court jester. They can't do this. But I, Chrysoprase..."

Chrysoprase chucked, "Can..."

**End of Season 4.5**

**Coming Soon: Season 5. The** **final** **season.**


	6. Season Five

**Episode One: Zoo Raid**

Skins And Shorty sit in their chamber of the Human Zoo with the other Quartz soliders. Others laughed in their chambers as the duo discussed.

Skins sighed as she commented on the present situation, "Man aren't you tired of this too?"

"Tired of what?" Shorty asked, "The humans in the Zoo? They've been pretty quiet and they're fun when they're rowdy anyways."

"I'm tired of not hearing from Jasper," Skins sighed, "Isn't it strange? We've been ordered to count the bubbled Rose Quartz Gems over and over again and there hasn't been an escape. Yet that Rose Quartz appeared from nowhere in the Zoo and attacked her. There were two humans brought here, and no other Gems or organisms in or out in any capacity aside from Jasper who we know just by the face she's not pink couldn't have been a Rose Quartz in disguise."

"So what you're saying is one of the humans was not just a Rose Quartz, but THE Rose Quartz," Shorty replied.

Skins nodded, "But there are two problems with that thorey. One, even if Rose was disguised, her appearance did not match that of the records when she did attack and two, Jasper's mission involved keeping the humans alive. What if those... organics and Rose..."

"Some sort of half and half freak?" Shorty asked, "I mean... I won't fully reject the possibility but without adequate proof we're getting into baseless speculation that we can't back up. Also this all begs the question of why Rose was still disguised in the footage in addition to the Rose Quartz who attacked the Zoo those months ago appearing drastically different and stronger than Rose. A Gem can't fuse with an organic, but... what about a half Gem? What if that was a fusion between a half Gem and a human?"

"Now that's just crazy talk," Skins shook her head, "You're not corrupting on me are ya?"

Shorty shook her head and replied, "No. No. It just... after Rose Quartz is killed Jasper disappears? Just, one day up and gone? There's something bigger going on here. Some sort of cover up or something."

Skins shrugged, "It's Jasper. She's the big sister to every Gem from the Beta Kindergarten in this Zoo. If she got hurt there would be riots. Jasper is a hero both from the war and avenging Pink Diamond. There's no way the Diamonds would hurt her..."

That's when an explosion was heard from a few rooms down and alarm sounded. The duo dashed down the hall as Holly shouted orders over the chaos. The duo of Gems enter the room full of bubbled Rose Quartz Gems where a pink Gem stood atop a corrupted Quartz solider. The soldiers surrounded the fusion. Holly screamed, "All of you! Shatter these abomination of a fusion!"

The Gems hesitated as the fusion exclaimed, "Hold it! If you wanna know where Jasper is you'll stay where you stand!"

The Gems froze.

The fusion grinned and spoke, "I come to you all to reveal the truth!"

"Don't listen to her!" Holly screamed, "Kill the tratior!"

The Gems began to whisper to each other, confused.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jasper..." The fusion smirked, "Is right here..."

The Beta Kindergarten Gems froze in horror as the fusion elaborated, "Your Diamonds slander and lie to you, using you to their own ends, but the greatest evil on Homeworld us Yellow Diamond. She pushed Jasper to a mental breaking point, and will do to same to all of you. Do you not tire of your lives? Do you not desire to be free?"

"Free?" Skins asked, "Like... Jasper was on Earth?"

"Earth..." Jasper growled, "Earth... only time... me... happy..."

The Gems appeared shocked as the fusion elaborates, "Look at what has been done to her. Jasper lied to you all because she saw the truth of Earth."

Jasper added, crying, "Me... miss... Earth... They... speak... truth..."

"Rose Quartz was dead before her mission began!" The Fusion elaborated, "What was created from her was half human half Gem hybrid. A new being. Another lie from Yellow Diamond. You can all have such freedom, but first we must avenge Jasper. We have an army in both bubbles in this Zoo. Join us! We will set all our race free from tyranny!"

"Want..." Jasper spoke, "Race... free... want... friends... happy... want... friends... to see... Earth... Skins... Shorty... help me... dear sisters..."

"What are You waiting for!?!" Holly demanded getting in the face of the two closest to Jasper, "Shatter them! Do it now!"

"That's Jasper!" Skins exclaimed only for Holly to slap the Quartz.

"I don't care!" Holly exclaimed, "You follow our Diamond therego you follow me you malformed freaks! I outta have all of you shattered you-"

Holly's eyes went wide as she looked at the red sword through her chest. From behind she had been impaled by Shorty.

The Gems froze as Holly poofed and fell to the ground.

"What..." Skins asked, "What do we do now?"

The Gems all looked at each other and in a silent agreement began to chant, "Shatter her..."

The chants were quiet at first but grew louder, "Shatter her. Shatter her! Shatter her! Shatter her!"

"Wait!" Skins demanded, "What's your name, fusion?"

The fusion laughed and adjusted their top hat to hide their eyes, "Call me..."

"Chrysoprase. Now, we will need all the able bodies we can get, but we can't abandon the Zoo. Turn off all trackers. We're going back to base..."

Blue Diamond received word from Aquamarine, "My Diamond, the Zoo... it's gone. It's turned off a signals and the last report spoke of a pink fusion with a scythe."

Blue Diamond ordered, "Space pirates? Yellow Diamond is in charge of such affairs. Inform her."

Aquamarine nodded, "Yes my Diamond."

Upon receiving the news Yellow Diamond summoned a green Gem to her and finished her explanation, "You will find the Zoo and shatter the pirates. Any questions... Emerald?"

Emerald replied, "No... My Diamond..."

**Episode Two: Talk to Me**

Steven and Spinel unfused, Steven exhausted as the warp stream closed. He limped towards his room as Spinel asked, "Hey, bro... are you OK?"

"Doesn't matter," Steven replied, "We keep going, "I'm going to bed. You can hangout at the Garden or chill here."

"Alright," Spinel replied.

Spinel sat outside and looked at the stars as she thought aloud, "I see Steven's thoughts when we're fused. He's not OK and the physical tole of our escapades aren't helping matters. I need him to talk to someone..."

Spinel noticed Steven's phone sitting inside by the sleeping teen and she, from outside the house, extended her arm like rubber to grab it and spoke, "Hello?"

The person on the other end replied.

"So you wanna hangout tomorrow?" Spinel inquired.

The voice on the other end responded once more.

"Wonderful!" Spinel exclaimed, "See you tomorrow afternoon!"

Spinel hung up and sighed, "You need to talk to your friends and family Steven. Especially her given how you think of her..."

The next day there was a knock on the door as Steven and Spinel discussed while watching T.V..

Spinel inquired, "So our forces are growing but how do we get to Yellow Diamond?"

Steven explained, "Well the only real Gem in our way is Emerald and her forces. We take our Emerald and we're home free..."

Connie knocked on the door, to which Steven looked out the window and panicked, "Crap! Why is she here!?!"

Steven checked his phone to see a call to Connie in his call history and glared at Spinel. Spinel defended herself, "Woah don't get mad at me! You're the one pushing yourself half to death! I know you organics aren't like us! I'm not stupid Steven."

Steven sighed and answered the door, "Hey Connie. Good to see you but I'm a little busy and-"

"Where have you even been?" Connie demanded, "I haven't heard from you in a month! No texts, no calls. I've been worried sick!"

"Oh I've just been busy with... stuff," Steven brushed off the question, "Now I really gotta-"

Connie added, "No. OK? I'm worried about you! You're still not in therapy, and now I see you're covered in bruises? What's really going on?"

"I said nothing," Steven glared, "I'll see you later."

Steven shut the door and sighed, sitting down.

"Why not just..." Spinel asked, "Talk to her?"

"Because I've been lying to her about the rebellion," Steven sighed, "I can't let her know the truth and have her get hurt."

"So..." Spinel asked, "Exactaly... what Pearl did?"

Steven fell silent for a moment in realization of his horrid mistake.

"Excuse me," he requested getting up. Steven went outside to see Connie starting to leave as he called out, "Hold up!"

Steven jumped down and floated safely to the ground as he caught his breath, "Wait. OK. I'll tell you the truth."

"So what's the deal?" Connie asked.

"I'm leading a rebellion in space and Rose and Pink Diamond are the same person, Pearl lied, I bubbled Amethyst, Spinel is helping me, Buck died and is now gonna live for several hundred years, I still have no idea if Gems have an afterlife, and mom is corrupted!"

Steven began to cry halfway through this as the weight of these recent events came crashing down on him and crushed him under a psychological avalanche.

"Woah Steven easy," Connie requested, "It's gonna be OK. Just... I'm sorry I'm a little lost. What's going on?"

"I'll show you," Steven replied as he collected himself.

Connie was shocked to see the Garden, now restored and filled with Gems of all shapes and sizes, including the now freed Rose Quartz Gems from the Zoo. Above all of it was countless bubbled Gems including Amethyst.

"This is..." Connie explained.

Chrysoprase explained, "Amethyst is bubbled up there, and we have been leading a Rebellion against Homeworld for a month. To avenge Jasper, who as you can see..."

The corrupted Gem bounced around, snapping at a yellow butterfly.

"We are going to shatter Yellow Diamond," Crysoprase elaborated, "We need only bubble Emerald and Homeworld will be just a week away.:

"Wait you haven't-" Connie demanded.

"Look above," Crysoprase elaborated, "We only seek to shatter Yellow. The rest are victims whom shall be unbubbled when their oppressor is gone. We don't shatter, Connie. These are the very people we seek to free. We have no reason to shatter them. We are going after Emerald tonight, so, please, stay safe. We'll be OK but, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Steven you need therapy," Connie replied, "And I'll be here for you until Yellow falls, but if you shatter here I'm gone. Actually, both of you need therapy I'll be here for you until then but..."

Connie glared, "I don't associate with murderers."

Crysoprase shurgged, "I'll keep that in mind. I'll warp you back. It was great seeing you."

"Great seeing you too," Connie sighed, "I'll see you later."

Crysoprase activated the Warp Pad which took Connie back to Earth as the two halves spoke to each other.

"Is this really the right thing?" Spinel asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Steven demanded.

"We're already at the end," Spinel pleaded, "Why not just poof her?"

"I need to think," Steven sighed, "But either way we need to reach Homeworld so for now we march on."

Crysoprase inquired to Pheonix, who was looking over battle plans and books about that contain info on the supplies they have as Pheonix thought aloud, "We've seen more mutiny from the enemy to our side than actual resistance. Man Jasper really was a big hero in Yellow Diamond's court. We've been handed so many troops and ships that if we can get past Emerald this war will already be over."

"Is it ready?" Chrysoprase asked.

"Oh yes ready when you are," Pheonix replied.

"And..." Crysoprase asked, "How is Jasper?"

Skins and Shorty overheard and entered, Shorty explaining, "Oh we've been keeping an eye on her. She seems at least sane enough to not attack us but she's really not all there..."

Crysoprase sighed, "Curse Yellow Diamond..."

Crysoprase collected herself and ordered, "Prepare my ship. It's time we begin the end."

**Episode Three: Emerald**

The green Gem kneeled before her diamond as the screen bathed the room in a yellow light. Yellow Diamond spoke to her distantly, dismissive and uncaring, "I want that fusion to die. I want the rebels to die. Do you understand?"

"We are facing mass mutiny," Emerald pleaded, "I don't have the forces to-"

The Diamond glared and the Gem fell silent before saluting and replying, "Yes my Diamond."

The signal ended. Emerald sat in her chair, alone in the dim light of the ship. She gripped her chair with such force, such anger, the rocky material cracked in her hands.

"I can't take this," Emerald muttered, "I can't take much more of this..."

Chrysoprase ordered her troops, riding Jasper as a steed in the Garden, "OK listen up! We are close to Homeworld! This is the final push! When must breach the enemy line to Emerald's ship! Quartz soliders are strong, but those under Homeworld's banner will not fight without a leader! Not only is this our advantage but it also shows the insecurity and pain our foes cause to our Gem brethren! Shatter the Diamonds! Polish the Quartz!"

"Shatter the Diamonds!" The army echoed, "Polish the Quartz!"

Chrysoprase's halves spoke to each other inside their head.

"Is that really the best mantra?" Steven asked.

"What do you mean?" Spinel inquired to the other half of the fusion internally, "We wanna shatter Yellow and let the oppressed rise up. I think it captures it pretty well."

"But do we really wanna..." Steven sighed.

"Connie on our mind I see," Spinel commented, "I have no strong feelings either way bro. It's up to you."

Chrysoprase shook their head as Steven replied, "Let's just cross that bridge when we get there."

The duo then got onto a ship and prepared for battle...

Emerald's forces flew through space, firing at the rebellion as Emerald shouted orders, "Taking out the rebels means nothing! Which ship has that accursed fusion!?!"

A pearl replied to her, "We don't know. They all use the same ship so we can't track their leader."

"Wait is that ship charging right at us?" Emerald asked.

A ship shattered the front windshield of the ship, latching on with hooks as sirens blared from Emerald's ship. In the chaos, two quartz soldiers dashed forward and poofed Emerald's guards as a third blue Gem manned the ship. When the dust cleared Emerald stood face to face with the fusion, who smiled and removed their hat as they bowed, "A pleasure to finally meet Emerald."

The fusion stretched its arm across the room to shake hands with Emerald, To which Emerald complied as she collected herself and summoned her weapon, a lance as the fusion took their cane and began to tap dance over to her.

"We don't have to fight," Crysoprase explained, "You can call off your forces and surrender now."

"I have my orders," Emerald glared, "Is this how you face me Crysoprase? Outmanned? Without honor?"

"If honorable combat is what you want," Crysoprase grinned, "So be it. Pheonix, Shorty, and Skins, hold Jasper."

The corrupted Gem whined behind the fusion who comforted her, "I'll be OK mom, but a duel should be honest, and I admire honesty above all else."

The fusion twirled their cane with a smile and did a little dance before the case extended into a scythe. Emerald too summoned her weapon, a massive green mace with a spiked head, more like a warhammer than a mace in size.

The green Gem lunged, slamming her weapon into the ground as the ship's floor shattered. Debris scattered across the room as Crysoprase stretched their second set of arms around the weapon and yanked it from Emerald's hands before turning it around and decking Emerald in the face with it. Emerald flew back and slammed into a wall before getting back up and charging, avoiding two outstretched fist from the fusion and approaching as she grabbed the scythe and pushed it towards Crysoprase. Emerald began to overpower the fusion as she demanded, "Do you know what it's like to work for Yellow? The fear I live under? I can't let you win. I won't! If my crew isn't useful we'll be harvested for resources! Resources have dwindled in the empire and Gems who fail..."

Chrysoprase extends one of their arms that Emerald dodged, choking her from behind and crushing her like a snake as the arms apply crushing pressure to her form.

"Then I will protect your crew from Yellow," Chrysoprase grinned, "She will be stopped."

"If you think Yellow is the problem," Emerald chuckled, "You're not as smart as I gave you credit for..."

With that the Gem poofed. Chrysoprase sat in her chair as Pheonix and co watched.

"This ship is just what we need," Pheonix explained, "Emerald was a high ranking Gem. A Gem with a direct line to Yellow Diamond and Homeworld."

Chrysoprase grinned, "All part of the plan. The laws are in order?"

Pheonix nodded.

Shorty asked, "But this is a dangerous plan if you fall-"

"Reaching Homeworld is easy," Skins explained, "But this is the only way to take the planet. We can't take it head on."

Chrysoprase grinned, "Indeed. Pheonix, Shorty, and Skins, I want you to know. I love all of you as my sisters. My family. Now, start the signal..."

On every screen on Homeworld a signal appeared. All across the empire a message played. Chrysoprase spoke into the camera, "I've come to make an announcement!..."

Song: Not Your Precious Pink Diamond

Based On: Your Obedient Servant (Hamilton)

Chrysoprase sang, Jasper behind her as she glared into the camera, "Since I was young,  
You've hurt the ones I love.  
To avenge your precious Pink Diamond.   
Your Precious Pink Diamond.

And you see,  
Yellow Diamond,   
You've hurt them..."

Chrysoprase chucked and summoned her weapons as she grinned maliciously, "For the last time."

Various images of times Yellow Diamond has wronged one of the duo echo in the mind of the two halves of the fusion.

First, Spinel being left in the Garden, then the day Steven faked his death, followed by the Cluster, Jasper's poor treatment of Steven in the early days with indifference before the two grew close, Pearl's lie, and finally Jasper's corruption.

Spinel sang as she continued, various Gems watching in shock, "So Yellow Diamond...  
I am quick to anger,  
To this I will confess,  
But you're the root of my problem this I cannot deny.

I look back on all our pain,  
And in every case I see,  
It always comes to you or Pink Diamond,   
In the end.

Now you call our immoral.   
My loved ones a disgrace.   
Well at the end of the day,  
I'm the foe you will face.

For I invoke law 334.8 B,  
Which is trial by combat.   
With Hate-  
Chrysoprase."

Yellow Diamond rose from her throne enraged and sang back, "I am not the reason you suffer.  
It's because to try to defy me.  
I will not change my direction.  
Expansion of my empire is what I seek.

If you wish to invoke that law.  
Then you would have to be a Diamond.  
As it only applies to disagreements,   
Between the flawless.

You're not a Diamond,  
But if you were then I would strike you down.  
The only Diamond not here.  
Is my Precious Pink Diamond."

The fusion suddenly split apart from Steven's intense rage as he glowed pink, "Do you remember me Yellow?  
Ordered me to be killed years ago!  
Never expected a lowly human,  
To be a Diamond's son!"

"Pink I've about had it with this," Yellow retorted, "You're Pink Diamond.   
Don't you dare give me this.  
That pink glow proves this."

Steven grinned as he sang, "Then you shall face me in three days time.   
I'll avenge Jasper and then I will decide,  
What to do with your empire,  
I'll probably just give it to Blue!"

"What does Blue have to do with this?" Yellow Diamond demanded in song.

Steven retorted in song, "Irreverent.   
Two days time dawn.  
One on one."

"You're on," Yellow Diamond retorted.

Both sang, "Soon you're going to see..."

Steven and Yellow sang their next lines in synch but with different lyrics.

Steven sang, "I am not Pink Diamond!'

Yellow at the same time sang, "You're our precious Pink Diamond!"

"Steven Beta Universe," Steven sang his final line.

"Yellow Diamond," Yellow retorted...

**Episode Four: Goodbyes**

Steven took a deep breath as he sat on the roof with Spinel the night prior to the big day.

"So..." Spinel asked growing to full size, "This... this is it. We're really doing this?"

Steven nodded, "I need to say my goodbyes. Just in case..."

"I won't let it come to that," Spinel replied, "You know that."

Steven nodded, "I'll be back soon. Just gotta check in on everyone. You go ahead and talk to everyone you need to as well."

Spinel nodded and parted ways. Steven first headed to the barn, where Lapis and Peridot examined a sculpture made of stone that Peridot chipped away at with a chisel and Lapis eroded into form with precise, flowing water from a pond the duo had created.

"Hey Steven!" Lapis exclaimed, dropping the flying stream which fell and drenched Peridot.

Lapis landed from the skies above in front of Steven.

"God it feels good to fly!" Lapis commented as she landed in front of Steven, "I don't know what I would've done if you never healed my Gem!"

Steven chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah... but humans don't live forever like you Gems. I just wanted to take a day to tell everyone I love, my friends and family how much I appreciate them."

"You a little manic or..." Lapis asked.

"I'm in a slight upswing with my mood swings," Steven shrugged, "But that's besides the point."

Lapis sat next to Steven and asked, "Is this really about Jasper?"

Steven turned away and sighed, "Maybe in a certain way... but that's not the point. Lapis, since before I could remember you've protected me. Now I do love Jasper as my mother, but I love you as my mother as well. I'm sorry I've been do distant from you as of late despite this. It's just... losing Jasper after she finally accepted me... it was hard. You know?"

Lapis hugged Steven, "It's OK Steven. You'll always be a son to me. I love you too."

Peridot walked over as she shook off the water and Steven spoke to her, "Peridot, you were always like a big sister to me, I want you to know I love you as such. You're so smart and fun and I never want you to think losing a few inches makes me think any less of you."

Peridot smiled and replied, "Well, it's always nice to have a little bro who understands these human things."

Steven smiled and began to walk off, "In headed into town. See you guys... eventually."

Steven left into town where he ran into Bismuth who player volleyball with some humans, spiking the ball into the sand with such force that a pillar of the beige colored specks of rock flew through the air before she looked down to see Steven and rushed to greet him.

"Steven!" She exclaimed, lifting the young human onto her shoulder, "How are you?"

"I just felt I should say this to you," Steven explained, "Back in the day we had our... issues but I've grown to love you as an aunt. As a part of my family and... I'm glad I unbubbled you all those months ago."

Bismuth hugged Steven and replied, "It was great to be able to meet you Steven. You're so much better than your moth- I mean Rose Quartz."

"That means a lot," Steven smiled, "Hey where's Garnet?"

"Oh I can send you where she is," Bismuth explained, "Hey you fly right?"

Steven nodded confused, "Why?"

"Hey guys watch this drive!" Bismuth exclaimed to the humans as she threw Steven into the sky and across Beach City.

"Did... did you just throw a kid?" A human inquired as Bismuth looked into the sky with a smile.

"No," Bismuth replied, "I just threw my nephew..."

Steven flew until he began to lower slowly outside Fish Stew Pizza where Garnet raised a chair to catch him so he did not overshoot and carried the chair inside to set Steven in front of a pizza.

"You were gonna be hungry," Garnet explained, "And I already know what you're gonna say. I understand I'm more or an aunt, or, two aunts, to you, and we love you two Steven. You'll always be our nephew. Greg and your human friends and family are at the car wash. They'll be hungry too."

Steven nodded and hugged Garnet before taking the pizza and leaving to see Buck, Greg, and all of Steven's other friends from Beach City. They greeted him with smiles as he offered slices of pizza.

"Hey do you guys got a second to adress something serious?" Steven asked.

"Anytime man," Buck replied.

The others nodded.

Steven spoke first to Greg, "Greg, I haven't known you to long but I love you as my father. I'm proud to be your son and I hope you're proud to have me."

"Nothing could make me prouder than when I see you smile," Greg explained, "I will always love you Steven, and you will always make me proud."

Steven nodded with a smile, "Thanks dad." He turned to the others and elaborated, "Sadie, Lars, Buck, and Sourcream, I love you all as my siblings, and my best friends. You all mean the world to me and I want you all to know I believe all of you will do great things."

Buck nodded, "I've got all the time in the world to do so."

"I'm on my way to being a great chef," Lars replied, "So thanks to you, maybe I will."

"My band is going great!" Sadie replied.

"Yeah catch a concert," Sourcream added, "We all know you got skills on those strings."

"I learned from one of the best," Steven smiled as he offered a look back at Greg who jokingly played a cord on his guitar.

Steven then waved as he expalined, "I gotta run one more errand. Cya."

Steven approached Pearl and Sea who played chess in the house.

"Bishop takes rook," Pearl smirked, "Check."

"I know I see it," Sea happily sighed, "If only we met sooner. You're really fun to spend time with..."

Sea examined the chess board as Steven entered.

"Pearl," Steven asked, "Can we talk? Alone?"

"What's wrong?" Pearl asked.

Steven glared, glowing pink, "You know darn well what's wrong."

"Woah Steven," Sea pleaded, "Easy. Easy. Pearl and I-"

"Pearl and I!?!" Steven demanded, "What are you hiding!?!"

"Jasper..." Sea sighed, "She..."

"Isn't coming home I figured it out!" Steven yelled, "But you knew?"

"We were only trying to protect you," Pearl pleaded, "We-"

Steven sighed, "Look you're both like kinda moms to me, kinda like that aunt who never had kids so she treats you like you're her kid? I love you both as such but... you can't protect someone by lying. If you come clean the pain the lessened but the longer the lie remains the more other lies form from it. It grows like a tree and it's harder to uproot, more painful to remove, a full grown tree. Lying only let's the pain fester and grow. It doesn't lessen it. To think I thought I could trust you guys."

"You can now!" Pearl pleaded, "Steven-"

"I think so sure," Steven shrugged, "I still love both of you and I forgive you I guess cause I understand why you did it but... I've been lied to for the last time. I'm gonna go pick strawberries. Jasper used to love them. I'll be back."

Steven stepped on the warp and warped away, leaving the two Pearls to ponder their misguided misdeeds...

Steven arrived in the Garden where he took a deep breath and unbubbled Amethyst who reformed shocked.

"Steven?" She asked.

"Save it," he sighed, "I just needed to talk to you. Amethyst, you're the first Crystal Gem I met whom I could trust. The first one I met I called friend. Called family. I'm sorry I poofed you. I'll always love you as my sister. Now, I just need you to be bubbled a little longer..."

"Wait!" Amethyst pleaded.

"I'm sorry," Steven sighed, "I love you sis."

Steven threw his shield and poofed the Quartz once more only to bubble her as Spinel warped in.

"You ready?" Spinel asked.

Steven nodded, "Yeah. I didn't say bye to Connie though. She doesn't associate with killers."

"But you haven't killed," Spinel replied.

"Yet," Steven corrected, "I don't want... to hurt her. OK? Now, I'm off. This is it. If I die without killing, send my regards to Connie."

Steven went over to Jasper, "I love you mom. I'm going to avenge you now."

Steven began to walk away only for the corrupted Gem to whine and pull back.

"I'll be home soon mom," Steven assured her.

Steve walked over to the warp where he addressed his forces, "Quartz! Sapphires! Lapises! Pearls! Gems of all cuts and colors! Lend me your ears!"

The Gems looked to their leader as he spoke with fear hidden under fake conviction, "I am going to face Yellow Diamond! Our oppressor! The one whom we have suffered at the hands of! The time has come!"

"Shatter her!" Shorty yelled!

"Make her suffer!" Skins added.

Steven continued, "I may not return from this, and should I fall, know I cherish all of you. Pheonix, my dear friend, Skins and Shorty, also friends of mine, and the rest of you! Earth will welcome you and you may at least save yourselves should I fall! You... you all mean a lot to me. Do not avenge my death as to do so will continue this cycle of bloodshed. It ends. One or another. With me and Yellow..."

Steven stepped on the warp and smiled, "And Spinel, I will always love you, dear sister. Amethyst will vouche for you."

"Wait!" Spinel yelled.

Steven shed a single year, "Goodbye..."

And he was gone.

But Steven is not the only one in this confrontation.

No this is a coin with two sides.

What's on the other side one may wonder?

Well...

Yellow Diamond trembled with fear as she kneeled to White Diamond.

"My my Starlight has gone off the deep end hasn't she?" White Diamond chuckled, "She's a defect. Should be easy to... remove."

"But she-" Yellow Diamond pleaded, "If she's Pink-"

"Are you growing defective?" White Diamond chuckled, "You know what we do with defects."

Yellow gulped as White Diamond laughed with evil and malice, "You will kill her, Yellow, and if you fail to kill a defect that proves you even more defective and I will shatter you myself."

"Yes..." Yellow Diamond replied holding back tears, "My... Diamond..."

**Episode Five: Diamond's Heartbeat, Diamonds Defied**

The Gems watched from the edges of the massive diamond shaped platform in the center of Homeworld's largest city. Yellow Diamond was introduced by her Pearl to thunderous applause as Steven walked forward, glaring down, shield in his hand as the crowds went silent. Yellow looked down at her foe.

So small to her. This little runt had caused this much chaos? Had caused...

How White had treated her...

She shooked with fear at the thought or White Diamond, but only for a moment before returning to her composed facade.

"As is tradition the weaker Diamond throws the first punch," Yellow Diamond explained.

Steven smirked but didn't move.

Silence lingered for a few seconds before Yellow asked, "Well?"

"I'm waiting on the weaker Diamond," Steven taunted with a chuckle.

Song: As Bright as the Yellow Sun, Defying a Diamond

Based On: Nothing. Tune will instead be described. (Would love to hear someone compose it though.)

Yellow Diamond clenched her fist as the four Diamond chords played.

First all four. White's, Yellow's, Blue's, and Pink's.

They played again. White's, Yellow's, then Blue's. This time Pink's didn't occur as Pink is dead.

Once more, this time only White's then Yellow's, for Blue Diamond wasn't here to save Steven.

Finally, only White's cord played as it was not Yellow's choice to fight, but White Diamond's.

This chord lingered as Yellow Diamond prepared for combat, electircty flying from between her fingertips. This chord would linger under the rest of the song as it began to play. Despite Yellow Diamond's chords mixed with electronic sounding music forming the main instrumental, intense and haunting, as if Yellow Diamond is something not meant to be fought, as if she is to large, to powerful to be fought. It sounds less like the theme of a boss fight and more like the theme that would play if one encountered Cthulhu, or some lovecraftian horror. Something to large and powerful to kill. Despite the Yellow Diamond chords that accompany this atmosphere, the White Diamond chords remain underneath, as if she is the unseen hand that manipulates this battle.

Yellow Diamond made the first attack shooting lightning from her hand at Steven who blocked with his shield.

"Here we stand," Steven sang as he lunged forward with bubbles around his fists, "Here at the end.  
Years of bloodshed,  
From Pink's first sin."

Yellow Diamond stomped the ground, attempting to crushed Steven who glowed pink and narrowly avoided the attack, debris flying through the air as the ground shattered.

"At the end," Steven continued as leapt up towards Yellow, "All of my pain.  
Right at its source.   
Standing face to face."

Steven punched Yellow Diamond in the face, sending her staggering backwards as he managed to get her footing. She sang back as she blasted Steven with lightning, "You dare to defy us?  
Defy me?  
You dare to claim we are false Gods?  
You're just a half and half freak!

Some abomination!  
You are Rose Quartz's final sin!  
Her very last,  
Abomination!"

The lightning blasted Steven back, drawing blood from his head that dripped into his left eye, forcing it shut as he stood back up and sang, shielding himself from a barrage of attacks, "Yes this is true!  
I will not lie!  
Pink Diamond's sins,  
Are why I am here!

But I garuntee!   
This pain ends with me!  
When one of us falls,  
For I-

I know that I'm strong!  
I talk a big talk!  
But I'm not afraid to fall.  
This is my last stand!"

Steven threw his shield at Yellow Diamond who staggered back and countered with lightning as Steven sang, dodging, "Deep down a part of me,  
Wishes that you were like Blue,  
As she has shown me,  
All beings hold good.

And my family you hurt,   
From Pearl to Peridot,  
They too,  
All deserve better.

But at the end of the day,  
You're the one who took Jasper away.  
And this is the only way,   
I can avenge her."

The two charged and clashed once more...

Song: Don't Die On Me

Based On: Don't Go (Vocaloid)

Spinel sits in the Garden, thinking about Steven as she began to sing, recalling ad Steven walked away, "I told myself,  
That my brother would be OK.  
That he could take Yellow Diamond,   
With relative ease."

The image flashes for a moment as she recall Pink Diamond walking to that same warp to abandon her all those years ago.

Spinel continued, "Yet I spent,  
So long fused,  
Deep down I already,   
Know the truth.

Steven went into that fight.  
Knowing he could not win!  
I saw all his thoughts!  
He doesn't have the will to kill."

Spinel began to panic and unbubbled Amethyst, and while what she said isn't heard it seems to convince Amethyst as the two warp to Earth, the vocals continuing over the scene, "Over these last months.  
I've grown to love.  
The family,   
Steven forged."

The two arrive to see the rest of the Gems. Amethyst stops them before they attack Spinel and appears to speak as Spinel sings, images of her with her human friends, dating Sadie, and with Amethyst echoing behind her, "Deep down I know.  
He thinks he's alone.  
And he doesn't wish,  
To kill.

Deep down I know.   
He expects to fall.  
And knows this will be his last,  
Night alive.

But I won't allow those who have hurt,   
Steven so many times.  
To take him,  
From us!"

The entire group of Gems warp to the Garden and approach a ship as they speak to Phenoix who agrees to help them, Jasper following them and refusing to not tag along as Spinel sings the last verse, "Steven please wait.  
Please just keep breathing.   
We're already,  
On our way.

You're not alone.  
And we won't allow,  
You to,  
Die today.

You're not alone this time..."

The song ends as the scene goes back to Steven who is now coughing up blood as he shields himself from Yellow Diamond's foot, his shield cracking.

Yellow cried out, "You think I wanted this!?! That this is what I asked for!?! I'm not the head of Homeworld! We're all just puppets in her malicious schemes, but now at least she won't hurt me! No one's coming to save you Steven!"

But you see someone is.

Did you forget?

Steven does have one friend on Homeworld.

"No!" A voice cried and a blue wave sent an ocean if tears streaming down the face of onlookers. She stood tall and shielded Steven, "Yellow stop this!"

"Step aside!" Yellow screamed, "You don't know what you're doing Blue!"

The Gems watched confused.

Blue turned away, "I can't... I can't anymore Yellow. I heard what you said and I know you feel the same! We... we can't. We can't do this anymore."

"She'll shatter us!" Yellow screamed, "Look at our Courts!"

The other Gems looked away, to afraid to agree as the unspoken terror of White Diamond loomed over them.

"Is that any worse than killing the ones we love?" Blue Diamond inquired as she lifted the injured Steven, "I won't let you do this. If you wish to settle a disagreement between Diamonds via trial by combat... well, if you're hurting Steven, your disagreement is with me..."

Yellow fell to her knees weeping, "I can't fight you... you know that..."

"Wait..." Steven asked, "You don't want this do you?"

A voice boomed cold and powerful, "Yellow. Be a dear and cleanse us of these defective Diamonds would you sweetie?"

The White Pearl stood by the side of the Diamond as Yellow wiped her tears. The Pearl added, "You know what I do to defects."

"I don't wanna do this," Yellow pleaded, "I don't wanna hurt her... I don't even wanna hurt him! He's not Pink Diamond! He's not Rose!"

"You know..." the pearl grinned maliciously, speaking with hidden hostility, "What I do... to defects. To imperfections."

"You..." Steven glared at the Pearl, "You... You're behind all this aren't you? Yellow never wanted this! It's all because of you!"

Steven began to glow pink and screamed, "You're my real enemy! Aren't you!?!"

Steven glowed pink, "Then I demand satisfaction! I demand trial by combat!"

The Pearl's vacant smile morphed into hatred, "Kill the vile creature."

The two Diamonds refused.

"I won't do this anymore," Yellow Diamond glared, "Hurt me all you want, but to threaten Blue... that's where I draw the line."

"I stand with my sister Yellow," Blue added, "And my friend Steven. You can't take all of us!"

"Very well you shall all die and I shall make a perfect world built upon your Gem shards!" The Pearl screamed as White Diamond revealed herself at last, an explosion of light covered the planet and all Gems save for the two Diamonds turned white and smiled vacantly at our heroes, surrounding them on all sides as the false Goddess approached, "I should have shattered you all years ago. Any last words?"

"If I die my ideas of a better world will live on," Steven glared.

"Shall we test that?" White Diamond chuckled.

The battle began as White Diamond charged, shooting a white beam of energy from her eyes at the trio as all the infected Gems blasted them as well. Steven deflected the blast with a bubble, the energy staggering White Diamond who glared, but collected herself and smiled, "Such imperfections. I'll remove you like an old stain."

"Steven look out!" Blue Diamond yelled.

White Diamond threw a punch that Yellow Diamond tried to block with lightning only to be slammed aside as White Diamond crushed Steven clean through his shield, a last ditch effort to protect himself, beneath her massive fist. A loud crack filled the air and the force was so great it pushed the Gem within Steven's stomach out of his body, clean and without blood it flew across the platform, but this doesn't mean Steven's body was unharmed.

Steven was broken, unable to stand as he began to bleed out, broken bone stuck out from his left arm as Blue wept over him.

Song: I Couldn't Protect You

Based On: Let Us Adore You

There is one instrumental difference between this and Let Us Adore You. This song was much slower and had a heart beat monitor bleeping in the background, slowly slowing with each line...

Blue Diamond sang as she summoned a viel of blue energy to shield her and Yellow from the beams of white light as Yellow tried to hold off the approaching horde, poofing them as an endless army closed in.

Blue sang weeping, "You could've lived with us in the place,  
I had a room waiting for you.   
Steven...  
I couldn't protect you.

We never wanted any of this.  
I only wanted to hold you.   
Steven...  
I couldn't protect you.

Ever since that day we met,  
I know you were,  
Someone that I could confide in.  
Someone that I could call my friend.

You were truly a wonderful person,  
And I truly cherished you.  
Steven...  
I couldn't protect you.

I suppose if it makes you feel much better.   
If there is some sort of life after,   
You won't have to wait long for us..."

With that, Steven's eyes closed and the heartbeat...

Flatlined...

**Episode Six: Even Roses Wilt, But That Doesn't Always Mean They Die (Finale) + Author's Notes**

Steven awoke on a grey beach to a green Gem with one massive eye looking down at him, "Huh. Didn't expect you of all people."

"What?" Steven asked.

"You gotta get back home!" The Gem exclaimed helping Steven up.

"Home?" Steven asked, "Ow... my head. How did I get here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" The Gem inquired, brushing back her long white bush of hair out of her eye.

"I... recall mom... my family... I don't... I don't know how I got here. I was stepping on a warp to go somewhere but I don't remember where."

"Ah," The Gem replied, "Well, what's your name again?"

"Steven Beta Universe," Steven replied.

"I'm..." the Gem thought for a moment, "Centipeedle as you would know me, but call me Centi for short. Listen we need to go. Come on."

"Wait," Steven replied as he lifted his shirt, "My Gem. My Gem!"

Steven looked down to see his stomach totally flat. No Gem. No bellybutton. Nothing but skin all the way across.

"Oh..." Centi replied, "That's... not... great. Um... Yeah we really need to go right now then I didn't know it was that dire."

"What are you even talking about?" Steven demanded.

"You gotta get home," Centi explained, "Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah mom's coming home!" Steven exclaimed, "Shoot! Yeah let's go! Sorry I just feel... weirdly out of it. Like I've just woken up and I'm still half in a dream."

"Oh don't worry it'll pass," Centi smiled, "So Steven, how's Jasper?"

"Oh she's swell!" Steven exclaimed, "She's just in the Garden. She loves her butterflies. She..."

An image flashed of Jasper's corrupted form, just for a moment as Steven groaned "Ugh. Darn it what am I forgetting? It's there I see it but I can't... hold it..."

"Let's just get you home for now," Centi explained.

The duo continued as Centi told her story, "Anyways as for me if you wanna hear..."

"By all means," Steven smiled.

"I was a commander back in the war. Then I got corrupted and... it ended badly for me to say the least. Had a run in with some Gems. That's how I wound up here."

"I recall a Gem... white... and tall... glowing," Steven explained, "But evil. Her mind twisted by narcaccistic thoughts and her heart full of malice. What was her name? She... She sent me here. Right?"

"In a manner or speaking," Centi replied as the duo crested a dune or Grey Sand to see a golden staircase going up into the clouds where a Pink Gem sat in the sand beside them, "Well that's a way to a home if you want!"

"Where do these stairs lead?" Steven asked.

"Oh that's my stop but I wouldn't recommend going quite yet," Centi replied.

The Pink Gem looked up to see Steven and yelled, "Son! Oh my God!"

The Pink Gem rushed over and tried to hug Steven who glared and summoned a bubble, "It's you..."

"So you recognize me?" She asked.

"How could I not?" Steven hissed, "Pink... Diamond... wait... wait! Wait! You're... dead so that means... wait! I remember! Centi! Am I dead!?!"

Centi sighed, "Um... yeah. You... ate it buddy. You're... You're toast. I'm sorry."

"I've wanted to meet you for so long," Pink Diamond explained, "But... not like this. I'm sorry..."

"So what is this?" Steven demanded, "Hell?"

"Purgatory more like," Centi explained, "Now Pink he doesn't have long. For all he can tell this is a last burst or activity from his dying brain."

"If it was then wouldn't he not know what you look like?" Pink Diamond inquired.

"Mayhaps but how do we know he's just not trying to convince himself that this is real?" Centi asked.

"Is it?" Steven asked.

"Well I'm acting way nicer than you think I would," Pink Diamond explained, "So... I don't think your dying brain would do that so take that as you will."

"I died," Steven sighed sitting down, "I... I'm really dead. Spinel... Connie... Lapis..."

Steven began to cry as the reality set in for him.

"Steven..." Pink tried to comfort him but Centi shook her head, signaling the Diamond not to touch Steven.

"So..." Steven asked... "Pink... can you tell me... why?"

"Why?" Pink asked, "Steven... there's so much I could tell you but you don't have long here. Look. I just wanna say this. I'm going to Heaven or Hell sooner or later, and I'm assuming you think Hell. I did bad things but... I made you. Maybe you're the only good thing I ever made. I don't know. All I know is you've done so much good for the world and... even if I'm a bad person... I can at least have peace knowing you became so much better than me. I'll go where I deserve and... I'll have peace in that. As for why. I... thought the world deserved to have someone wonderful in it and I was right... thinking you would be so wonderful. I don't know if I'm a good or bad person but... when you do get to Heaven... I guess we'll know by then. I'll... I'll leave you be. I won't call you son. Jasper is your mom now, but I love you as if you were my son Steven."

With that the Diamond left into the wastes.

"So..." Steven asked, "Is this the point of life? To earn one's way into Heaven if this isn't my dying brain trying to give itself peace?"

Centi shook her head, "No Steven. In fact, such an idea guarantees Hell. See, wether this is your dying brain or some afterlife is irrelevant. It's OK to believe in an afterlife, but even if one does, one should imagine there's no Heaven or Hell beneath our feet."

"Like that song by Yoko Ono?" Steven asked.

Centi nodded, "Wether you believe in an afterlife, one should live to improve the living world. Maybe let it bring peace of mind sure, but at the end of the day many use it as an excuse for apathy. To not care because they think they go to Heaven. This is Zealotry, a horrible sin. One should live as if their sole purpose is to make the world better, as such if they do so they'll go to Heaven if there is one. Heaven and Hell are not excuses, and are no more than little surprises at the end of life. They are a byproduct of our actions. Not a goal. Be good to help the living world, not because of where you end up where your dead, lest it twist your intentions and deeds into evil, Steven."

Steven nodded, "So making the world better is the point and the afterlife or lack there of doesn't matter."

Centi nodded, "While we are on the subject I feel it would bring you peace of mind to realize this. Gems, should this not just be your dying brain telling you this, do pass on to the afterlife when shattered. Think of the Gemstone as a brain. Much as an broken apart brain can techinally still send signals a shard techinally can still act, but the person, or Gem in this case, is dead and cannot be returned. Their soul has left when the Gem shattered so you need not worry about the souls of the shards. They already have peace Steven."

Steven looked off into the distance, "OK so... this is the end... I guess..."

Song: Sogar Rosen Welken (German for "Even Roses Wilt")

Based on: Komm Susser Todd (Evangelion)

The song plays as the duo watch the black ocean roll over the endless grey sands of Purgatory or Steven's dying mind. While Steven's voice sings the lyrics the duo do not move as the song plays.

"I know,  
I let so many down.  
I was a fool,  
In the end.

Thought I would,  
Defeat Yellow Diamond and be done.  
But that would only continue,  
The cycle of blood and pain.

A cycle that I need to break.   
All evil is a loop,  
And the only way to end it,  
Ended up being drawing my last breath.

What's done is done and now I see,  
I let my hatred blind me.  
Vengeance doesn't break cycles,  
It's just pain breeding pain.

I wish,  
I could take it all back.  
Back to before I decided,   
To break the type and my true self I began to hide.

And now I suppose in the end,  
All that I ever did,  
Was become one of the very liars,  
I so despise.

It's all ended in bloodshed.  
And Homeworld crumbling down,   
Crumbling down,  
Crumbling down.

And the ones I never spoke to.  
Down their faces tears streaming down,   
Tears streaming down,   
Tears streaming down.

I know back in Ocean Town,   
Humans didn't treat me kind,  
But despite bad towns,  
Humans are overall good.

And I let my upbringing in,  
A town that was an exception,  
Blind me to the inherit good,   
That all life holds.

And now I am dead.  
I am dead.  
I am now dead and my loved ones,  
Won't be far behind!

No."

Steven stood up and began to glow Pink now singing, "I defy this fate.  
I wanted to keep on living.  
Please Centi there has to be a way.

Please I do not want to die.  
At least an hour's enough time,  
To make sure,  
From White Diamond the ones I love are safe."

Steven began to cry as Centi hugged him, comfronting him as the instrumentals player until the song and Steven finished crying.

The song ended as Centi explained, "Well Steven, there is."

"Come with me," he pleaded, "I don't wanna lose any of my friends."

"I... can't," Centi sighed, "Steven... You're a good friend from this brief encounter but... unlike you I'm shattered. I... I'm headed to the Golden Gates at the top of the stairs."

"I can't lose anyone else," Steven pleaded, "Even if I do return somehow escape everyone hates me by now. Especially Pearl."

"Then who were you fighting for?" Centi asked.

"They all hate me," Steven sighed, "They would all rather me be dead."

"You are blinded by your hatred for yourself and unable to see the love of those around you," Centi retorted.

"Bullcrap," Steven sighed.

"Then what is your shield for?" Centi asked, "Who are you protecting?"

"Isn't the greater good something to fight for?" Steven demanded crying again, "Isn't that what I'm fighting for?"

Centi shook her head, "Although techinally yes as you hold the same inherit good all living creatures do, but the greater good is better fought for when one achives person happiness. One fights more efficiently when they have a smile on their face and love in their heart. Sharpen the saw and all. So, tell me Steven..."

Steven's Gem washed up upon the shore next to the duo, glowing with a powerful link light, "Who are you fighting for?"

Steven reached for the Gem but hesitated and asked, "I do have one final question."

"Shoot," Centi replied.

"How did you die anyways?" Steven asked.

"You remember that Gem you fought when you first revealed your powers and Lapis told you to hide them back in Ocean Town?" Centi asked, "That Corrupted centipede monster? Yeah. Jasper..."

Steven sighed, "I'm sorry."

Centi assured him, "You didn't do anything wrong and frankly I forgive Jasper."

"I'll see you up there right?" Steven asked.

"Of course," Centi smiled.

"Cya..." Steven realized and joked, "Well hopefully not soon my friend."

"Yeah I hope it isn't soon," Centi chuckled.

Steven grabbed the Gem and disappeared in a ball of pink light. Centi stood up, and went up the golden to whatever lay beyond...

Steven's Gem began to rise into the air roughly two feet. At first it looked like Pink Diamond was reforming, then Rose Quartz, and finally...

Steven appeared. Totally pink in color. He saw a ship land and his family, or, his Gem family, emerged and fought off the mindless horde with the two Diamonds. They looked to see Steven, who walked, emotionless across the platform.

"You won't escape!" White Diamond screamed, "None of you will! It will all be perfect! Perfect!"

White Diamond and her possessed forces shot a final beam of light that pierced the veil Blue Diamond had created and they all finally fell. Save for Jasper, who, still corrupted, appeared immune.

"What?" White Diamond demanded.

"You can't break what's already broken," Steven replied numbly as he approached Jasper who carried Steven's body over to the apparataion. The apparataion took the corpse into his hands and closed his eyes. White Diamond glared and tried to attack only to be stopped by a pink shield as the apparataion and body began to glow and in a flash of brilliant light...

Steven's heart began to beat once more.

Steven summoned his shield as he glowed pink and glared at White Diamond, who cried out, "How dare you defy me! I am perfect! A Diamond! A God amongst these pebbles!"

"You are nothing," Steven glared.

"You were dead!" White Diamond added, "Dead!"

"Steven Quartz Universe died," Steven chuckled, "But Steven Beta Universe lives on, White Diamond."

White Diamond cried out and charged, throwing a punch at Steven who caught her first and shattered her hand, causing the titan to cry out in pain as she fell to her knees, "I won't fall here! I won't! I am God!"

"See," Steven chuckled as he walked forward, a pink aura deflecting beams of light for White and her army, "That's the thing White Diamond. All life holds inherit good but some twist their minds into evil. Words should always be a first solution and murder is not an option, but some people, mostly narcaccists like yourself, cannot be reasoned with and in that case..."

Steven pulled back his fist and yelled, "There's always justice!"

Steven threw one punch to end it all, a blow to the face with such force White Diamond's form rippled like water as it began to glow with a brilliant light that covered the planet and when sight returned to Steven...

All that remained was a simple white Gem, on the ground. Not special. Not a God. Just... normal. Poofed like anyone else.

The Gems were freed from her grasp and Steven laughed weakly as his body gave out, "Hey Centi... Maybe I'll see you soon after all..."

Steven collapsed and the last thing he saw was his family he loved so rushing to his aid...

"Steven!" A voice yelled, "Please! Wake up! Wake up!"

Steven awoke in a hospital bed to see Connie crying over him as he opened his eyes and asked, "So... I'm alive this time? This isn't Purgatory?"

Connie hugged Steven, "What are you talking about? You think I would be OK if you died?"

Steven asked weakly as he sat up, noticing the IV bag in his arm, "So... did... did we win?... What... what happened to my shirt?"

Steven's shirt, which as one may recall up to this point has the symbol of the Diamonds excluding Pink, of Era 2, now had a new symbol. Very much similar but instead the symbol had Pink Diamomd but now lacked White Diamond.

"Jasper got you a new shirt since the Diamond Authority changed," Connie explained.

"Oh so I am dead this is Heaven," Steven replied, "Cause Jasper's corrupted."

"She..." Connie explained, "Got better. Steven... you've been in a coma for two weeks."

"So..." Steven asked, "What happened?"

"White Diamond is imprisoned on Homeworld," Connie explained, "The Diamonds can cure corruption so that's how Jasper's OK. You do know they caused most corruption right?"

"I gotta brush up on Gem history," Steven sighed, "Short version?"

"Most Corrupted Gems on Earth were caused by the power of the Diamonds attacking Rose's forces to end the war," Connie explained, "And their power was needed to cure it. The Diamond Authority now supports freedom for all Gems, and... it's OK. It's finally over Steven. Your mom wanted to see you when you woke up. She hasn't left the hospital since you got here. I'll go get here, but Steven?"

"Yeah?" Steven asked.

Connie hugged Steven and explained, "You did the right thing. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"No," Steven replied, "Without you I wouldn't have seen what I was doing was so wrong. So, thank you for that."

"You're welcome," Connie replied, "Anyways, I'll get Jasper. She... she's been waiting for you to wake up."

Connie left and Steven hears Jasper yell at some doctors, "So what if I've been here for a week!?!"

A doctor replied, "Madam you need to leave it could be days before he wakes up!"

Jasper barged into the room as she yelled back, "I don't care! I've got all the time in the world!"

Jasper froze when she saw Steven looking back at her and, after collecting herself, rushed to hug him.

"You're OK!" She exclaimed.

"Mom?" Steven asked, "You're really back?"

Jasper smiled, "It's OK Steven. I'm never gonna leave you behind again. No one's ever going to lie again."

Jasper smiled, "Your family loves you Steven and always will..."

THE END

**Author's Notes**

Well dang man! This took forever to write holy crap I've been writing this since God knows how long!

OK so the themes let's discuss. The theme of family love VS blood is very clear. For family is not blood, but love. Blood ties hold no inherit value aside from some worthless excuse used by child abusers to justify their abuse to their victims. This is why Steven renames himself, it is him severing his false blood ties for the family he loves.

Another theme is lying. Lying only makes the the truth more painful when it comes out. Funny thing is, my therapist lied to me for 3 years and I learned the truth just a few months ago which is why lying becomes a much larger part of seasons 4 and 5 as I experienced first hand how painful and traumatic it can be.

...

I miss my friends.

Anyways, there's also the theme if justice VS vengeance and all pain being a cycle. I think that speaks for itself. I don't think I need elaborate.

And finally there's the existential themes of afterlife which I think speak for themselves as well.

As for the plot itself it was originally gonna be only like 2 seasons when I wrote chapter one but by the end of season 1 I decided it was gonna be longer. Wish I had given Shorty, Skins, Pheonix, and maybe Lapis more screen time in the later seasons but their character arcs are mostly done. The only ones I feel are unfinished (correct me if I'm wrong) are Skins and Shorty and... well we'll come back to that. Point is I think everyone got a complete character arc and a good amount of closure. Season 4 was crunch time for the human cast though! That's why each one got an epsiode I wanted to show the humans but didn't wanna drag it out so they all got their own little side stories as we saw Steven's mental health decay, which is also a major theme. Anyone can heal with time and proper help, but it does take world, but you can fully heal so don't give up. I believe in you!

Aside from that wanted more Sadie x Spinel. Might do some one shots on that. Might do bonus epilogue "episodes". Think of them as little shorts that would be posted online after the end of the show if this was the show.

As for White Diamond, strait up I hated White Diamond being redeemed. The show just didn't seem to understand that a few people won't listen to words and must face justice. It's an unfortunate truth. Believe me when I say you can't reason with some people. Especially narcaccists. White Diamond would've been perfect to show this theme, so show justice as a necessary component of bettering the world, and the show just ignored this aspect so I just kinda... did it myself. I have immense respect for Steven Universe and believe it has done tons of good for the world added tons of "acceleration" to "natrual progression" as I like to call it, but I do find this aspect of the original show flawed.

I looked at the idea of the butterfly effect a ton for this story. The Red Eye arriving early (as seen in Rose's tape to Steven in the season 2 finale) is the single event that sends ripples that make the story. I didn't just wanna go "it's different cause it is" I wanted to ask "But why is it different and how would these characters react to the ripple effects." This is in my opinion a great writing style for AUs and general fiction alike and a trick I recommend. When making a book or an AU, imagine a pebble that causes the plot, and ask what ripples throwing it in would cause. That's how I wrote this and it worked great!

I think that's everything.

Oh and Lapis is about on par with Jasper as a mom in my opinion in this AU.

So yeah.

...

Oh.

"What about Steven making amends with Pearl? The rebels? White Diamond?"

Well actually...

**After** **Credits Scene**

"Woah guys the war's over!" Pheonix pleaded, "Why are you taking the Zoo?"

Skins glared, "What are we supposed to just forgive the Diamonds."

Shorty added, "Fat chance after what they did to Jasper!"

"You don't have to do this anymore," Pheonix pleaded, "We're-"

"Not done until we..." Shorty grinned as she turned to the rebels.

"Shatter the Diamonds, polish the Quartz!" The other rebels who joined the extremists cried.

"You go run off with the rest of the cowards," Skins added, "Take your little Garden. It's not our problem you won't finish the job."

"I thought we were friends," Pheonix sighed.

"No no we don't mean to imply we hate you!" Shorty exclaimed, "We'll always be friends we just... disagree on this."

"We do wish you all only the best," Shorty sighed offering a handshake, "OK? Don't ever think different."

"I understand," Pheonix sighed as he shook the Gem's hand.

With that the two Gems took their forces and left into the cosmos with the Zoo as their base.

Pheonix sighed to those who stayed, "He's been through enough. Unbubbled our prisoners, and nobody tell Steven what happened... we aren't lying we're... protecting him."

Some people never learn...

**END OF STEVEN UNIVERSE MOMSWAP**

**COMING Soon: STEVEN UNIVERSE MOMSWAP: FUTURE**


	7. Momswap Future (First Half)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half will be posted soon. You can read it fist on my Wattpad though, a link to which which can be found on my profile!

**Theme Song/Anime OP: Look to the Future**

**This will be** **written** **as a script** **because** **it** **is not technically part of the story. Consider** **it a preview** **to** **Momswap Future.**

Based On: Seishun Satsubatsuron (Assassination Classroom)/We Are The Crystal Gems (Steven Universe)

(Open on a shot on the Human Zoo looming over Earth as the first line is yelled by a chorus before the instrumentals kick in.)

Look to the future!

(Instrumentals kick in as camera zooms in on Beach City and past Steven's human family, the Crystal Gems, the Homeworld Gems, and finally Steven and Spinel who look up at the sky as the first verse plays, sung by Steven and Spinel.)

After months of rebellion,   
Among the cosmos,  
We have finally won,  
And we finally have peace.

(The scene jump cuts to a large number of Gems in the Human Zoo, saluting Skins and Shorty as they form a chorus.)

Our war never ended.  
Can't you see,  
For us it has,   
Just begun.

(Scene cuts back to the Gems, both Homeworld and Crystal Gems building Little Homeworld as a chorus of Gems sing.)

And now we seek,  
To build a brighter future.   
For all Gem kind,  
Under this so called Era Three.

(Cut to Emerald commanding a squadron of soldiers in the Human Zoo.)

We are yet to be satisfied.   
We want blood!

(All the Gems and humans Steven calls family dance as the camera pans over them in Little Homeschool.)

We will look to the future!  
And it looks bright!  
Against any threats to it!  
We're willing to fight.

But the war us over!  
After thousands of years!  
Finally these Homeworld Gems,  
Peace!

(Cue scene on the beach with all the characters Steven is close to, Buck, Lars, Jasper, Pheonix, Pearl, Sea, Spinel, Peridot, Greg, Lapis, Lars, Sadie, Sourcream, Garnet, Bismuth, Amethyst, Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Lion and Steven. The main four enter frame as they each sing their names. Jasper kicks as sand as she slides into frame with Sea bridal carried in her arms. Lapis gently sits down next to Steven who is already in frame unlike the other three and Peridot rides in on a trash can lid.)

Jasper!  
Peridot!   
Lapis!  
And Steven!

**Episode One: Words as a** **Narcissist**

Steven took a deep breath as Yellow Pearl prepared the broadcast. He stood before the throne of Pink Diamond, the throne of White Diamond empty as the other two Diamonds assured Steven he could handle the situation at hand.

"Steven you can do this," Yellow Diamond assured him, "You fought White Diamond and defeated what was basically a false God. What's one little speech?"

Steven smiled nervously, "Yeah you're right."

Steven took a deep breath as Yellow Diamond exclaimed, "We're live!"

Steven looked into the screen as he adjusted his pink jacket, which has the Era 3 insignia on the back of it. The symbol of Pink, Yellow, and Blue Diamonds, but with White Diamond missing. Steven spoke, "Hello Gem kind! It's me! Steven Beta Universe! Many of you may know me as that half breed from Earth. I know things have changed quite drastically in the last year for all of you..."

Several Gems across the cosmos are shown as Steven gave his speech to various alien worlds, where Gems watch the broadcast intently. A glimpse of what appears to be a tall orange Gem is shown among them as Steven proceeded, "With White Diamond finally removed many new freedoms have been granted you. Now I do understand my genetic mother may be why many of you chose to listen to me at first but by now I'm sure you all see my mothers are Lapis and Jasper. Independently of one another to be clear. Anyways, now that the empire has been dismantled and you're all free to find families of your own I have to return to my family on Earth. Don't forget about Little Homeschool though! We're always taking new students who wish to live on Earth! Bye!"

The feed cut as Steven dusted his hands and began to walk towards the warp, "Well a job well done! I'll see you guys later! Spinel has a tendency to worry if I'm gone for to long."

"Now now hold on," Blue Diamond protested as she blocked Steven's way with her hand, "Can't you stay a bit longer?"

"I really do have to get back," Steven explained, "You guys are always welcome to visit you know."

"Yeah but then I would have to see Sea and that's..." Blue Diamond sighed awkwardly, almost in shame in a way, "A bit of a mess to say the least."

"Blue's right," Yellow Diamond added, "I'm sure you can stay at least another hour. Isn't it daytime on Earth?"

Steven sighed, slightly annoyed, "Techinally yes as it's always daytime somewhere but it's 9pm in Beach City. You know Earth has time zones."

"Oh right right," Yellow replied with a sigh, "You organics and your need for sleep, but it's only nine. That isn't that late is it?"

"Guys I really have to go," Steven protested as he approached the Warp Pad, going around Blue Diamond's hand once more.

Song: Let Us Protect You (I Couldn't Protect You Reprise)

Based On: Let Us Adore You (Steven Universe)

This song is much closer to "Let Us Adore You" than "I Couldn't Protect You" was. However it still has a darker, lower tone than "Let Us Adore You" to reflect a slightly darker undertone.

Blue and Yellow sang, pleading with Steven, "Just live with us in the palace.  
You can bring Spinel with you.  
Come ooooon."

Blue Diamond sung the next line alone with a tinge of sadness in her voice, "This time I'll protect you."

Steven protested as the instrumentals continued under his dialouge and he went around Blue Diamond's hand and onto the warp pad, "Guys I really do have to go. Lapis, Greg, and Jasper wanted me to be home by eight. I'm already running behind. Besides we all I'm not Pink Diamond."

Blue and Yellow sang in protest as they leaned in to plead with Steven, "Yes we know that you're,   
Not Pink that's not why,  
We want you stay here.  
It's because we love you as our nephew."

Steven smiled wearily as he explained, "And you guys are great aunt and a part of my family but I really do have to go."

"Steven I understand if you hold a grudge," Yellow Diamond pleaded, "But I'm trying to be a better Gem."

"In her defense it was only from self preservation and fear of White she did those things," Blue Diamond added.

"I know I'm not holding a grudge," Steven explained, "I genuinely have to go. Again you guys are free to visit."

Steven muttered to himself, "OK so am I forgetting anything? Broadcast... Musical number... oh wait."

"I almost forget imma go talk to White before I go," Steven explained getting off the Warp Pad.

"No!" Blue Diamond yelled sending out a blue aura that made Steven cry as she blocked the way with deep worry in her eyes, "Steven you know that's a bad idea!"

"I'm sure she can be reasoned with!" Steven protested, "I mean sure she-"

Yellow sternly lifted Steven by his jacket mid stride, like mother cat lifting her kitten off the ground, "Blue's right. She blatantly killed you. Not beat you up like I did. Not kidnap you like Blue. Not hate your mom like Jasper or lie to you like Pearl. She killed you. Even if you forgive everyone else, that, that's a whole other level."

"There's good in everyone," Steven explained, "Human beings, and by extension Gems, hold an inherit good at birth. Do they not?"

"But that doesn't mean they cultivate it," Blue protested, "Just because everything has inherit good doesn't mean they allow it to guide them."

"I mean what harm can she really cause me now?" Steven inquired, "I mean she's-"

"Steven you don't have to fix everyone and everything you know that right?" Yellow inquired.

"Yeah cause letting things sort themselves out went great for Jasper didn't it?" Steven retorted, "Look she's not dangerous anymore. I can handle it."

"I can't stop you," Blue sighed, "But again please reconsider."

"I promise I'll be OK," Steven replied, offering a reassuring smile, "Bye!"

With that Steven warped to a massive structure that towered over the small moon upon which it state. The structure was perfectly square and glowed with a white light from within. Two Amethysts summoned a spear and a knife as the warp activated only to reveal Steven.

The taller Amethyst, one with her Gem on her left shoulder, ecstaticly greeted Steven as her weapon disappeared and she rushed over, "Yo Steven my dude!"

"Hey guys!" Steven exclaimed as the Quartz lifted the young man onto her shoulder, "It's been to long!"

"Good to see you too!" Steven exclaimed, "Hey you ever find out what happened to the Zoo?"

"Nope," The Quartz solider replied, "Man how's Spinel? You come to visit but I haven't seen her since the Rebellion!"

"Oh is this the kid?" The other soldier asked.

"Yeah I was one of the Quartz soldiers at the Zoo!" The first explained setting Steven down, "Was recruited into the Rebellion when Chrysoprase attacked! Steven and I are buddies since then!"

"Wait is that true?" The second solider asked.

"Yeah I was at least buddies with all the soldiers from the Human Zoo who joined me and Spinel," Steven explained, "Anyways I'm just here to speak to White Diamond."

"Steven that's a bad idea," the first soldier protested.

"Yeah dude that's-" The second interjected.

However Steven retorted before he could finish as he jumped down and dashed down the way, "I'll just be a second! One sec!"

"Steven please don't-" The first pleaded as Steven dashed through the massive white doors.

The door slammed shut leaving the two to discuss.

The second asked, "That bad huh?"

The first sighed and nodded, "Yeah. He's a good kid but he's damaged and someone like White will only make those wounds worse..."

Steven entered the room where the titan of a Gem sat on her knees, each hand wrapped in chains to the floor on one side of her and her legs tied to the floor with cuffs at the ankles. She looked up at Steven, her form changed now that she had reformed, her dress torn and what was more or less hair far more frazzled into mismatched strands.

"You know," Steven explained, "I could let you out."

White said nothing.

"I know there's good in you," Steven pleaded, "I'm willing to work this out."

"Good in me?" White Diamond chuckled, "Like you?"

The chains rattled in the room that glowed with light only from White Diamond's body as the false God struggled against her chains to lean into Steven's face, "We are alike. We are Gods. I cannot be bubbled and thus I am chained."

"And if you weren't such a jerk and tried to be better you could be free," Steven glared.

"And you cannot be bubbled by death," White added, "See Steven, we are Gods. We are the same. You save everyone because you think your above them. But you tell yourself it's because of an inherit good in life. You're above them but just won't admit you know it. I know I'm above them. I know I'm God."

"That's..." Steven turned away, hyperventilating as he contemplated the statement, "No..."

"You can free me when you see we are above the rest of this universe," White chuckled, "You don't love them. They're pawns. A spider in the hand of an angry God. You're above them and you know it. Love? Family? Notions used to lie to yourself. Your blood is your family. I am your family, and we are Gods."

Steven walked back towards the door, "No... You're wrong. You're wrong! Rot in this cell you narcaccistic prick!"

Steven dashed out of the room.

White Diamond sneered, "Just wait White. The seeds are planted and soon that will grow until he kneels before me. I know I can break him and he will break these chains..."

Steven dashed to the warp passed the soldiers who reached out to Steven but we're unable to intervene before he warped away. He warped to the Strawberry Field and cried. After a few minutes he collected himself and took a deep breath, "No. She's... She's lying... blood is a lie. I have my family... right?"

Steven took a deep breath, "I have to keep going. Just don't think about it. There's gotta be more to fix. Keep fixing. No thinking..."

Steven warped back home and the scene faded to black.

**Episode Two: Water Mother**

Three Gems sat in a room obsucred in shadows as they discussed matters. The room was almost pitch black, but silhouettes could be seen. In the center was a tall Gem who spoke at the front of the table in a voice most powerful, full of resolve and hatred "My fellow Gems, we have come across quite the issue."

A short silhouette, by the side of the leader in a voice softer which did not hold the same bloodlust added, "It appears our dear nephew has betrayed us. You that our sister would have chosen someone willing to finish the job."

The tall one elaborated with a malign smile that even a Diamond would fear, "Yes. It is a shame as I do that kid as my own nephew as he is close to our sister, but Era 3 still allows the Diamonds to rule. As we all recall we must shatter the Diamonds and polish the Quartz. Thankfully we have found an ally. Isn't that right..."

The tall silhouette turned to the third, "Emerald?..."

However while this group is of concern to the heroes of this story the concern is not immediate as Steven held a bubble as he entered the bathroom and filled up the tub with water. Steven examined the bubble. He thought about how many Corrupted Gems he had seen shattered by the Homeworld Gems. His mind went back to the first one, Centipeedle, whom he met in what he was still unsure if it was Purgatory or his own dying mind. While he assumed it to be some sort of Purgatory others could interpret it differently. However while there he met that Gem Jasper killed all those years ago in Ocean Town. How many had died that he couldn't save. How many more Gems could have been cured in Era 3 but never had the chance because they were shattered. How many-

Steven began to glow pink and shut down this line of thinking before it could proceed as he began to take the vials of essence of the Diamonds from the cabinet. His hand inflated briefly, growing to thrice its size, shocking Steven who gave a yelp before it shrank back down and he took a deep breath to stop the glowing.

"It's OK it's just shapeshifting," Steven assured himself, "Nothing to worry about. Just keep smiling..."

Steven put a drop of each of the three vials in the tub followed by his own spit which created a glowing concoction that Steven dropped the Gem into. The Gem reformed into a Cherry Quartz who panicked and looked around as she yelled, "What!?! Where am I!?!"

"Hey hey easy," Steven replied, "I'm Steven Beta Universe. You've been Corrupted for a few thousand years."

"Why wasn't I shattered?" Cherry inquired.

"You were..." Steven explained turning away, "Well..."

Steven began to glow pink as he sighed, "One of the lucky ones..."

"Woah what the!?!" Cherry cried out.

"Oh that!" Steven exclaimed laughing it off, "Sorry! Didn't mean to the startle you! I'm only half Gem! I have powers. It's nothing to worry about!"

Steven led the Gem out of the bathroom as she looked around in confused bewilderment and inquired, "Why do you have the insignia of the Diamonds?"

Steven explained, "Oh yeah uh, I have a pamphlet," Steven explained handing them to Cherry, "Long story short White Diamond is gone. I... well I have the Gem of Pink Diamond but she's dead, and you're now free to do whatever."

"Gone what do you mean gone?" Cherry inquired as Steven lead her outside and the duo walked down the beach, the sun rising over the horizon, light sparkling off the waves as their feet crunched upon the sand below.

Steven elaborated as they passed through Beach City, passing by many Gems already integrated into human society. Steven elaborated, "Things have changed a lot since way back when. See, nowadays Gems are free to do what they want. Be it art or a career or whatever it is you may desire. This..."

Steven lead Cherry into the campus of Little Homeschool where the Crystal and Homeworld Gems taught various classes. Steven elaborated, "And this is where you can learn how. Learn about humans and choice and all sorts of stuff. Any questions?"

"So is Pink Diamond your mom?" Cherry inquired.

Steven glowed pink as he glared, "Genetic relation does not a family make Cherry. Remind me to put blood family vs real family on your class list. Lapis teaches that one. It's a philosphy class. Anyways that's all I have to teach you. Lemme show you to the class."

Steven lead Cherry to a group of Gems sitting in front of Lapis who explained, "So while yes Steven is Greg's son genetically it is the bond they share that makes them father and son. If Greg was evil he would be no more than a man with genetic relation to Steven. That's all for today."

Lapis turned to see Steven and greeted him eagerly, "Oh hey Steven!"

"Hey Lapis!" Steven exclaimed as Lapis hugged him, "What's new with you?"

"Just the usual teaching class," Lapis replied happily, "Hey I'm gonna go grab a doughnut. Wanna tag along?"

"Sounds good," Steven replied as the duo began to walk.

Lapis inquired to Steven after sighin.g after they had bought a box of doughnuts "So... Jasper..."

"What about her?" Steven inquired, confusion in his voice as the two walked down the street talking.

"You seem really close to her," Lapis explained, "Like we used to be when you were younger."

"What do you mean?" Steven asked as he realized that this was a more serious matter and turned his eyes from the beautiful view to Lapis, who appeared saddened in some way, as if she felt abandoned.

"I just feel..." Lapis sighed, "Cast aside. Like a piece of drift wood in the ocean. I've felt for a while now that you were a son to me but since you've grown to love Jasper as your mom I just feel we've grown distant and I just..."

Lapis sighed as she fidgeted with a puddle of water, making the liquid do a little dance.

"Hey Lapis it's OK," Steven assured her with a smile, "Yeah I do love Jasper as my mother but I love you as my mother just the same. It's just been a difficult time for me since the Final Report. Leading the Rebellion, Jasper getting corrupted, all of that. I understand where you're coming from but I do see you as my mother too. I'm sorry that I haven't been spending time with you. I just... kinda broke down after the Final Report."

"It's OK I understand," Lapis replied, "I'll always love you as my son. Speaking of which that pink glow, should I be worried-"

"No no!" Steven replied with a chuckle, "I may look like Pink but I'm not like her am I? I'm fine mom! Really!"

"OK," Lapis sighed still concerned, "Just... I understand you see Jasper as your mom too but she can be a bit intense so if you want to talk to me because of that..."

Steven nodded in understanding and hugged Lapis as he assured her, "I'm fine. Really."

Steven smiled and elaborated, "I've gotta go plan out the next few weeks of classes. Cya."

With that Steven returned to the temple where he began to glow intensely and his hand suddenly grew in size as Steven took deep breaths to try to calm himself and muttered, "It's OK Steven. You just have to keep smiling. You have to make sure it's all gonna be OK. So just be OK..."

**Episode Three: Malachite**

planet was full of thick vegetation and the sky was clear as could be. The air, although they did not breath it in, was fresh and warm, slightly humid but not overwhelmingly so. It was like a Spring day after a drizzle as they stepped off the warp and looked around.

A massive explosion was heard in the distance, causing Lapis to flinch as a dust cloud covers the area. Jasper quickly shields her friend. The ground shakes for a moment and settles. As the duo look around they see the area is a thick, blue-green jungle from which living plants emerge and approach.

"Aw these are adorable!" Lapis exclaimed picking one up which bloomed into a pink flower.

Jasper reminded the blue Gem as she looked around, patting one of the creatures, "Remember we're here to find the rouge Gems."

"You didn't tell Steven did you?" Lapis inquired as she turned to face the Quartz.

"Oh Heavens no," Jasper replied as she stepped off the warp, "Kid has enough on his plate if you ask me. Now where are those-"

There was a torrent of water that blasted away a grove of trees behind the two Gems as they turned to see two Lapis Gems flying, gleeful in their destruction as they laughed.

"Hey!" Jasper yelled.

The two rouge Gems froze to look down and see Jasper and Lapis, flying down to greet them, "Oh you are the ones who raised that half and half freak right?"

Jasper was already ready to poof the both of them as she cracked her knuckles and growled, "Say that again..."

"Easy Jasper," Lapis interjected stepping in front of her before she addressed the rouge Lapis Gems, "We're here on behalf of the Diamonds. You do know you guys are supposed to stop terraforming... right?"

"Right," the taller of the duo laughed, "What are we gonna take orders from a Jasper who despite posing as sane is still a corrupted freak and a Lapis who's only way to make friends was to give her so called son Stockholm Syndrome?"

Jasper growled at the duo, "How do you even know that term?"

"Oh like we haven't seen one of these mental health pamphlets," the taller Lapis laughed as she threw it into the water mockingly, "They've been sent all over the cosmos. We are free to do what we want? Well we want to terraform. Right?"

The shorter Lapis, with freckles protested, grabbing the wet pamphlet from the water, "I dunno Aqua, this school does look promising."

Aqua slapped the shorter Lapis, "Shut up Freckles!"

"Hey you can't treat your friends like that!" Jasper protested.

"What are you gonna do?" Aqua laughed, "I can hit her if I wanna she won't fight back."

The rage that Lapis and Jasper felt could know no words. Language did not have words to describe this rage.

Lapis glared, stepping forward, "Friendship, family, and so on, are all based in some form of love. If you truly love someone you would nor strike them nor harm them emotionally for personal gain. That is not friendship. That's abuse."

"I've had enough of your prattle!" Aqua yelled, "Freckles! Let's fuse and shatter them!"

Freckles stepped away, fear in her eyes as she pleaded, "I don't like to-"

Again Aqua struck and yelled, "I'm in charge of this mission! You do as I say!"

The duo fused into a larger, malformed Gem with four arms and several legs which were shapped like arms, towering over the duo of Gems beneath them. In another time, mayhaps this is what a fusion between Lapis and Jasper would have looked like, only sea green instead of the deep blue the monstrous Gem before them formed.

Realizing they were in trouble the two exchanged a silent look and in an unspoken but understood agreement, fused.

But this Malachite, mirroring the more healthy and loving relationship between the duo, is not a monster, it is instead taller, standing on two legs with four arms, keeping its four eyes and green color that one would be familiar with, hints of issues with the fusion that the duo would discuss as they charged their opponent.

As the two titans fought outside, deep within their own minds, in a green, endless pool of water Jasper and Lapis stood, discussing the fusion they had formed.

"So this is fusion?" Lapis asked.

Jasper nodded, "It's usually more concrete than this, or, it was with Sea. Kinda like how Garnet is but, wouldn't wanna be fused with Sea all the time."

"Yeah can I be honest?" Lapis asked.

Jasper nodded as she stepped forward on, the wet sounds echoing as her feet clicked on the thin layer of green water in the empty void.

"I don't like this," Lapis admitted, "I don't think fusion is for me. Not that I have a problem with you it's just..."

Jasper sighed with relief, "Oh thank God, I felt kinda off about this too but didn't wanna say anything."

"Why not?" Lapis inquired, confused by Jasper's sudden lack of confidence.

Jasper sighed and sat down, "You know how most humans have their parents like, together? I kinda worried since like, Steven sees us as his moms does that mean it's better for him for us to be together? I personally see you as more of a sister so the idea is... pretty gross to me."

"Nah Jasper," Lapis shook her head, "We don't have to do that. Like, what would be worse, a child with separate parents or a child with parents who clearly hate each other? I do love you as well, but more as a sister. "

"So..." Jasper asked, "Let's not fuse again then yeah?"

Lapis nodded in agreement as the duo sat back to back and Lapis continued, almost as if she was speaking for the person writing this story as well as herself, "I don't know enough to say a lot about separated parents, I'm pretty uneducated on the matter otherwise I would say more about it, but I do know that we shouldn't force ourselves into a relationship because a kid sees us as parental figures. Family is love. Family is fluid, but romantic love is a separate matter. Yknow?"

Jasper nodded in understanding, "Yeah."

With that there was a loud explosion sound that echoed in the void. Jasper stood up and smiled, "Well that sounds like we poofed them. Let's unfuse."

Malachite unfused for the duo to see Aqua glaring at Freckles, who now hid behind Jasper and Lapis who instinctively protected her.

Aqua growled, "You're not even worth it. I'm out of here."

Aqua began to fly away only to be grabbed by a chain made of water as Lapis smirked, "No. We're not letting you leave to hurt someone else. You're going in a bubble. Where you belong."

With a slam into the ground, Aqua was poofed and bubbled by Lapis.

Jasper then spoke to Freckles as the trio prepared to warp away, "You OK?"

Freckles nodded.

"You'll love Earth," Jasper assured her, "I recommend therapy though, given your situation with Aqua and..."

With that the trio warped away, ending the mission...

**Episode Four: Loyalists**

Steven walked down the street, left to ponder his situation as he starred at the partly cloudy skies. He was given time to wonder what to do with his future now that he had defeated the Diamonds and freed Homeworld. He was always solving problems, always fighting, but now there's nothing left to fight and-

"What do I do?" Steven asked himself, "The war is over. The repairs are over. There's nothing left to fight or fix. Am I worthless now? Have I outlived my usefulness to my loved ones and become a burden to-"

Steven stopped these thoughts, these lies of depression and insecurity as Pheonix sat on the beach, reading a book on human law with a confused expression. Steven noticed this and saw a problem to solve, rushing over to distract himself by making himself useful. He greeted Pheonix, "Hey Pheonix!"

Phenoix eagerly responded, "Oh hello Steven! Good to see you!"

"Good to see you too!" Steven replied, "It's been a bit since we've been able to hang out."

"Sorry amigo," Phenoix chuckles, "I've been studying some stuff and-"

"Oh do you need help?" Steven inquired eagerly interpreting., "I can-"

"No," Pheonix shook her head, "I just came by to spend some time with Jasper and friends from the rebellion. I'm actually running for President on Homeworld. Human law is more of a hobby. You OK actually? You seem tense."

"Yeah I'm fine!" Steven lies with a chuckle, before deflecting the matter, "So you're running for office on Homeworld? What's that like?"

"Oh a lot like your country's elections," Phenoix explained, "Except that there's a lot less mud slinging."

"Interesting," Steven responds, "Uhhh... so you don't need help with anything? Nothing to fix?"

"Steven you fixed an empire," Pheonix reminds, "You've done enough fixing..."

Phenoix recalled the members of the Rebellion and adds, "But remember sometimes there's unforseen consequences that aren't our fault so... don't blame yourself for any that come up OK?"

"OK?..." Steven responds, confused.

"Well," Phenoix adds, "I've gotta handle some campaign stuff so, I'll see you later."

Phenoix patted Steven on the back and walked away, pulling out a high tech device reassembling a cell phone after she warped via a nearby Warp Pad at Little Homeschool.

The phone rang before a voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey this is Ruby right?" Pheonix clarifies.

"Oh Phenoix?" The Ruby on the other end of the line responds, "I've been waiting for you to call! The debate is in starting soon! Are you prepared?"

Phenoix responds with a smile, "Yeah. Just wanted to make sure I understand what I'm up against. You're head of my PR, so, anything I need to know?"

"Well I think you would already know being part of the Rebellion," the Ruby explains, "Just... there's a lot of eyes on this one so... don't mess it up."

Phenoix nodded and the warp ended as she ended the call, "Thanks Ruby."

"You can do this Pheonix," the Ruby added with a smile, "Call me after."

"Will do," Phenoix smiled as she hung up and walked out onto stage.

The crowd watched in anticipation as Phenoix and her opponent walked onto the massive yellow stage, a crowd of countless Gems of all colors and sizes watching as they roared. Many waved the flag of Era 3, the flag that Phenoix stood behind but the other party waved a more ominous flag, black in color with an image of the four Diamonds, all shattered. On the other podium, behind this flag stood a green gem who Phenoix met once years ago...

Emerald sneered as she spoke first, "Pheonix."

"Emerald," Phenoix responded, both bitterly formal to the other as they shook hands and walked towards their microphones.

"So," Phenoix opened, "Your party, the Crysophrase Loyalists, yes? What are you campaigning for?"

"To finish the job," Emerald responded, "That Steven and Spinel started. You think you can magically undo thousands of years of sin with a wave of your hand? You're sorley mistaken. You and your Era 3 Party, you let them off the hook. With me in charge that won't stand."

"So you purpose murder?" Phenoix demanded, hoping to ruffle Emerald's feathers.

"They slaughtered billions across countless worlds," Emerald retorted, irritated, "I was under Yellow's thumb for thousands of years and feared for the lives of my crew because of her. You think we should just forgive and forget?"

"But if we kill and kill we end in a cycle of death and pain," Phenoix retorted getting nervous as the crowd begins to mutter amongst each other, "Where do we draw the line?"

"We handle the problem at the source," Emerald retorted before turning to the crowd, "And begin a new Era! No masters! No Diamonds! No false Gods! A new world! Our world!"

The crowd began to become riled up, and argued amongst themselves.

"This is murder!" Pheonix yelled, "You can't-"

Phenoix ducked under a spear that flew her way as the crowd broke into a riot, fighting each other.

"This debate is over!" Pheonix exclaimed nervously, "Uhhhh... bye!"

Pheonix dashed off stage as Emerald two left. Phenoix muttered to herself, "God what am I gonna do? I don't know how I can stop this... what are you doing Emerald?..."

Emerald meanwhile, contacted someone via a cellular device as she left, walking past the riot with a smug grin, "It's all going according to plan."

"Excellent," a voice on the other end responded, "Keep it up. The time to strike is soon."

"Are you sure about this plan?" Emerald inquired, "Tensions are really rising here on Homeworld. Fighting broke out just like that. At the drop of a hat. What if Steven gets involved? He has come back from the dead and if he gets his little possee involved, his family, then..."

The voice responds, "Don't worry Emerald. If the Diamonds were gonna tell him about this they would have done so already. This tension was already here. Need I remind you you ran for President before we reached out to you? Just keep fanning the flames. We'll prepare for phase two. Era 4 will soon be upon us..."

**Episode Five: A Quartz and a Pearl Reprise**

Jasper sat on the beach, looking at the setting Sun over the sparkling ocean waves which calmly lapped upon the pure white sands of the beaches. Jasper had a lot of time to think, and she deep down knew exactly what she wanted, but she feared acting upon said desires as she starred into the ocean, paralyzed by longing and fear of rejection.

Garnet sat next to her.

"Oh hello," Jasper greeted the fusion.

"You seem troubled," Garner explained, "What's on your mind?"

"Oh just thinking about a Gem," Jasper sighed, "What brings you here anyways?"

"Oh," Garner smiled, "I had a feeling a friend of mine might need some advice."

"I appreciate it and all," Jasper explains, "But look at me. I still have horns and malformed patches of color. She wouldn't want me like this."

"I won't deny that there is an aspect of physical attraction in most romantic relationships," Garnet reassured, "But beauty is a subjective, and the only objectively ugly thing is poor health. Anything else is beauty of differing forms. Those scars show you healed. They show-"

"That I was weak," Jasper responded, "Wasn't strong enough. I know I should be trying to work on my aniexty, and I have been, but Steven died. He saw what the humans call 'the afterlife'. If I didn't get corrupted-"

"No," Garnet shut down this false line of thinking, "It shows you're strong. Strong enough to overcome corruption. Strong enough to turn a Gem against Homeworld while standing trial. Strong enough to defy Yellow and strong enough to create a family on Earth. You're strong Jasper."

"You're stronger," Jasper reminded still down on herself, "I've never seen you unfuse or show weakness."

"That's because I hide it," Garnet sighed, looking at her Gems, "I've had to since Rose- I mean Pink died. I had to step up and take charge. I couldn't have done it without her. My better half. I was able to handle it because I wasn't alone. Sapphire and Ruby always have each other, as me. Not to say you have to stay fused with who you love, that's a personal preference, but I am saying if you love someone as you do this Gem, you would be happier admitting it."

"But how?" Jasper asked, considering it but not fully convinced.

"Trust your heart," Garnet smiled standing up, "You got it from here."

With that, as Garnet left, Sea arrived at the beach on her surf board, her hair down as she shook her head to get it out of her eyes and dry it out somewhat, smiling happily as she saw Jasper, "Hey Jas!"

"Hey..." Jasper spoke stoically, unsure how to express her feelings making her delivery stiff, if sincere, "Can we... talk?"

Sea sat next to Jasper and explained, "Yes actually there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" Jasper inquired, more concerned for Sea's problems then contining this confession.

"You first," Sea replied, burying her nervousness, hoping deep down Jasper would make the first move but ready to confess if she didn't.

"I don't see you as family," Jasper sighed, nervousness and aniexty breaking through her stoic facade as... well she had no heart but if she did it would be racing, "I do love you platoncially as one would a close friend and if you wanna just stay best friends I understand, platonic, romantic, and familial love are all equally good and I understand if you don't feel the same But I-"

Jasper was cut as Sea suddenly leaned in for a kiss, taking the hint and deciding to place all her cards on the table.

Jasper leaned in, kissing the Pearl deeply, a love that would have been forbidden just a few years ago under Era Two now free to blossom into something beautiful.

"I love you too," Sea assured the Quartz with a kind smile, "You don't look down on me. You see me as an equal. You're the Gem I love and my best friend alike."

"So what now?" Jasper inquired, the nervousness replaced by cluelessness, now unsure what to say or do. In truth she expected this to ruin their friendship outright, a non possibility based in paranoia and insecurity. Jasper never expected to get this far and thus, didn't plan for what to do next.

Sea extended her hand with a sweet smile, offering a dance under the gorgeous backdrop, a sea of orange and red in the sky over the ocean of deep blue water. Jasper took Sea's hand and the two danced slowly, their movements kicking up small splashes of water as the tides washed over their feet, washing away the footprints, echos of each step they took in the snow white sands as the duo began to glow and fuse into a singular form.

Tourmaline stretched her legs, her upper body not shown due to camera angle as the view faced the ocean, only her feet visible, getting a feel for being fused once more after so long.

"I missed being me," She smiled hugging herself, "But I don't wanna be me all the time, just every now and again."

The fusion looked out at the ocean with a wide smile and grabbed her surfboard, "There's still some good waves out there. I think I'll have a little fun, then go for a swim."

With that Tourmaline went out to enjoy her new form, which actually differed, now fully visible. The fusion now had a horn, again much like a narwhal independent of her weapon, which was more of a sea foam green color, as if Sea's natural blue, mixed with the corrupted parts of Jasper's form, in additon, there were a couple more miscolored spots on her body like this, partially covered by her outfit of a modest bathing suit, which did show her stomach and her white top did not cover Sea's Gem, but aside from that the bathing suit was a rather modest, white color. There were two miscolored, one on the left side of her stomach, a mark covering the area from the hip to where her ribs start in the shape of a wavy circle and one under her left eye, smaller, as if she had a bag under her eye, but these spots only added to the beauty of it, showing not the pain, but the healing and recovery Jasper and Sea had undergone and continued to undergo, and the beauty of their love for each other. Showing that depiye the pain of the past, they were still beautiful, if not moreso than before.

This fusion stood on her surfboard to catch waves out at sea, looking to a brighter future...

**Episode Six: Past Mending**

**Part One: Agnostic Theory Crafting**

Steven woke up with a start in an eerie place he didn't recognize, a dark room where the air was musty and warm in a gross way, like standing in a giant mouth. He was surrounded by darkness on all sides, and was confused and afraid until he lookes down to see a horrific sight. The ground beneath his feet was made of flesh, pulsating and bleeding with every step that Steven toom, covered in eyes and mouths that moaned in pain.

Steven screamed in horror as tentacles stretched out from the sea of red and dragged Steven in as Centipeedle looks down as Steven is swallowed by the flesh. The Gem spoke, "You did your best, but this is past mending. Your world is still a grave for a massive corpse and me..."

Centipeedle clawed into Steven's face as she hissed with a deep and powerful hatred, "You let me die..."

Steven awoke with a start from the nightmare, shaking horribly.

"I'm gonna be sick," he groaned, "I'm gonna-"

Steven violently threw up onto the floor, catching his breath after as he pondered the dream, still shaking as he got a towel to clean up the mess, glowing pink brighter than the lightning from the thunderstorm outside, which he took as a silver lining that meant he didn't have to turn on the lights and let his eyes adjust.

Steven shook, looking at his hands as he recalled meeting Centipeedle when he died. The first corrupt Gem he ever met, the one Jasper shattered, thus saving Ocean Town. He let her, an inoccent Gem who had done nothing wrong, die.

Steven felt sick, like he needed to scream but the noise would only echo back into the screaming in his skull. Madness echoed in his mind as his sanity decayed, crushed by the weight of the hundreds of thousands of lives in the Earth's core, the massive corpse in the center of his home.

That's when his phone rang, catching him off guard.

"Who waits until three AM to call me?" Steven sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh boy three AM!" Yellow Diamond examined eagerly as the communication screen rang, "Steven must be awake by now."

"Yellow I think humans sleep for eight hours not four," Blue Diamond explained, "He probably won't answer."

"Oh but we must share the news!" Yellow Diamond continued joyfully clapping her hands together, "He's going to be so happy when he hears what we've discovered!"

Steven answered, groggy, "Hello?"

"Oh Steven!" Blue Diamond greeted, happy but concerned, "You seem tired, did you get enough sleep?"

"As much as I could," Steven sighed, "What's up? Why call me at this hour?"

"Oh we have the most wonderful news!" Yellow Diamond replied butting in in front of Blue, "We found a way to reverse shattering!"

Steven's eyes went wide with shock as he asked, yawning, "Wait what? Did I hear you right? Am I still dreaming?"

"No it's true," Blue Diamond elaborated with a softer, sweeter tone, yet still holding some excitement herself, "Yellow has repaired some formerly shattered Gems."

"So you can fix anything?" Steven inquired.

"Not anything but-" Yellow Diamond began to elaborate, but by then Steven wasn't listening any longer.

"If I bring you shards can you fix someone?" Steven demanded eagerly.

"I can try but," Yellow began to protest.

Steven however was already out the door as he exclaimed, "Great I'll see you soon!"

Steven then hung up and dashed outside, bumping into Buck who greeted Steven with his usual coolness, "Woah little bro. Cool it. What's got you so hyped up at three in the morning?"

"Oh Yellow Diamond can bring back dead Gems!" Steven exclaimed eagerly before he realized, "But uhhh... why are you up at this hour?"

"I don't need to sleep much anymore," Buck replied, "Since I'm... yknow... pink. Anyways, bring back the dead?"

Steven nodded, "I can finally fix this..."

"OK but it's dangerous to drive tired let me drive you," Buck explained, "Where we headed?"

"Ocean Town..." Steven smirked eagerly.

The duo drove down the freeway, making small talk as they discussed.

"So you met this Gem when you..." Buck asked, trying not to say it directly as not to upset Steven.

"When I kicked the bucket yeah," Steven sighed, "It was... Not fun."

"It was weird when I died," Buck sighed, "I was in Heaven... I think and I saw someone who would've gone there."

"I don't wanna pry but may I ask who?" Steven asked.

"My mother," Buck explained, "She was in this cafe which I think was Heaven but there's one thing I don't understand."

"What's that?" Steven inquired.

"My mother was a profound atheist," Buck explained, "So how could she have gone to Heaven assuming any God is real?"

"I don't think God would care what she believed," Steven explained, "I tried to visit a church in Ocean Town as a kid, and the people there were some of the worst I ever met. Racists and homophobes the lot of them. Your mother was a good person I presume?"

Buck nodded, "Ironically a far better person than my Christian father."

"Allow me to present an idea," Steven explained, "When I died I was caught in this space between life and death, a Purgatory of some sort. I didn't fully die like you and never saw like, Heaven or Hell, as I again, didn't fully die like you. This made me think, there might be a God of some sort, maybe the Christan God, maybe something else, but whatever it is, holy texts cannot be trusted. They've been translated and changed for thousands of years. Maybe one homophobic priest in year 502 and another bad pastor in 709 and the texts are tainted. God is real, but the Bible has been taianted by human hands and cannot be trusted. If we assume that God is loving and good however, and the Bible is tainted, then it's likely that anyone can go to Heaven if they are good. That God cares not what you beleive or who you love. A good gay atheist will go to Heaven. A homophobic Christian will burn in Hell."

"I agree with that if there is a God I don't have an opinion either way," Buck explained, "I'm agnostic you could say."

"Can't say I see things any different," Steven replied, "And there's also the irony of the fact that if God has been used to defend sin and Atheists would in thorey rely soley on ethics they would be the closest to God as they persue good untainted by zealotry and malicious church pratices. However that's enough thorey crafting. We're here."

The duo stopped outside an old, run down house on the beach of Ocean Town, the windows broken and boarded up, the whole house seemed to groan under its own weight.

"What is this place?" Buck inquired as he got out of the car.

Steven explained, "This is where I grew up with Lapis, Jasper, and Peridot. This is my childhood home..."

**Part Two: House But Not a Home**

"Buck give me a hand here," Steven requested as he walked up the creeky wooden stairs towards the boarded up door, a centipeede crawling past his foot that Buck accidentally stepped on.

Buck asked, "You grew up here? What happened?"

"It's been abandoned for a couple of years so," Steven explained, "not in great condition, but it has to still be here. Come on!"

"Steven I don't like this," Buck protested, "This place gives me the creeps."

"We don't have a choice this is extremely important," Steven replied, ripping the boards out from in front of the entrance, tossing them aside, "Let's get in there."

Steven opened the door and entered the run down house, which was full of dust and cobwebs, dark and gloomy, the wooden floors rotting.

"It looks like it's been abandoned for years," Buck explained.

"A couple yeah but we'll be in and out," Steven replied.

"You lived like this?" Buck inquired, "Or was it-"

"It was a bit better before we abandoned it," Steven explained looking through the cabinets, one door falling off the hinges. He muttered, "Where is it?..."

"Doesn't seeing your old home like this upset you?" Buck inquired out of concern for his little bro.

Steven sighed and explained, "Actually... no."

Song: This House Wasn't A Home

Based On: What's the Use of Feeling Blue (Steven Universe)

Steven sang, "Why,  
Would I wanna be here?  
What is it that I see here?  
This was my house but not my home.

In fact there is where some of the,   
Worst stuff that ever occured,  
In my childhood happened,  
To me just a few years back."

Steven spotted something in the corner under his bed and showed Buck as he picked up the black shards, "Why,  
Would I ever wish to be here with all this?  
The place where I started to lie?  
The place where I was lied to?

This is the room where I learned I was Pink's son.  
I don't wish to relive any of that!  
I broke the tape that had the truth,   
Out of fear of losing my loved ones."

Steven began to flashback to happier times he had here, talking to Lapis, cooking with Jasper, playing nerdy games with Peridot, and so on as he sang more sadly, "I won't deny there's things I miss!  
But everyone was always lying.   
Even I was lying.   
So I just try to not think and-"

Steven began to glow Pink and cry, having to take a moment to collect himself as the song faded.

"Woah easy easy," Buck assured him, "You OK man?"

"I just..." Steven sighed looked at the shards of the tape in his hands, "This tape... it was how I learned Pink was my mo- I mean, my genetic mother. I lied to everyone but everyone lied to me. I love my family. Why can't we just be honest?"

"Steven," Buck assured him, "That's the past. The lies are over now. Has Pearl lied to you since you stopped White?"

"No," Steven sighed.

"Look you can just talk to Pearl and Sea and confirm they won't lie again," Buck assured Steven, "I promise though, it's all truth going forward.'

"Thank you," Steven replied.

"Need a hug bro?" Buck asked.

Steven nodded, hugging Buck. Afterwards Steven spotted a small box hidden under a decayed floorboard.

"There!" Steven exclaimed, grabbing the box, "OK let's go!"

"What's in there?" Buck asked.

"Jasper wanted to keep the shards of her first kill on Earth," Steven explained, "Put them a box so it didn't have enough space to reform. This is Centipeedle. The Gem I met in Purgatory..."

"I'm worried about this," Yellow Diamond sighed, "These Crysophrase Loyalists. We can't let Steven know."

"I know but if he's coming here it may be hard to hide," Blue Diamond replied, sitting on her throne, "Look, as long as Pheonix wins the election, we'll be OK. Just don't bring it

The warp in the center went off as Steven and Buck arrived, Steven greeted the two Diamonds happily, "Hey Aunt Blue! Hey Aunt Yellow!"

"Steven!" Blue exclaimed instantly and embracing the young man, holding him in her hands, "It's good to see you!"

"Good to see you too!" Steven exclaimed, "And you too Yellow!"

"Always a pleasure to see you!" Yellow exclaimed, "So you needed help?"

"Yeah I need to correct a mistake," Steven explained.

Steven opened the box and handed it to Yellow, "You can fix her. Right?"

"Steven..." Yellow sighed examining the shards, "Look at these shards. They seem... dull. Don't they?"

"What..." Steven asked, beginning to understand but still partially in denial, "What does that mean?"

"If a Gem is broken up to much, to small," Yellow explained, "It loses its color. Think of it... like what you humans call a soul. If someone loses a lot of blood, a miracle from a higher power as some humans believe or medicine could save them but if you bash someone's head open, they're gone. That's it. It's over. Their soul, if ya beleive humans have that, is gone. Breaking a Gem into pieces this small... it's like shooting someone in the head... I'm sorry... she's gone."

Steven sighed, faking a smile, hardly containing the mental breakdown on the verge of occuring, "Oh... I understand. That's OK. I should get back to sleep anyways..."

Steven floated down from Blue's hands, holding back his tears, "Love you guys... cya later."

"Steven are you sure you're OK you can talk to us if-" Blue pleaded, but Steven stepped onto the warp and warped away before Blue could finish.

"You good man?" Buck inquired.

"I just wanna sleep," Steven sighed, "I'll cya tomorrow. Thanks for your help."

"Aight but I'm here for ya man," Buck assured Steven as he left.

Steven sat the box of shards on his bedside table, closed it, and started to cry.

"I'm sorry," He wept, "I killed you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

Eventually Steven cried himself to sleep, and had the same nightmare he had before of the fleshy place. As Centipeedle's death truly was...

Past mending...

**Episode Seven: Project Judgement: A Weapon To Consume False Gods (Midseason Finale)**

Emerald glared at her college, "Excuse me?"

"It will consume the false Gods," a Gem shrouded in shadows explained, "Project Judgement was always the endgame."

"But this is wrong!" Emerald exclaimed, "That... thing... that... festering abomination, you can't do this to them! These are the very people we're trying to avenge!"

"They knew the risks when they volunteered," The Gem explained, "What are you gonna do? Withdraw from the election? It's to late now, the project is to far along."

"But if you keep feeding that thing there's no garuntee we can get them back!" Emerald protested, angered now.

"They were aware of that," the Gem explained, "I respect if you disagree with our methods, you may leave now and be rewarded all the same when we take power. As my friend."

"Keep your rewards," Emerald glared turning away and leaving, "I wouldn't wanna be friends with someone who would make such a monster. A monster like you..."

Speaking of monsters Steven looked at his hand, oversized with large claws as he muttered to himself, in front of the restroom mirror, "White Diamond was wrong. White was lying. I'm not like Pink. I'm not a monster like her."

Steven recalled breaking the tape and shook his head, "I lied because I was scared but everyone's lied at some point in their lives! I'm not like her!"

Steven look at the clawed hand, now glowing Pink and reached to a pair of scissors, "Have to cut these off. It's OK. I can handle this..."

Meanwhile Phoenix sat, looking at polls in her office, a room mostly blue in color with a phone and a clock sitting at her desk. In addition to a pack of gum, a personal thing she enjoyed from time to time since the trial with Jasper when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Phoenix spoke, but her kind and welcoming expression morphed into a glare when she saw Emerald enter.

"I'm resigning from the race," Emerald explained, "But first I need a favor."

"Go on," Phoenix responded, as she offered, "Gum?"

"No thanks," Emerald replied, "I don't eat much aside from the occasional popcorn. Anyways, I know where the rebels are and... I can't support what they're doing. They're... making a weapon. A weapon to surpass the false God that is White Diamond."

"What is it called?" Phoenix inquired, now listening closely.

"They call it Project Judgement:," Emerald sighed, "A Weapon to Consume False Gods. We can't tell anyone else it's... to horrible. We would have riots in the streets. I want you to help me."

"Help you what?" Phoenix asked.

"Help me destory Project Judgement," Emerald explained, "And all I ask in return is the that any of my former crew who are members or the Loyalists be pardoned."

"OK but why now?" Phoenix asked, "Why not when the project started?"

"You have your family," Emerald explained, hatred in her voice, "My crew is mine, and they fed one of my family to that... thing... are you in?"

Phoenix nodded, "Let's prevent Era 4..."

Meanwhile Steven began to exit the house, walking to clear his head only to be stopped by Pearl, "Steven, can we talk?"

"Yeah what's up Pearl?" Steven replied, "Oh hey Sea!"

"First," Sea inquired, "Why are your fingernails bleeding?"

Steven looked down at the nails on his left hand, cut way to short and bleeding, exposed skin burning in the air as he lied, "Oh I just wasn't paying attention don't worry about that."

Sea and Pearl weren't certain but knew if Steven was lying he would stick to his guns until the end so they moved on to the admittedly ironic subject of the conversation, "Steven we wanted to apologize for lying to you."

Sea added, "We never got the chance too and-"

"I understand why you did what you did, and you know it was wrong," Steven explained, "I love you guys and forgive you. Water under the bridge. It's OK. I mean I've lied to people in far worse ways. Ha ha! Ha..."

"Are you sure?" Pearl asked.

"It's been literal years," Steven explained, "I'm not gonna hold a grudge."

"OK," Pearl replied.

"Remember you can tell us anything," Sea added.

Steven smiled, "I know. Anyways, I'm going for a walk. Cya."

"Have fun," Pearl replied.

With that Steven left, dashing out of sight, hyperventilating as he began to have a panic attack, hiding under the pier, "I do forgive them, that was true, but I still lied about my nails. What if White was right? What if I'm just like Pink?"

Steven's body twisted and fromed spikes briefly as spikes formed all over his body, pink glow bright as the stars only for Steven to just pull himself together, "No. No. I can do this. Pull it together Steven. It's not like White can hurt them anyone. Don't listen to her lies. Don't listen to her lies..."

Meanwhile Phoenix and Emerald warped to an old abandoned base on a jungle planet.

"Wait here?" Phoenix inquired, "The old abandoned Jungle Moon Base 23-N? Why here?"

"This place was used by Yellow many years ago," Emerald explained, "And they couldn't keep that... thing on their main base so they repurposed this outpost. It had a warp, resources, but is old and inconspicuous, making it a prime location for malicious deeds. That... thing... it's under us. Do you hear it? Festering. Squirming. Growing more malicious with each passing minute. An affront to Gems, life, and if he is real, God himself."

A roar was heard from beneath the floor, echoing from tunnels dug out beneath the ruins of the outpost, many voices cried out in pain and hatred, frightening the duo, the sheer terror of the sound beyond any they had known before.

The duo went down, finding a tunnel at the bottom floor leading to a massive closed vault made of a hard, black material. The creature screamed from within.

"We have to destory it," Emerald explained, "I'll open the door and we strike while it's weak. We can-"

"You can't stop it now," a voice smugly explained from behind the duo in the dimmly lit, eerie tunnel.

Three Gems stood in front of the exit, Shorty, Skins, and...

"Teal?" Phoenix inquired, "Teal Zircon? From Jasper's trail?"

The Zircon laughed, "Oh Phoenix, I go by Miles now. Yknow, the other lawyer from that game Steven plays? He seems like a good kid. Shame he didn't finish the job."

"Skins you're family to me," Phoenix pleaded, "What's in there? I'm asking as your sister."

"It's-" Shorty began to speak up.

"The weapon to surpass the false rulers," Skins interrupted, "It's not to late to walk away. I don't wanna hurt either of you."

"You're our friends," Shorty added, "Please. Just go."

"Not until I know what you're doing," Phoenix demanded.

"Well?" Emerald glared, "Will you tell her of your sins? Or shall I?"

Skins sighed, "Phoenix, dear sister, you don't understand. We desire a world without sin. A world without pain. A world without evil, this weapon can make that world. We tested it actually. A Lapis came by, wanting to join us, so we looked into her. Turned out, she had abused her former partner. A Lapis named Freckles that last we checked was going to Little Homeschool actually. So..."

Skins dropped blue shards onto the floor, "This Lapis, called herself Aqua, well, she made for a fine test subject..."

"You killed her," Phoenix responded, shock and fear in her voice as she stepped back.

"We handled a threat," Shorty glared, "Phase two is almost ready. See, the Diamonds are our Gods, or not really since we don't have religion but they're kinda close. On Earth, humans use God to defend racism and homophobia. The crusades and so on. We will cleanse the world of sinners and false gods. None shall kneel to a false idol, as there will be no idols in Era 4."

"I won't deny religion has caused bad things," Emerald explained, "But it's the zealots that are to blame! Destroying religion, murdering the Diamonds aren't answers to deeper systemic issues! As long as free will exists, there will always be sin. There always be evil!"

"Does that not prove there is no God?" Skins demanded, "If we cannot become perfect?"

"Perfect like the Diamonds?" Emerald demanded angrily, "It does not. All living begins hold inherit good, but having free will is a part of life. I would argue that that inherit good proves that there IS a God!"

"I can stop you," Phoenix glared, "Leave, win the election."

"You both still don't understand!" Shorty exclaimed!

"Besides I'm here if you do win," Miles added, "We're both blue and I can easily..."

Miles shapeshifted to look exactly like Phoenix, "Adjust my shade of blue."

"So you impersonate me and take over?" Phoenix demanded, "You're insane!"

"Madness is a small price to pay for salvation," Skins laughed.

"But what's Project Judgement?" Phoenix demanded.

"A fusion," Skins explained, "Of hundreds of volunteers. Forming a Geode Weapon to surpass any other. A Geode with full Gems, and a functional mind."

"You monsters!" Phoenix screamed, "If you keep fusing Gems like that they won't be able to unfuse!"

"They knew the risks," Shorty replied.

"How about you take a look," Skins laughed madly, "Behold the light that will consume the false Gods!"

The doors opened and a blinding purple light shinned as hundreds of voices screamed. Dozens of hands reached out and-

Cut to black.

Phoenix is at a podium, giving her election speech, "And that is why we will be making some concessions to the Loyalits! I will do my best for my people. No questions."

Reporters yelled questions as Phoenix walked away, making a call as she got off stage. She took out a teal colored buble, containing the Gems of Emerald and Phoenix. She smirked as she called her allies.

Skins answered, "Did they buy it?"

"Like hot coffee on a Winter's day," the imposter smirked.

"Good job Miles," Skins smirked, "Phase Two is almost upon us. It will be ready in 100 days. Judgement day comes."

"Shatter the Diamonds," Skins smirked.

"Polish the quartz," Miles finished.

The two hung up.

Thus begins the end.

And it shall end as it begun.

With a countdown.

As there are only...

100 days until Judgement Day.

**Bonus Song: Where You Failed I'll** **Succeed**

**Author's** **Note: This is not canon to** **the** **main plot but is a what if** **of Steven** **and** **Momswap** **Steven** **meeting** **each other.**

Song Title: Where You Failed I'll Succeed

Based On: You're Nothing Without Me (City of Angels)

Momswap Steven sings the first few lines, opening strong, "You are some shatterer,  
Just like Pink Diamond.  
Well I didn't crack a single Gem!  
So you can go strait to Hell!

Tell me is it lonley,   
Out on the road across the country?  
I fought the Diamonds!  
And came out still breathing!

For you I'll spell out,   
What separates you and me.  
Where you didn't see a doctor until you were 16,  
I got my issues diagnosed way early."

Steven retorts, offended, "You are just jealous,  
Of my track record!  
Momswap let's look back at,  
Your feeble hack record!

Kidnapped multiple times,  
Mentally unstable!  
Plotted to shatter,  
And when you faced White you fought with fists over words!

You are guided by aggression!  
While I an guided by love.   
You lead a violent rebellion!  
While I reformed Homeworld with my tounge!"

Both sang at each other, insulted by their counterpart, "Where you failed,  
I'll succeed!  
The fallout of your solution,  
Cannot be denied!

The problems your universes faces,  
In mine don't exist!  
That is how I know,  
I was right!

A coward!  
Temperamental!  
Half and half,  
Trauma and love!

Your version of the gems,  
Would agree!  
I will succeed,  
Where you fall!"

Momswap Steven counters, "You are thick headed!  
Living out of a van!  
I'm faring better!  
Teaching at Little Homeschool."

Steven smiles and retorts, "It's still my plotline!  
I'm the classic and better!  
You had to adapt!  
When my show revealed our genetic mother!"

Momswap Steven retorts, "You arrogant little prick!  
You don't have any shame!"

Steven replies, "Hey, I'm moving on with my life!  
While most people don't know your name!

Is it Steven Beta Universe? Steven Diamond Universe? Who cares! You're just a fanfic that will never be as big as me!"

Both sang, becoming sadder in the last few lines, "Where you failed,  
I'll succeed!  
Because you didn't do,  
A good job!

Your choice with White Diamond,  
I cannot condone!  
I'm seeing that I do it right,  
In my timeline here!

A coward!  
Aggressor!  
You're a weird mesh of trauma,   
And love!

I'm everything you always wanted to be!  
So why is it that I keep on regretting!  
Neither of us happy,   
So you I wish I could be!

But in the end,  
I'll succeed,   
Where you,   
Faaaaall!"


	8. Momswap Future (Second Half/Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judgment Day Arrives

**Shorty's Doubts**

88 days until Judgement Day.

Shorty walked through the Zoo, waving to the humans who still remained there. Shorty listened in to a conversation between two of them.

One inquired, "Hey so did George?"

The other responded, "Yeah I mean we're free to leave whenever we wish but I don't really want to..."

Shorty sighed, as the humans in the Zoo were indeed free to leave at will for any worried that this plot point was forgotten. However, this was not the matter that bothered Shorty so. The Zoo felt, empty. Once, hundreds of Beta Gems ran through these halls. Her allies. Her friends, but now...

"It was once so active," Shorty sighed, "But now everyone's fused with Project Judgement and I..."

Shorty overheard the humans, "No not that George! The other one! The Gem one!"

Shorty quickly walked away as the other human replied somberly, "Oh... yeah... She fused with Project Judgement too..."

Shorty sighed as she exited the Zoo area and walked down the hall, a troubled look on her face as she muttered to herself, "Judgement... that thing... our friends and families. What if we can't unfuse them? Is it truly worth risking thousands of lives to be stuck as that abomination? Even Emerald turned on us. What if she was right?"

"Shorty!" A voice exclaimed. Shorty turned to see a Peridot with several screens open.

"Yes?" Shorty inquired.

"I'm a member of Emerald's crew," the Peridot explained, "I was a mechanic for the ship and I understand she volunteered to join project Judgement but..."

Shorty winced in pain, knowing this to be a lie as images of Emerald and Phoenix being poofed by Project Judgement and bubbled by her and Skins echoed in her mind.

Shorty nodded, continuing the lie "Yes. Go on."

"Well some of us had... concerns about this," the Peridot explained handing the screens to Shorty, "The more fuse with Project Judgement, or Judgement as the fusion itself is named, the more likely it'll get stuck. I have a petition, requesting we allow some of the Gems in Judgement to unfuse, to decrease the risk the fusion become permanent."

"I'll look into it," Shorty replied taking the screens.

The Peridot smiled, "Thank you."

Shorty looked at the screens and sighed, heading up an elevator towards Shorty's office...

Meanwhile Shorty sat at a pink desk covered in papers, holy texts of all faiths from across Earth which she read curiously, studying them, but not in faith, but in searching for signs of evil.

Miles inquired picking up one of the books, "I've been meaning to ask, most of Homeworld has little concept of religion aside from the Diamonds. How did you convert most of the Loyalists from apathy to Atheism?"

"Oh it started back when Crysophrase lead us," Skins began to explain, "It's a long story and I have to figure out which or these texts promote wicked acts."

"I really am curious," Miles continued, "If it's not to much to ask."

"Aight I'll tell ya the story," Skins replied, "It was a normal day at the Garden..."

Some time ago, during the days of the rebellion, Steven was reading several holy texts, discussing them with Spinel.

The Gem inquired, "But if you're not religious why are you reading these?"

Steven explained as Skins walked in, "Well way I see it, religion is like anything. It can be used for good or evil, so I wanna see why some use it for evil and how, that way maybe we can make sure such things don't happen on Homeworld and come to an understanding of how the Diamonds have such control over Homeworld. They are basically space Gods."

"What is this?" Skins inquired looking at the texts.

There was a crash and Spinel turned to see the corrupted Jasper had knocked over some flower pots.

"Dang it Jasper no!" Spinel exclaimed as she rushed over to clean up the mess.

"Holy texts of many faiths from across Earth," Steven explained, "See, many humans believe in these things called Gods, beings that exist beyond our own world, in a world that exists after death. I'm agnostic myself, as I've seen many humans, which I call zealots, use it to justify horrid sins such as racism, sexism, and homophobia, but there's some things science can't explain too."

"If there was a God wouldn't he stop such things?" Skins inquired.

Steven shook his head, "No, see, I believe, if there is a God, he is more hands off, simpily creating the world, giving all living beings inherit good and free will, and leaving us to our own devices knowing that inherit good will guide us in the right direction overall."

"Yeah that's malarkey," Skins replied tossing the holy texts aside in disgust, "If there is a God, he's not coming to save us and I see no sign of one, besides, you said it yourself, humans have used the Gods to defend sin. Disgusting. A worthless concept for zealots and fools."

"Religion is not inheritly bad," Steven shook his head, "But the belief of a God or lack thereof isn't important as long as you're good. If there is a God he would welcome a good atheist into Heaven same as a good Christian."

"I'm going to study these if that's OK," Skins continued, taking some of the texts.

"Go ahead buddy," Steven replied.

With that Skins took some of the books and left.

Skins finished her story in the present, "I read those, realized there was no God, and spread that idea to the rest of the Loyalists."

Shorty knocked on the door.

Song: Ethics of Project Judgement

Based On: Cabinet Battle #3 (Hamilton)

Instrumentals began as Shorty explained, "The issue on the table. I have here a petition to unfuse some of the Gems fused into Judgement. This petition was signed by members of Emerald's crew, her family. It would be to shady to ignore it. I agree with it but we need to discuss our positions on the matter."

"Skins," Miles began to sang,   
"As you know we need to strike at the Diamonds in 88 days.  
And I don't like it either guys,  
But to find an alternative it's to late."

"But-" Shorty protested.

Miles continued singing, "But let's assume we agree to unfuse some of the Gems,  
Yes sounds great.  
There would be infighting over which Gems get to leave.  
Tell me is this a risk we're truly willing to take?

There is also the matter of less Gems means it has less strength.  
And if Judgement falls the Diamonds we can't defeat.   
Judgement is our sin and it's growing like the Cluster,  
But we need it to be as strong as possible."

"May I speak now?" Shorty glared.

Silence filled the air.

"Good," Shorty replied.

Shorty sang back, her voice full of emotion, sadness at the thought of her friends in Judgement, "That thing is packed with all our loved ones.  
Don't you understand the lives that we are risking?  
More Gems don't just mean more power.  
The potential body count grows with each one and the risk of being stuck nearly doubles!

Can't you see this thing is a stain on the ideas of the Loyalists?  
A group standing for Gems,  
Using a weapon that could,  
Consume them?"

Shorty turned to Skins and snag, "And what of you?  
Skins I know that you see!  
The Gems of the Beta quartz from Earth,  
Our friends and family in that thing!

I don't know if I can live with this.  
The increasing number of lives in increasing risk."

Skins glared, hiding sadness in her tone. "Don't bring them into this!"

Shorty sang back, more aggressive now, "And still just more Gems we keep adding.  
Because there's no way that could go wrong no possibility-"

"That's enough," Skins glared.

Shorty sang, calmer, having gotten her anger out, "I don't pretend to have a Plan B,  
But I know this is wrong."

"May I then present a compromise?" Skins asked, singing, "Shorty has a point.   
More risk is unnecessary.  
In that thing are many Gems that we all love.

I'll inform the Loyalists we are no longer taking volunteers.  
We'll stop adding more to it to help queel their justifiable fears.  
After that I'll be sure to keep a close eye on Judgement's mental state,  
With my own eyes.

If all this agreed upon we'll stick to the plan,  
And we'll unfuse Judgement as soon as Judgement Day ends."

"But-" Shorty protested.

Skins sang, "Shorty if we cannot defeat the Diamonds,  
Everyone of us will be shattered by their hands.   
We don't have a plan B it's that simple.  
So tell me do you really-"

Miles and Skins both sang, "Really have a better idea?"

Shorty thought for a moment, before she sighed, looking away defeated, "no."

"Very well we'll execute our plan to the letter," Skins replied, "Let's hope that when the day came we can unfuse our loved ones."

Cut to black as the epsiode ends.

**Let Me Understand**

81 days until Judgement Day.

Steven awoke again with a start from the same nightmare as before. He sighed as he looked at the box of dead shards on his bedside table and sighed. It was still late at night, or rather early morning at 5:30 am, clear as day on a digital clock by his bed.

He got up, washing his face, his eyes sunken and tired as he looked in the mirror, trying to figure out what to do about his decaying mental health. White butterflies gathered around him as he starred at his reflection, seeing Pink Diamond in the mirror. He leapt back in shock and fear only to see it had returned to normal.

"You're losing it Steven," Steven muttered to himself. "You're losing it..."

Steven took a deep breath and went back to his room, starring at the box of shards on his bed side table.

And...

He broke.

He just broke.

He began to scream and cry as his mind shattered just like Centipeedle. He began to wail, overwhelmed, glowing pink. Everything simpily came crashing down.

And then...

He stopped.

"No more..." Steven muttered to himself, "No more happiness. No more sadness. Just... numb. Numb. I feel so numb."

Steven took a deep breath and looked at his ceiling, "What's the point of this? What am I doing anymore?"

Steven needed to clear his head, so he walked outside, looked up at the clouded sky above, full of grey rolling storm clouds. He then exploded with pink energy, making a crater in the sand.

Steven layed there for a few moments before a voice asked him with concern, "You OK bro?"

Steven looked up to see Spinel looking down at him.

"You wouldn't understand," Steven sighed.

"I've been inside your heard," Spinel replied with a reassuring smile, "I'm sure I can."

"I don't know how to put it into words," Steven sighed, "What are you even doing up at this hour?"

"Sadie wanted to grab breakfast," Spinel replied, "But I wanna make sure you're OK first."

Steven sighed, "I don't want to hurt you."

Spinel extended her hand, "We've fused before and it was fine, enjoyable even. I don't see why that would suddenly change."

Steven extended his hand, standing up, Spinel took it and the two fused into Chrysoprase...

Spinel opened in eyed in Steven's mind. The sky was black as coal, and reeked of rotting flesh. A red fluid formed a thin veil over the ground beneath her feet, hiding whatever was under it. Spinel only saw one thing in this empty space, someone with white hair, hunched over, crying, curled up into a ball.

"Steven?" Spinel asked, reaching out to the being, only for it to turn, screeching in a feral, ungodly voice as it turned, revealing it to be Centipeedle, crying blood with her Gem/eye cracked.

"You let me diiiiie!" Centipeedle screeched.

Various gem shard monstrosities emerged from the sea of red, which Spinel examined, and realized, "It's... blood?"

One of the monstrosities, the one Steven fought at the hospital with Connie when he had his bipolar depression diagnosed, charged Spinel and grabbed her by the throat as the blood cleared to reveal the floor was made of flesh with many eyes and mouths. Spinel struggled and screamed to no avail before being dropped into one of these mouths and falling into a black abyss, before gravity reversed and she fell backwards, landing on her back hard.

"Ow..." she muttered.

Spinel was now on the beach of Ocean Town, next to Steven's old abandoned house where Jasper sat, looking at the sea faced away from Spinel.

"Yo hey Jasper," Spinel exclaimed eagerly, "Thank goodness you're here I'm really freaked out so it's good to see some family!"

Jasper turned around, crying in a half corrupted state, the corruption spreading as she spoke, "I did this for you Steven... I did this because you were weak... to weak... to... protect me..."

Jasper became corrupted and roared, lunging Spinel and tackling her, sending her into the house which lead deeper into the pitch black depths as she fell.

Spinel got up to see Steven, crying over the broken tape.

"Steven?" Spinel asked, slowly approaching him in a black void, "Are you OK?"

Spinel gently reached out to him only to be grabbed by the throat, Steven's left arm corrupted as he wept, "I lied too... I'm... no... better..."

Spinel was then tossed backwards and fell once more onto the depths of Steven's mind.

Spinel watched as a younger Steven, in his earlier teens approached Jasper, in the Strawberry Field.

Song: Growing up Steven

Based (Loosely) On: My R (Hikaru Station)

Author's Note: My R contains mention of suicide so trigger warning to any who are tempted to seek the song out.

Steven sang to himself as he approached, "I knew that I needed the truth.  
Since that day I knew what I had to do.  
So with fear misguided from my upbringing.  
I hide the fact that my voice did shake.

And requested, 'Tell me the truth please'.  
For a second I pondered what I had said.   
For a second I felt as good as dead.  
Even if Lion would protect me.

But Jasper spoke to me anyways."

Jasper sang, "Rose was evil and killed thousands.  
That's all you really need to know.  
But know that I don't hate you and you can know that much is true."

Steven sang, "OK so she doesn't hate me great.  
But we were lying to each other all the same.  
I hid stuff from her and her from me.  
This is how it's always been for me."

The scene changed to Steven standing over the broken tape with tears streaming down his face as he continued, "I just wanted to not have to hide the tape!  
To have a support system in my family!  
But my whole life has always been people lying!  
Even when I was still basically a baby!"

The world morphed to Lapis telling a very young Steven in song who had just witnessed the shattering of Centipeedle, "You have to lie about your Gem."

Steven sang, "I dunno maybe that's where it went wrong."

Steven continued, the scene now of Beach City as he walked down the side of the beach, "From there all of the lies only grew.  
Peridot and I lied about the Cluster too.

Blue Diamond, Stevonnie, and Amethyst.  
These are all things I also hid.  
And over time as they atoned.  
I'm the one who's lying grows.

All of them made amends with me.  
All those who lied to me I forgive.  
But I'm the one who can't atone.  
Lemme tell you about my verbal sticks and stones."

The scene changed, flashing through every time someone lied to Steven, Steven lied to someone else, or someone asked Steven to lie thought the series until it ended on Steven wearing Pink Diamond's outfit as White Diamond appeared and sang in synch with Steven, "I'm/You're not any better than Pink.  
I'm/You're a narcaccistic liar just like me/her.  
All I/you do is lie until the end.  
I/You am a monster like Pink Diamond."

Steven broke down crying as everything disappeared, singing the final verse, "So here I stand consumed by lies.  
The evil bares on my broken mind.  
I can't take much more of this.  
But I have to lie about even this."

The song ended and the two unfused, Steven crying as Spinel reached out to him with compassion in her voice, "Bro..."

"You can't tell..." Steven pleaded, "Anyone... I... I'm not gonna be like her... I'm... I'm better than her. I'm OK! See!"

Steven, through his tears forced a very pained smile. Spinel hugged Steven, wrapping her arms around him multiple times, "You're not OK. That's OK. I won't tell the Gems but you need help?"

"You're right..." Steven sighed, "I'll get help soon."

"OK," Spinel replied, "I gotta go. You should get some sleep."

"You're right," Steven sighed, "Cya sis."

"Cya bro," Spinel replied.

Steven went back inside. Spinel looked around and found Lion under the house napping.

"Lion..." she whispered, "Lion wake up."

Lion yanwed and glarred at her.

"I need a ride," Spinel explained.

Lion snarled in annoyance.

"Oh come on I'm not lying to Steven! I said I wouldn't tell the GEMS! Never said anything about organics. Come on! I'll get you some Lion Lickers and it's for his own good!"

Reluctantly, Lion complied, opened a portal as Spinel got on, and took Spinel to her destination...

**Not Who She Seems**

73 days until Judgement Day.

Miles walked off stage after a speech with a sly grin on her face. She chuckled to herself, "It's all going according to plan."

"Phoenix!" A voice exclaimed.

"Oh what yes?" Miles inquired as she collected herself to see a Ruby holding a screen.

The Ruby explained, "our supporters have some... concerns about the concessions made to the Loyalists."

"How so?" Miles inquired, hiding her aneixty that she is about to be found out.

The Ruby explains, "it's just odd, you're letting them protest outside the Diamonds' estate, haven't commented on the rumors of violence against non loyalists, and so on. Tensions are rising and we need to act or we'll tear ourselves apart!"

"I assure you I have this under control," Miles replied, believing what he said while it does not mean the same think to the Ruby that it does to her.

"What's the plan?" The Ruby inquired, "you've been distant latley. We need to act."

"Uhhh..." Miles replied, "just trust me. I'll handle it."

It's the the Ruby noticed that Miles lacked several parts vital to her facade. Notably...

"Would you like some gum?" The Ruby inquired.

"No I don't eat," Miles explained.

It's then the Ruby knew and spoke with a deathly glare, "Phoenix loves gum... You're not Phoenix..."

Phoenix sighed, "you're to start for your own good."

The Ruby demanded, "where's Phoenix? Where's my friend?"

"Your friend if safe and sound," Miles assured the Ruby, "I wish for a world without any false Gods, and we shall see it made. Forgive me, young Ruby, but you will be freed when this is done!"

Miles charged, revealing her true form as she poofed the Ruby...

The Bubble was put with the others at the Human Zoo. Miles sighed with remorse. She didn't want this. She didn't want to hurt Gems. This wasn't ethics. This wasn't right!

However Miles accepted this as a needed component of the greater good. For the greater good, using good to defend violence and evil, which makes the evil no less evil.

Someone else however, did not. Shorty looked out into the stars with a better scowl on her face. She recalled what happened to Emerald and Phoenix. She thought about how what Project Judgement actually was. Sure it would defeat any false Gods, but at what cost? Thousands of lives lost for some weapon? The more she thought about it the more it haunted her. Shorty sighed and muttered to herself, "are we really the heroes of this story?..."

**Trust Me Cause I Trust You**

52 days until judgement day.

Steven sat on the beach, skipping stones across the waves. He thinks about the lies. All the lies. Who can he trust? White Diamond? Is that all he has left? White always lies, but what if that's a lie to? Which one is true, or are both lies? Sure he loves his family but have they ever actually been honest? Is anyone honest?

Steven's heart begins to pound as his mind races with these questions. His arm massively grows and contorts, sending a shooting pain through his body. He takes deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, not noticing as Spinel and Connie approaching him. Connie speaks up first, "hey Steven?"

Steven jumps out of his skin, glowing pink before calming himself, "oh. Hey Connie? What's up?"

"I'm going to open with the fact I didn't lie!" Spinel exclaims.

Steven sighs, realizing what Spinel did, "so guess I have to think about if people are lying via phrasing now is that it? How deep does this rabbit hole go?"

"What?" Connie asks.

Steven ignores her and glares at Spinel, "you're just deceitful like everyone else aren't you?"

"Hey it's not my fault you need help," Spinel replies, "I'm sorry but you're not OK!"

Steven sighs, "no. No. You're... You're right."

Steven sits in the sands, looking out at the ocean. He's to exhausted to hide it anymore. To tired of the paranoia and distrust, from the stress and feeling distant from his family due to it to hide it any longer.

Steven's harm glows pink as he summons his shield. Connie requests, "Spinel? Could we have a moment?"

Spinel nods and walks away. Steven sighs as he examines the shield, "look at my shield. This shield I've used to protect the ones I love. This pink glow, a power inherited from Pink I've made my own to protect the ones I love. My power not that I was born with but want I've forged as Steven Beta Universe. I have all this power and yet I don't have the power to make myself trust others. I don't have the power to be close to the ones I love."

"Do you trust anyone?" Connie inquired, concern in her eyes.

"Not really," Steven sighed as he explains, "and I consider going to therapy but my therapist might lie to."

"OK Steven," Connie replied, "do you trust me?"

Steven froze and tried to think. Could he trust her? Connie had always been honest with her but...

"Do you trust me?" Steven inquired.

"Yes I do," Connie replied, "and you can trust me. Steven, I'm worried about you. You need mental help."

Steven nodded, "but how do I know my therapist won't lie to?"

"I have heard of this specialist in super natrual related trauma," Connie explains, "problem is they live pretty far away. Just, can you give them a call?"

Steven sighs, "I'll try. Thanks Connie, I... I needed this."

Connie hugs Steven as the two watch the waves, kissing his cheek before stating with a smile, "I love you, Steven. Romantically."

Steven feels at ease with the warmth of Connie's arm around his torso, he finds himself calmed as began to feel the ease of trust.

However, his mental health despite this moment, is still on the brink, and one more betrayl will push him over...

A betrayl coming in 52 days...

**Just Let Me Protect You**

2 days until Judgement Day.

Blue Diamond looked down from the balcony of her palace, worried about her planet. Loyalists have been rapidly gaining power across the cosmos and have been silencing opposition. However, now lacking in any political power, Blue Diamond cannot do anything to stop it.

"At the end of the day," Yellow commented entering the room, "this is what they voted for. We can't interfere morally."

"But it feels off," Blue Diamond explained, "I suspect foul play. Blue Zircon suddenly stopped contacting us. We used to be on good terms we used to play this human game called chess every now and again. Something's screwy here."

"I suspect we have the same idea as to who is behind it," Yellow clarified.

Blue nodded, "yes, but first I need to handle a matter we've been putting off for a long time."

The warp went off in the center of the room revealing Steven. Blue Diamond greeted him, "Steven! Good to see you!"

"Hey aunt Blue!" Steven exclaimed greeting her with a smile before turning to Yellow. "Hey aunt Yellow! You guys said there was something important we needed to talk about?"

"Yeah if I may speak first," Yellow requests, "I feel we need to talk about..."

Blue, in a silent understanding that this is a personal matter, walked away as Yellow explained, "My past mistakes during White's reign. I understand if you still hold them against me. You do not have to call me aunt Yellow if you don't want to. I'm deeply sorry for what I have done and respect if-"

"Yellow I don't hold anything against you," Steven assured her, "I don't hold a grudge against anyone really. You're my aunt who I enjoy having as a part of my life and family. Sure you made mistakes but I do I let a Gem get shattered right in front of me."

Steven chuckles to deflect from what he said. Yellow inquires, "Are you doing OK?"

"Oh I'm fine," Steven lies, placing his hand in his jacket pocket to hide the creeping corruption. "Anyways I do have other errands to run so imma go check on Blue. Cya later!"

Steven runs off to talk to Blue as Yellow sighs, "You put some ideas in his head didn't you White..."

Yellow stepped on the warp and warps away as Steven looked at his overgrown clawed hand. He sighed, "Its getting worse. Just keep lying. I'm Steven. I fix these things! I can't be broken."

Steven found Blue sitting in a large empty blue room where she summoned clouds from her hands.

"So what's up?" Steven inquires.

"I feel that I need to talk to you about this," Blue Diamond explained, "it's been on my mind for a while."

Blue Diamond smiled and offered "Why not just stay here with me and Yellow?"

"What?" Steven inquires.

Song: This Time I'll Protect You

Based On: Just Let Us Adore You (Steven Universe)

Blue Diamond sang, "Just stay with us in the place.   
I have a room waiting for you.  
Come on."

Blue Diamond sings with a ting of guilt, "This time I'll protect you.

So stay with us in the palace.  
I won't let anyone hurt you.  
Steven,  
Just met me protect you.

Yes I know that you got hurt,  
But no more.  
This time I will keep you safe.   
I won't let White hurt you again."

Steven interrupted the song, "Woah do you blame yourself for me getting killed?"

Blue Diamond sighed and nodded, "Yes. You died in my hands Steven, and I love you as my nephew. I don't want you getting hurt again. The thought of it..."

Blue emanated her saddening aura, her self loathing pouring out.

"Hey," Steven assured her, "It's not your fault. That's like saying it's your fault if someone holds you at gunpoint and shoots the guy standing next to you. What were you supposed to do? It's very much the same logic. You were not to blame for that."

Steven veiled full yet well intentioned hypocrisy when he asked, "Do you trust me? If so you can trust me that it's not your fault."

"You're right," Blue sighed, "Thanks..."

Steven smiled, "Of course. Well, I gotta go. A lot of my friends are headed out of beach city tomorrow and I wanna see them off so gotta get a good night's sleep. Have a good one."

With that Steven left, having a panic attack as soon as he turns the corner, the weight of his hypocrisy washing over him, a wave of self hatred drowning him in the lies of White and the lies of others. His distrust and mental anguish near a peak as his arm grew suddenly to the size of his whole body. His teeth morphed into fangs, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself, "Keep it together... so what if everyone is leaving? I can keep it together. Even if I do lie. Even if I am scum like White..."

Meanwhile Yellow entered White's jail cell, chains rattling as White looks up, smiling, "Ah. Yellow. Nice to see another God."

"Please we're demigods at best," Yellow glared, "You're involved in this conspiracy aren't you? What did you do to Phoenix?"

"You can't prove I said anything to Steven and- wait who?" White Diamond demanded.

"What?" Yellow asked, "You're not using your mind control to help the Loyalists?"

"I don't even know what that is!" White exclaimed.

"And you said what to Steven?" Yellow glared, rage in her eyes, "My nephew has suffered enough."

"That he's a Diamond," White smirked, "Just like Pink. Just like me. We are all the same. It's in our Gems."

Yellow, enraged that White would hurt Steven with such lies, prepared to attack, but stopped.

"You know what narcaccists like you are?" Yellow demanded.

"What?" White asked, "Right?"

"You're parasites," Yellow explained, "Feeding off other people. You need to to stroke a malformed ego. What happens to a parasite with no hosts? What happens to you with no one to hurt?"

White's eyes went wide with horror and she screamed in a rage, "I am GOD! GOD! YOU CAN'T JUST IGNORE ME!"

"Starve," Yellow replied, "You worthless tick."

Yellow left as White screamed and cried in despair, begging not to be ignored, to be worshipped, but narcissists are just bugs, parasites who crave attention and as Yellow ordered the guards to put her under solitary confinement, the immortal devil was locked away, to starve...

**What Do YOU Want**

One day until Judgement Day.

Judgement awakens tomorrow.

That isn't today though.

Today is a day of celebration as many Gems leave Little Homeschool out into the world to pursue personal ventures. Graduation from the school, and moving on with their lives. Steven feels... oddly sad as they go off into the sunset. 

He reaches out into the sunset, longing for it almost, but afraid. Afraid he will fail, fall, and fall into despair, poverty, or worst of all, his own mental illness and become evil. That is the greatest fear that paralyzes him in this moment, along with a longing. A longing for his friends and family, to not leave them behind...

But if you don't move forward, those around you will.

"They're off to bigger and better things aren't they? Lapis inquires, nudging Steven to open a dialogue. Lapis, being as much a mother to him as Jasper, has noticed his distance and become concerned. 

"Yeah," Steven replies.

"They're off to achieve their dreams," Lapis continues, "Do you have an idea for yours yet?"

Steven instantly shuts down the existential dread before they can even begin. Some escape the filter, however.

"A hedonistic life is worthless as pleasure has no inherit worth so I cannot pursue solely my own joy."

"Can helping people bring me joy? No, not alone. It has only caused me to develop a complex for fixing things but there's nothing to fix and I am useless."

"Am I a tool for a job? Is the job done? Am I to be discarded like a dirty towel? That would imply I was made with purpose and thus that there is a God and even if there is a God would have no plan so such a theory does not work God or no. Unless it is not a matter of grand plan and simply that I am a bad person in the right place who has outlived my usefulness. And-"

Steven manages to cut it off there, but by then it's to late and he's already caught in a depressed mood due to the thoughts.

"Still thinking," Steven replies dismissively, "Anyways me and my human family are hanging out at Funland and I'm a little late. I'll cya later mom."

Steven walked off. Lapis reached out to him, concerned and hoping to talk to him, but unable to bring herself to speak up due to an aniexty. A fear that she won't be able to fix this.

It didn't occur to her to talk to Steven about therapy.

However Steven wasn't the only one questioning himself.

Shorty sat in the zoo, watching the stars, the dazzling lights incalculable distances away. Each light a massive ball of plasma larger than any mortal can comprehend. Almost to large for even Shorty. She ponders that this was all once under the reign of the Diamonds who used to rule it under White.

She pondered where the matter to make the universe came from. Where the Diamonds came from. White could have made the other three but then why did White come from? Maybe they're something more cosmic in nature, stemming from the big bang?

One could ponder this for hours, days, months, years, decades, mellieum, and find no answers. Some say God. Some say there is no answer. Maybe there never be. Who can say?

She found herself thinking about Judgement. Is it any better? The Diamonds ruled by fear but...

As she looked up at the Gems bubbled to hide their plan she wonders if this differs at all from what the Diamonds did. It is a different reason to the same end. A different reason that ends in tyranny.

Something clicked in Shorty's mind. She grabs a bubbled Gem of an old friend. She pops it, and the blue Gem forms at her feet, crying from the horror that she saw just before she was poofed.

"What..." she demanded, "What... was that?"

Shorty sighed, "If I'm being honest Phoenix, I think it was a mistake... We need to talk..."

Steven arrived at the boardwalk to see his old friends. Lars, Sadie, Buck, Sourcream, and, to his surprise, Spinel.

"Oh there you are!" Spinel exclaimed happily hugging Steven.

"What's up guys?" Steven inquired hugging his sister back before sitting at the table across from Buck, who sits with a layed back attitude as he lazily bites into a slice of cheese pizza.

"Well I've got great news," Lars opened, in a bittersweet tone, "I got an acceptance letter for culinary school!"

"That's great!" Steven exclaimed, "But why do you sound kinda down?"

"Well it came late and I'm leaving tonight," Lars replied, "Buck is tagging along."

"What?" Steven inquired as a weird mix of emotions welled up in his chest, that bittersweet sense of being happy for someone while hating seeing them go, he is unsure how to reply.

Buck added, "Sorry for the short notice but given how I'm pseudo immortal, I wanna see more of the world, meet new people. So I'll be tagging along. Maybe I've found it hard to eat when I don't have to but got into criticizing food which gives me motive to eat and I've been considering food as an art form along with my music."

Steven felt this bittersweet feeling grow. "Good for you!" He added the bitter aspect started to near the forefront of his mind. "I'll visit when I can and hey, at least I got Sourcream, Spinel, and Sadie sticking around."

"Actually..." Spinel explained, "We're leaving too."

"I'm tagging along with Sourcream to persue music together," Sadie added, "And well..."

"Steven you are my brother," Spinel explained, "But I'm tagging along with Sadie. I wanna see more of Earth, of the planet we fought for. I'll be sure to visit but..."

Steven nodded in silent, saddened understand. He for a moment felt bitter, but understood this to be mislead, and focused on the aspect of being happy for them for seeking their own happiness. For growing and moving on.

Yet this was overshadowed by the sadness brought on by learning they're leaving so soon.

"So when do you leave?" Steven inquired.

"Tomorrow morning," Sadie replied, "But until then we were thinking we should all hangout one more time as, while we will be able to again in the future there's no telling when that will be."

Steven smiled, focusing on enjoying the evening rather than letting the bitter sweet feeling get him down, knowing while he would have to adress it now was not the time and he should instead make some memories, even if he begun to feel he was falling behind them as well as he didn't know what he wanted.

"Sure," Steven replied, getting up and looking towards the bumper car ride, "I got dibs on the red bumper car though!..."

"That's Judgement? That's what you really saw?" Shorty demanded back in the Zoo.

Phoenix nodded, "This is tyranny Shorty. You're better than this you and Skins can still walk away from this. If you bail now I can cover for you!"

"We didn't make a weapon to consume false Gods," Shorty sighed, "Did we?"

"No," Phoenix shook her head, "You made a Devil."

Shorty sighed and looked up at the bubbled Gems, just like the Rose Quartz Gems that were bubbled here before and nods in agreement grabbed Emerald's bubble, "We need to warn the Diamonds..."

Steven sat on the beach late that evening after spending time with his family. Spinel exited the house, "Well bro, I'm headed out. Will you be OK?"

Steven sighed, "I'll manage."

Spinel could sense the depression in his tone and asked, "What's bugging you bro?"

"What isn't?" Steven sighed, "Centipeedle's death, bipolar depression, trust issues, what isn't Spinel?"

"Well you can heal with time and therapy but it will take hard work," Spinel assured him.

"Yes but after that..." Steven asked, "What? What next? It's a dead end. I do wanna heal but what then? Just keep fixing stuff and fixing stuff until I burn out and die?"

"Steven have you heard the expression sharpen the saw?" Spinel inquired.

Steven looked at Spinel confused but she explained, "OK so let us clarify the baseline. We assume all living things are inheritly good and by extension the world naturally improves. On top of this we assume that everything we do permanently accelrates this. That close to your ideology?"

Steven nodded.

"Then you need to sharpen the saw," Spinel elaborated, "You can work and work and work. I'm not saying convert to hedonism, but there's a balance between personal happiness and accelerating this natrual progression Steven. If there's a God he would want you to be happy. If there isn't why not be happy? Either way, even if that doesn't appeal to you, you help more by just being a good person, by helping yourself you can help others. By sharpening the saw and seeking personal fulfillment, balancing these things. You do more. At this point working less would accomplish more. Steven, you need to ask, what do YOU want. Not what do you want for the world. What do YOU want for YOU?"

"I don't know I just... feel I'm behind the rest of you," Steven sighed.

"Many feel that way," Spinel replied, "No shame in not knowing yet some don't know for decades. Your family is just lucky. You're not behind. Everyone around you is genuinely just ahead."

Spinel hugged Steven, "I'm here for you bro, just, give me a ring if you need me. OK?"

Steven nodded. Spinel smiled and got up, "Well, I better go. Don't wanna hold up the others. Cya."

With that Spinel left. Steven sighed looking up at the stars and wondered.

What does HE want?

He glowed pink under the weight of this question, his teeth morphed into fangs as he took deep breaths to calm himself.

He muttered to himself, "What do YOU want Steven Beta Universe?..."

**Judgement Day (Finale+Author's Notes)**

0 days until Judgement Day.

Judgement awakens today.

**Part One: Half Way to Corruption**

Purple light. The light of a Devil. A weapon to consume False Gods. Of Judgement. It shines from the jungle moon.

Countless voices speak in synch, "Is it time?..."

Skins smirked, "Yes... it's Judgement Day."

Steven snapped awake from nightmare, the same he had been having. His body recoiled and morphed, corruption approached the brink of his conscious mind. Madness begun to take hold and one more straw would break the camel's back.

There was a knock on the door.

Connie didn't get a response at first. She looked at her phone to see a series of texts from Spinel expressing concern for Steven's well being. Texts which she had forwarded to Lapis and Jasper along with the rest of Steven's family still in Beach City. However, Jasper, Lapis, Greg, and Connie are the only ones to arrive, as not to overwhelm Steven.

Connie is the first to enter, "Hey Steven."

Steven greets her, "Oh hey Connie. Can we talk for a second?"

"Yeah actually we need to talk about-" Connie began before Steven interrupted desperately.

"I need mental help," he explained, "I can't hide it anymore or I'm going to corrupt and hurt the people I love. I know how Jasper corrupting was hard for me and I can't put that on my family. Yes I know that's a martyr complex way to look at it but Spinel talked to me yesterday and I can't keep up like this? You mentioned a therapist that specializes in the supernatural? That won't label me crazy with the Gem stuff?"

Connie nodded, "Yeah over in California."

Steven nodded, "Give me their info. I need to go talk to Greg, Jasper, and Lapis about this and make an appointment."

The three outside realize that Steven has realized he needed help. This was not reached alone, but with the help of Spinel, Connie, and the rest of his family. They're proud of him and knock on the door, ready to offer emotional support. Greg hugs Steven, who hugs him back.

"You overheard didn't you?" Steven asked.

Greg silently nodded.

Steven smiled at them, "Thank you, not just you four, but all my friends and family. Without you I would've gone off the deep end a while ago. As long as nothing else happens, everything is going to be fine..."

Something else is about to happen!

Skins walked down the hall, ravaged, alarms blared as Skins casually approached. Skins smiled with, in her eyes, genuine kindness to the escapes as she blocked the warp.

"Emerald! Phoenix!" She exclaimed happily, "As happy as I am to see you two unbubled you're a couple of hours early. Shorty? Care to explain?"

"We can't go through with this," Shorty explained, "Not only are countless Gems opposed and could be hurt, but also the Diamonds are still Gems! We're going to warn the Diamonds. This is wrong. It doesn't matter how wicked a life is a life!"

"And how many lives were lost?" Skins retorted, "How many corrupted Gems did our dear sister alone shatter on their orders?"

"Orders they were ordered to give on White's order!" Emerald retorted, "If you hate the Diamonds, then shouldn't you hate Jasper too?"

"Jasper had no choice!" Skins retorted, angered at this exposed hypocrisy, "And even so, they are false Gods. Idols of worship! There is no God or higher power! Such views can only lead to evil!"

"I don't recall your test subject being particularly religious!" Phoenix reminded, "The one you killed cause she abused another Lapis!"

"You think that you can just take out some big figurehead?" Shorty demanded, "And everything is fixed? That you can snap religion out of existence and suddenly evil itself is gone? What of evil views based in atheism? What of nihilism? What of hedonism? How is using the lack of a God to defend evil any less zealotry than using God? It's bringing the afterlife into ethics! Different means to the same end!"

"Well it's a start!" Shorty retorted, "I know things can't stay as they are! That's for sure!"

Shorty summoned her weapon, a crossbow and fired off a bolt of pure mystical energy at Shorty, who countered, revealing her own weapon to be a short bow. The two arrows strike each other mid air as they fly, leaving an opening for Emerald to lunge forward, shoving Skins aside with brute strength before allowing her and her allies onto the warp. They warpped away as Skins collected herself. "It's to late now anyways..."

The Gems split in the warp.

"Wait where are you warping again?" Shorty inquired.

"I'm going to Homeworld to expose my imposter with Emerald," Phoenix explained, "You go make sure that the Diamonds are ready for Judgement."

Shorty nodded in understanding and the two parted ways. Phoenix arrived with Emerald at Steven's house, Greg had already left, knowing that this was Gem territory given the supernatural aspects of Steven's trauma as he scheduled an online appointment for therapy.

At first Steven happily greeted his friends, only to then bitterly scowl when he got the news. Something in him... snapped as they explained what Judgement was and what Skins was planning.

"I really do have to fix everything myself," Steven growled.

"What?" Lapis asked.

Steven began to laugh hysterically, "Cause God forbid I actually work on my issues and do anything but fix stuff! Right? Ha ha!"

Steven dashed to the warp, Jasper protested, "Steven wait!"

"This is where the fun begins!" Steven exclaimed madly, his teeth growing into fangs and his left hand into a claw as he warped away...

 **Part Two:** **A Malformed Rose**

Shorty finished explaining, "And she's coming here! Right now!"

Blue Diamond took a deep breath in, and out. Yellow sighed as well, more angry than Blue. While Blue was more worried about this effecting Steven, Yellow was more angry about...

"Don't they know how many Gems, good Gems, could be hurt!?!" Yellow yelled as she slammed her fist onto the arm of her throne.

"We'll assure you're pardoned of any crimes," Blue explained as she pat Yellow's back in an attempt to calm her down, "We need you to order an evacuation and-"

"Why would anyone need to run?" A voice demanded as Miles entered, throwing the massive doors of the throne room open. Countless Gems rushed in with Destabilising Guns trained on the Diamonds. "Shorty has nothing for fear, only those who are false Gods."

"We aren't Gods," Yellow retorted, "Demigods at best!"

"Exactly!" Miles exclaimed, "You're nothing but the people worshipped you making way for horrid atrocities across the cosmos! Gutting worlds for resources, countless species extinct for your hubris. Now you shall be judged!"

The doors once more flew open and behind Skins it entered. The festering abomination. The eldritch horror. Judgement.

Its body is covered with Gems with every inch. It has eyes misplaced whereever there are not Gems, which are few and far between and of varying sizes. Its color is like that of oil mixed with water, a sickly haze of shades. Arms and legs are of many sizes in many places, growing as needed as it moves, slowly collecting itself to stand upright in at least an approximation of a humanoid form. As they stretch, the Gems spread out, as if what would be skin is being stretched by the form beneath. While it is merely a hard light projection, it still creates the illusion of such.

And in many voices it spoke, "This ends today, Diamonds..."

Yellow shielded Blue before anyone else could react as the being shot a purple beam of energy from its fingertips...

Steven laughed madly in the warp, rapidly corrupting, growing into a draconic pink creature with horns and fangs the size of the Diamonds as he madly rambled with his last concrete thoughts. He held the shards of Centipeedle in his hands as he justified his mental illness to himself.

"This is what happens when I try to heal!" He screamed madly, "I get hurt again! No one else fixes stuff and when I fail to do so someone gets hurt! I will never try to heal again! Just don't kill anyone else like Centipeedle!"

The warp steam opened as Steven laughed hysterically from within.

"What now!?!" Shorty demanded infuriated by the rapid escalation of the situation.

A single claw emerged, slamming into the floor and cracking the hard pavement. The Loyalist troops opened fire to no avail as it roared, swatting them aside and emerging...

And Skins looked in horror at what her nephew had become, Shorty and the Diamonds the same as they saw him...

Steven had corrupted.

The monster roared in a wrathful frenzy, attacking the Loyalist troops who fired at him to no avail. As Steven left the warp pad Skins felt...

What was it?

Was it guilt?

No that wasn't quite it this wasn't her fault.

Compassion?

Yes she felt bad for Steven and wanted to help but there was something else.

It was something close to that compassion, regret. She knew that Steven corrupting wasn't her fault but wondered if this was a sign of other flaws in her ideology. A sign that people she cared about were being hurt by it.

She pushed these aside and gave the order to fire on the Diamonds. Others entered from the warp, the stream revealing Connie, Jasper, and Lapis emerged to see Steven's monstrous form.

Jasper instantly went on the offensive, looking for who to blame before she saw Skins.

"YOOOOOOU!" Jasper roared, charging with her Helmet. "What did you do to my son!?!"

Jasper charged with death in her eyes before Judgement intervened, and thus revealed its true power.

Jasper ducked under its first attack, a beam of purple energy. Blue shielded Lapis and Connie from the blast, rushing forward to protect them with a veil of energy. Jasper made a charge for Judgement. A troop took aim only to be signaled to hold their fire as Skins yelled, "That's my sister! Hold your fire!"

Skins added, to late however, "Jasper! Don't! Judgment's powers is-"

Judgement charged Jasper, moving with ungodly speed as Jasper attempted to land a blow, each headbutt and punch easily sidestepped until it grabbed her by the Gem and glowed as if the two were fusing...

Jasper found her mind transported to a black pit. The ground was dark and cold, covered in a sickly slime. Jasper shook if off as she stood up, looking into the void.

Dozens of eyes looked at her from the darkens, a sky full of them.

And it asked her. "Do you know why we do this?"

And they showed her. Every insjutice every death, every painful moment the fused Gems had experienced. They projected the memories of that pain into their victims and...

Well...

Jasper corrupted. Judgement was slammed back by her monstrous paw before she charged at the Loyalists. Lapis followed suite with Connie by her side.

Lapis was the first to fall as she took a blow to the chest, poofing her but leaving an opening for Connie for slash the Loyalists through, poofing them with ease and grace. Skins summoned her bow, ready to strike only for her shot to be blocked by Emerald's ax who charged Skins.

The Diamonds attempted to join the fray but were stopped by Steven, whom thrashed about with reckless abandon, knocking them to the other end of the room. Miles attempted to assist Skins only for Phoenix to stab her in the back.

"You won't stop us," Miles growled.

"I won't," Phoenix smirked, "But together, we will defeat you."

Phoenix was then fired upon, both poofing at the same time.

And so both sides fell, one by one, Emerald poofed by Skins and Jasper by the enemy forces. The Diamonds managed to hold Steven off from everyone else as now Connie and Shorty charged Judgement and Skins.

"Why are you doing this!?!" Connie demanded.

"We cannot allow false Gods," Judgement replied, "Stand aside."

"Skins this is wrong!" Shorty pleaded, "You can't do this!"

"Can and will!" Skins retorted, "Shorty! Please understand! People have died! Our friends have died!"

"So what you just continue the cycle!?!" Connie demanded. "Someone who is close to the Diamonds will just seek revenge on you!"

"We must consume the false gods," Judgement retorted, "Skins. Let's."

Skins nodded and took Judgment's hand fusing with it as Steven broke free from the Diamonds.

The Diamonds looked on in horror as Steven charged Judgement, sending them both flying out of the place and into the center of the Gem city. The two traded blows, Judgement growing to titanic size.

Steven roared as he threw a mean left hood at Judgement's face, which was blocked by Judgement morphing its form, flowing like water. Using this momentum, it struck at Steven's face. The corrupted half breed cried in pain and staggered back from the blow as Judgement charged forward.

It began to brutally beat Steven. Skins from within that dark space protested to the eyes, "No! Stop! You're killing him!"

"He is a false God," they responded, "We must kill all false idols."

"That's my nephew!" Skins pleaded, "I can work this out! Let me talk to him!"

"How do you intend to speak to him he's corrupted," Judgement demanded.

Skins sighed. "I... I know what to do."

"Steven!" Blue Diamond exclaimed as she carried Shorty and Connie who looked on in horror as Judgement began to glow.

"Bring him in," Skins ordered.

"Steven!" Connie screamed.

But she was to late.

Steven had been consumed by Judgement...

**Part Three: Judged**

Steven found himself conscious once more, his form still half corrupted with claws and spikes on his face. He looked around, walking across the smiley surface, lost in the void. He soon felt he was being watched as whispers crept in. The whispers crescendoed as a figure approached from the shadows. Steven summoned his shield as she revealed herself.

And she of all things to do...

Hugged him.

Steven hugged her back. She smiled and asked, "How you been, my dear nephew?"

"What are you doing here aunt Skins?" Steven asked, "Are you behind this?"

Skins nodded, recalling what her former allies had told her.

"Steven Judgement may be the singular most powerful thing that Gem kind has ever seen," Skins explained, "But we're not like White and... I'm having doubts."

Skins snapped her fingers, summoning two chair and a table, which the duo sat at as Skins requested, "Debate me. Prove me wrong and we can call all this off."

Steven nodded and sat down in front of Skins who explained, "I will allow the Loyalists to present their points of our ideology as I myself feel to unsure to engage in well thought out debate."

Whispers spoke from the sky full of eyes, each word a different hushed voice, "Steven. Tell. Us. If. Zealotry. Is. Wrong. Then. Why. Should. Religion. Exist? There. Is. No. God."

"That's a bold statement to make," Steven explained, "I myself am agnostic and do not reject the possibility of a higher power. However we can work in this hypothetical space for the sake of discussion. If there is no God or yes, doesn't matter cause if there is zealotry is a sin and if there isn't, then yes it's bad but what of the good religious organizations can do? Christian charities who help the homeless and those of other faiths who do the same? There's zealots, and while techinally it's using God to explain an act which is techincally zealotry, they're still doing good. You remove God you remove them."

Skins felt her doubt growing. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she just had to forgive and move on and end this cycle of violence.

"And. You? Demigod?" They asked. "What. Of. You?"

"What of me?" Steven demanded angered, "What of me!?! I'm the one who fixes everything!"

Steven stood up, his fangs growing, "If I fail to act people die! Centi died because I failed to act! I'm the one who has to fix everything you all keep breaking! I'm not speical! I'm not chosen! I'm just a guy! A normal guy! Why can't I just be normal!?! Why do I have to play hero!?! I'm not a hero I'm just Steven!"

Skins stood up, "Steven, easy. Easy."

Skins pat Steven on the back as he began to cry, "Let's talk for a second. Guys? A little privacy?"

The eyes shut as Skins approached Steven. She asked, "Are you OK?"

"No," Steven replied, "I... I'm not. I just... I always have to fix shit. Always have to do everything and can't trust people and I just... can't. I can't anymore."

"What does Centi have to do with it?" Skins inquired.

"She was..." Steven explained, "A corrupted Gem that Jasper shattered when I was a toddler. I couldn't save her and that's my fault. She's dead because of me."

"It's not," Skins explained, "Steven let's say I hold a gun to your head. You can't move yes?"

Steven nodded.

"And then I shoot the guy next to you," Skins elaborated, "How is that your fault?"

"I..." Steven hesitated, and for a moment was convinced until his mental illness lied to him. He parroted the lie, "Jasper wasn't going to kill me if I protected Centi."

"Steven your mother loves you," Skins explained, "But back then she... wasn't a good Gem. She became a good Gem over time."

"Because I fixed it," Steven replied, "Like I always have to fix everything."

"No," Skins assured him, "Cause she wanted to fix herself for her son."

Steven feel silent for a moment and replied, "If there is a God, is Centi in a better place?"

"There isn't but if there was yes," Skins replied.

Steven fell silent once more.

"I have a martyr complex don't I?" Steven asked.

Skins nodded, "But you can heal."

Steven sighed, but nodded in agreement, "Rest in peace Centi, I finally see this wasn't my fault."

Skins smiled at Steven, "Jasper would be proud to see you healing."

"OK let's fix this and-" Steven began.

"No," Skins protested, "This is my mistake and mine to fix. Let me debate your martyr complex by fixing this myself."

"Judgement!" Skins yelled.

Thousands of eyes filled the inky black sky.

Skins explained, "We were wrong! We need to call this off!"

"But. What. Of. Evil? It. Will. Continue. To. Exist. What. Of. The. Diamonds? Who. Killed. Our. Sisters?" The voices demanded.

"It's as our friends explained," Shorty retorted, "Even if we remove zealotry there will still be evil and the Diamonds are still Gems! We can't do this! We have already faced resistance from the very Gems we're fighting for!"

The voices fell silent for a moment as they considered this, and then all the eyes closed.

"Did it work?" Steven asked.

What they saw next we a wave of blinding light that consumed the abyss...

Hundreds of Gems found themselves in the town square as Connie rushed to help the injured Steven to his feet. Skins was pinned by Shorty who demanded, "How did you know they would unfuse?"

Skins explained, "It's as I said, I kept an eye on it to assure their safety. I'll take the fall for all of this. Shorty, tell my friends and family thank you for showing me my mistakes. I hope they can forgive me..."

**Part Four: Moving On.**

21 days since Judgement Day.

Phoenix stood in front of the crowd, waving to the Gems before her, "Ladies and gentlemen! Your attention please!"

The crowd fell silent as Phoenix explained, "After heavy consideration, we have chosen to pardon all Loyalists of all charges, including but not limited to: Miles, Shorty, Skins, Emerald..."

Skins exited the crowd into the courtyard to clear her head, she smiled as she looked up at the sky. Jasper sat next to her, "I told you."

"I'm shocked they cured your corruption so fast," Skins explained, "And that you're willing to forgive us. That everyone is."

"I've done worse," Jasper chuckled, "You're my sister and Steven's aunt. We all make mistakes. You know? No one holds a grudge against you. It's OK."

Skins nodded, "yeah. How is he anyways?"

"He's well..." Jasper explained, "he's leaving."

"You're taking it well given how attached you are to him," Skins replied.

"Oh between you and me I've been crying a bit," Jasper confessed. "And I should actually go to see him off. Feel free to visit."

"Will do," Shorty replied.

Jasper pat her sister on the back, stood up, and warped away. Skins smiled and look up at the stars above Homeworld as she pondered aloud, "I made some mistakes, but I'm becoming better and it's time to move on..."

Steven packed his bags into the car, closing the back. Pearl tried not to cry. Garnet... well she didn't even try as Amethyst hugged Steven tightly with Peridot.

"Guys you're gonna choke me," Steven gasped out.

"Sorry," Peridot apologized, "I'm just... going to miss you."

"You'll visit," Amethyst asked, "Right?"

Steven nodded.

"I'll call you when you get to Echo Creek OK?" Pearl added.

Steven hugged her, "Of course."

Greg pat Steven on the head, "You'll do great things Stew-ball."

"Thanks dad," Steven chuckled.

Sea added in her usual calm quiet tone, "I'll keep an eye on Lion. Call anytime."

"Of course," Steven replied.

Bismuth added patting his back, "And if you ever need advice call old aunt Bismuth."

"I will," Steven smiled.

Lapis hugged Steven, "I can always fly over and say hello."

"I'll be fine," Steven assured her.

And finally Japser approached. She got down on one knee to look Steven in the eye.

"Steven," She explained, "When you were a kid I was a horrible mother to you. Despite what I did and despite what the Crystal Gems did you forgave them. You are the greatest son I could ever have, and we will always be your family. Thank you Steven. For being you."

Jasper hugged Steven tightly before letting him go. Steven smiled and replied, "Thank you. All of you. You're the best family I could ever ask for. I'll be sure to visit when I can, but for now I need to move on and find what I want. See that therapist. I'll be crashing with Connie when I arrive, she's in college down there."

Steven got in the car and gave one last tearful goodbye as his family did the same and thus, with a hopeful future...

Steven moved on...

**The End.**

**Author's Notes**

What can I really say? I wrapped up all the story arcs, the philosophical points speak for themselves, and so on. I'm content with this. It is a little rushed and I intend to edit this into a novel for an easy book when I'm more established, or rather hire someone else to so I guess this is more a first draft a la 50 Shades of Grey.

I feel the end was a little rushed so when I do that I'll probably work closer with that editor to expand on the later chapters but I feel everything was handled to a satisfactory conclusion.

If I missed any plotlines lemme know.

Aside from that I plan to post an epilouge later but for now I'm outta town, at the beach ironically.

Overall yeah pretty happy with this. There will be 3 epilouge chapters but this is the ending. The epilouge are set up for a future fanfic/novel first draft.

Curious?

Well here's a hint eagle eyed readers may have noted already.

The town Steven is going to.

Does it sound familiar?

I hope you enjoyed and I hope you have a wonderful day.

Cya!


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK let's wrap this up

**Part One: A New Nobody**

Ocean Town, one year after Steven left Beach City.

The place Steven grew up in his now abandoned home with his family. How times have changed since then. Even since Steven went just to receive the Gem shards of Centipeedle.

It's a sunny day over ocean town as he enters the now partially restored house. He spots a loose board in the stair case.

"I'll have to nail that down," he notes to himself as he approaches the screen door holding a fast food bag in his arms.

He's a tall, slender figure, over six feet with a borderline malnourished frame hidden under a dark cloak. He, despite this eerie appearance, has a kind smile on his face. His teeth are crooked, as if he need braces that he never got, and his green eyes appear cautious, as if looking for dangers.

But there isn't danger here, not right now. Instead a sense of calm permeates through the house, the sounds of the waves bringing a sense of ease as the man enters and calls, "Kiddo! I'm home! Got dinner!"

From Steven's former room, a Gem looks down. She's a small Gem. The size of an elementary school child. Her skin is a shade of pale orange, like a sunset. Her other notable feature is long white hair, similar to Jasper.

"Papa!" The Gem exclaims jumping down from above and hugging the man.

"Ack!" The man exclaims, "Clinohumite. My neck! To tight!"

Clinohumite drops down and grabs a burger from the fast food bag, "Sorry dad! Where you been? It's been days!"

"You can handle yourself Clio," the man chuckles, "Not like you can starve. I was just handling a job."

"What is your job exactly?" Clio inquires, "You never mention what you do to pay for this place. Can I come?"

The man chuckles and rustles Clio's hair with a chuckle, "Nah kiddo the line of work isn't for you. It's... illegal law enforcement you may say."

On the T.V. in Clio's room a news anchor speaks, "In other news the cloaked vigilante strikes again taking out a gang of Gem Dust sellers. Gem Dust, the newest street drug on the market, is a high addictive substance with lethal withdraw. The substance is known to reverse aging and enhance physical and magical abilities. Many of those with terminal illness have turned to the drug for a cure, and others turn to it for a cocaine adjacent high. Police have been cracking down on it due to the production method. The drug is made..."

A deep darkness is found in the anchor's voice as they explain, "By grinding Gems into a fine powder to be consumed, mixed in with foods, beverages, or snorted. A vigilante in a black cloak has been seen using magic to take out gangs producing the drugs, stealing their money. While his current attacks have had no casualties, authorities fear that the vigilante may begin to kill these gangs due to an ever increasing brutality in his attacks."

"Let's turn that off," the man comments, "It's getting a bit heavy."

The man turns the channel to a cartoon as Clio comments, "Dad, I'm thirteen, I can handle a bit of a dark news story."

"You were alone for like twelve years though at the Beta Kindergarten last I checked though," the man restorts, "And weren't exactly the most socially adept."

"I came out of the ground centuries late what did you expect," Clio replies jokingly.

"I at least expected you to not be fooled by gem dust gangsters just because they were the first people you met," the man elaborates, "Kid, I know I've only known ya a year but ya mean a lot to me. You could've died if we didn't cross paths."

"I mean true but I wasn't exactly educated," Clio retorts.

"Yeah I should look into enrolling you at that Gem school over in Beach City," the man concedes, "I'm not like you, I'm only half Gem so I won't be around forever."

"That reminds me you never mentioned what Gem you are," Clio explains curiously.

"You were overcooked," the man explains revealing a black, dull rock in the center of his spine, "My mom was undercooked. My Gemstone is Coal. Not even a full Gem really. Coal isn't a Gemstone. Needed more time in the ground."

"Anyways we'll look at course for Little Homeschool," the man replies, "Maybe the culinary tract would interest you."

"Yeah I like food," Clio replies stuffing her face with fries.

The man chuckles, "You're a good kid. You're the only person I care about who isn't dead. You know that?"

"Yeah dad," Clio replies, "I know. You worry to much about that. I'll stick around."

Clio smiles and elaborates, "Nothing bad is gonna happen to me..."

**Part Two: Dust**

The air reeks of blood.

The man in a black cloak rips out a man's throat with his fangs.

He's half Gem, yes but whatever that other half is...

Is certinally not of this Earth.

"WHERE IS SHE!?!" He screams as he summons spiders from his hand inside a goon's mouth. The man screams in agony, consumed by the arachinids from the inside out. Tears stream down his face as he bleeds from every orifice of the face before keeling over, dead.

He is using magic but... it isn't Gem magic he is using...

He crashes into the next room of the run down warehouse. His cloak is covered in blood and his eyes hold unrestrained murderous intent.

Four goons stand between him and his goal.

"Where's the rest of us?" One demands, "We had trained mages guarding this floor!"

A shaking good demands, terror in his voice, "Just... just give him the Gem!..."

"But she's already-" a third begins to explain only to be cut off when the man lunges, blasting the third goon in the head with a beam of shadowy energy which pops his skull like a watermelon.

The other three goons open fire on the man. The man ducks behind a wooden crate as the bullets fly past his head. His hands glow with dark mystical energy.

"Here's a spell not in your books! Electric Chair Execution!" The man exclaims.

He shoots green lighting from his hands, electrifying the three goons with a lethal shock, killing them in an instant. He walks over their bodies with a cold hatred in his eyes. He kicks the door open to the back room of the warehouse.

The room is dark and cold. There is only a singular man in the room wearing a gas mask next to a modified wood chipper and...

A pile of Gems.

"Where is she!?!" He demands slamming the goon the wall.

"I just grind the goods!" The man exclaims, "I just finished grinding an orange one!"

"What Gemstone?" He demands.

"I..." the goon hesitates, fearful for his life.

The man summons lightning between his fingertips, "now!"

"A Clinohumite!" The man exclaims. "Just a small Clinohumite! No one important!"

"No one important?" The man chuckles madly, "Then I guess your life isn't important either huh? Once again you take the ones I love away from me."

"Please!" The goon begs, "I-"

The man ends the conversation there, slamming the goon's head into a wall. He slams it into the wall again and again knocking the goon's eyes from their sockets, his teeth from his mouth, and slowly turning his head into a bloody mesh within the gas mask.

He drops the corpse, pondering what to do next. Then, an idea.

He has nothing left. Only a goal. An idea.

An idea that occurs to him.

"Well..." he chuckles, "If I have nothing better to do... may as well go bigger. There's bigger threats than dust dealers. That island... but I'll need to copy some spells from that book... hmmm... yes. I've got... some work to do. I'm gonna kill that accursed zealot... and if I die trying... fine by me..."

**Part Three: Half Breeds Cross Paths**

It's been over six months since then. Well over, but by how much exactly is hard to say.

But what is easy to say is that therapy is going well for Steven. As he leaves his session down in Echo Creek he talks on the phone with Lapis, "Yes mom I'm eating my greens."

"Yeah remember to eat enough fruit too and stay hydrated," Lapis adds, "Water is very important for you humans."

"Yeah it is," Steven replies with a soft chuckle, "Anyways I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too kiddo," Lapis replies, "And don't forget to call Jasper later too. You know she gets antsy when she doesn't hear from you."

"Yeah yeah," Steven replies, "I'll he sure to do so. Talk to you later. Live you."

"Love you too," Lapis responds happily before hanging up.

Steven takes a deep breath and continues walking down the street, thinking about every thing, in his own head one could say.

Echo Creek.

To some that may sound familiar.

That is because in this town another story has occured. A story of a princess stopping a tyrant. Of self identity and monarchy.

Steven bumps into another, who was of said story. A young woman by now, a woman with grey skin and white hair. Green eyes, a black dress, and those signature hearts on her cheeks

She was named Star at some point.

But herbname, much like Steven's true name being Steven Beta Universe, hers...

Is not Star, but Comet.

"Comet," the girl replies, "Comet Butterfly. You are?'

"Steven," Steven replies as Comet helps him to his feet, "Steven Beta Universe."

"Steven?" Comet inquires, "Where have I heard that name? Oh! You fought that space God! Right?"

"The Diamonds are demigods at best," Steven chuckles, "But are you the Comet? The Mewmen turned monster who killed Moon? The genocidal tyrant?"

"It was kill or be killed OK?" Comet sighs looking away in shame, "I know what I did and if you're gonna label me a murderer go ahead."

"Why would I judge you for something like that?" Steven inquires, "Yes murder is wrong but killing in self defense is fine. You don't judge a solider for killing to survive in war. If you mean in a religious sense, then I'm agnostic but if I may play Devil's advocate, or I guess angel's advocate."

"I mean sure go ahead," Comet nods.

"Doesn't David kill Goliath on the Bible?" Steven inquires, "If God didn't care then then even by the Bible wouldn't you be fine?"

Comet thinks for a moment, contemplating this line of thought before nodding, "Yeah. Yeah that tracks. Thanks Steven."

"No problem," Steven replies with a smile.

"Oh by the way," Comet replies, "You read that new novel that came out? Sights Set on Perfection?"

"Oh isn't that about the tragedy about the guy who lost everything and then lost himself trying to make a perfect world or something?" Steven replies, "Very interesting story. Kinda shocked the author of it brought in old characters."

"Well he introduced the villains of Sights Set on Perfection way back in an epilouge for his second novel and had him be a minor character in the third so I wasn't shocked." Comet replies, "Anyways, it's getting made into a show. My boyfriend Marco and I are hosting a watch party for the premiere. Wanna come over? You seem cool so..."

"Oh totally," Steven replies happily, "I'll gladly be there! Sounds fun!"

"Great!" Comet responds happily, "As much as I would love to keep talking Steven, I do have an appointment to get to. Cya later?"

"Totally," Steven responds before high fiving Comet.

"Oh one last thing," Comet adds turning around, "Do be careful. Some cloaked criminal was spotted around here. Black cloak, fangs, Gem in the center of his spine."

"A half Gem?" Steven mutters to himself.

"Well cya!" Comet adds waving goodbye, "Have a good one!"

Steven waves farewell as well. He thinks aloud as he walks, "Eh I'm sure it's fine what are the odds I'll bump into a famous princess and a murderer in one day anywa-"

A man in a black cloak bumps into Steven apologizing, "Terribly sorry sir. In a bit of a rush."

Steven replies, "No worries man... in a black cloak... wait!"

The man turns around, "Yeah hold on you're Steven aren't you? You actually ended the corrupt monarchy you fought unlike some others I've heard of."

"And you killed people haven't you?" Steven demands.

The man turns away, "I'm just a traveler, Steven. I'm not looking for any trouble."

"Traveler," Steven explains, "If I may call ya that, I can't just let you walk away. You know that."

The Traveler sighs, pulling his hood over his face, "I understand Mr. Universe. Whatever happens, know I hold only kindness towards you. I will leave now, and if you try to stop me you'll have trouble."

The Traveler begins to walk away only to notice a shield being thrown at him. He catches it, glaring at Steven who summons another.

"Well if that's truly the only option..." the Traveler sighs summoning short sword from his Gem, "I would like to test my Gem powers against the mightiest Gem in the universe. The son of Pink Diamond."

"Pink Diamond is not my mother," Steven growls, "And my powers are my own. This fighting style I've developed is based on those of my mothers. The grace of a Lapis and ferocity of a Jasper. That is my power. I've heard some are calling it a "hero style." What was it? Oh yeah!"

Steven's Hero Style: Born of Diamond, Son of Quartz.

"Mine isn't so fancy," the Traveler chuckles, "Just something I picked up on the job. Half Gem and all that. Mine is more that of the judge, with the half baked Gemstone. Let's test it."

Half Baked: Judge Style.

VS

Steven's Hero Style: Born of Diamond, Son of Quartz.

The Traveler charges, with his blade aimed right at Steven's heart, frighteningly precise and quick. However, Steven flows like water, using his shield to parry the attack. He glows pink and summons a pink hexagon of energy, which grows a spike.

He sends this hexagon flying towards the Traveler. The Traveler blocks it with his forearm, blood dripping from the wound.

"You can do more than summon weapons?" The Traveler asks. "Hmmm... I have an idea!"

The Traveler concentrates, his Gem glowing with a purple light until suddenly a shadowy orb falls over the battlefield. Steven finds himself blinded by this mystical power. He hears laughter from all directions.

"Man if only my mother had more time in the ground," a voice echos, "I would have had so much more cool stuff! Thanks for the pointer Steven!"

Steven hears the sound of a sword being unsheathed behind him and quickly turns, again graceful and quick like a river. He blocks the sneak attack from the Traveler with a pink hexagon of energy before striking with the ferocity or a quartz, shield bashing the Traveler. The Traveler flies backwards, skidding across the sidewalk badly scraping his whole body and cracking his arm.

The orb fades away, allowing Steven to continue the assault. He lunges the man, striking with a punch to the face which causes the Traveler to stagger back. Contining with a ferocity echoing that of Jasper, Steven drop kicks the Traveler, causing him to fall to his knees, coughing up blood due to the blow to his stomach.

"I'm better off sleeping in the forests of that accursed isle..." the Traveler mutters to himself before addressing Steven, "Its been fun dude, but imma go."

With a pair of odd scissors the Traveler opens a portal to an unknown place and comments, "I'll see you later Steven. All the best."

"Wait!" Steven demands, but before he can protest the Traveler is gone. Steven sighs, unsure what to do as he walks away.

Another half Gem? Where could he be from? Plus that mysterious power, it was unlike any Gem Steven knew. Stronger than most to be sure. Who is this Traveler and what is he after? Who did he kill and why?

Maybe these questions have more than one answer, but for now Steven if focusing on healing and getting better, so he concedes to victory in combat but failure in his goal to capture the murderer, takes a deep breath, smiles happily at his new life, and goes to see Connie...

**The End.**

**But...**

**Steven Beta Universe and Comet Butterfly will** **return** **in "Dreams of Utopia", coming eventually.**

**Comet Butterfly's can be seen in Star** **Vs** **the Forces of Evil: Monster Star AU (otherwise known as Comet VS** **The** **Forces** **of Mewni.**

**The Traveler can be seen in The Owl House: Owl Sees All. Posted now.**

**Author's Notes**

There were set up for a future sequel story, Dreams of Utopia. As mentioned before imma hire an editor to turn these into novels later for easy money so to me these 3 AUs are more first drafts of novels to hire someone to edit and work with em on improving than anything else. You know? Dreams of Utopia is the apex of them thematically. As while each of the 3 protags gets over one major flaw the Traveler has all 3 flaws and succumbs to them, a foil to all 3 heroes.

I hope you'll read it when it comes out I've been planning it since I started Owl Sees All and can't start it until that's done.

Thanks for reading and I wish you all the best.

Have a wonderful day friends.


End file.
